Big Dicks Come Quick
by Allee des Embrumes
Summary: Draco a une théorie. Harry va se faire un plaisir de lui démontrer qu il a tort. SLASH ! EXPLICITE !
1. Chapitre 1

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesuré pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voire M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tourneboulé … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscients, refoulés ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduite parle de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et, comme tout un chacun, tentent l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez, rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC, SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parle d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aime … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aime vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Pour être sûr que vous en lirez un morceau tout en gardant l'espoir que vous serez allé jusqu'au bout de cet avant-propos certes un peu long, ce qui suit n'est que le début du premier chapitre. Comme ça, votre impatience, exaltation, joie et du coup frustration de n'avoir rien de plus que quelques paragraphes vous ferons relire ou lire ces quelques mots et, pour certains, prendre conscience que ce n'est pas pour eux et du coup passerons leur chemin …

Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**NdT**: Heu lire l'avant-propos ???

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Tu n'as absolument aucune preuve sur laquelle appuyer ta théorie," cria à moitié Blaise à Draco en sortant du cinéma porno. "Ta théorie ridicule, devrais-je dire."

Blaise souffla de dégoût et enfouit de façon peut élégante ses mains dans ses poches tandis que Draco riait de la contrariété de son ami. C'était un sujet de conversation récurrent entre ces deux-là. En fait, Blaise disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était surtout rapidement en train de devenir l'obsession de Draco.

Et, si Draco était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que ça l'était déjà.

"Ok, prenons le film que nous venons de voir comme exemple, d'accord ?" dit Draco. "A ton avis, combien y avait-il de mecs et de nanas ?" Il se tint sur ses gardes en entendant Blaise grincer des dents d'irritation.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien avoir à foutre avec notre discussion ?" dit Blaise d'un ton cassant.

"Fais-moi plaisir pour une fois."

"Je sais pas. Six hommes pour deux femmes ?"

A travers un rire réjoui, Draco répondit : "Tu vois ? Tu y prêtais attention !" Il se tourna pour regarder le profil de son ami pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans une rue quasi déserte. "As-tu remarqué ceux qui ont déchargé les premiers ?" Draco le taquinait vraiment maintenant.

"Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de me le dire," gronda Blaise en desserrant à peine les lèvres.

Draco mit une claque enthousiaste dans le dos de Blaise avant de répondre : "Allez, Blaise ! Où est ton esprit de compétition ? Tu n'es pas drôle." Il fut récompensé par une légère incurvation du coin de la bouche de Blaise. Draco savait qu'il était en train de gagner la partie. "C'étaient les grosses bites, Blaise. Toutes les grosses bites ont tirés les premières. Ca prouve ma théorie sans l'ombre d'un doute."

Blaise se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner pour regarder son obsédé d'ami et lui dire : "Ca prouve que dalle, abruti ! Ils avaient tous des grosses bites au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Et ces Moldus ont un truc appelé 'montage', tu sais. Le film n'est pas tourné en temps réel. C'est comme jouer avec un souvenir avant de le regarder dans une Pensine."

"Un détail mineur," dit Draco en balayant l'argument d'un revers de main. "L'important c'est que tout le monde peut vouloir un nœud de proportion épique mais quand tu en as un, tu ne peux pas retenir la purée plus d'une minute ou deux. Quel est l'intérêt ?" Blaise fit un bruit étouffé en entendant son langage si cru mais Draco haussa les épaules, trop content d'avoir remis sur le tapis son sujet de conversation favori. _Ton seul sujet de conversation, espèce de pervers_, lui dit sa petite voix. Draco préféra l'enfuir tout au fond de lui et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était : "Je ne pense pas devoir en dire plus. Ce que Merlin te donne d'une main, il le reprend de l'autre. Grosse bite ? D'accord. Tant mieux pour toi. Toute la nuit à secouer le cocotier ? Ha ! Peu probable. Une minute de bonheur. Deux dans le meilleur des cas si tu t'ais branlé avant."

Blaise saisit l'avant-bras de Draco, le força à s'arrêter et à se tourner pour le regarder en face. Draco pensa que Blaise avait l'air plus attristé qu'autre chose. Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, Blaise se pencha vers lui et dit gentiment : "Je t'aime, Draco. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Nous savons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir l'un de l'autre mais tu ne me crois toujours pas quand il est question de ce sujet particulier."

Nageant en pleine confusion, Draco fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est rien," dit Blaise d'un ton réconfortant en levant une main pour caresser la joue de Draco. "Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Dix-sept centimètres c'est bien plus grand que la moyenne, tu sais." Blaise referma sa main sur la bouche de Draco pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. "Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas simplement que tu bandes à l'idée de prendre une énorme queue dans ton cul et d'en jouir ? Moi ? J'aime les seins. Gros, ferme, doux. Toi, d'un autre coté, tu craques sur des mecs à bite d'éléphant. Où est le problème ?"

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent tout grand sous le choc. Il libéra son visage de la main de Blaise et se recula lentement. "Non !" tenta-t-il de murmurer. "Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est juste une théorie, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas un pervers."

Blaise soupira profondément et tristement. "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. Allez, viens. J'ai besoin d'un verre."

-

Le bar était à moitié plein. Il y régnait une atmosphère accueillante. Ils venaient là relativement régulièrement, entre autre chose parce qu'il se trouvait être très proche d'une des résidences secondaires de Draco. Le Sunset Club ou, comme Blaise aimait à l'appeler, le 'Palace de la Baise'. C'était un autre sujet régulier de discorde entre eux. Draco commanda leur habituelle bouteille de champagne. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé circulaire ayant une bonne vue sur le reste de la salle.

Evidemment, en moins d'un quart d'heure, le sujet de conversation favori de Draco revint sur le tapis. Blaise, l'ami de toujours, déclara forfait et le laissa de nouveau disserter tout son soul. La contre argumentation de Blaise était toujours la même. Il l'établissait sur une base simple : La rapidité de l'obtention d'un orgasme masculin dépendait uniquement des réactions de la personne, de son niveau d'excitation et la dernière chose et pas des moindres, de son self-control. Il pensait que la taille du pénis, grande ou petite, n'avait absolument rien à voir dans l'équation et le redit à Draco pour au moins la cinquantième fois.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur débat enflammé qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la barmaid faisant le pied de grue à côté de leur table, attendant de voir s'ils désiraient plus de champagne. Ils ne se tournèrent vers elle que lorsqu'elle se racla bruyamment la gorge.

"Ah bien !" dit Blaise en en se frottant les mains l'uns contre l'autre. "Peut être pourrez-vous nous aider. Mon ami et moi conduisons certaines recherches et nous voudrions trouver un homme, comment dire… avec un appendice plus grand que la moyenne pour tester notre théorie."

La barmaid croisa les bras et son expression indiquait clairement sa pensée : Génial, encore une paire de taré, juste ce qu'il me fallait. Blaise n'en eut cure.

"J'imagine que vous croisez toutes sortes de personnages intéressants dans votre travail," (la femme roula des yeux) "et je pensais que vous pourriez nous assister dans notre quête."

La petite hôtesse regarda Blaise et Draco d'un air totalement incrédule. Il semblait évident qu'elle devait entendre pas mal de requêtes tordues pendant son service mais à son attitude celle-ci l'avait laissé perplexe et songeuse. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse. :

"Vous avez de la chance. Là bas." Elle tendit et passa son pouce par-dessus son épaule sans même se retourner. "Il a la plus grosse que j'ai jamais prise. Et il joue dans les deux camps."

Draco fut dégoûté de voir qu'elle avait dit cette dernière phrase uniquement pour lui. Tout le monde allait penser qu'il transpirait la gay-té (1) ! Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il se tordit dans tous les sens pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu de sa proie pour la soirée.

Mais la serveuse enchaînait déjà :

"Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par 'plus grand que la moyenne' ? Simple curiosité."

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, attendant qu'il réponde à la question. Après tout, c'était sa théorie.

Draco réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre :

"Et bien, la moyenne, officiellement est autour de quatorze centimètres." Il frissonna théâtralement et murmura, "pauvres hommes," avant de poursuivre. "Mais pour le besoin de cet exercice, je dirais de dix-huit à vingt centimètres ou plus." Draco leva un sourcil et se rassit, les bras croisés, en regardant la serveuse avec un air de défi.

Il fut plutôt énervé lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

"Ah oui," dit-elle. "Alors c'est définitivement votre homme." Cette phrase sembla l'amuser encore plus car son rire redoubla.

Draco lâcha un soupir agacé et interrompit la femme avec un :

"Et de quelle taille parlons-nous exactement ?" Il avait une intuition imparable à ce sujet. Ses paumes commençaient à transpirer et l'artère de son aine commençait à battre contre son caleçon.

Retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'elfe, la serveuse répondit :

"Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment mesurée mais elle était définitivement plus grande que ma baguette."

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et le début d'un sourire illumina le visage de Blaise. Draco sut que sa propre expression reflétait une excitation difficilement contenue. Il était sans voix. Il regarda son ami se tourner vers la serveuse et lui demander gentiment :

"Pouvons-nous voir votre baguette, madame ?" Blaise lui fit son plus charmant sourire, nota cyniquement Draco. La femme rougit furieusement tout en mettant la main à sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette et leur montrer en la tenant entre le pouce et l'index.

La bouche de Draco devint sèche et son cœur accéléra la cadence quand il vit le morceau de bois se balancer comme un pendule entre les doigts de la barmaid. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Elle avait dû percevoir son excitation car elle lui sourit et dit :

"Vingt centimètres, bois de rose avec un crin de Licorne," avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche. D'un mouvement rapide des hanches, elle se détourna et partit, laissant Blaise avec un sourire qui ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de Draco. Il était accro.

Draco se laissa mollement retomber dans le fauteuil, luttant pour se calmer et essayant désespérément d'identifier la personne qu'elle avait montrée du doigt.

"Respire, Draco," lui dit la voix de Blaise dans son oreille. "Sinon tu vas finir par avoir une attaque."

"Merde ! Rappelle-la !" dit Draco, en sautant de son siège à la limite de la panique. "Fais lui envoyer une bouteille de champagne à ce mec. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à le chercher !" Draco savait qu'il était en train de jacasser comme une fille mais il semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Il cessa de se tordre les mains lorsque Blaise posa l'une des siennes sur son bras et serra pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

"Assieds toi, calmes toi et laisse moi faire," dit Blaise en se levant. "Reste là," ajouta-t-il gentiment en se lançant à la poursuite de la serveuse.

-

Draco passa les cinq minutes suivantes à se tortiller sur son siège, incapable de rester en place. Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco vit la serveuse prendre un plateau avec une bouteille de champagne et trois verres et se diriger vers une petite table un peu en retrait. Il se percha sur le dossier du canapé, voulant à tout prix voir où elle allait s'arrêter.

Les ombres et les lumières clignotantes rendaient la chose difficile. Elle se tenait à côté d'un homme qui tournait le dos à la salle. Draco pouvait voir qu'il était perché sur un tabouret, ses coudes appuyés sur une table circulaire. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour des pieds du tabouret, poussant son cul en arrière et donnant au dos du mystérieux personnage une courbe des plus tentantes.

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son t-shirt ?" dit Blaise à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Draco dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir parler. "Je crois que ça dit : ' Corps fondant, Fente fumante, Fumier d'Adorateur de Satan," dit Draco d'une voix privé d'émotion. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire_ ? Se demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Evidemment, les choses ne firent qu'empirer au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait la serveuse et l'homme partager une bonne blague à propos de quelque chose (_Probablement moi,_ pensa-t-il amèrement), puis l'homme se redressa sur son siège, se leva et se retourna.

"Euh, Draco ?" dit Blaise nerveusement. "Je crois que tu devrais envisager de reconsidérer la question."

"Absurde !" répondit-il, l'air bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. "Un Malfoy relève toujours un défi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est purement de la curiosité scientifique."

Bientôt, il fut incapable de parler, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder Harry Potter traverser la salle avec le plus grand sourire qu'un humain ou qu'un sorcier ait jamais arboré. La serveuse suivait, un peu en retrait, avec le plateau, tête baissée mais incapable de cacher son amusement. Draco pouvait voir les épaules de cette satanée femelle tremblées de son fou rire contenu.

Soudain, Harry fut à côté de leur table, regardant Draco avec ses grands yeux innocents. L'ancien Serpentard était pétrifié sur place, totalement consumé par le stress et l'anticipation. Il se trouva dans l'incapacité totale de parler.

"Malfoy. Zabini," les salua Harry, toujours souriant.

"Assieds-toi, Potter," dit Blaise avec assurance, indiquant un siège d'un mouvement de la main.

Tous trois restèrent silencieux pendant que la serveuse, contenant à grand peine son hilarité, leur servit un verre de champagne à chacun et partit.

"Santé !" dit Blaise en levant sa coupe. Ni Harry ni Draco ne bougèrent. Ils se regardaient par-dessus la table, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

Draco détailla l'allure de Harry et simultanément approuva et désapprouva les changements. Il avait les cheveux proprement coupés autour des oreilles et sur la nuque. Ils étaient assez courts pour facilement voir la forme du crâne mais suffisamment longs pour que Draco imagine leur douceur sous ses doigts. Sur le dessus, ils étaient plus longs qu'ailleurs et toujours aussi indisciplinés que lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. La frange était assez longue pour descendre effleurer les pommettes de Harry. Draco était vaguement horrifié de constater que de près les reflets verts qui auraient pu être des jeux de lumière n'en étaient pas. Potter avait les cheveux verts ! Bon, d'accord, des reflets verts, mais c'était pareil. Et qui était Nirvana ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce t-shirt ?

Le visage de Harry était plus anguleux qu'avant, ses pommettes plus proéminentes que dans son souvenir. Cela lui donnait une certaine élégance. Il avait plutôt bien tourné. Mieux que bien, en fait. Draco resta assis là, se noyant dans l'apparente confiance de Harry. Merde ! Potter était chaud, du genre prends-moi-là-tout-de-suite. Sa puissance était palpable et Draco se haït lorsqu'il sentit le début d'une érection dans son caleçon.

"Susie m'a dit que vous me cherchiez."

Draco regarda les lèvres de Harry bouger, enregistrant le moindre détail.

"Pas toi, particulièrement," intervint Blaise d'une voix ferme. Draco et Harry l'ignorèrent complètement.

"En fait," commença Draco, "je cherches quelqu'un avec un attribut particulier. Susie nous a dit que tu satisfaisais ce critère." Il espérait avoir l'air blasé et non excité à la simple évocation de ce que pouvait contenir le caleçon de Harry.

"Ah oui, la charmante Susie. Une sacré mytho (2), celle-là," répondit Harry, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Pas de trop j'espère," dit Draco faisant signe à Harry de prendre son verre. Ils se penchèrent tous deux en avant au même moment et trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

"Qu'est-ce que vous rechercher exactement ?" demanda Harry, la douceur et l'innocence incarnées.

_

* * *

_

(1) Comme dirait Maître Capello : Jeu de mot. Nous trouvions ça vraiment très drôle et plus subtile que "transpirer l'homosexualité" ^^

(2) **Mythomanie **: Tendance constitutionnelle à l'altération de la vérité, à la fabulation, au mensonge et à la création de fables imaginaires.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Bonjour,

D'abord les choses sympas …

Qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise de voir autant de monde mettre notre traduction en favori et même d'avoir laissé quelques mots. Cela fait vraiment plaisir et Agatha se joint à moi pour vous en remercier.

Je me suis aperçu grâce à **caro06**, **Eli**, **Eronoel**, **Aki no Sabaku**, **Sissi and** **C°** que j'avais omis des informations qui peuvent avoir de l'importance.

Il est tout à fait exact que cette fic a été traduite (et est toujours en cours de traduction) pour le Troisième Oeil, le TO himself. C'est une commande. Pas d'inquiétude, ce sont Agatha et votre serviteur qui en sont les auteurs …

En ce qui concerne mon rythme de parution … et bien, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine puisque la moitié de l'histoire est déjà traduite.

Effectivement, mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^

A ma grande honte, je vous ai servi un premier avant-propos avec des fautes d'orthographe. Aucune excuse. Je l'ai écrit d'un seul trait, sans relecture, impatient de pouvoir enfin mettre BDCQ à la disposition des amateurs. Normalement, toutes les anomalies grammaticales et l'orthographe mal approprié ont été corrigées mais je ne suis qu'un ange dans le corps d'un homme alors …

… Passons au moins drôle …

Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de toi, X.

Quelques idées m'ont traversés l'esprit. J'en ai parlé à Agatha mais il parait que c'est puni par la loi …

Quelle véhémence dans tes propos … Un souci dans ta vie ? Ton repas de midi qui t'es resté sur l'estomac ? Mal dormi ? Pas eu ton petit bisou avant d'aller faire dodo ? Un souci avec tes profs de français ? On refuse de te vendre ou de te prêter un dico ?

Ouais, la vie n'est pas drôle parfois …

Sinon pour répondre à tes questions :

- J'ai bien regardé dans un dictionnaire pour vérifier le sens des mots que j'ai utilisé dans ma traduction. Je t'encourage vivement à faire de même. Mais un vrai, avec des définitions et tout dedans. Passe outre ta peur et ouvre-le. Pas juste regarder sa couverture …

- Non, je ne suis pas prof de français, juste un peu de culture générale, de connaissance et une excellente béta-lectrice. En revanche, j'en connais un ou plutôt une qui nous fait l'amitié d'être notre amie. Elle te donne d'ailleurs, à titre gracieux et je l'en remercie, les définitions des mots que tu sembles ne pas connaître.

_« Pour info, très cher(e) X (le courage y'a pas à dire ... ça se perd) _

_Constitutionnelle__ : adjectif qualificatif qui n'est pas uniquement rattaché au sens de politique de constitution. En effet, l'être humain a aussi une constitution ... physique et psychique. La mythomanie s'attache au côté psychique de la constitution humaine. _

_Je traduis plus clairement : Sev a utilisé une tournure de type "très bon français" pour dire que c'est une maladie mentale. _

_Fabulation/fabuler__ : nom commun qu'il ne faudrait pas confondre avec affabuler/affabulation. La fabulation, c'est le fait de dire des fables (mot qui peut signifier mensonge, histoire). _

_C'est aussi du très bon français est-il besoin de le préciser ..._

_Ce me semble : il faudrait mieux ouvrir un BON dico (ex Littré) AVANT de venir faire le cuistre. »_

Quand au fait d'être mort … de rire … et bien c'est la vocation de cette histoire alors tant mieux.

Après ce blabla, place à la suite.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de nous faire partager vos impressions.

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

Draco réfréna un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il allait de nouveau se mettre à se tortiller sur son siège, gêné qu'il était d'avoir à expliquer sa théorie à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise. Ok, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Draco savait qu'il était mieux fait que la plupart des hommes et il n'avait cure de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Mais, bizarrement, il se souciait de ce que Harry pensait. Ce qui n'était pas un sentiment très agréable.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Harry et se lécha brièvement les lèvres avant de commencer. "J'ai une théorie. Je ne peux pas t'en parler car cela fausserait les résultats."

"Mm mmm" répondit Harry avec suspicion.

Draco se redressa dans son siège et fixa sa proie d'un regard impérieux. Harry ne remarqua même pas le changement. Il continuait à arborer cet irritant petit sourire. Draco eut envie de traverser la table et de serrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge pour effacer ce sourire de son visage. "Nous ne sommes pas amis."

"Et merde, c'est reparti," murmura Harry avant que Draco ne puisse continuer.

"Et je ne veux pas que tu ruines mon expérience à cause de notre antagonisme."

"Je vois," dit Harry, l'air méfiant comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout. "Mais qu'est-ce que ton expérience a à voir avec la taille de mon pénis, ou tu ne peux pas me dire ça non plus ?"

Draco réussit à ne pas s'enfoncer dans son siège en poussant un gémissement. Il était très fier de son self-control. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, s'avançant vers Harry d'une manière totalement inamicale. "Je dois faire l'amour avec toi."

Harry renifla si brusquement et si fort qu'il dut s'essuyer le nez. Draco ne voulut même pas penser à ça. Quand il fut plus calme, Harry dit : "Donc parce que je suis bien monté, tu veux me baiser ?" Son visage était l'image même de la perplexité avec une touche d'amusement.

"Merlin, aides-moi," murmura Draco pour lui-même en se passant une main sur le visage avant de continuer, "Non, espèce d'abruti. Je veux que tu me baises." Draco avait un air dégoûté lorsqu'il dit cette dernière phrase, sa colère et son humiliation remontant à la surface.

Le rire de Harry fut suffisamment bruyant pour attirer l'attention des tables voisines. Le visage de Draco devint si rouge et si bouillant que l'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf dessus alors qu'au même moment son corps tout entier se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur froide

Cela prit plusieurs minutes pour que Harry se calme. Blaise faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer au décor et se rendre invisible, refusant de croiser le regard de Draco.

"Ecoute, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était si difficile pour toi, non ?" dit Draco nonchalamment, essuyant une poussière imaginaire de sa manche tout en parlant.

"Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je crois que c'est simplement une piètre excuse pour essayer de me piéger," dit Harry. Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège et écarta largement les jambes tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Les yeux de Draco descendirent le long du torse de Harry et s'arrêtèrent sur la braguette de son jean. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la fixait (et probablement bavait dessus) jusqu'à ce que :

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Malfoy, mon visage est ici." Draco fut arraché à sa rêverie par la voix de Harry pointant son visage de son index. Sa voix était remplie d'amusement et un sourire effronté jouait ses lèvres lorsque Draco réussit enfin à détacher son regard et à le reporter sur le visage de Harry. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Faisant de son mieux pour reprendre l'avantage, Draco cracha : "Pour ce que j'en sais, ce n'est qu'un truc de plus pour te faire paraître invincible. Le ciel a décidé que le 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut' devait avoir une bite énorme. Seul quelqu'un monté comme un cheval pouvait être assez viril pour sauver le monde sorcier." Il avait l'air irrité et énervé et il le savait mais l'expression amusée de Harry ne changea pas d'un iota.

Draco regarda Harry se pencher en avant et sentit la panique monter en lui.

"Bon, bien que cela fut agréable de discuter avec vous, je ne peux vraiment pas passer mon samedi soir à écouter la litanie de tes désirs refoulés. J'en ai entendu suffisamment quand nous étions à l'école, merci beaucoup." La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit de surprise devant ce refus à peine voilé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit Harry se lever. Draco le regarda mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean, ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber sa libido.

"Assieds-toi, Potter. Je n'ai pas terminé." Draco vit Harry lancer un regard interrogateur à Blaise dont la réponse sembla le satisfaire mais il resta debout.

"Malfoy, mettons les choses au point tout de suite, ok ?" commença Harry d'un ton espiègle. "Je suis venu ici parce que tu voulais quelque chose. Je ne me suis pas invité, TU m'as demandé." A cet instant, Draco aurait pu frapper Harry. Il avait l'air tellement suffisant.

"Maintenant, d'aussi loin que je sois concerné, je n'ai rien à prouver. Je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de ce que tu penses, donc qu'elle soit la chose que tu veux me faire faire, ne comptes pas sur moi."

Draco s'avança dans son siège avec l'intention de l'interrompre mais Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter.

"Cependant, comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Tu veux des preuves avant de venir avec moi ? Très bien." Ces simples mots furent dits sur le ton de la provocation et Draco fit de son mieux pour retenir un frisson. Harry fit le sourire le plus innocent que Draco n'ait jamais vu.

L'air clairement prédateur maintenant, Harry poursuivit : "Je vais te donner tellement de preuves que tu ne sauras plus quoi en faire." Harry croisa les bras et attendit que Draco cesse de faire une parfaite imitation de la carpe Japonaise hors de son bassin.

Se donnant une claque mentale, Draco réfléchit sa réponse et la donna avec une indifférence travaillée. "Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que c'est personnel, Potter. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi."

Harry ricana et dit : "La flatterie te mènera loin, très loin, Malfoy."

Draco soupira et se leva. "Alors viens. Je veux une preuve avant de quitter le club. Mon temps est bien trop précieux pour que tu me le fasses perdre en bavardage. Ceci est une expérience sérieuse. Où veux-tu aller ?"

Harry ricanant toujours de l'embarras de Draco, répondit : "Les toilettes, je suppose. Après toi." Il fit un mouvement de la main indiquant à Draco de passer le premier.

Ce dernier passa devant Harry, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre leurs deux corps. Il fut surpris quand Harry tendit la main et saisit son avant-bras en disant : "N'oublies pas ton manteau."

"Je le prendrais en revenant," rétorqua Draco, sarcastique.

Harry sourit, transpirant la confiance en soi. "Tu ne reviendras pas."

Draco pinça l'arête de son nez sous l'effet de la frustration, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

"Sûr de toi, hein Potter ?" dit Blaise visiblement amusé.

Harry répliqua : "C'est bien le principe, non ?"

Blaise laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et tendit son manteau à Draco par-dessus la table. "On en parlera demain," dit-il à Draco d'un ton protecteur, s'assurant que Harry comprenait bien l'avertissement.

S'agrippant à son manteau comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Draco se dirigea d'une démarche raide vers les toilettes des hommes, faisant de son mieux pour oublier que Harry devait être en train de ricaner dans son dos. Il ouvrit la porte battante, jouant un instant avec l'idée de la laisser repartir s'écraser sur le nez du Gryffondor mais se retint. Au lieu de ça, il fit le gentleman et la tint ouverte.

A l'intérieur des toilettes, Draco fut heureux que l'établissement soit suffisamment huppé pour avoir des cabines fermées autant que des urinoirs. Ils étaient enchantés pour s'auto-nettoyer. Cela permettait de ne pas avoir l'odeur acide que l'on retrouvait dans ce genre d'endroits dans les bars Moldus.

Draco se dirigea vers les latrines les plus éloignées de la porte et entra dedans. Il attendit impatiemment que Harry le suive. Il s'appuya contre la paroi, regardant droit devant lui lorsque Harry verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se plaça directement en face de Draco, s'appuyant lui aussi à la paroi. Il y avait moins de soixante centimètres entre eux.

Draco sentit les prémisses d'une migraine poindre dans ses tempes. Il flancha légèrement sous la douleur et en détourna son esprit en pendant son manteau au crochet de la porte. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, totalement silencieux pendant près de trente secondes. Draco eut la désagréable impression de ne plus être le chasseur mais le chassé. Il cracha soudain : "Allez, Potter. Sors la."

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules et décroisa les bras. Draco ne put le regarder défaire sa ceinture. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Harry, ne suivant les gestes de ce dernier que du coin de l'œil.

Draco se figea dès que les mouvements cessèrent. Il était si près de la voir. Si près de savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire écarteler et défoncer sans pitié. Il le désirait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. L'érection de Draco battait durement contre ses vêtements.

"Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Malfoy," le taquina Harry en levant un sourcil.

Draco avala péniblement. Il baissa les yeux.

Et il se sentit totalement dépité. Harry n'était pas dur, même pas un peu. Il était déstabilisé. Son ego venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Harry ne le trouvait pas irrésistiblement attirant. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

"La serveuse a dit que tu jouais dans les deux camps…" dit doucement Draco, incertain.

Harry rit sous cape. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malfoy ? Tu as peur de faire un petit effort pour avoir ce que tu veux ?"

La violence de l'humiliation fut presque assez forte pour lui faire quitter immédiatement l'endroit mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Il leva son regard vers les grands yeux de Harry. "Ne peux-tu le faire toi-même ?" demanda-t-il misérablement, sachant que Harry ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Harry tendit la main et caressa la joue de Draco. Cela le fit sursauter. "Je crois que non. Si tu veux que je te baise, il faut que tu m'en donnes envie," dit fermement Harry. Il y avait peu d'humour dans le ton de Harry à ce moment précis. Son expression était bien plus… provocante, peut être même amer.

Draco n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le lourd morceau de chair flasque qui pendait en dehors du jean de Harry. _Elle avait déjà l'air grosse même au repos_, se dit-il. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de bander tellement fort qu'il pourrait jouir dans son caleçon sans avoir besoin de se toucher. Et Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé. Ca faisait mal. Il s'obligea à parler et, quand les mots vinrent, ils étaient emplis d'insécurité : "Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ?" Sa voix était à peine un murmure.

Mais Harry était totalement absorbé par l'expérience. "Si tu veux un résultat rapide, alors le sexe oral est le mieux." Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Résigné, Draco, commença à se pencher. A peine une seconde après, son pantalon disparut. "Hé !" gronda-t-il, plein de colère.

"Je m'assure simplement que ton joli costume ne sera pas taché," dit Harry d'une voix raisonnable. "Je te le rendrais après."

Draco fit jouer les muscles de son cou pour essayer de les détendre un peu. Il se mit à genoux.

Il était maintenant au niveau des hanches de Harry. Son nez était à peu près à quinze centimètres de la chair chaude. Il sentait l'Homme. Complètement évident me direz-vous. La réalité frappa soudain Draco en pleine tête et descendit directement dans son slip, le faisant encore grossir alors qu'à peine quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait juré sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que c'était impossible.

Draco perdit la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il était là à fixer la verge de Harry, laissant tous ses fantasmes et ses théories envahir son esprit.

"Tu vas me sucer oui ou non ?"

Draco leva les yeux vers le visage de Harry. Son expression était indéchiffrable. "Très bien," réussit-il à dire.

Il releva le bas du t-shirt de Harry et l'enroula, révélant un joli ventre plat et une ligne ordonnée de poils noirs. Draco éprouva l'envie impérieuse d'aller y fourrer son nez et il le fit. Il frotta doucement son visage dans les boucles soyeuses et fut rempli de soulagement lorsqu'il perçut le début de l'érection de Harry contre sa joue. Il se sentit encore mieux lorsqu'il entendit le soupir étouffé qui accompagnait le durcissement de la situation. Merlin que Potter sentait bon ! Draco était plein du désir de goûter la peau de Harry. Il sortit sa langue et lécha la peau douce avec d'infinies précautions, mémorisant chaque portion de la chair en train de grossir.

Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux artistiquement arrangés de Draco. Ce dernier laissa échapper son premier soupir de plaisir à ce contact. La main de Harry était douce et Draco se sentit pousser pour accentuer le contact. Il combla la distance entre le ventre de Harry et la base de son sexe, plaçant des baisers humides sur la peau délicieuse, traçant son chemin sur toute la longueur jusqu'à la tête qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

Draco eut besoin d'utiliser sa main pour guider l'érection de Harry dans sa bouche. Les yeux fermement clos, il enroula sa langue autour de l'extrémité, suçant doucement le derme sensible jusqu'à ce que Harry grogne de plaisir.

Draco oublia où il était. Il ne pensait qu'à la main qui lui caressait les cheveux, aux doux soupirs de Harry et, plus que tout, au goût salé-amer qui remplissait sa bouche. Harry était humide maintenant et Draco léchait chaque goutte qui perlait, la faisant rouler sur sa langue tandis qu'il ouvrait plus grand la bouche pour s'ajuster à la taille de l'intrus. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la base de la hampe soyeuse et il la caressa du pouce. Celui-ci se mit à suivre sa bouche vers le haut puis vers le bas, répétant le mouvement sans même sans rendre compte.

Durant tout ce temps, les yeux de Draco étaient clos. Non dans un effort pour effacer Harry de l'expérience mais pour exacerber ses autres sens. Le sexe oral était toujours un festin des sens mais Draco était incapable de se souvenir d'une fois où il s'était tant plongé dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait extraordinairement bien et détendu. Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et les fit glisser sur le bout arrondi du sexe de Harry, suçant suffisamment fort pour creuser ses joues. Il frôla le rebord de ses dents et fut récompensé par un grognement sourd et passionné.

Draco fut ramené à la réalité par ce bruit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il regarda le visage de Harry désormais bien rouge. Une paume se posa avec affection sur sa joue et Draco essaya de sourire autour de l'obstruction goûtue mais échoua misérablement.

A ce moment seulement, il réalisa qu'il avait une crampe dans la nuque. Se retirant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche perde le contact, Draco se souvint pourquoi il était là et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le pénis extraordinairement dur de Harry.

_Oh Mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-il.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre la chamade à cette vue. Harry était énorme. Au moins vingt-quatre centimètres, si ce n'est vingt-cinq, et gros et large et tout simplement parfait.

"Merci Merlin," murmura Draco avec déférence. Il était totalement transfiguré et plein d'une envie presque douloureuse d'être sans défense, cloué par cet engin et suppliant Potter de lui en donner plus, plus fort. Draco voulait jouir. Il en avait un besoin impérieux qui ne pouvait être nié.

"Ca va, Malfoy ?" demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Draco déglutit avec difficulté, sachant qu'il aurait dû parler mais fut uniquement capable de hocher la tête.

"Tu ne me dois rien," dit Harry platement, faisant froncer les sourcils de Draco.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, complètement confus.

Harry devint encore plus rouge et il détourna rapidement les yeux; Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit : "Et bien, tu sais… maintenant que tu l'as vu et tout, je ne serais pas en colère si tu changes d'avis."

Draco le fixa et fut certain de reconnaître l'expression, pourtant très bien cachée, de quelqu'un s'attendant à être rejeté. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il se leva, serrant les poings pour s'empêcher de saisir la verge de Harry et de s'y accrocher pour le restant de ses jours. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demande-t-il.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête. Une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans son apparente confiance en lui. Quand il parla, Draco entendit l'humour forcé caché derrière les mots. "La plupart des gens y jettent un œil et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée."

Sincèrement, Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ce que décrivait Harry. Qui aurait l'idée stupide de s'éloigner de quelque chose d'aussi magnifique ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

"Je crois que les gens ont peur que je leur fasse mal," expliqua Harry, sa voix de nouveau totalement sous contrôle.

Une petite part de Draco voulait réconforter Harry mais ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Il était vraiment tout sauf un sentimental. "Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter," réussit-il à dire plutôt abruptement, surcompensant par sa brusquerie son envie d'être attentionné.

Harry souffla, incrédule. Draco se sentit à moitié agacé par cet accès d'auto-apitoiement mal déguisé. Non mais, Regardez-les ! Comment Potter pouvait imaginer que Draco allait le laisser tomber alors qu'il était à moitié nu avec une énorme érection lui mouillant le devant de son boxer ? _Il est aveugle et stupide,_ se dit Draco. Il tendit la main et saisit celle de Harry, la tirant vers lui et la pressant fermement sur sa propre érection. Harry lui lança un regard étonné. _Peut être même plein d'espoir _se dit Draco.

"Tu vois ?" dit-il calmement. "Pas apeuré le moins du monde." Draco observa Harry se lécher les lèvres. C'était un geste totalement inconscient mais très révélateur. Il se frotta plus fort contre la main de Harry et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il fut soulagé quand il comprit et commença à le masturber doucement. Il fut cependant perturbé par l'expression bizarre de son visage; une expression qui disait à Draco que Harry allait l'embrasser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Draco se détourna juste avant que Harry ne se penche en avant. Il essaya de rendre le geste subtil, pas vraiment désireux de le déprimer un peu plus. A la place, il avança jusqu'à ce que leur joue se rencontre, sentant le doux frôlement de la mèche de Harry contre sa tempe. Il savait que sa respiration était hachée et fut heureux d'entendre que celle de Potter l'était aussi. Le souffle chaud courrait le long de sa joue et il sentit son oreille le chauffer.

La main de Harry bougeait lentement mais avec sûreté. Draco sentit l'envie de jouir monter en lui. Il tenta de saisir le sexe de Harry mais se fit refouler durement.

"Pas maintenant," souffla Harry dans son cou.

Draco frotta sa joue contre celle de Harry, sentant la barbe naissante lui râper doucement la peau. Ses genoux commençaient à faiblir et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour rester debout, sachant que deux ou trois allers-retours de plus allaient le faire jouir.

Draco se sentit impuissant à retenir une larme alors qu'il s'étranglait en avalant sa salive. La main de Harry était tellement sous contrôle, tellement impérieuse que Draco ne voulait rien d'autre que se laisser aller.

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour le faire partir et il poussa un grognement sourd quand le premier jet de sperme quitta son sexe, bientôt suivi par un autre puis encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vide et haletant, son front appuyé sur l'épaule de Harry tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Harry posa son autre main sur la hanche de Draco, appuyant faiblement. Ce geste évoquait une certaine intimité entre eux.

Harry ne le lâcha pas même lorsque son érection commença à retomber. Sa main était chaude, protectrice.

"Allons-y maintenant," dit Harry doucement. Il écarta Draco de lui et fit réapparaître son pantalon à sa place.

Draco secoua la tête d'amusement en se regardant, propre et habillé de frais. "Joli tour," dit-il, en acquiesçant avec gratitude.

Draco baissa les yeux sur l'érection persistante de Harry et dit : "Occupons-nous de ça d'abord, ok ?" Il y avait une pointe de taquinerie dans sa voix.

Harry secoua la tête. " Je ne préfère pas si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi."

Draco accepta en haussant les épaules. _Ok, donc il n'est pas égoïste. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas décharger en dix secondes chronos,_ pensa-t-il.

"Peux-tu me laisser une minute ?" demanda Harry. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. "J'ai besoin de me calmer un peu sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir remettre mon jean," expliqua-t-il timidement.

"Ah," dit Draco. "Ok." Il sortit de la cabine et se lava les mains en attendant.

Harry finit par le rejoindre aux lavabos et se lava lui aussi les mains en vitesse avant de dire : "Allons-y. Prends ma main." Draco le fit avec réticence, s'attirant un regard cynique de Harry. Après un long silence inconfortable, Harry dit à haute voix : "Mon appartement."

**

* * *

RAR** : **Flo** (donc voici la suite. Attention à ton clavier…), **sissi** (Merci pour le compliment et la remarque. Fautes corrigées. ^^), **Tia** (La suite est en cours… l'autre aussi. ^^), **Lili** (Et la voila !), **Eli** (Une moitié est déjà traduite. Elle sera posté hebdomadairement.).


	3. Chapitre 3

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

-

Bonjour,

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices ^^.

Une très courte NdT, si si je vous assure et rassure T_T

Donc votre bonne surprise du jour est … Le Nouveau Chapitre !!!

Et oui, j'ai pris de l'avance !!! Bon, en même temps, vu que la semaine dernière je l'ai posté avec un jour de retard … on peut presque dire que ce n'est que justice …

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

Comme toujours, le Transplanage fit siffler les oreilles de Draco. Il ne fut désorienté que pendant quelques secondes puis commença l'inspection de leur aire d'atterrissage. C'était un grand vestibule avec des arches donnant sur d'autres pièces mais sans l'ombre d'une porte. Le style était incontestablement moderne et le décor minimaliste à l'extrême. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'avais imaginé,_ pensa Draco, _surtout vu la façon de s'habiller de Harry._

"Tu veux un verre ?" demanda ce dernier en sortant du vestibule.

"Non. Oui. Tu as quoi ?" répondit Draco, se demandant où était passé Harry.

"Les trucs habituels, tu sais," lui répondit la voix lointaine du brun.

"Un Brandy alors."

Draco suivit l'écho jusque dans un immense living au plafond très haut. La pièce était découpée en plusieurs zones à l'aide d'étagères, disposées de façon minutieuse, en divers endroits stratégiques. Harry revint avec les boissons au moment où Draco prenait une photo sur le manteau de la cheminée pour la regarder de plus près. Elle représentait le mariage de James et Lily. Ils riaient et plaisantaient avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew se tenait en retrait, à l'écart des réjouissances. Cette image était très parlante. Il replaça précautionneusement le cadre à sa place et tendit la main vers le sniffer (1) contenant le liquide ambré.

Draco remarqua que son propre verre était au moins deux fois plus rempli que celui de Harry, ce qui faisait une sacrée dose. Il leva un sourcil et dit d'une vois amusée : "Tu essais de me souler, Potter ?"

Harry se retourna avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Il secoua la tête avant de répondre. "Etant donné les circonstances, je pensais que tu voudrais en avaler un plus gros."

La gorgée de Brandy que Draco venait de prendre lui ressorti par le nez à toute vitesse lorsqu'il s'étrangla devant le choix vraiment idiot ou totalement volontaire des mots de Harry. Ce dernier grimaça en se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase, mais il ne s'en excusa pas.

"Tu préfères continuer à t'éclater en crachant par tout par terre ou tu préfère parler ?" demanda Harry sarcastiquement. "Bien entendu, on peux passer directement aux choses sérieuses, si tu le veux," ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Draco regarda l'immense espace autour de lui, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire pour ne pas avoir à prendre de décision. Il leva son verre et avala une énorme gorgée de liquide ambré avant de se diriger vers une bibliothèque et de laisser son regard erré sur les couvertures des livres.

"Tu te mets à faire le tour du propriétaire à présent," dit Harry, moqueur. Draco l'ignora superbement.

"Comme tu veux," soupira Harry. "Je vais prendre une douche rapide. Je te retrouve dans la chambre quand tu seras prêt. J'espère que tu seras capable de la trouver sans plan. Suis simplement ton instinct "

-

Entendre les pas de Harry décroître provoqua une vague de soulagement en Draco. Il se frotta les yeux d'une main en se disant qu'il avait vraiment très envie de ce que Harry avait à offrir tout en souhaitant ardemment en même temps que ce ne soit pas lui.

Se décidant enfin à agir, Draco avala le reste du Brandy hors de prix de son hôte sans vraiment y prêter attention et se dirigea dans le couloir en suivant les bruits étouffés de quelqu'un ouvrant et fermant les portes d'un placard.

"Si tu es sûr de vouloir le faire alors je pense que tu devrais te mettre au dessus," proposa calmement Harry en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, révélant un torse quasi imberbe.

Les yeux de Draco commencèrent à s'égarer mais il en reprit vite le contrôle, avant que cela ne dégénère. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour admirer le physique de Harry. "Comme tu veux," soupira-t-il, feignant un manque total d'intérêt qui était à l'opposé de tout ce que son corps lui hurlait.

Après s'être assis sur le rebord du lit pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, Harry se releva et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux et lui dit : "Vas-tu retirer ce très joli costume Versace ou le ruiner en te couchant avec ?" Il appuya sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcil.

Draco était partagé entre l'envie de se perdre dans ses grands yeux verts et regarder les doigts agiles de Harry défaire les boutons. "Je suis surpris que tu reconnaisses un costume de grands couturiers quand tu en vois un. Tu es plus du style Gap, toi." Draco essaya de paraître cool en disant cela mais ce fut une piètre tentative. Il tenta de faire oublier son pauvre commentaire en déboutonnant sa veste et en la retirant avec précaution.

"Tu serais surpris de tout ce que je connais sur les marques, Malfoy," dit Harry en faisant descendre son jean jusqu'à ses pieds pour ensuite le ranger avec le reste de ses affaires. Il ne portait plus que son boxer. "Tu veux un coup de main ?" Son sourire était de nouveau effronté. Draco voyait bien qu'il prenait plaisir à cette situation. _Putain de pervers,_ pensa-t-il.

"Je peux m'en sortir tout seul. En outre, il n'est pas question de séduction. Penses-y plutôt comme à une collecte de preuves," dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Harry croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Draco glisser un doigt dans le nœud de sa cravate pour le desserrer. Il prit son temps pour la défaire, faisant lentement glisser le tissu entre ses doigts avant de la passer par-dessus sa tête et de la déposer sur la chaise. "Ne penses même pas à mettre ta langue dans ma bouche," ordonna Draco.

"Ah, je suppose que seules les langues de Sang-Purs sont autorisées à franchir ses jolies lèvres, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Harry avec un sourire affecté en faisant un pas en avant vers Draco.

Tout en s'asseyant pour retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes, Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry s'était glisser sous le drap et qu'il l'avait consciencieusement replié sur ses hanches, laissant seulement apparaître son torse. _J'aurai dû y aller le premier,_ se dit Draco. Il va me regarder me déshabiller !

Draco se retourna brusquement face à la chaise, présentant ainsi son dos à Harry. C'était une bien meilleure option que de laisser cet enfoiré voir la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, sans chercher à lui faire un quelconque effet mais parce que ses mains tremblaient trop violemment pour faire plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? _Merlin ! Blaise avait raison. Je bande vraiment pour les grosses bites,_ pensa Draco avec dégoût. Il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et la posa par-dessus sa veste. Défaire la ceinture fut également une épreuve. Draco fut soulagé d'avoir choisi une braguette plutôt que les traditionnels boutons pour son pantalon fait sur mesure. Ses doigts n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir fonctionner correctement.

Finalement, il se tourna pour faire face à Harry vêtu seulement de son boxer. Draco n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le mince tissu ne cachait rien. Il était dur au possible et pas moyen de le cacher. Alors qu'il glissait les doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, Harry murmura : "Viens ici, Malfoy."

Le cœur de Draco accéléra quand il vit le regard affamé de Harry. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. Harry s'étira et glissa ses mains derrière sa tête. _Le geste était calculé,_ pensa Draco. Le drap glissa inexorablement, dévoilant le reste de son ventre et ne fut retenu que par la preuve évidente du désir de Harry. _Oh Merlin,_ se dit Draco.

Il se glissa hors de son boxer et se dirigea vers le lit aussi calmement qu'il le put. Il resta là une seconde ou deux à regarder le visage de Harry avant de retirer doucement le drap qui le recouvrait. Ils exhalèrent de légers soupirs tout en s'installant, bougeant leurs corps par petits mouvements pour que Draco soit assis le plus confortablement possible sur les hanches du brun. Quand il fut en place, Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de l'ancien Serpentard tout en traçant des arabesques sur ses cuisses du bout des ongles. La délicieuse sensation lui fit serrer les fesses. Les lèvres de Draco s'écartèrent pour laisser échapper un soupir tremblant. Il baissa les yeux sur les hanches de Harry, fantasmant sur ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Lorsque l'une des mains de Draco commença à s'approcher de son boxer, Harry saisit son poignet et murmura : "Pas si vite. Nous devons te préparer à m'accueillir." Les yeux du blond se fermèrent en sentant les promesses contenues dans la phrase. En cet instant, Harry était son petit génie personnel du sexe. Cela le fit frissonner.

Draco autorisa de douces mains à le déplacer de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre au centre du matelas. Il tourna la tête sur un côté et la fit reposer sur ses avant-bras. Il se concentra sur la sensation procurée par deux mains explorant ses épaules avant de descendre malaxer son arrière train. Draco grogna et gigota suffisamment pour écarter les jambes. Il entendit un bruit de succion à peine une seconde avant qu'un doigt humide ne se glisse entre ses fesses tendues. Il n'essaya pas de pénétrer son anatomie. Il se contenta de caresser la peau douce en surface avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il lutta pour écarter un peu plus les jambes mais il était bloqué par les genoux de Harry au niveau de ses cuisses.

Draco le sentit descendre plus loin dans le lit tout en lui caressant les jambes de ses mains, égratignant doucement la peau du bout des ongles. Draco soupira un peu plus fort cette fois, soulevant son postérieur au dessus du lit dans son besoin de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Et Harry fit quelque chose qui libéra Draco. Il se pencha en avant et exhala un souffle chaud entre ses fesses. Le léger mouvement d'air lui donna la chair de poule. Il se souleva encore un peu sous la caresse, sentant finalement le doux effleurement des lèvres de Harry sur sa peau juste avant qu'elles ne se retirent.

"N'arrêtes pas," souffla Draco.

Il fut récompensé par un tendre baiser humide à l'endroit où le bas de son dos devenait ses fesses. Il sentit le contact incomparable d'une langue lécher sa peau. Ses poings étaient accrochés au drap, son corps en constant mouvement. Son dos cambré et ses épaules arrondies. Et, durant tout ce temps, Harry ne fit que l'embrasser. Gentiment, il déposait des baisers légers comme des plumes qui mirent le feu à Draco, son corps se délectant de cette subtile stimulation.

Quand Harry lui écarta les jambes, Draco crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Son cœur fit de son mieux pour briser sa cage thoracique et se répandre sur le matelas. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour réaliser que sa respiration était clairement audible et que chaque souffle ressemblait à un gémissement.

"Merlin, tu es superbe vu d'ici," murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco sentit ses fesses être écartées fermement. Il se souleva pour accentuer le contact avec les mains, sachant parfaitement qu'ainsi, il s'ouvrait encore plus, s'exposant davantage au regard de Harry.

"Je vois tout de toi Malfoy," gémit Harry. "Dieu que j'ai envie de te bouffer…"

Dans sa tête, Draco pensait : _Fais le, fais le, fais le, s'il te plait fais le_… Il savait qu'il gémissait de la façon la plus pathétique qui soit mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire du bruit.

Le lit se creusa autour de lui quand Harry se mit en position. Draco sut exactement quand le brun se trouva entre ses jambes. Il l'imagina en train de reluquer sa cavité presque cachée, salivant à l'idée de lécher la peau salée et de plonger sa langue à l'intérieur.

Puis, il n'eut plus besoin d'imaginer. Draco cria lorsque la bouche de Harry se referma sur son petit trou, suçant avidement la peau autour.

"Mmm…" grogna Harry en enfonçant son visage entre les fesses de Draco, léchant bruyamment la peau offerte, s'attardant sur les bords de son anus mais ne le pénétrant jamais.

Draco se lança contre le visage de Harry, son légendaire self-control ayant totalement disparu. Le brun le lécha partout, descendant tout droit entre ses jambes jusqu'à la peau douce de ses testicules avant de remonter doucement. Draco en voulait plus. Il prit ses fesses dans ses mains et les écarta à s'en faire mal, le suppliant de le pénétrer.

Harry ne le déçut point. Le bout de sa langue se glissa lentement à l'intérieur, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin. Draco cria son plaisir à pleins poumons et Harry lui répondit en exhalant une bouffé d'air chaud dans son corps.

Harry entama un mouvement lent et régulier, semblant vouloir s'assurer que sa langue le pénètrerait aussi profondément que possible à chaque fois. Draco était complètement hors de contrôle. Il se jetait contre la langue de Harry, totalement frustré que cette intrusion soit si petite alors qu'il voulait être pris dans un tourbillon de luxure.

Les attentions de Harry durèrent longtemps. Draco était si excité qu'il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait supporter ces petits jeux, espérant contre toute logique qu'il aurait très bientôt l'énorme pénis de Harry en lui.

Finalement, l'ancien Gryffondor se retira, laissant un Draco humide de salive et se cambrant sous le désir d'être pris. Le lit bougea autour de lui. Il retint sa respiration, dans l'attente de ce qu'allait faire le brun.

Draco entendit le faible mais reconnaissable bruit d'une fiole que l'on débouche avant de sentir des doigts faire le tour de son petit trou puis y plonger, laissant une trace de crème gélatineuse. Ils y restèrent pendant un moment avant de se retirer. Peu de temps après, le matelas s'enfonça de nouveau et Draco sentit le corps de Harry contre le sien.

"Tu es prêt ?" murmura Harry, ses lèvres lui caressant le lobe de l'oreille.

Le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt de sa vie. Ses mouvements étaient fiévreux tandis qu'il se soulevait du lit pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry.

Harry était à moitié couché, le dos calé par une grosse pile de coussins. Draco vint s'installer sur ses hanches, juste à la verticale de son sexe.

Ils remuèrent un peu tandis que Harry positionnait correctement sa verge pleine de lubrifiant. Draco descendit jusqu'à sentir une légère pression contre son anus.

Au moment où Draco s'empala doucement mais fermement sur Harry, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils soupirèrent de concert. Il ressentit intensément le moment précis où l'extrémité du Gryffondor écarta son anneau de muscle et pénétra orgueilleusement son intimité. Plaçant ses mains à plat sur le torse de Harry, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas que précédemment, jusqu'à avoir la moitié de Harry en lui. Il réalisa qu'il fermait les yeux depuis un bon moment, tellement concentré qu'il en mâchait sa lèvre inférieure. Il se força à se détendre, la respiration légèrement tremblotante, pour finalement ouvrir les yeux et regarder Harry.

Le brun était complètement immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. Il semblait dans l'expectative. En dehors de cette attitude un peu inhabituelle, il avait l'air plutôt calme. Draco commença à faire des circonvolutions avec son bassin, faisant connaissance et apprivoisant les sensations que la présence de Harry déclenchait en lui. Le contact de l'énorme intrusion avec son point le plus sensible le fit violement sursauté. Il gémit en sentant la vague déferlante de plaisir irradiée de son anus. Il vit les ongles de Harry s'enfoncer dans ses cuisses.

Draco s'arrêta de bouger. Il resta immobile, en équilibre, la moitié de Harry encore en lui, pensant à tout sauf à ce qui était en train de se passer ici et maintenant. Il savait qu'il était proche du point de non retour, le moment où son orgasme refuserait d'être retenu une seconde de plus.

"Tu as mal ?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Après deux ou trois inspirations, Draco répondit : "Non. Je vais bien. C'est juste…" Il ne trouva pas les mots pour poursuivre. Admettre à quel point il était excité semblait quelque chose de trop personnel à partager, même s'il savait avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas le cacher bien longtemps.

Harry caressa la cuisse de Draco avec compréhension. "Ne peux-tu te laisser aller ? Juste cette fois ?" suggéra-t-il avec précaution.

Draco débattit avec lui-même. C'était son fantasme, quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé depuis tellement longtemps. Il pouvait certainement s'autoriser à se donner à fond ? Son seul et unique problème était Potter. Pourquoi justement Lui et pas un autre ?

"Draco…"

Entendre son prénom dit si doucement emporta la décision du Serpentard. Il se détendit et glissa plus avant sur la longueur de Harry, acceptant le moindre mouvement et se perdit dans l'exaltation qu'il ressentait.

Il cessa de maîtriser son corps et le laissa trouver son rythme propre. Il sentit le cœur de Harry s'emballer sous sa main et sourit benoitement en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être très excité.

Tout en montant et descendant, Draco sentit les premiers signaux de son corps indiquant qu'il était prêt à faire face à l'intrusion. Le sexe de Harry labourait des territoires tendres et jusque là inexplorés et il n'était même pas encore complètement à l'intérieur. Il le sentait si loin, si profondément dans son corps qu'il lui semblait impossible que Harry puisse aller encore plus avant.

Draco gigota les hanches et s'appuya un peu plus sur ses mains, cambrant le dos tout en chevauchant lentement Harry. Les gémissements du Gryffondor n'aidaient pas du tout l'ex Préfet à se contenir. Il baissa les yeux vers ses cuisses et vit un filet de son propre lubrifiant relié le bout de son sexe à l'estomac de Harry. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il se détendait et l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements, ne se brisant jamais mais menaçant de le faire à chaque poussée.

Il fut distrait de sa contemplation lorsque Harry murmura : "Juste un peu plus…" C'était une demande en dessous de la vérité mais tellement réel. Le front de Harry luisait de transpiration, collant ses cheveux en bataille. Draco vit que ses joues n'étaient plus simplement roses. Elles étaient d'un magnifique rouge vif. Ses yeux étaient si brillants et dilatés qu'il était difficile de voir où s'arrêtait la pupille et où commençait l'iris.

Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Draco supposa qu'ils allaient jouir ensemble. Il fit une dernière poussée brutale vers le bas, laissant le poids de son corps faire entrer entièrement la grosseur de Harry en lui. La soudaine douleur due à la pénétration ne réussit pas à atténuer le bonheur qu'il ressentait à frotter son propre sexe sur le ventre de son amant. Il l'avait fait ! Draco avait tout pris et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé.

Tandis qu'il remontait puis redescendait sur toute la longueur de la verge de Harry, il jouit. Sa colonne vertébrale se cambra à une vitesse affolante, rejetant sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il criait son plaisir sans retenu. Les sensations que lui envoyait son corps le submergeaient. Il y en avait bien trop pour toutes les absorber en cet instant. Ce qu'il enregistra le plus, au-delà de son éjaculation, fut les spasmes erratiques de ses muscles internes. Le corps de Draco était comme une pince. Au lieu de se détendre, tout en lui se resserrait, entourant fermement l'intrusion de l'énorme érection de Harry comme s'il voulait en imprimer chaque courbe et chaque veine en lui.

Les doigts de Draco se transformèrent en griffe et plongèrent dans la poitrine de Harry, griffant la peau et laissant des marques rouges sur toute la longueur de son torse.

Une fois ces quelques secondes de perte totale de contrôle passée, la première réaction de Draco fut de regarder les dégâts sur le corps de Harry. Tandis que la violence de l'orgasme commençait à disparaître et qu'un début de relaxation commençait à s'étendre dans ses muscles, il baissa les yeux vers lui. Ceux du brun étaient clos. Son visage était un masque de concentration. Il pensa que Harry retenait même son souffle.

Puis l'évidence le frappa, Harry n'avait pas joui. Comment avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Etant donné qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, bien loin au-delà du point de non-retour, Draco était étonné. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, lui donnant la chair de poule et il pensa pendant une seconde qu'il devrait peut être avoir peur de Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un de tout à fait normal pouvait vraiment avoir autant de self-control ?

"Potter ?" dit-il doucement.

Les rides entre les sourcils de Harry se détendirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Draco, un petit peu plus confiant, même s'il savait qu'il tremblait encore de la violence de son orgasme.

L'expression de Harry mit quelques secondes pour redevenir normal, bien que son visage resta encore bien rouge. "Bordel de Dieu, Malfoy. Tu as failli m'avoir," sourit Harry, avant d'ajouter, "tu as fait semblant de t'allonger avant de t'empaler entièrement."

Draco grogna son assentiment et autorisa Harry à l'aider à bouger. Draco fut obligé de se soulever vraiment très très haut avant que le sexe de Harry ne sorte et vienne heurter, dans un bruit mouillé, son estomac. Draco vit les yeux de Harry se fermer à moitié pendant qu'il remontait le long de sa hampe, pliant ses muscles internes de façon bizarre avant d'enfin libérer sa verge.

Harry supporta le poids de Draco lorsqu'il bougea avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas à côté de lui, respirant lourdement tout en reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. Il réussit à dire : "Tu n'as pas joui." Ce n'était pas une question.

Harry se mit sur le côté de façon à lui faire face, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Draco pouvait sentir le poids de l'érection du Gryffondor contre sa hanche.

"Nan. Je me suis préservé pour le second round." Une partie de l'espièglerie de Harry était de retour. Il avait l'air de nouveau totalement maître de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y aura un second round ?" demanda Draco plutôt abruptement en levant un sourcil.

"L'expression de ton visage," répondit simplement Harry.

Ce simple commentaire sonna Draco. Il n'avait aucune réponse mordante de prête. Au lieu de ça, il détourna son regard de Harry et se mit à fixer un point au plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Ils restèrent étendus là en silence pendant quelques minutes. Draco sentit son corps revenir à la normale bien que sa verge ne se soit pas tellement ramollie. On avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle faisait juste une pause, rien de plus.

Il finit par ne plus supporter le silence. "Potter ? Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas jouir ?"

Harry sourit et posa sa main sur l'estomac de Draco avant de répondre. "Je suis connu pour mon self-control. Tu ne savais pas ?"

Draco renifla. "C'est une nouveauté depuis l'école? Tu n'en avais certainement aucun à l'époque."

Harry rit. "Je ne mettrais pas la transgression des règles de Poudlard et le sexe dans la même catégorie, Malfoy."

Draco concéda qu'il avait raison d'un hochement de tête significatif. "Très bien," souffla-t-il.

"Oh, ne boudes pas à propos de ça," dit Harry en se moquant. "Si tu veux la vérité, cela fait quelques années que personne ne m'avait laissé faire ce que tu viens de m'offrir."

Draco reporta finalement son regard sur Harry avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. "Vraiment ?"

"Mm. Et sachant que c'est ma façon préférée de faire l'amour, je m'assure simplement que je vais pouvoir en profiter autant que possible, aussi longtemps que possible." Harry haussa à moitié les épaules et sourit à Draco.

La main de ce dernier glissa le long de son estomac et entoura l'érection de Harry. Il la fit monter et descendre sur la hampe glissante. Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent et un sourire béat éclaira son visage.

Draco demanda doucement : "Alors de quel façon fais-tu l'amour habituellement ?"

Harry réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre puis dit : "Et bien, j'ai couché avec quelques femmes dans le passé. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc mais ça satisfait le besoin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Draco acquiesça bien qu'il ne voyait absolument pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais couché avec une femme mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet pendant qu'il entretenait l'érection de la plus belle virilité qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Harry poursuivit : "Le plus souvent, je couche avec des hommes. Et ça fait bien plus que satisfaire le besoin, tu peux me croire." Il rit ingénument et se poussa dans la douce main de Draco.

Ce dernier le serra brièvement mais ne dit rien.

"Le problème est que les hommes ont un trou bien plus serré que celui des femmes." La voix de Harry était hachée. Sa main quitta l'estomac de Draco et descendit lentement entre ses jambes à peine écartées, caressant ses bourses avec tendresse au passage. "Ouvre-les," murmura-t-il et Draco obéit sans réfléchir. Il passa une jambe au dessus des hanches de son partenaire et écarta l'autre le plus loin possible, donnant un accès total à Harry.

Draco plongea son regard dans ses yeux fiévreux et ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur le sexe de Harry dans son besoin de se lier à lui à tout prix. Il sentit la main du Gryffondor descendre encore jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt ne vienne tracer les contours de son petit trou et n'y entre paresseusement.

"Et à cause de ça, peu de personnes me laissent les prendre." Harry se voulait très objectif sur le sujet mais Draco lut une amère désillusion dans ses yeux. Puis soudain : "J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me branler comme ça," murmura Harry en souriant. "Je veux jouir en toi." La langue de Harry pointa et lécha sa lèvre supérieure. Les yeux de Draco furent immédiatement attirés par la chair luisante et une très forte envie de se pencher en avant et de sucer cette lèvre le prit. Mais il combattit l'urgence et en sortit vainqueur. Draco relâcha Harry, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie, mais il opposa sa requête à la pensée d'un Harry le baisant et se vidant en lui. La dernière option l'emporta.

Alors qu'il retirait sa main du sexe de Harry, Draco sentit la douce introduction d'un second doigt. Il releva les hanches, espérant les faire pénétrer plus avant mais Harry sourit et recula sa main, maintenant la faible profondeur qu'il souhaitait.

"S'il te plait…" soupira Draco en agitant son corps au rythme des doigts de Harry. Quand le brun secoua la tête en un refus amusé, il couvrit sa main de l'une des siennes et glissa l'un des siens dans son anus en pressant fermement contre les deux qui le titillaient déjà. "Oh…" gémit-il en lançant à Harry un regard tellement enflammé qu'il aurait pu embrasée la Forêt Interdite toute entière.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Draco sentit le magnifique sexe de Harry s'agiter avec vigueur contre sa hanche tandis qu'il exhalait un soupir dans les cheveux blonds. Le brun étira le cou afin de baisser son regard sur leurs deux corps emmêlés. Draco vit qu'il reprenait de la vigueur. Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de désir.

Avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, le Gryffondor retira ses doigts. Il regarda le blond remplir l'espace laissé avec deux des siens, les faisant rentrer et sortir du même mouvement lent que précédemment.

Draco se sentait vivant. Il se repaissait de l'expression choquée de Harry. Il se sentit puissant, sachant instinctivement à quel point il était désirable et sexy à se doigter ainsi sous le regard fasciné de Harry. Le son à peine audible de ses doigts entrants et sortants de son corps l'excita au plus haut point. Il soupira : "Vite," sortant Harry de sa contemplation.

Le Gryffondor se pencha sur le lit pour attraper la fiole de lubrifiant. Draco le regarda passer ses doigts dans la pâte épaisse et en couvrir son érection de haut en bas. Il répéta la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant de finalement pousser la main de Draco pour déposer un peu de la mixture crémeuse à l'entrée de sa sombre cavité, lui écartant les jambes aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Harry gémit en s'asseyant entre les jambes ouvertes, fixant le Serpentard avec un air de pure luxure.

Draco agita ses hanches, le suppliant silencieusement de le prendre. Il releva les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches de Harry, mettant ainsi son corps en position. Le visage du brun était un masque de concentration quand il baissa les yeux et saisit sa verge pour viser l'entrée de Draco. Il lui fallut deux, trois essais avant de trouver le bon emplacement mais, finalement, Draco sentit pénétrer l'incroyable premier centimètre de l'intrusion à venir. Il gémit fortement et Harry se pencha doucement sur lui.

Draco rehaussa ses hanches et entoura la poitrine de Harry de ses jambes. Il croisa ses chevilles dans son dos et le tira littéralement à lui. Comme il resserrait les jambes, la verge dure de Harry pénétra plus profondément en lui, heurtant tous ses points de plaisir au passage. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment eu conscience que l'on pouvait vouloir quelque chose de façon si violente et si forte, surtout ça. Chaque parcelle de son corps criait pour Harry, même sa bouche. Il haleta rageusement : "Baise-moi !" Et il sentit une poussée de plusieurs centimètres le pénétrer.

Harry s'allongea complètement sur Draco en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Son champ de vision était rempli des yeux de Harry. Il aurait pu atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser s'il l'avait voulu. En fait, il le voulait, mais il n'allait pas le faire. Au lieu de ça, il tendit les bras au dessus de lui et saisit la tête de lit, serrant douloureusement ses doigts autour du bois pour s'empêcher de caresser le corps de Harry ou de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si proches que Draco pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur du Gryffondor, légèrement musqué par l'excitation et la transpiration.

"Combien peux-tu en prendre ?" murmura Harry en plongeant prudemment dans l'anus de Draco, prenant soin de regarder ses réactions.

Draco déglutit rapidement et, sans jamais quitter le des yeux, répondit : "Tout. Mets-moi tout." Il vit ses paupières se baisser à demi avant de se fermer complètement. Pendant une minute ou deux, Draco regarda son visage, se réjouissant de la liberté de regarder les émotions qui s'y peignaient sans être vu. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure de manière ravissante, mâchant la chair rose presque jusqu'au sang. Ses cils étaient d'un noir pur et plus long qu'on ne les imaginait au premier abord. Draco vit ses paupières tremblées mais rester fermées, contrairement à sa bouche. Il regardait la langue de Harry pointée et lécher ses lèvres de façon régulière, comme souvent dans un moment de plaisir particularité intense, surtout quand Draco bandait ses muscles internes pour rendre la pénétration plus difficile.

Quand Harry fut entièrement à l'intérieur, Draco se cambra encore plus pour que leur corps soit pressé l'un contre l'autre. Les assauts de Harry étaient entiers, chacun d'eux écartant le petit trou de Draco le plus largement possible mais prudemment de manière à ce que chaque sensation soit électrisante et non douloureuse. Ils bougeaient de concert sans effort, tirant le meilleur parti de la plus petite sensation. Ils faisaient tout pour exciter l'autre sans penser à eux.

Quand Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda Draco, il murmura : "Tu es superbe lorsque tu jouis, tu le sais ?"

Le souffle de Draco resta coincé dans sa gorge. Un nœud s'y forma et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu es magnifique," ajouta Harry doucement.

Draco combattit le sentiment d'exaltation qu'il sentait naître en lui. Rien de ce qui était dit pendant l'amour n'était fiable, non ? Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Harry, remarquant à quel point il avait l'air sérieux, mais ayant simplement trop peur de placer quelque espoir en lui. Il vit son regard fixe sur sa bouche et fut certain que leur premier baiser était imminent. Et il en avait envie. Il laissa échapper un soupir et souleva sa tête vers Harry. Leurs nez se touchèrent un instant puis Harry enfouis son visage dans le cou de Draco, lui suçant la peau à pleine bouche et plantant des baisers mouillés sur son menton et sur le lobe de son oreille.

Draco frissonna sous l'assaut, oubliant son désappointement en une seconde. Il se souleva encore, suppliant silencieusement Harry de le mordre et aimant chaque seconde d'attente. Finalement, Harry se redressa et Draco fut émerveillé par la couleur de ses lèvres, un rouge brillant. Il anticipait déjà le goût de leur baiser.

Harry fit lentement courir une main sur le corps du Serpentard. Il commença par le poignet, toujours accroché à la tête de lit. Draco sentit la douce pression des doigts du Gryffondor quand ils passèrent sur sa veine et caressaient l'intérieur de son bras, s'arrêtant brièvement pour tracer les contours de son coude avant de continuer sur la peau soyeuse de la partie supérieure de son bras. Le blond soupira lorsqu'ils descendirent sur son aisselle. Son corps bougea instinctivement à ce contact. Puis la main descendit plus bas, la paume ayant rejoint les doigts pour la suite du voyage. Elle caressait son flanc, stoppant quelques secondes pour que le pouce puisse aller titiller le petit téton dur de Draco avant de reprendre sa course. Elle avançait de plus en plus, traçant les contours de la poitrine de Draco; de ses côtes, pour enfin arriver jusqu'à son incroyable petit cul. La main poursuivit le long de la hanche. Elle arrêta finalement au niveau du genou du blond avant de refaire lentement le chemin en sens inverse.

Pour Draco, c'était une caresse tellement intime. En dépit de la présence de la hampe de Harry en lui, cette tendre exploration semblait mille fois plus personnelle. Draco arriva presque à se persuader que le visage du Gryffondor arborait une expression de satisfaction, de possession mais, en réalité, c'était un regard bien plus intense que ça. Draco se sentait totalement nu devant ses deux grands yeux verts, comme si ces secrets les plus intimes, ses moindres pensées et sentiments étaient accessibles à Harry. Et pourtant, Draco se sentait en sécurité. Et c'était jouissif.

Le regard de Harry était tellement sincère. Draco sut que la satisfaction du Gryffondor consistait à s'assurer que sa façon de faire l'amour était idéale pour lui. Chaque mouvement était pour le bonheur de Draco plus que pour le sien. A chaque fois qu'il était au fond, Harry ajoutait un petit mouvement de hanches pour bien écarté l'anneau de muscles, faisant courir des ondes de plaisir encore plus intense à travers le corps épuisé et gourmand de Draco.

C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. "Embrasse-moi," murmura Draco. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il pencha la tête et pressa sa bouche contre celle du Serpentard, dardant sa langue et léchant doucement les lèvres du blond. Ils gémirent tous deux. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Ils étaient tellement en osmose, chaque intrusion dans la bouche de l'autre était à la fois la bienvenue et une nécessité.

Les bras de Draco lâchèrent la tête de lit et il céda à son ultime tentation. Il les enroula autour de Harry, laissant ses mains courir sur la moindre parcelle de peau à leur portée. Il en posa une sur l'arrière du crâne du brun, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de force lorsque leur baiser devint plus désespéré, plus passionné.

Le fait de l'embrasser eut un effet désastreux sur son self-control. Draco perdit toute maîtrise de lui-même et gémit ouvertement dans la bouche de Harry, incrustant ses ongles dans le dos du Gryffondor tant son plaisir était intense. A un certain niveau, l'esprit de Draco enregistra que ce qui était en train de se passer franchissait la limite entre un coup d'une nuit et quelque chose de plus profond. Mais il n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Il était toujours aussi étonné de découvrir que Potter était un incroyable amant.

Entre deux baisers, Harry murmura : "Crie pour moi, s'il te plait… dis-moi que tu me veux…"

La demande embrasa quelque chose en Draco qui se découvrit l'envie non seulement de lui faire plaisir mais aussi de simplement laisser tomber tout semblant de self-control. C'était comme si il se donnait l'autorisation de vivre pleinement ce moment. Il gémit : "Plus fort… baise moi plus fort… j'ai envie de toi…"

Et, Merlin, ce n'est pas que des mots !

Les baisers de Harry devinrent si durs que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Ses hanches doublèrent la cadence et il s'enfonça dans Draco aussi fort qu'il se l'autorisait, sa violence révélée par le bruit de la chair heurtant la chair, au moment de l'impact.

Draco cria. A chaque poussée brutale, il laissa échapper des cris pleins de luxure qui remplirent la pièce, faisant disparaître tout contrôle en Harry.

"Je dois jouir," réussit-il à souffler entre deux gémissements. "Je suis désolé… il le faut…"

Leurs regard se croisèrent brièvement avant que leurs bouches ne s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, tous deux consumés par le plaisir.

Draco décompta jusqu'à l'explosion de Harry, sachant avec une précision inébranlable combien de coups il lui fallait encore. Au dessus de lui, le Gryffondor hyperventilait tout en incrustant ses hanches dans celles de Draco, tout semblant de gentillesse écrasé sous le poids de son envie.

Puis vint le moment où Harry jouit, remplissant le cul de Draco d'un incroyable volume de sperme chaud. Les hurlements incontrôlés du brun firent basculer Draco et son propre orgasme jaillit de son corps avec une telle force qu'il sentit un arc de sperme atterrir dans son cou. Progressivement, les spasmes devinrent de moins en moins violent, laissant des traînées blanches sur leurs deux estomacs tandis qu'ils s'écroulaient ensemble, les muscles tremblants, sans force.

Ils restèrent allonger là, à souffler, pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs corps étaient couverts de spermes et de salive.

Finalement, Harry réussit à dire : "Bordel de Dieu."

Draco se contenta de rire, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps à Harry pour recouvrer suffisamment d'énergie pour se dégager de Draco. Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, l'air de la pièce les rafraîchit rapidement. Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, se touchant par le bras et la jambe mais pas plus.

Draco sentit le sommeil l'attirer et grogna doucement. Harry l'entendit. "Tu as mal ?" La question était pleine de soucis et Draco se sentit soudain désolé pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'avoir une grosse bite pouvait être autre chose que fantastique.

"Non. Enfin, un peu mais de la meilleure façon qui soit donc ne t'inquiète pas," répondit Draco en souriant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry se détendre. "Merde, il faut vraiment que j'y aille," ajouta Draco. Il savait en son for intérieur que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Rester voudrait dire trop de choses, qu'il devrait parler ou un truc comme ça. Et Draco n'était pas encore prêt à admettre son attraction naissante. Mais il semblait incapable de bouger. Il était si bien. Il se sentait somnolant, au chaud et en sécurité. Tellement qu'il bailla ouvertement et s'étira.

"Je suis un grand garçon, Malfoy. Je n'imaginerais rien même si tu restes," dit Harry avec un petit sourire en se calant dans les oreillers et en se glissant sous le drap.

Draco soupira. Il voulait seulement dormir. Putain d'empathe (2). Il s'en soucierait demain matin. Il bailla de nouveau et tira le drap sur lui. En souriant, lui dit : "Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, Potter."

"Faire quoi ?" lui répondit ce dernier d'une voix endormie.

"Je sais que tu as un énorme pénis. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler sans arrêt." Il ricana un peu, reconnaissant la confusion de Harry dans son silence. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour tilter.

"Ne sois pas idiot. Si tu n'étais pas si obsédé par les gros nœuds, tu ne tournerais d'innocents commentaires en quelques choses de sexuels." La diatribe de Harry fut suivie d'un grand bâillement.

"Il se trouve que j'aime le sexe," marmonna Draco.

Il y eut un moment de silence où seules leurs respirations étaient audibles.

"Je sais," répondit Harry. "Nuit, Malfoy."

"Nuit."

**

* * *

**(1) **Sniffer ****: **Appelé aussi "Snifter". Les eaux-de-vie, notamment celles de vin comme le cognac et l'armagnac, demandent un brandy snifter (verre à dégustation) dont la forme large et arrondie permet de conserver tous les arômes.

(2) **Empathie** : notion complexe désignant le mécanisme psychologique par lequel un individu peut comprendre les sentiments et les émotions d'une autre personne, en "se mettant à sa place" sans toutefois les ressentir lui-même.

-

**RAR** : **Paprika Star** (Merci ! Les sentiments arriveront plus tard…^^), **caro06** (De rien), **Tia** (Toujours aussi enthousiaste, c'est sympa. ^_-), **Flo** (Pas trop vite non plus. Et les préliminaires alors ??)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Amis lecteurs et « amises » lectrices bonjour,

Et hop un new chapitre !

Ouais je sais, déjà !

Vous vous dites, à peine eu le temps de relire une petite trentaine de fois le chapitre trois voire tout depuis le début que déjà il reposte !

Un truc de malade. Mais que voulez vous je suis comme ça.

« … bip bip … bip et rebip … et bip hop euuuu loup là … »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Tag ? Je suis à la bourre ? »

« … »

« Meuhhhhhhh non pas du tout, je te ferais remarquer ! D'abord, j'ai dis que je postais une fois pas semaine. J'ai jamais dit que c'était tous les mercredis ! »

« … »

« Comment ça trop facile ? Mais nonnnnnn même pas vrai ! D'abord, j'ai encore deux jours avant d'être à la bourre et, si tu m'énerve, je poste le chapitre 5 lundi matin ! Non mais ! »

« … »

« Allez trêve de blabla régalez-vous d'abord de celui-ci et, si je gagne mon match dimanche, peut-être que vous aurez une surprise le lendemain … »

« BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP »

« Mais non ce n'est ni pervers, ni inhumain, ni cruel et tutti chianti. De demander plein de reviews pour avoir la suite, ça oui ^^ … »

Bonne lecture, régalez-vous et laissez un ti quelque chose pour l'auteur.

Merci

**

* * *

Chapitre 4**

Quand Draco se réveilla, il était exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Des raies de lumière éclairaient la pièce à travers les lourds volets de bois, créant une ambiance orangée et chaude. Il jeta un regard à un Harry toujours profondément endormi et lui sourit. Sa vessie douloureusement pleine l'obligea à se lever et à sortir du lit. Il s'étira lentement tout en partant à la recherche des toilettes.

En revenant dans la chambre, Draco contempla la pile ordonnée de ses vêtements sur la chaise. C'était le moment idéal pour faire une sortie discrète. Son regard se reporta sur le lit confortable et il se dit : _Encore une heure ou deux de sommeil._ Il retourna se mettre précautionneusement sous les draps et se relaxa totalement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il dérangea Harry. Ce dernier s'agita, toujours profondément endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve couché sur le côté, en position semi-fœtale face à Draco. Le blond pouvait sentir le contact de ses genoux contre sa cuisse. Il ne réussit pas à trouver la volonté de bouger. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Quand Draco se réveilla de nouveau, lui aussi était couché sur le côté, cette fois parce que Harry avait bougé et l'avait emmené dans son mouvement. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps recouvrir la totalité de son dos même s'ils ne se touchaient quand peu d'endroits. Le souffle calme de Harry faisait bouger les cheveux à la base du cou de Draco et ses talons caressaient les tibias du brun.

Savoir Harry là, si près, était vraiment perturbant. Draco sut d'instinct qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il bailla en silence et s'étira du mieux qu'il put avant de se lover dans sa confortable position. Il fut persuadé que Harry s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs jambes et leurs cuisses étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. L'omoplate de Draco touchait la poitrine de Harry. Aussi subrepticement qu'il put, Draco se recula pour accentuer le contact. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Harry fit un "Mmm…" endormi et passa un bras autour de sa poitrine.

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant. Si Potter se réveillait, il aurait l'impression que c'est lui qui s'était rapproché de Draco et non le contraire. Il contracta et détendit ses fesses, les frottant gentiment contre le sexe de Harry. Il retint de justesse un ricanement quand il sentit l'indubitable début d'une érection dans son dos, suivi d'un mouvement bizarre lorsque Harry bougea pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Puis le brun s'immobilisa de nouveau, sa verge chaude coincée entre les fesses de Draco. Ce dernier se frotta furtivement contre elle, faisant en sorte que ses mouvements soient aussi indiscernables et accidentels que possible.

Se sentant désespérément excité, Draco fit glisser sa main le long du matelas et sous le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se saisir de son érection et la serrer de façon prometteuse. _Pouvait-il réellement se branler sans réveiller Potter ?_ Draco pensait que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser son bras correctement. Son poignet allait devoir faire tout le travail. Cela lui promettait plusieurs minutes aléatoires et inconfortables. Draco sourit largement. Maintenant que son esprit était plein de pensées cochonnes, il sut qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour les assouvir. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient quasi imperceptible, contrôlant sa respiration pour que Harry ne remarque rien.

Ca ne marcha pas.

Sans prévenir, sa main se referma sur celle de Draco, attrapant sa virilité et le poing qui la serrait, suffisamment fort pour faire crier le blond de surprise. Le Gryffondor poussa vigoureusement sa verge entre les fesses de Draco, gémissant sous le contact.

Le Serpentard sentit une joue râpeuse contre son épaule avant que Harry ne murmure dans son oreille : Alors comme ça tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te branler sans que je le sache ? Le brun eut un rire ensommeillé, seul et unique vestige de sa fatigue. Sa poigne s'agita sur toute la longueur de l'érection de Draco fermement et rapidement, ne laissant à aucun moment, la possibilité au blond de reprendre le contrôle ni de retirer sa main.

Toutes idées de silence et de discrétions abandonnèrent irrémédiablement Draco. Il gémit puissamment et se jeta contre la vigoureuse main de Harry puis en arrière de façon à ce que l'extrémité humide du sexe du Gryffondor lui caresse entièrement le sillon. Oh Merlin ! Il était de nouveau prêt, les sens exacerbés, comme s'il n'avait pas passé la nuit précédente à se faire prendre jusqu'à l'oubli. Le feu en lui faisait rage, en demandant plus. Plus de frictions, plus d'abus. Sa verge était suintante et collante. Il percevait la douce chaleur du liquide qui coulait sur ses doigts courbés et savait que Harry aussi l'avait remarqué. Chaque décallotage provoquait un délicieux bruit de succion. Ses propres gémissements étaient accompagnés par les soupirs de Harry. Il sentait le bout ferme de l'érection du Survivant glisser entre ses fesses, appuyant doucement sur son anneau de muscle à chaque passage mais ne cherchant jamais à l'écarter. L'exquise sensation induite par le mouvement était à la limite du supportable. Il faisait onduler ses hanches sans honte, se tortillant contre la verge du Gryffondor de manière à en sentir chaque millimètre. Les images de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille furent de trop pour Draco. Il se concentra sur l'endroit toujours chaud et sensible à l'intérieur de son corps et se remémora les expressions du visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait joui.

L'orgasme du Serpentard arriva de nulle part, arracher vicieusement par l'impitoyable main de son amant. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'annoncer sa venue que déjà les premières gouttes de laitance jaillissaient de lui et enduisaient les doigts bienfaiteurs de Harry. Il cria fort et longtemps, sentant la tension de son corps diminuée à mesure que l'euphorie le gagnait.

Une fois vidé, Draco se tourna vers son comparse et lui fit face, sachant qu'il devait avoir l'air exténué et échevelé mais n'en ayant cure. Pendant que ses doigts partaient s'enrouler autour de l'énorme érection, il suivit les mouvements de Harry avec fascination. Sans jamais briser le contact visuel, celui-ci amena ses doigts pleins de sperme à sa bouche et les lécha avidement.

_Oh, Merlin !_

Une émotion sans nom prit Draco aux tripes. Il vacilla sous le choc. Il s'entendit respirer aussi fort que s'il avait fait un sprint sur toute la longueur d'un terrain de Quidditch. Il vit le sourire satisfait de Harry. La main redescendit en caressant amoureusement le flanc de Draco avant de se poser sur sa hanche. La chaleur et le poids de cette paume étaient parfaits. Le Serpentard se mit à sourire tandis qu'il entamait un mouvement vif sur toute la longueur de la hampe glissante.

Draco baissa les yeux vers sa main occupée, ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à trouver un spécimen masculin si parfait. Il fit un bruit étranglé en avalant la salive qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Il regarda son pouce caresser l'extrémité turgescente du sexe de Harry, étalant le liquide qui en suintait sur la peau incroyablement douce. Entendre le Survivant exhaler un gémissement l'excita au plus haut point.

"Je savais ce que tu faisais," haleta Harry. Draco releva les yeux vers son visage et attendit nerveusement. Harry s'humecta les lèvres et ajouta : "Tu frottais ton corps avide et chaud contre le mien. Sans aucun scrupule." Un sourire naquit, mettant Draco au défi de nier. La main de ce dernier accéléra et Harry se contorsionna sensuellement, fermant les yeux pendant de longues secondes.

"Tu m'excites," murmura Draco.

Harry parvint péniblement à glousser tout en se frottant fermement contre le poing de Draco. "N'est-ce pas plutôt l'objet de tous tes fantasmes ?"

Le Serpentard fut brusquement envahi d'un grand froid. _Oh merde !_ Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Se reprenant rapidement, il répondit d'un ton détaché : "Oui…"

Mensonge.

Et tous deux le savaient.

"Fais moi jouir, mon ange diabolique," grogna Harry en plantant ses ongles dans la hanche de Draco.

Le Serpentard pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa joue et dans son cou. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatés que ses yeux apparaissaient noirs plus que verts. Il ne put détourner son regard de ce spectacle, même pas pour regarder sa main masturber vigoureusement son ex meilleur ennemi.

"Plus vite," gémit Harry.

Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il soufflait sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour contenter son amant aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

"Oh, mon dieu," parvint à dire le Gryffondor entre ses dents serrées.

Draco s'allongea tout contre le Survivant au point qu'il lui devint difficile de le masturber correctement. Mais n'envisageant à aucun moment de s'arrêter. Il voulait le sentir éjaculer, se répandre sur lui, pouvoir étaler sa semence sur sa peau. Il voulait sentir le sperme refroidir sur son corps.

Ils gémirent de concert et Harry jouit, ses yeux se révulsant sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Draco observa la moindre variante de son expression, mémorisant la beauté de cet abandon total. Il sentit le liquide séminal sur son estomac et son torse mais c'était secondaire. Il préférait regarder le sourire paisible de Harry grandir tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale.

Le Survivant retomba sur le matelas, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon sporadique à la recherche d'air. Draco remarqua les taches rouges qui décoraient sa peau, de son torse à son cou et finissant par deux ronds sur ses joues. Il le regarda exhaler un soupir repu tout en étirant ses muscles endormis avant de choir de nouveau sur le matelas.

Pendant que la semence refroidissait sur ses doigts, Draco agita la main et les nettoya tous les deux d'un sort silencieux avant de s'allonger à son tour, au chaud, enveloppé par la sensation qu'il ressentait immanquablement après chaque activité sexuelle satisfaisante. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Harry bougea le premier, roulant sur le côté pour regarder Draco. "Tu baises comme une star de porno," dit-il d'un air pénétrant, seulement à moitié amusé.

Draco fut choqué. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Il savait que sa bouche formait un 'o' silencieux et que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de confusion. Il se dit avec inquiétude que c'était peut être parce qu'il regardait trop de films pour adulte.

Harry sourit avec bienveillance. "Je dis ça dans le bon sens du terme."

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura Draco, incertain.

Harry posa une main sur l'estomac de Draco avant de déclarer : "Je veux dire que tu sembles sans complexe ni tabou, tellement libre. Comme si tu te foutais complètement de ce que les autres peuvent penser." Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter : "La façon dont tu bouges est tout simplement… d'une telle sensualité." Harry arbora un air digne des plus grands prédateurs lorsque son regard un brin calculateur observa le visage décontenancé de Draco "Et Merlin, les choses que tu dis," soupira Harry en fermant légèrement les yeux.

Draco avait dévoilé une faille dans son armure par laquelle Harry pouvait l'atteindre. Il allait faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Il se devait de reprendre le dessus à n'importe quel prix.

"Oh, allez, Potter. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a des moments où les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. Faire l'amour en est un parfait exemple. Tout ce qui est dit pendant l'acte n'est absolument pas fiable." Il vit les sourcils de Harry s'arquer de surprise.

"Vraiment ?" Il fit une longue pause. "Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique quand tu jouissais, je le pensais vraiment." Il haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde gêné. Draco sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine et le rouge commencer à lui monter aux joues. Il se retrouva subitement hors d'haleine. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais Harry ajouta : "Alors, quand tu as dit 'embrasses-moi' et 'tu m'excites', tu ne le pensais pas ?" Le visage du Gryffondor était impassible, sa voix contrôlée mais Draco entendit la taquinerie derrière les mots.

"Exactement ! Bon exemple." _Fiou ! Joli retournement de situation_, pensa-t-il.

"Mais tu voulais m'embrasser, Malfoy. Tu sais que tu le voulais, alors n'essaies pas de nier."

Draco savait que Harry essayait de l'entraîner dans une espèce de traquenard mais il ne voyait pas lequel. "Oui, oui. Je voulais que tu m'embrasses à ce moment précis. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était sans importance et que ça ne devait avoir aucune incidence par la suite. Draco était content de sa réponse. Il s'enfonça dans les oreillers en souriant d'un air satisfait.

" Ce qui voudrait dire, que là, maintenant, tu n'aurais absolument aucune envie de m'embrasser ?" clarifia Harry d'une voix ferme.

Draco se composa une expression et répondit : "Absolument pas."

"Et bien, je suis heureux que nous ayons tirés ça au clair," dit le Gryffondor. Draco sentit le matelas tanguer lorsqu'il s'extirpa du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas admettre le cruel désappointement qu'il ressentait devant la froide acceptation de Harry. Il avait anticipé un léger conflit et avait même espéré que le Survivant l'embrasserait quand même. Il serra les points de frustration. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_ Habituellement, Draco devait virer ses amants manu militari tellement ils étaient collants mais Potter était différent. Il semblait ne pas vouloir jouer le jeu. En fait, Draco doutait qu'il en connaisse les règles. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, se sermonnant de prendre les choses trop sérieusement. C'était un coup d'une nuit après tout.

"Oh, Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ?" appela Harry de la porte de la salle de bain.

Draco s'enfonça plus profondément dans les oreillers et marmonna : "Nan, je crois que je vais rester à larver encore un petit peu. Et puis comme ça quand j'irais sous la douche, tu pourras en profiter pour nous faire le petit-déjeuner." Il sourit ingénument à Harry qui s'étrangla d'incrédulité, bien qu'amusé et secoua la tête doucement.

"Je ne sais faire que de piètre œufs brouillés, sache le" rigola Harry. "Mais je lirais les pages sportives du Sunday Prophet le premier. Prérogative du chef."

Draco fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour le regarder. Il tendit le bras, se saisit d'un oreiller et le lança vers Harry avec précision mais bien trop lentement.

"Merlin ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai toujours attrapé le Vif avant toi. Tu es aussi lent qu'un Veracrasse," le taquina Harry.

"Va prendre ta douche, espèce de sale … Gryffondor."

Harry rit. "Tu dis ça comme si c'était une maladie."

Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se soulever, fixant impérieusement le survivant. "Ce n'en est pas une ?" dit-il platement.

Harry rit de bon cœur et agita son arrière train devant Draco en se retournant pour aller prendre sa douche.

Dès qu'il entendit l'eau coulée, il se leva et partit explorer la chambre. Elle semblait plus cosy que le reste de la maison avec pleins de bibelots qui encombraient les étagères. Ils aidaient à rendre la pièce plus vivante. Il y avait également beaucoup de peintures et de photos de paysages, représentant des lieux où Harry avait dû aller. Draco les étudia attentivement avant de passer à la suite.

Un pan entier de mur était fait de portes en bois coulissantes. Il tendit la main vers l'une d'elles et l'ouvrit pour qu'elle révèle son secret. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux ! C'était une garde-robe. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La quantité et la qualité des vêtements pouvaient même rivaliser avec les siens ! Il fixa, un rien ahuri, les rayons de robes, de chemises et de costumes de grands couturiers, sans parler des étagères de chaussures et de bottes. Draco était sidéré ! Après quelques instants, il poussa d'autres portes jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à une grande quantité de rayons et d'étagères, tous les vêtements si trouvant parfaitement ordonnés par couleur. Ca dépassait les rêves les plus fous des créateurs !

Avec excitation, Draco tendit sa main vers les costumes et la passa sur les étuis de protection. Les costumes de couturiers étaient ses vêtements favoris. Blaise disait souvent que ce devait être sa crise d'adolescence : porter sans honte des vêtements Moldus malgré le regard horrifié de ses collègues du Ministère. Harry avait amassé une collection de costumes faits par les plus grands stylistes. Draco ouvrit l'une des protections et caressa le tissu de laine noire avec révérence, soupirant à ce contact luxueux. Il s'étrangla en voyant l'étiquette. Ozwald Boateng. Il en aurait mouillé son caleçon s'il en avait porté un. Lui était sur la liste d'attente ! L'homme était un génie. Draco paria que Harry devait avoir l'air sublime dans ce costume.

Il le replaça précautionneusement à sa place et ferma la porte sans bruit. Potter était une totale énigme pour lui. S'il avait toutes ces superbes fringues, pourquoi porter des jeans et des baskets ?

"La douche est libre !" hurla Harry, arrachant Draco à ses pensées. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain en écoutant les gargouillis que faisait son estomac et espérant vraiment que Potter était un bon cuisinier.

Draco prit une longue douche, restant sous le jet d'eau brûlante pendant près d'une demi-heure. Il se sentait bien et rafraîchi lorsqu'il sortit. Harry lui avait laissé un peignoir duveteux, un rasoir et une brosse à dents neuves. Il se dit que c'était une gentille attention mais il se demanda également combien de personnes avaient déjà eu droit à se genre d'attention. Il n'aima pas du tout le court de ses pensées. Ce qui était stupide puisqu'il n'avait aucun dessein pour l'homme. Vraiment. Bon, d'accord peut être un ou deux tout petits…

Il se balada pieds nus jusqu'au salon et perçut un mouvement sous l'une des arches. Potter se déplaçait entre plusieurs plans de travail, préparant gaiement à manger et à boire. Draco songea qu'il avait l'air fait pour ça. Il semblait dans son élément.

"Thé, café ou jus d'orange ?" demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

Draco gloussa. "Les trois, évidemment," dit-il. Harry se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Draco prit une chaise et s'assit à table. Il poursuivit : "Le thé d'abord, parce que c'est le matin. Le jus d'orange avec la nourriture et le café pour lire le journal." Il haussa les épaules tout en parlant. C'était parfaitement normal pour lui.

Harry se pencha par-dessus le comptoir. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un court bas de pyjama bleu. Draco le regarda croiser les bras et lever un sourcil. "Merde, je le savais que tu serais exigeant," dit Harry avec un sourire.

_Le salopard !_ pensa Draco. "Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis ton invité. De ce fait, tu es supposé répondre à toutes mes envies."

Harry rit. "Je croyais l'avoir déjà fait," dit-il.

Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se maudit d'avoir une peau aussi pâle car cela se voyait tout de suite. Aucun doute que ça allait faire immensément plaisir à Potter. Cherchant une réplique cinglante, il rétorqua : "J'éviterais d'y penser si j'étais toi, Potter. Pas moyen de me faire changer d'avis."

Harry secoua la tête avec une résignation amusée et ramassa le pot de thé brûlant pour le porter jusqu'à la table. Il se pencha par-dessus Draco pour remplir sa tasse avant de repartir. En regardant son dos, Draco ajouta : "Je crois que tes toasts brûlent." Il était secrètement content du ton supérieur de sa voix.

Il s'assit plus confortablement pour déguster son thé tout en regardant Harry retourner les toasts, remuer les œufs et mettre une grande carafe de jus d'orange sur la table. _C'est une vraie petite fée du logis,_ pensa Draco. Tandis qu'il déposait une assiette d'œufs brouillés avec des toasts devant lui, le Serpentard lui demanda : "Où as-tu appris à faire tout ça ? Ca sent délicieusement bon."

Harry s'assit en face de lui et répondit simplement : "Chez les Dursley", comme si cela pouvait répondre à toutes les questions de Draco. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, indiquant à son hôte qu'il ne voyait pas de qui il parlait. "Les Moldus chez qui je vivais avant de venir à Poudlard. Je faisais presque toute la cuisine," lui expliqua Harry. "Mais ce ne sont que des œufs, Malfoy."

Draco vit un sourire effronté poindre sur les lèvres de Harry et se trouva à lui sourire en retour. "Je suis nul pour ce genre de choses," confia-t-il en ramassant ses couverts et en commençant à manger.

Harry mâcha pensivement pendant un moment. "Tu me surprends. Tu étais tellement bon en Potions. Cuisiner, ce n'est pas vraiment différent."

Draco rit. "Mais tu étais nul en Potions si je me souviens bien. Et ces œufs sont vraiment excellents."

Ils ricanèrent ensemble avant de plonger dans leur assiette et de la nettoyer rapidement.

Une fois la vaisselle en train de léviter vers l'évier, Harry attrapa le journal et le découpa. Il prit les pages sport avec un sourire et Draco se saisit des pages business et politique. Quand Harry se leva pour aller chercher le pot de café, Draco ramassa également les pages des potins mondains et les glissa au milieu de sa lecture plus sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas que Potter sache qu'il y était complètement accro.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" dit Harry en se rasseyant. Draco acquiesça et attendit. " C'est quoi cet engouement soudain pour les costumes ? Je veux dire, tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Moldus du temps de l'école."

Draco rit doucement. Il fit un geste désabusé et désinvolte de la main et dit : "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans les salles de sport à me sculpter ce corps parfait. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais cacher une telle perfection sous des couches de robes ? Il se trouve que les meilleurs tailleurs sont Moldus et j'aime avoir le meilleur en toute chose." Il leva un sourcil, espérant que Potter percevrait l'autodérision dans ses mots.

Harry posa la tête dans le creux de sa main et étudia ouvertement Draco. Il finit par acquiescer, semblant satisfait de la réponse avant de se plonger dans la page Quidditch du Prophet.

Ils restèrent ainsi assis à lire le journal pendant près d'une heure, la plupart du temps en silence. Ils se sentaient biens. Mieux que bien, en fait. Draco était aussi détendu que s'il était chez lui. Il repensa au nombre et à l'intensité de ces récents orgasmes. Cette pensée lui fit rechercher la moindre douleur ou tension dans son corps. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait fait ces douze dernières heures mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentait le moindre inconfort. S'il essayait vraiment fort, Draco pouvait localiser l'endroit exact où le sexe de Harry avait laissé sa marque en lui. Il sentit le sang commencer à affluer dans sa verge et soupira violemment. Son corps voulait ce qu'il voulait, peu importe ce que sa tête pensait de la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller," dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry leva les yeux et acquiesça. "Ok." Il se leva et débarrassa les tasses de café. Draco resta un moment debout à se demander s'il allait se proposer pour l'aider. Il décida que non.

Il venait juste d'enfiler sa chemise lorsque le Survivant entra dans la chambre. Il le regarda ouvrir une des portes de sa garde-robe et en sortir une paire de jeans et un t-shirt blanc uni. Draco se plaça devant la glace pour fermer ses boutons. Le miroir lui dit : "Jolie tenue," d'une voix féminine et sexy. Cela fit rire Draco de surprise. Il fit courir un regard appréciateur sur son corps à demi-nu. Il remarqua que Harry le regardait faire depuis l'autre extrémité de la chambre. Il ne détoura pas le regard lorsque le Gryffondor traversa lentement la pièce pour venir se placer derrière lui.

Draco le sentit poser ses mains sur ses hanches. "Compte tenu du fait que tu es encore là, voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? Une sorte de geste de bonne volonté ?" La voix de Harry était basse et il sut instinctivement que la faveur demandée serait sexuelle. Il arrêta de boutonner sa chemise et se tourna pour lui faire face, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Les mains de Harry ne cessèrent jamais de le toucher. Le souffle du Serpentard devint soudainement plus court.

Malgré la boule qui lui serrait la gorge, Draco réussit à dire : "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?" Il espérait que sa voix était posée et normale mais craignait qu'elle ne tremble autant que son corps.

Harry leva son regard vers lui. Ses yeux verts grands ouverts montraient largement son excitation grandissante. Draco le regarda se mordre la lèvre nerveusement avant qu'il ne murmure : "Baise-moi."

Draco fut scotché. Il avait espéré beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Il fut légèrement soulagé. Après tout, son corps avait subi assez de punitions pour une seule journée. Il regarda le visage plein d'espoir et sut qu'il devait le faire. Prenant une lente inspiration, il dit : "Déshabille-toi. Couche-toi sur le lit." Sa voix était autoritaire mais pas cruelle.

Il le regarda reculer et se défaire de son bas de pyjama. La bouche de Draco s'assécha dès qu'il vit le sexe de Harry au garde-à-vous. Merde, à le regarder nu comme ça, Draco se rendait compte à quel point il était énorme. Et il avait réussit à prendre tout ça. Il en fut stupéfait. Il sentit son petit trou se serrer dans un violent spasme, lui rappelant à quel point ça avait été bon d'avoir Harry en lui. Il était définitivement dur lorsqu'il retira son pantalon et le reposa sur la chaise.

Harry s'allongea, le dos callé par un nid de coussins, tout en regardant Draco se dévêtir.

Le Serpentard déglutit péniblement. "Ecarte les jambes," murmura-t-il. Il fut aussitôt obéi. Le Gryffondor leva les genoux et posa ses pieds à plat sur le matelas. Il était complètement offert.

Se forçant au calme, Draco finit de défaire les boutons et fit passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête avant de la poser de nouveau sur son pantalon. Alors qu'il se tenait là, une formidable érection palpitant dans son boxer, il eut une impression de déjà-vu, sauf que cette fois, c'est lui qui menait le jeu.

Il fit glisser son sous-vêtement et s'avança vers le lit, laissant le soin à Harry sentir que c'est lui qui allait subir maintenant. Il s'arrêta lorsque ses tibias touchèrent le matelas. "Caresse-toi," dit-il.

Harry leva une main et fit courir ses doigts sur son torse en respirant fort. Quand il approcha de ses mamelons, Harry porta plusieurs doigts à sa bouche et les suça, faisant rouler sa langue autour pour bien les mouiller. Draco fut transfiguré lorsque les extrémités humides réapparurent et se dirigèrent lentement vers les tétons durcis. Harry se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa main toucha la peau sensible, faisant le tour de la chair gonflé sans empressement.

Draco sentit la chaleur de son propre lubrifiant descendre le long de son sexe mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien regarder d'autre que Harry. Il avait espéré qu'il irait directement à sa verge mais ça, c'était encore mieux.

Le Survivant se caressa une dernière fois le téton avant de descendre sa main, la faisait courir sur la fine ligne de poils noirs indiquant le chemin vers la base de son érection.

Draco voulait fermer les yeux. Il était trop excité pour tenir longtemps et il se sentait honteux de son manque de contrôle. Mais, là encore, il ne détourna pas le regard. Observer Harry était bien plus excitant que n'importe quel film porno.

Le Gryffondor reposa sa tête sur les oreillers et agita le haut de son corps tandis que ses doigts attrapèrent ses bourses, les pressant doucement puis descendirent plus loin pour caresser les poils entre ses jambes.

Draco monta à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver juste entre les cuisses écartées de Harry. Il était heureux de voir l'expression enfiévrée du Survivant et son regard plein de luxure fixer sur lui. Il baissa le sien vers la main du Gryffondor et le vit saisir lentement son énorme pénis. Les doigts établirent à peine le contact avec la peau. Il se caressait à peine tout en imitant le mouvement d'une lente masturbation.

Tout en Draco pulsait, cognait ou grondait, voulant à tout prix se jeter sur Harry et le manger tout entier. Il se baissa et lécha la peau ferme et douce des testicules du brun, le faisant crier de plaisir et bouger les hanches de manière frénétique. Draco frôla la peau avec ses dents, mordant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les gémissements de Harry augmentaient.

Avec un sourire Serpentardesque, l'ex préfet s'arrêta net et remonta son regard sur toute la longueur du corps exposé jusqu'à rencontrer deux grands yeux largement ouverts.

"Prends-moi," murmura Harry.

Draco plaça ses mains sous les hanches de Harry et le souleva, décollant ses fesses du lit. Il se lécha les lèvres lascivement avant de se pencher pour faire courir le plat de sa langue sur toute la longueur de la fente de Harry. Il sentit la contraction non contrôlée du corps sans défense et se reput des gémissements passionnés de son amant.

Draco se dirigea vers l'entrée de Harry et la lécha interminablement, l'excitant autant qu'il l'avait lui-même été il y a peu. Il roula et durcit sa langue, faisant plusieurs fois semblant de le pénétrer mais ne le faisant jamais. Le Gryffondor s'agitait avec désespoir, tirant douloureusement les cheveux de Draco tant il avait envie de le sentir en lui.

Après une éternité de torture, la langue du Serpentard entra. Les cris provenant de la tête du lit lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

Harry avait un goût que Draco ne connaissait pas. Il n'était ni aigre, ni amer. Il était riche, propre et doux sur sa langue. Il était indubitablement bon. Il enfonça son visage encore plus loin, avide de glisser ne serait-ce que quelques millimètres de plus à l'intérieur.

"S'il te plait, ne me fais plus attendre," soupira Harry en faisant de son mieux pour faire remonter Draco. Ce dernier résista à sa demande le temps de le lécher encore un peu avant de céder à son ton suppliant.

Tout en se remettant à genoux, il posa son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci se tortillait de façon séduisante sous ses yeux et caressaient toujours son érection. Il porta son attention sur le lit avec une impatience grandissante, n'arrivant pas à trouver la fiole de lubrifiant.

"Accio lubrifiant," cracha-t-il en tendant une main pour attraper la fiole qui arriva de la salle de bain.

La respiration de Harry était erratique, exhalant un petit soupir à chaque fois que ses poumons se vidaient. Draco le fixa tranquillement tandis qu'il plongeait deux doigts dans la crème épaisse. Il vit sa langue faire un rapide tour sur ses lèvres, essayant de les humidifier. Mais son souffle sécha la salive en quelques secondes.

"Mets-moi les deux," dit Harry dans un gémissement.

Draco reposa la fiole. "Ne sois pas impatient," le taquina-t-il avant de lui glisser la totalité d'un doigt à l'intérieur. Harry cria et écarta encore plus ses jambes, s'écrasant sur la main. Le cœur du Serpentard battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, son sexe s'agitant vigoureusement dans son désir d'être enfermé dans le petit trou de Harry. Il fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, le sortant presque entièrement avant de le rentrer jusqu'à la garde. Sur l'intrusion suivante, il ajouta un second doigt et faillit jouir lorsque Harry se souleva du lit pour s'empaler complètement sur sa main.

Il ne la bougea pas, laissant le soin à Harry de les chevaucher. Il le regardait tandis qu'il plaçait ses hanches correctement de manière à ce que les doigts recourbés de Draco touchent ses points sensibles. Lorsqu'il en introduisit un troisième, il fut récompensé par un : "Oui…."

C'est à ce moment là que son légendaire "Self-control en toute circonstance" abandonna lâchement Draco. Il retira ses doigts et prit une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dans la fiole pour l'étaler sur son érection. Il saisit les chevilles de Harry et les posa sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à laisser ses jambes là. Une fois le Gryffondor en place, Draco utilisa l'une de ses mains pour diriger son gland vers l'entrée de Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, regarda son visage enfiévré, sa main occupée à le masturber sur toute sa longueur. Mais plus que tout, il se perdit dans les yeux de Harry. Dieu qu'il le voulait. Potter voulait être possédé par lui.

Et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire plaisir.

Il pénétra lentement l'anus chaud de Harry, s'émerveillant de la puissance des muscles qui l'avalaient.

"Plus," supplia Harry. "S'il te plait."

Draco joua doucement des hanches, le pénétrant un peu plus tout en détendant le passage pour pouvoir glisser plus facilement. Dieu, il n'y avait rien de mieux au Monde que de plonger dans un petit trou chaud. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'enfonçant encore plus, presque entièrement.

Il fut remercié par un "Mmm…" lourd de désir. Ce fut juste une seconde avant que Draco ne réalise que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Il s'insinua en Harry avec précaution, se retirant presque entièrement avant de replonger fermement sur toute la longueur. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à l'air libre, son sexe battant contre les fesses de Harry, provoquant de la part de ce dernier un grognement agacé. Draco le sentit s'agiter pour essayer de s'empaler de nouveau.

"Potter," murmura-t-il en caressant les orteils de Harry avec sa joue. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir et se focaliser sur lui. "Tu veux que je te baise, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne semblait pas en état de parler. "Tu veux que je te prenne sans pitié, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," parvint à répondre Harry, luttant clairement pour parler.

"Bien." Draco ponctua sa phrase d'un ferme coup de rein. Il sentit sa verge passée l'anneau de muscle et entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa peau rencontrant celle du Survivant.

Une fois lancé, il ne sembla plus capable de s'arrêter. Il démarra lentement d'abord, rentrant son sexe vigoureusement mais le sortant avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il vit Harry lutter pour garder le contrôle de son corps, essayant de ne pas se caresser mais n'y parvenant pas. Sa main le masturbait en rythme. Cette vue mit le feu à Draco.

"Plus fort," souffla Harry.

Draco accéléra jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'impact de leur chair soit synchronisé avec les mouvements de la main de Harry. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pour aucun d'entre eux.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que se soit d'autre. La générosité de Draco était sans borne. Ils criaient ensemble tandis que le Serpentard canalisait toute son énergie à rentrer et sortir de l'anus de Harry. Il était dur. Non – plus que dur – il était violent et pourtant le Gryffondor en demandait toujours plus. Ils avaient pénétré sans aucune hésitation sur le vaste territoire du sexe le plus primaire, le plus bestiale. Il n'y avait rien de gracieux, ni de joli ou d'aimant dans leur façon de faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant était la bite de Draco et le cul de Harry. Rien n'existait en dehors de ça.

Ils luttèrent, se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs corps collant de sueur soient au bord de la rupture. Draco regarda le visage de Harry, voyant la tension monter en lui. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches du Survivant et le souleva en donnant ses derniers coups de reins.

Harry laissa échapper un cri plus puissant que les autres et un fin arc de semence blanche sortit de sa verge et tomba en travers de sa poitrine. La vue de Harry se cambrant douloureusement au-dessus du matelas fit jouir Draco. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau et tira littéralement d'un coup sec pour le pénétrer en profondeur.

L'orgasme du Serpentard jaillit de son corps en emportant les dernières onces d'énergie qui lui restaient. Le bruit du sang qui rugissait à ses oreilles réussit à occulter les cris de Harry. Il sentit la mouillure chaude dans le tunnel du Gryffondor. Ses mouvements de plus en plus lents étalaient le sperme sur toute la longueur de sa verge jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus assez de forces pour bouger.

Draco se retira quelques secondes plus tard, aidant Harry à trouver une position confortable pour ses jambes pleines de crampes. Puis il s'affala sur le lit à côté du corps plein de sueur de son amant. Il força sa circulation sanguine à reprendre un cours normal.

"Je te l'avais dit," soupira Harry, les yeux clos de fatigue.

Draco ne fit pas le moindre mouvement à côté de lui. Il était trop exténué pour répondre alors il tourna la tête pour regarder le profile du Survivant et attendit.

Cherchant désespérément son souffle, Harry parvint à dire : "Une star du porno."

Draco commença à rire, rapidement suivi du brun. Ils rirent pathétiquement, bien trop à court de souffle pour faire mieux.

"Quoi ?" finit par demander le blond.

Harry rit encore un peu avant de répondre. "Je pense que tu as l'expression la plus sexy que je connaisse quand tu jouis."Draco le regarda rire tout seul.

"Potter", répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'un dégoût feint mais secrètement très flatté par le compliment somme toute inhabituel.

Cela leur prit un moment avant qu'ils ne retrouvent une respiration et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normaux. Tout en s'étirant, il demande à Harry : "De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se tournait pour mieux voir Draco.

"Et bien, hier, j'ai eu la nette impression que tu préférais donner plus que recevoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Ah," dit Harry. "En vérité, j'aime les deux. Ce qui est une bonne chose, crois moi. Car si je n'aimais pas me faire prendre, j'aurais une vie sexuelle plutôt calme." Il rit un peu avant de poursuivre. "Mais mon vrai fantasme serait d'épingler un chaud lapin et de le baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait."

_S'il vous plait, faites qu'il parle de moi_, pensa Draco en soutenant le regard de Harry.

"Tu sais, ne pas avoir à faire attention ni rien. Simplement le prendre aussi fort que je peux, aussi vite que je peux. Etre libre de savoir ce que ça fait d'être brutal. Ca, ça me fait vraiment bander."

Draco se mordit douloureusement la langue. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, il aurait ouvert la bouche pour dire à Harry qu'il voulait bien être le lapin. Et ça aurait été prendre trop de risques à ce stade. Alors il se tût, souriant doucement à Harry et acquiesçant à son assertion.

"Ceci étant dit," dit Harry avec un sourire, "je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi gros que toi."

Draco laissa échapper le plus grand éclat de rire surpris jamais entendu.

"Vu que nous partageons nos secrets, ça t'ennuierait de me dire exactement quelle est cette théorie dont tu parlais ?" lui demanda Harry;

Draco soupira et se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Mais il se dit que Harry avait bien le droit de savoir. "J'ai toujours eu cette idée en tête. C'est vraiment juste une notion. Si un homme est vraiment bien monté, il jouira toujours en un temps ridiculement court."

Harry renifla. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut être parce qu'il y a plus de chair à stimuler ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est juste que quoi que je regarde ou quelque soit les personnes avec qui j'en parle, je n'ai jamais entendu dire le contraire." Harry continua à le regarder avec une curiosité non feinte. "Mais tu as totalement balayé mes croyances avec ton impressionnante performance de la nuit dernière."

"Flatté," dit Harry. Puis il marqua une pause et repris plus sérieusement. "Donc si nous n'avions pas couché ensemble il y a deux minutes, j'aurais ruiné ta théorie ?" Draco le regarda passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. "J'ai détruit la réputation de tous les hommes avec un gros engin en moins de cinq minutes chrono !"

Draco tendit le bras et frappa doucement Harry à l'épaule "Ne sois pas stupide. Les paramètres de l'expérience ne s'appliquent qu'aux possesseurs de grosses bites pénétrant quelqu'un et non étant pénétré. Tu seras donc heureux d'apprendre que ta réputation est sauve."

Harry se rallongea. "Grand merci pour elle."

Il était étendu sur le lit, nu, les cheveux en bataille, regardant Draco s'habiller. Ce dernier se sentait bien comme si une bulle de rire attendait d'exploser hors de lui mais qu'il la retenait, arborant son expression insondable habituelle. Ils ne dirent pas le moindre mot mais il n'y avait aucun inconfort. De temps en temps, Draco apercevait du coin de l'œil une fraction du glorieux corps de Harry mais il refusait de le regarder. Le faire aurait été admettre qu'il était véritablement attiré par lui.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Draco se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête, se disant à lui-même qu'il avait maintenant vraiment l'air de sortir d'un lit. Ce n'était pas un style artistiquement créé par un coiffeur hors de prix. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Harry s'agiter et s'étirer tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le simple fait de regarder cette poitrine se cambrer et ses hanches s'agiter tortura sa libido. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler l'expression de cet homme lorsqu'il était sous lui, le corps luisant de sueur.

Tout en ramassant sa veste sur la chaise, il dit : "Je m'en vais. Tu as été très sport, Potter. J'apprécie."

Harry s'assit et lui sourit. Il croisa les jambes et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, les joues dans les mains. Draco était très fier de sa capacité à focaliser son regard sur le visage du Survivant et de ne pas le baisser vers son sexe lourd et chaud. Enfin, pas trop en tout cas.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence avec d'éclater de rire de concert. Il regarda Harry s'extraire du lit et dire : "Pas de quoi. On se voit plus tard."

Draco ne put détourner son regard du pâle fessier du Gryffondor qui s'agitait délicieusement devant lui tandis qu'il était amené vers la cheminée._ J'étais à l'intérieur il y a moins d'une heure,_ pensa-t-il avec grand plaisir.

Sa rêverie fut interrompu par : "Si jamais tu repasses dans le coin et que tu cherches quelqu'un pour tester tes théories, tu sais où me trouver."

Draco regarda son profil alors que l'homme s'était à moitié retourné pour lui parler par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce que Potter était en train de le draguer ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense âtre. Harry ouvrit une grande boite en pierre contenant de la Poudre de Cheminette. Draco plongea ses doigts dedans, en sortit une pincée et s'approcha du foyer. Il entendit le bruit de la boite qu'on referme et qu'on repose sur la table. Se retournant une fois de plus pour faire face à la pièce, Draco étudia longuement Harry, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. De façon très Serpentardesque, Draco dit : "Pourquoi pas jeudi ?"

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et répondit : "_Pardon ?__ (1)_"

"Jeudi, Potter. Aimerais-tu faire … quelque chose ?" Draco posa la question aussi négligemment que possible, malgré le grossissement de la boule dans sa gorge.

Harry rétrécit les yeux de suspicion mais Draco nota qu'il souriait toujours. "Ca serait parfait."

"Bien," répondit brusquement Draco. "Je passe te prendre à sept heures pile." Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter : "Oh et Potter ? Mets un costume."

Harry rit de bon cœur. Draco nota la façon dont ses yeux et son nez se fronçaient quand il faisait ça. C'était vraiment très… mignon.

"Un en particulier ?"

_Merde ! Comment cet enfoiré a su que j'avais regardé dans sa garde-robe ?_

Ignorant le commentaire, Draco regarda dans le vide un moment, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Quand il reporta son regard sur l'homme nu, il dit simplement : "Le Boateng noir, celui avec la doublure violette, fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Harry acquiesça. "Excellent choix."

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco dit : "A jeudi donc." Il se tourna vers le feu et dit à haute et intelligible voix : "Manoir Malfoy." Il jeta la Poudre et regarda une dernière fois Harry à travers un flash de flammes vertes.

De retour chez lui, Draco se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de café toujours prêt de chez Pippin. Il fut surpris de trouver Blaise assis au comptoir en train de lire le magazine Playwizard. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et arqua un sourcil en voyant l'air échevelé et le sourire stupide de Draco.

"Aha ! Ca, c'est l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé la nuit a démontré que sa théorie était juste en tout point."

Draco gloussa et passa devant son ami pour aller se préparer son breuvage d'un noir d'encre. S'asseyant en face de Blaise, il bailla théâtralement et s'affala sur la table. "En fait, non. Ma théorie a été mise en pièce de façon plutôt spectaculaire." Il essaya de dire ça avec un visage inexpressif mais ne réussit pas. Il regarda le fond de sa tasse, entourant la porcelaine de Chine avec ses deux mains et essaya de se composer une expression impénétrable.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Tu en pinces pour Potter !" L'assertion de Blaise fut forte et pleine d'un amusement choqué.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai," répondit Draco défensivement, toujours incapable de croiser le regard de son ami.

"Draco ?" dit Blaise d'une voix à la fois sévère et moqueuse.

L'interpellé soupira et plaça ses mains à plat sur la table avant de finalement relever les yeux. Après un moment, il dit : "Ok, ok. Peut être que j'en pinces un tout petit peu pour lui." Il leva une main et montra un tout petit espace entre son pouce et son index pour appuyer sa phrase.

Blaise laissa éclater un énorme rire. Il rigola si fort qu'il dut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avec sa serviette. Draco regarda l'hilarité de son ami avec un vague sentiment d'embarras et de vulnérabilité.

"Donc, vas-tu le revoir, lui et son énorme queue ?" réussit à dire Blaise à travers son souffle haché.

"Jeudi." Il prit une gorgée de café et attendit que le couperet tombe. Cela prit une bonne minute.

"Jeudi ? Mais je croyais que Jeudi tu avais ton énorme dîner protocolaire au Ministère avec tous les dignitaires Européen !"

Draco lança un énorme sourire auto satisfait à son ami en guise de réponse.

"Oh merde ! Et Il le sait ? Il n'y a pas un sorcier ou une sorcière sur cette planète qui ignore l'aversion quasi maladive de Potter pour ce genre de manifestation ! Il se vengera."

Cela fit rire Draco que Blaise le connaisse si bien. Il répondit : "Et bien, je lui ai dit de mettre un costume."

Blaise fit claquer une main sur son front et gronda : "Il va devenir dingue quand il va réaliser ce que tu as fait."

Draco se cala lentement au fond de son siège en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il sourit, totalement satisfait de sa vie et répondit d'un air suffisant : "Je sais."

**

* * *

**

(1) En français dans le texte.

**RAR** : **caro06** (De rien ^^), **Harry-Draco-forever!** (Gaffe avec le coca, ça a tendance attaquer le plastique … -_^), **Caleann** (Merci !), **Flo** (De rien ^^), **Paprika Star** (Merci !), **Isa** (De rien ^^)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Chalut !!! (Par moi-même, j'espère que personne n'aura reconnu le bonjour de Grouchat du Téléchat … *_*)

Et oui je suis à l'heure !!!

Le tout nouveau chapitre est là.

Vous devez être impatients et impatientes de connaître la réaction de Harry … Pas mal de surprises vous attendent, un peu plus de … et moins de … Mais vous lirez bien assez tôt …

Agatha a un gros faible pour la « Narcissa de cette fic ». Elle est … mais chuttttttttt …

Nous vous laissons tout à votre ou vos plaisirs.

Chalut et à la semaine prochaine si nous le voulons bien ^^ (Désolé, c'est pas moi !!! C'est Tag !!! Elle m'a obligé. Dans une semaine à peine, c'est son petit anniv'. Comme elle commence à être pas mal vieille, elle connait des trucs que même pas on sait de quoi elle parle O_O. En même temps, c'est la boss alors …)

PS : Allez n'ayez pas peur, le gros rectangle avec du vert dedans c'est un petit quelque chose pour le moral du traducteur. Ca fait pas mal ^^ _**push, push, push**_

PS2 : Meuh Nan !!! Ca n'a rien à voir avec la console !!! Pour la tit' question pleine de pertinence de **TheDrEamSpEcTraL**, il faut lire « "S'il te plait, ne me fais plus attendre," soupira Harry en faisant de son mieux pour faire remonter Draco. » et non pas « "S'il te plait, ne me fais PLUS PAS attendre," soupira Harry en faisant de son mieux pour faire remonter Draco. »

Merci à toi **TheDrEamSpEcTraL**. La coquille est réparée. ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

Dix-neuf heures venaient juste de sonner lorsque Draco émergea de l'âtre en parcourant Harry d'un regard appréciateur. Très appréciateur, à dire vrai. Ils se sourirent avec connivence pendant que le Serpentard faisait les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Le Gryffondor portait l'Ozwald Boateng noir comme cela lui avait été demandé. Draco était impressionné par le choix plus que judicieux du reste de ses vêtements. Le triangle de chemise visible par-dessus la veste boutonnée était superbe. C'était un vibrant choc de rayures verticales vertes, violettes et bleues. Sa cravate était d'un vert foncé uni rappelant celui de la chemise.

Draco nota pour la première fois que Harry ne portait pas de lunettes. En y repensant, il se rappela qu'il n'en portait pas non plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait maintenant une vue dégagée sur ses magnifiques yeux rieurs.

Arrivé devant lui, il tendit les mains et lui replaça sa cravate. "Superbe chemise, Potter," dit-il sincèrement.

Le visage du Survivant se fendit d'un large sourire. Son nez se fronça de façon séduisante lorsqu'il sourit. "Paul Smith," dit-il.

"Evidemment," répondit Draco. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose," ajouta-t-il en mettant la main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une toute petite boîte qu'il fit grossir dans le creux de sa main. Il l'ouvrit et en tira un lys d'un blanc immaculé. Se débarrassant de la boîte, il passa la tige dans la boutonnière de Harry et la maintint en place à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Le Survivant leva un sourcil. Son regard alla de sa fleur à celle de Draco. Elles étaient identiques. "Quel geste touchant," dit Harry sarcastiquement. "Une fleur mortuaire."

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. "C'est aussi un symbole de paix, Potter. Je pensais que c'était approprié."

Harry gloussa chaudement. "Je t'embête. Ne sois pas sur la défensive." Il caressa la taille de l'ex Préfet du bout des doigts. Ce dernier fut traversé de part en part par un délicieux frisson. Encore en plein émoi, il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus raisonnable de garder Potter pour lui tout seul plutôt que d'aller à ce dîner. "Vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons ?"

Draco fit un pas en arrière avant de se mettre à tourner autour de Harry, scrutant attentivement la coupe exquise et le drapé du costume. "Non. C'est une surprise." Le vêtement noir tombait parfaitement, réussissant à mettre en valeur ses plus beaux atouts. Ses épaules semblaient larges mais pas trop. Elles étaient en parfaite harmonie avec son magnifique petit derrière caché sous sa veste. "Mmm. Très impressionnant," murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

"Merci, Mr Malfoy. Ou dois-je dire 'Lord' Malfoy ?" répondit Harry effrontément.

Draco revint se placer en face du Survivant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je n'utilise pas le titre, Potter. Pas tant que ma mère est encore en vie. Ca me donne l'impression d'être son mari," dit-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût à cette pensée. "Et je parlais du costume, pas de toi," ronronna-t-il d'une voix pleine de suffisance.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers l'oreille de Draco. "Je sais," murmura-t-il avant de placer un léger baiser sur la joue du Serpentard.

Merlin ! La soirée venait à peine de commencer et déjà il se sentait faiblir, se qu'il combattit avec hargne mais Draco sentit sa joue s'enflammer sous le doux contact des lèvres de Harry. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur de sa peau propre mélangée à son parfum. La tentation de l'enlacer était forte. Se reprenant fermement, il marmonna : "Contrôles-toi, Potter. Je ne tolèrerais aucun écart de conduite ce soir. J'attends de toi que tu te conduises de la meilleure façon qui soit." Il lui lança un regard perçant avant de se tourner vers l'âtre. "Viens. Nous ne pouvons Transplaner là où nous allons. Tu vas donc devoir me suivre."

Il se dirigea vers la table et souleva le récipient en pierre, proposant à Harry de se servir avant de prendre lui-même une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette. En se plaçant prudemment devant le feu, il lui dit : "Nous allons à Charlecote Park. On se retrouve là-bas." Puis il lança la Poudre dans les flammes et disparut dans un flash de lumière verte.

Faisant rapidement un pas de côté, Draco attendit l'arrivée de Harry en affichant un air suffisant. Le hall était plein à craquer d'invités arrivant par diverses cheminées. Tous avaient revêtus des tenues de soirées resplendissantes. Il fit de brefs signes de tête à plusieurs connaissances avant de reporter son attention sur le foyer. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour voir la tête de Potter lorsqu'il réaliserait dans quoi il était tombé. _Oh oui, cette soirée allait être une bonne façon de faire perdre pied à Potter_, pensa-t-il. _Je vais pouvoir en faire ce que je veux._

Le sourd grondement annonçant l'arrivée de Harry ramena Draco à la réalité. Il arbora son sourire le plus gracieux, tendant une main pour l'aider à sortir du feu. Potter acquiesça avec gratitude en enroulant lentement ses doigts autour de ceux du Serpentard. Sa peau était douce et Draco se vit caresser le dos de la main de Harry avec son pouce. Une fois dans le hall, ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Draco n'était pas sûr du temps qu'ils avaient passé ainsi, sans doute plusieurs minutes. Il se rappela seulement avoir laissé tomber la main de Harry lorsqu'un autre invité le bouscula.

"Ca a l'air très formel,' dit Harry d'un ton cynique.

"Oui, plutôt," répondit Draco brièvement en le menant vers la salle de bal. Il prenait un plaisir malsain dans le simple fait de placer sa main dans le creux des reins de Harry. "Juste un truc du Ministère, tu sais," ajouta-t-il l'air de rien tout en se réjouissant intérieurement.

"La Confédération Internationale des Banques Sorcières, apparemment," corrigea Harry. A cette remarque, Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour le regarder. "Et bien," ajouta le Gryffondor avec un sourire, "Tu travailles pour eux, non ?"

Draco fut momentanément réduit au silence. Il voulait lui demander comment il pouvait bien savoir ça mais sut que cette question le réjouirait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire ce plaisir.

Harry poursuivit brillamment, ignorant complètement l'expression de son compagnon. "Si tu étais un Moldu, tu serais un 'banquier-marchand (banquier d'affaires)'." Puis en pouffant, il ajouta : "Et nous savons tous les deux très bien ce que cette expression (1) veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco ne broncha pas, fixant l'air amusé de Potter.

Harry se saisit de deux coupes de champagne et en tendit une au Serpentard qui la prit en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. "Branleur," rit Harry.

"Quoi ?" gronda Draco.

Harry ricana. "Banquier d'affaires, branleur (2), tu vois ?"

"Pas vraiment, non," répondit le Serpentard avec dédain.

"Oh allez Malfoy, détends-toi un peu," le taquina Harry en le regardant à travers ses longs cils noirs. Draco le vit porter sa flûte à sa bouche et prendre une gorgée de champagne. Lorsque la coupe redescendit, les lèvres du Survivant étaient luisantes. Le Serpentard sentit un profond désir au creux de son estomac. Il voulait se pencher et les lécher ou les mouiller avec autre chose. Sa poitrine se serra tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs envahissait son esprit : des corps nus enlacés, tremblant de plaisir, les mains de Harry le clouant au lit pendant qu'il prenait ce qu'il voulait.

"Malfoy ?" La main du Gryffondor était posée sur sa hanche comme si c'était sa place naturelle. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Très bien," marmonna-t-il. "Je vais très bien." Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il était presque bien. Il avait juste besoin de reprendre un peu pied, c'est tout. Et surtout d'arrêter d'imaginer l'expression de Harry durant les premières secondes où il s'était totalement introduit en lui.

Mais à ce moment là, les choses empirèrent au-delà de tout ce que Draco aurait pu imaginer. Il vit Blaise entrer dans la salle de bal, faisant le tour des invités du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Harry et lui. Il regarda cette personne qu'il croyait être son ami sourire comme une baleine et s'avancer dans leur direction.

"Harry !" cria une forte voix de femme, ramenant son attention sur le succulent Potter qui se tenait si près de lui.

Miséricordieux Merlin ! Je. N'y. Crois. Pas ! Perdita Richards, la Ministre de la Magie, se précipitait vers Harry comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones en chaleur. Avec une légère répulsion, il regarda la dame âgée attirée Potter contre son ample poitrine et le serrer contre elle comme un proche parent absent depuis trop longtemps. Ce qui était encore plus perturbant c'était la familiarité avec laquelle le Survivant lui rendit son étreinte. Draco était choqué, pour ne pas dire plus. La Ministre avait la réputation d'être encore plus intouchable que la vieille McGonagall. Elle se comportait habituellement avec la flexibilité et l'amabilité d'une porte de prison.

"Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux lorsque j'ai reçu le hibou !" babilla la Ministre. "Ca faisait si longtemps que tu n'avais pas paru en public. Racontes-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

_Quoi ?!_ Draco était totalement perdu. Comment Potter pouvait accepter une invitation pour une soirée alors qu'il avait déjà un rendez-vous ? Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde, ni même déstabilisé lorsqu'il était arrivé ce soir. C'était comme si… comme s'il était déjà au courant. _BORDEL DE MERDE !!!! Manipulé par un faible Gryffondor !_ Draco ne pouvait croire à quel point Potter s'avérait être encore plus retors que lui "Draco m'a invité," entendit-il Harry dire presque timidement. "Tu connais Draco Malfoy, Peri ?"

_Peri ? PERI ?! Bordel. Potter appelait la Ministre de la Magie par son petit nom._

Draco ne bougeait pas. Il était figé sur place sans l'aide d'aucun Petrificus Totalus. Il voyait Blaise avancer furtivement d'un côté et, de l'autre, la main boudinée de l'énorme Première Dame se tendre vers lui.

Se mettant mentalement une claque, Draco porta la main de la Ministre à ses lèvres pour un bref baisé sur la peau ridée. "Bien sûr que je connais Mr Malfoy, Harry ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, Draco," lui lança la vieille femme d'une voix si désarmante que Draco se retrouva à lui sourire.

"Vous êtes superbe ce soir, Madame la Ministre," lui dit-il en lui faisant une révérence.

Elle soupira rêveusement et poursuivit à l'intention de Harry : "C'est un tel gentleman. Et un atout pour le Ministère. Ce jeune homme est destiné à faire de grandes choses, Harry."

Draco se tourna désespérément vers le Gryffondor et eut droit à un sourire espiègle en guise de réponse.

"Merci beaucoup pour avoir sorti Harry de sa retraite, Draco," poursuivit la Ministre. "Je dois dire que vous êtes un couple très bien assortis."

Draco la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en écoutant Blaise renifler doucement à côté de lui. Il se demanda à quel moment précis il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

"Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vous emprunte Harry quelques instants, Draco," dit la Ministre. Il lui sourit en lui donnant sa permission. Potter se détourna pour la suivre après avoir lancé au Serpentard un regard concupiscent, chargé de promesses d'activité Très crapuleuse entre ses draps. Le sexe de Draco donna les premiers signes de vie de la soirée.

Prenant une longue gorgée de champagne, l'ex Préfet se ressaisit pour affronter l'inévitable prise de tête qui allait suivre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-il à Blaise durement.

L'interpellé sourit largement, tournant sa coupe entre ses doigts avant de répondre. "Tu rigoles ? Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde."

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez de frustration, apercevant, par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise, un Survivant aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il se sentait tout sauf charitable envers son 'ami' en cet instant précis. "Quelle veuve triste et désespérée t'es-tu faite pour obtenir une invitation ?" gronda-t-il.

"C'était ta mère."

Draco sentit la boule de colère lovée dans son ventre prête à exploser. Il rétrécit les yeux et étira ses fines lèvres, montrant ainsi les dents, clouant Blaise d'un regard malveillant.

Ce dernier lui sourit gracieusement et continua calmement. "Et je ne me la suis pas faite, juste au cas où tu te poserais la question…" Draco nota que le regard de son ami quittait le sien et un sourire paresseux grandit sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna pour découvrir la source de son plaisir et vit l'élégante silhouette fine de sa mère. Elle portait une robe noire vaporeuse. "… mais maintenant que tu en parles… " Murmura Blaise.

"N'y penses même pas," dit Draco avec horreur.

"Tu dois bien admettre qu'elle est… très sex' ce soir," poursuivit Blaise en ignorant totalement la fureur de son ami.

A cet instant sa mère se détourna de ses compagnons et agita vigoureusement la main dans leur direction avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer, arborant un faible sourire à son arrivée, se remémorant, pour une raison inconnue de lui, la première rencontre de Harry avec son père, Lucius.

Bien entendu, ledit Harry choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Potter avait planifié son arrivée pour lui causer un maximum d'embarras.

"Chéri," soupira Narcissa Malfoy en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et en se penchant en avant, embrassant l'air de chaque côté de son visage.

Alors qu'elle se recula, il lui tint brièvement les mains avant de les lâcher comme l'exigeait le protocole. "Mère, vous êtes ravissantes," lui dit-il par devoir, provoquant un rire de jeune fille qui lui allait parfaitement.

"Oh, ne sois pas si formel, chéri. Tu ne me présentes pas ?" Elle lui lança un regard manipulateur et plaintif tout en arquant un sourcil en direction de Harry.

"Mère, puis-je vous présenter Harry Potter. Harry ? Ma mère, Lady Malfoy." Il tendit la main vers chacun d'eux, râlant intérieurement de cette rencontre fortuite et inconfortable. Enfin, inconfortable pour lui en tout cas. Avoir sa mère présente pour son premier rendez-vous ne présageait rien de bon.

Tandis que Harry portait sa main à ses lèvres pour la baiser, elle rit coquettement et dit : "Narcissa, Harry. Appelez –moi Narcissa."

"Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, Narcissa," dit Harry avec sérieux. Draco détourna les yeux, répugné par l'évidente… honnêteté dans la voix de Potter. Il croisa le regard de Blaise et fut mécontent de voir un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Oh ce n'est pas moi qui compte," dit-elle à Harry en se penchant pour lui murmurer : "Mon fils n'est-il pas superbe ?»

_Oh Merlin,_ gronda intérieurement Draco. _Je vous prie de faire en sorte que cette soirée ne tourne pas plus au cauchemar._

"Oui, Narcissa," répondit Harry, son large sourire évident dans le ton de sa voix. "Il l'est indubitablement."

Un plateau de boissons lévita lentement près d'eux. Draco et Blaise se saisirent de verres frais en même temps avant d'en tendre un à leur compagnon respectif.

"Blaise m'a conté quelques histoires divertissantes de vos récentes rencontres avec mon fils," continua Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation. Draco lança à son futur ex meilleur ami un regard de pure haine, s'agitant nerveusement intérieurement devant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

"Vraiment ?" répondit Harry. "Pas trop divertissantes, j'espère ?" Est-ce que Draco avait vraiment senti un léger tremblement nerveux dans la réponse de Potter ?

Il vit sa mère lever une main et la poser sur l'avant-bras de Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura : "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'en ai pas cru la moitié." Il regarda le Gryffondor, qui avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en lui, sourire à Narcissa. Alors qu'il levait son verre de champagne, il l'a vit mettre en application des années de pratique dans l'art de la manipulation. "Mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur un point ?" Elle arbora son plus beau sourire et obtint une réponse positive.

Draco renifla silencieusement dans son verre en prenant une seconde gorgée de champagne.

Les yeux de Mme Malfoy arborèrent un air de pure innocence. _Oulla ! Danger,_ pensa Draco… trop tard.

"Quelle taille fait-elle exactement, Harry ?"

Draco recracha violemment son champagne par les narines. La phénoménale toux qui émana de sa gorge fit taire bon nombre d'invités. Après de longues et douloureuses secondes pendant lesquelles sa pression sanguine était telle qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il sentit une douce main contre sa colonne vertébrale. Harry murmura : "Respiro." Cela libéra ses passages obstrués et fit disparaître à la fois l'agaçant chatouillement dans son nez et la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Il inspira plusieurs grandes goulées d'air pour calmer ses tremblements. Il se tint droit, permettant au bras de Harry de l'enlacer un instant avant de réussir à dire : "Je vais bien," d'une voix étranglée.

"Allons, allons, mon chéri," dit sa mère. "Je vois que ton Harry est plein de talents." _Oui, espèce de vieille sorcière. Tout comme moi. Je peux sourire gaiement tout en te tuant,_ pensa-t-il. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Potter et vit qu'il avait l'air plutôt déconcerté et les joues un peu roses.

"Bien, maintenant que vous avez réussi à nous humilier tous les deux," commença Draco d'une voix basse et mesurée. "Je penses qu'il est amplement temps que nous cherchions une compagnie plus agréable. Nous y allons ?" Il se tourna vers Harry et lui saisit le coude, prêt à l'emmener ailleurs.

"Oh, arrête de bouder, Draco mon chéri," susurra Lady Malfoy. "Je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Vous devez rester et m'amuser en me racontant votre partie sauvage."

Draco roula expressivement des yeux, décidant ne plus jouer son jeu. Il traina durement Harry entre Blaise et sa mère, bousculant cette dernière de l'épaule en passant. "Vieille sorcière," murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

" Pourfendeur de culs," répondit-elle à voix basse en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif avant de reporter son attention sur le fessier de Harry et de sourire d'un air graveleux_. Sourire d'un air graveleux ! Sa propre mère !_

"J'ai besoin d'un autre verre," soupira-t-il en poussant Harry vers un plateau. Il prit une longue gorgée pour se calmer, ferma les yeux un moment et résista à la tentation de se frotter le front de frustration.

Il les rouvrit lorsque le Gryffondor murmura : "J'aime ça quand tu boudes". Incrédule, il fixa Harry qui lui souriait benoitement. Il vit les yeux de Potter descendre sur sa bouche avant de remonter.

Il s'approcha de lui, leva son regard vers Draco et poursuivit : "Ta bouche prend un pli… sensuel." Le mot glissa sur la peau du Serpentard, provoquant une déplaisante production de transpiration à la base de son crâne. Il déglutit avec peine, imaginant les dégâts que pourrait faire les lèvres de Harry sur son self-control.

Draco plaça tous ses espoirs de tranquillité dans le dîner à venir. D'une certaine façon, il fut exaucé mais pas totalement.

Harry et lui furent placés avec dix autres invités. Certains faisaient parties du cercle professionnel de Draco, d'autres de Harry et pour le reste d'illustres inconnus. Le vague espoir de pouvoir manger en paix se trouva rapidement anéanti.

Le Survivant avait cette incroyable capacité à engager la conversation avec n'importe qui. Draco se cala dans son siège et observa un maître à l'œuvre. Pourtant, Potter était tellement modeste. Il transpirait l'innocence à vous en rendre fou. Mais elle était mélangée avec un culot adorable qui fit fondre Draco et lui rendit le cœur léger, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Alors qu'il était totalement à l'aise avec l'envie qu'il avait de lui, une chaude admiration pour lui en tant que personne naquit. Draco découvrit qu'il était plein d'esprit et qu'il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur une quantité astronomique de sujets, le moindre n'étant pas l'ennuyeux monde des Banques internationales. Harry ne manquait pas d'à-propos dans le domaine des affaires, charmant le représentant de la Banque Nationale de Lituanie avec ses connaissances très à jour des taux de change et des problèmes locaux de dettes.

C'est tout bêtement assis autour de cette table que l'envie primaire de Draco pour Harry se transforma en amour. Ils plaisantèrent et se taquinèrent sans pitié. Chaque fois que le Survivant ne souriait que pour lui, il se disait qu'il allait se consumer de bonheur. Dieu qu'il était superbe ! Tellement sûr de lui.

Etonnement, ils trouvèrent le temps de discuter entre eux tout en mangeant. Draco fut fasciné par l'évident enthousiasme du Gryffondor pour son petit boulot au sein du gouvernement local. Il apparut que le temps de Harry était équitablement partagé entre le monde Magique et le monde Moldu, incluant énormément de travail de liaison et aidant à arrondir les angles à chaque manifestation magique inopportune chez les Moldus. Draco l'interrogea longtemps sur son ambition ou plutôt son manque d'ambition. Pour toute réponse, Harry s'était contenté de rire avant de lui dire qu'il voulait simplement apprécier une vie simple et ne pas avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Il avait eu son lot quand il était plus jeune. De n'importe qui d'autre, le Serpentard aurait trouvé cette réponse absurde. Mais pas venant de Harry. Ce n'était que trop vrai. Ce n'était pas un simple employé mais il ne recherchait pas non plus la gloire. Draco se demanda si le Survivant avait toujours été comme ça ou s'il l'était devenu après la guerre.

C'est également durant ce repas que Draco découvrit l'amour immodéré de Harry pour le chocolat. Se passant de dessert, l'ex préfet passa de longues minutes de plaisir ininterrompu à regarder le Gryffondor manger sa tarte au chocolat. Merlin ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi jaloux d'une petite cuillère auparavant. Il était hypnotisé par la façon dont Harry déposait de petite portion de chocolat onctueux sur sa cuillère et la portait à sa bouche. Ce dernier essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais Draco était assis suffisamment près pour entendre les petits gémissements de plaisir lorsque le chocolat roulait sur sa langue. _Moi aussi, j'aimerais t'avaler,_ soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Le Serpentard ne réalisa pas qu'il était tout pantelant de désir avant que Harry ne lève les yeux vers lui et ne fasse glisser de façon délibérer la cuillère entre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en le faisant. Impossible de ne pas comprendre le message. Si Draco avait déboutonné sa braguette à cet instant précis, le Survivant se serait immédiatement mis à genoux sous la table pour le sucer, oubliant complètement son dessert. Evidemment, ce regard et ces implications le firent immédiatement durcir. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, essayant de se mettre à l'aise le plus discrètement possible tout en ne manquant pas de remarquer le sourire rusé de Harry.

Chaque fois que la cuillère passait entre ses lèvres, l'érection de Draco s'agitait de façon appréciative, les imaginant autour d'elle et le suçant suffisamment fort pour provoquer une délicieuse pression sur son gland. Il fut relativement choqué de remarquer qu'il montait et descendait légèrement ses hanches de façon à garder son excitation au maximum.

Vers la fin de sa douceur, Harry prit un peu de tarte et se pencha vers Draco, lui offrant une bouchée avec un regard taquin. Le Serpentard s'inclina également en ouvrant la bouche aussi lentement que possible, espérant ainsi réussir à maintenir un minimum de décorum pendant qu'il lui donnait la béquée. Alors qu'il refermait celle-ci sur la cuillère et goutait les riches parfums de chocolat, Harry glissa son autre main sous la table et la fit courir sur la cuisse de Draco.

L'ex Préfet n'avait jamais été aussi prêt à jouir et ce sans aucune stimulation sexuelle. Sa poitrine se souleva notablement. Harry plia les doigts ce qui permit au Serpentard de sentir ses ongles à travers son pantalon. Sa main s'arrêta au bord de l'érection de Draco, ses doigts caressant la peau surchauffée. Il se retrouva à écarter involontairement les jambes, demandant silencieusement à être totalement exploré. Il fut choqué de son propre comportement, tellement flagrant, à la vu et au su de ses pairs. Il avala douloureusement et entendit le langoureux "Mmm…" de Harry lorsqu'il lui retira la cuillère de la bouche.

Serrant gentiment une dernière fois sa cuisse sous la table, Harry reprit sa place d'un air innocent.

Cela prit dix bonnes minutes à Draco avant qu'un seul mot des conversations alentour ne pénètre son cerveau.

**

* * *

**

(1) **Cockney rhyming slang** : Les personnes parlant cockney utilisent volontiers le _cockney rhyming slang_, qui est un argot aux expressions imagées. Comme son nom l'indique, cet argot se base sur des rimes, mais ces rimes sont sous-entendues dans la pratique : l'idée de départ est de faire correspondre à tout mot une paire de mots avec laquelle il rime, puis de supprimer le second mot de la paire dans le langage parlé. Ex: _stairs_ rimera avec _apples and pears_, et on dira donc _apples_ pour dire escaliers. De même _phone_ rimera avec _dog and bone_ et _dog_ voudra dire téléphone.

(2) La rime ne fonctionne pas en français.

-

**RAR **: **Flo **(qui sait… ptet ben que oui, ptet ben que non…), **Isa **(Et bien, la voici…), **Harry-Draco-forever!** (T'inquiètes, ça va rire encore…)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Bienvenue à toi, fidèle ou nouveau lecteur,

J'espère que le temps d'attente ne vous aura pas paru trop long mais vacances toulousaines obliges, Tag a pris quelques libertés …

Je dois vous faire un autre aveu pour ce retard …

Horus Creation est né … Qu'est-ce donc me direz-vous ???

Allez faire un petit tour sur le profil et vous saurez tout …

Nous allons pouvoir reprendre un rythme de croisière normale.

C'est-à-dire ?

Heu, un chapitre après l'autre … ??? *_*

Sinon les lapins-garous de Pâques vous ont bien gâtés ??? Souhaitons que oui ^^

Mais non je ne saute pas du coq à l'âne juste pour faire diversion à cause de nos déjà trois semaines de retard T_T …

Que dire sur ce nouveau chapitre … hum qu'il est court, très court, mais suffisamment long pour retourner la tête et la situation … de quoi je peux bien parler à votre avis … je vous sens agacer, tirailler entre le désir de lire la suite de cette NdT pour le cas où je lâcherais quelques infos et celui d'aller dévorer nos écrits …

Allez, je vous libère, courrez, courrez lire et laissez nous une tit' review rien que pour nous faire partager vos sentiments. ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Draco continuèrent à se mêler aux dignitaires étrangers ainsi qu'aux gens du Ministère, ne se quittant pas un seul instant. Le Gryffondor s'en remettait souvent au Serpentard lorsque le sujet intéressait particulièrement ce dernier. L'ex Préfet était surpris de voir à quel point c'était facile de jouer au couple avec lui. Il ne pouvait croire que Potter n'aimait pas ce genre d'évènements. Il avait dû être mal informé. Harry se comportait comme s'il était chez lui, traitant même les sujets les plus sensibles avec confiance et tact. Il autorisa même Narcissa à l'entrainer sur la piste de dance. Draco fut surpris de noter qu'il dansait plutôt bien le tango et il semblait avoir charmé Lady Malfoy sans problème, même si leurs sujets de conversation l'inquiétaient un peu. Elle pouffait comme une débutante à son premier bal lorsqu'il la remit entre les mains de Blaise.

Sa mère était aussi incontrôlable que d'habitude. Elle partait vagabonder dès que l'envie lui en prenait, tapotant toujours affectueusement le bras de Blaise et lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle reviendrait tôt où tard.

Draco, Blaise et Harry profitèrent d'une accalmie dans la soirée pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Je dois dire, Harry," commença Blaise allégrement. "Enfin je pense que tu as été très inspiré de coordonner ta tenue avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Le vert te va vraiment bien, tu sais. Tu aurais peut-être dû être à Serpentard ?" Draco les regarda rire comme des conspirateurs, voyant leur complicité grandir à une vitesse alarmante. Il se demanda jalousement comment Blaise arrivait à être aussi à l'aise avec les gens quand lui trébuchaient sur les subtilités sociales, particulièrement celle impliquant de faire ami-ami avec les gens.

Il se tint en retrait un instant, observant simplement leurs interactions, notant la facilité avec laquelle ils discutaient. Draco ne put s'empêcher de détailler de nouveau Harry. Il avait tout simplement l'air très appétissant dans cette tenue. Il avait tellement faim de lui qu'il était même capable de se passer de le déshabiller. Il n'avait aucun modus operandi dans les jeux de l'amour. Cela ne le gênerait en aucune façon de se retrouver nu sous Harry portant encore son costume, tant que sa braguette serait suffisamment ouverte pour laisser sortir son glorieux pénis. Non, cela ne le gênerait vraiment pas. Ni l'idée de son corps étiré, à la limite entre le plaisir et la douleur quand Harry glisserait sa large hampe dans son petit trou chaud et affamé. Sa propre érection et ses testicules palpitèrent dans son caleçon, se réjouissant de la sensation d'avoir Potter si près et en même temps tellement inaccessible.

Harry choisit ce moment pour se frotter contre lui. Il rejoignit alors la conversation et trouva que c'était toujours aussi facile de parler avec lui. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que la discussion arrive sur leur rendez-vous.

"Alors, Harry," dit Blaise. "Comment as-tu trouvé la petite surprise de Draco ?" Harry les regarda un long moment mais ne dit rien. Le silence devint tendu.

"Cette soirée n'était pas une surprise pour toi, Potter. Tu savais depuis le début," dit Draco d'une voix pleine de résignation.

Harry arqua un sourcil et acquiesça. Son sourire s'élargit. Il se passa de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Harry souriait, Blaise faisait semblant de ne pas être là et Draco boudait.

Finalement, Harry dit : "Je n'aime pas trop les surprises, Malfoy." Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Il y avait un air clairement prédateur sur le visage du Gryffondor. Cela se voyait dans le pli presque imperceptible de ses yeux.

Comme le Survivant parla à voix basse, Draco dut se pencher pour l'entendre. "Cependant, il y a bien quelques surprises qui me feraient vraiment très plaisir." Harry posa une main sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard. Il n'appuya quasiment pas mais le subtil mouvement du tissu sur sa peau lui donna la chair de poule. Draco retint son souffle, anticipant ce que Harry allait dire.

Comme aucune suite n'arrivait, il s'enquit calmement : "Comme quoi ?" Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Harry sur son cou. Il aurait aimé que ce soit sa bouche qui le couvre de baisés en lui murmurant des mots cochons.

"Mmm," soupira Harry. "Comme rentrer à la maison après le travail et trouver un magnifique homme nu attaché à mon lit, le visage contre le matelas, se tortillant impatiemment et prêt pour moi, me suppliant simplement de le baiser. Ce serait une surprise parfaite, tu ne crois pas ?" _Oh, Merlin, oui. Pour nous deux,_ gémit Draco intérieurement.

Son sang se repartit de lui-même dans son corps. Une partie vint faire encore grossir et s'agiter son érection déjà douloureuse tandis que le reste montait à son visage et lui donnait, ainsi qu'à son cou, une jolie couleur rouge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il absorba les mots de Potter et l'inévitable image se forma dans son esprit. Il se vit frottant son sexe sur le lit de Harry pendant qu'il agitait les hanches et s'offrait au plaisir du Survivant. Il se cambrait, exposant l'énorme dildo qu'il s'était enfilé – un bien pauvre substitut. Il pouvait même s'entendre supplier, les mots qu'il utiliserait et le doux désespoir qu'ils cacheraient.

"Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser," continua Harry, "j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Draco ne le vit pas partir. Il était trop occupé à contempler le sol, faisant de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts de son excitation publique. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il entendit Blaise dire : "Bien, bien, bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un ne serait pas en train de te mener par le bout du nez ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Zabini," s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix atone.

"Merlin," poursuivit Blaise en ignorant totalement sa réaction. "Il doit baiser comme un Dieu pour obtenir ce genre de réaction de ta part. Sans parler de la force de cette réaction. Ca c'est un aphrodisiaque," rigola Blaise. "Je n'aurai jamais cru voir le jour…"

"Vas-tu fermer ton clapet ignorant !" cracha Draco.

"Mais il est plus près du Pouvoir Absolu que tu ne le sera jamais".

"De quoi tu parles ?" dit un Draco décontenancé en fronçant les sourcils.

"On dirait Longdubat, Draco, tu comprends rien de rien" croassa Blaise. "A ton avis, qui a fait virer Scrimgeour et mit la vieille Perdita à sa place ? Ton amoureux, évidemment. Il a exprimé son manque de confiance en Rufus et son petit empire s'est écroulé autour de lui avant qu'il est pu dire 'Nous avons battu Voldemort'."

Draco regarda Blaise et il réalisa soudain. Son ami avait raison. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ignorer que c'était Harry qui tirait les ficelles au Ministère. Ses paroles avaient force de loi, tous ceux qui avaient un tant soit peu d'importance le savait.

"Il l'a dans la poche, Draco, et pas l'inverse. Ne le sous-estime pas."

"Laisse tomber, Blaise," dit Draco.

L'interpellé haussa exagérément les épaules et mit les mains en l'air. " Je dis juste que…"

"Et bien, ne le dis pas," gronda Draco en tournant les talons et disparaissant pour aller se chercher un autre verre. Quand il revint auprès de son ami, il prit une grande gorgée de champagne et regarda obstinément ailleurs.

"Si tu ne ralentis pas, tu vas bientôt devoir aller aux toilettes," observa Blaise. "Peut-être que Potter t'y attend ? Peut-être veut-il que tu le suces là-bas ? Tu sais, un genre de visite guidée des toilettes." Ceci était un parfait exemple de ce que Blaise entendait par "alléger" le ton de la conversation.

Draco se tourna lentement vers lui et lui lança son fameux "regard qui tue" estampillé Malfoy. Evidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet. En fait, cela fit juste sourire un peu plus Blaise.

"Oh ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?" ricana-t-il. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Draco et lui murmura d'une voix taquine : "Je parie que Potter a un point sensible qu'il aimerait que tu touches."

Draco n'avait jamais autant regretté que maintenant d'avoir raconté à Blaise les détails de sa relation. Il se concentra sur le fait de bouger les hanches le plus discrètement possible, souhaitant que la couture de son pantalon ne lui fasse pas si mal aux testicules.

-

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, aux premiers signes de fatigue de Harry, Draco l'attira à l'écart et lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui. Ils se glissèrent hors du grand hall en direction des cheminées par lesquelles ils étaient arrivés.

"Tu as été très vilain ce soir," l'admonesta gentiment Harry. Draco lui fit son regard le plus innocent mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Il renifla et dit : "Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici alors que tu sais pertinemment que je hais ce genre de soirée ?" Harry fit un geste de la main pour indiquer la salle de bal toujours pleine à craquer.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Non."

Harry soupira. "Bien. Alors Je vais te le dire moi." Il se tenait si près de Draco qu'il devait lever les yeux pour le regarder. "Tu voulais essayer de me prendre par surprise ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imaginais en retirer car j'ai toujours été réglo avec toi.

L'estomac de Draco se remplit de plomb. Harry avait indubitablement l'air désappointé.

Le Survivant poursuivit d'une voix tranquille. "Je serais venu avec toi de bon cœur si tu me l'avais demandé." Il poussa un profond soupir triste. "Je pense que tu aimes contrôler les choses, Draco Malfoy. Etre Calife à la place du Calife."

Les yeux de Harry étaient perçant, complètement hypnotiques. Draco ne pouvait détourner son regard. En fait, il pouvait à peine respirer. Un vague sentiment de panique commençait à naître dans le creux de son ventre.

"L'ironie de la chose, c'est que, en ce qui me concerne, tu peux être à la tête de tout ce que tu veux." Harry plaça ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Draco. Ce dernier pouvait sentir les pouces du Survivant le long de ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait s'insinuer à travers ses vêtements lui faisant imaginer des choses, vouloir des choses. "Tu peux faire ta loi autant que tu le veux, Malfoy " Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent à moitié, et il exhala un long soupir. "Mais pas dans la chambre. Une fois les portes fermées, tu es à moi."

Draco ne sut que répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, toute pensée cohérente annihilée par la pression grandissante des doigts du Gryffondor sur lui.

"Tu me veux," murmura Harry.

_Dieu, oui. Oui, je te veux,_ pensa Draco sans le dire.

"Peut-être que quand tu seras prêt à l'admettre, tu m'enverras un hibou."

Draco trembla, son corps recouvert d'une sueur froide.

"Plus de jeux stupides," le gronda doucement Harry.

"Allez les gars !" cria la voix enjouée de Blaise. "Dépêchez-vous de vous faire un baisé pour la nuit pour que nous puissions nous aussi accéder au feu, voulez-vous ?

La boule ne voulait pas quitter la gorge de Draco. Harry avait l'air tellement… perdu.

Souriant faiblement, Harry murmura : "Bonne nuit."

Draco se pencha vers lui et déposa un baisé sur sa joue. "Bonne nuit, Potter," réussit-il à répondre.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Draco ! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?" s'étouffa Blaise. "Regarde-moi !" s'exclama-t-il. Evidemment, tous les gens à portée de voix se retournèrent vers eux. "Je suis la quintessence de l'hétérosexualité et même moi je peux faire mieux que ça !"

Blaise s'avança et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry, le détournant de Draco. Ce dernier était mortifié de voir son meilleur ami mettre ses bras autour de l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus personnels. La main de Harry trouva une place confortable sur le torse de Blaise. Il inclina la tête et lui présenta ses lèvres.

Pendant que Blaise se penchait, les lèvres du Gryffondor s'entrouvrirent et Draco fut rempli de la soudaine conviction que son cœur allait cesser de battre lorsque l'espace entre eux aurait disparut.

Et puis vint le moment où il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir.

_Oh Dieu, non._ Draco aurait presque pu pleurer quand Blaise embrassa Harry. Ce n'était pas un petit bisou sans importance. C'était la tendre pression de deux paires de lèvres juste assez entrouvertes pour que le Serpentard sache que chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Au moins, espérait-il qu'ils n'y mettaient pas la langue.

Le baiser ne dura que quatre ou cinq secondes mais pour Draco il sembla ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Même lorsque le Détraqueur vola le dernier baiser à son père, l'extirpant de son enveloppe charnelle qu'il avait si bêtement mise au service de ce lunatique de Jedusor, cela ne lui avait pas paru si long. Il était tellement perdu dans sa rêverie désespérée qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsqu'il vit sa propre détresse se refléter sur le visage de Harry quand ce dernier entra dans les flammes, la main prête à lancer la pincée de Poudre.

Leur regard se croisa au moment où les flammes vertes l'entouraient, puis il disparu.

-

"C'est toi qui l'a voulu", dit Blaise platement.

Tous les muscles de Draco étaient noués. Il doutait de pouvoir bouger même si sa vie en dépendait. Il était en tout cas incapable de mettre son cerveau en marche pour fournir une réponse cohérente.

"C'est vraiment un chic type, Draco. Et en cet instant précis, tu ne le mérites pas." Draco était dans l'incapacité de regarder son ami. Il fixait toujours le foyer vide. "Il va vouloir que tu trouves une façon spectaculaire de t'excuser." Il sentit le poids de la main de Blaise se poser sur son épaule. "Fais le vite," ajouta-t-il fermement. "Je suis sérieux."

Quelque chose se brisa en Draco. Son diaphragme avait des spasmes et il avala douloureusement une goulée d'air. Il leva une main tremblante et se frotta les yeux, se haïssant de sa stupidité. Le bras de Blaise entoura ses épaules et il l'autorisa à le tenir pendant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rassembler assez de dignité pour partir en un seul morceau. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes.

Quand Draco essaya de se dégager, Blaise le retint un moment de plus et lui murmura : "Laisses-toi vivre. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Il pourrait t'aimer, Draco. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Et je pense que tu es un peu amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco commença à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation mais Blaise l'interrompit. "Tu vois, tu recommences. Arrêtes de penser aux apparences, veux-tu ? Contentes-toi de ressentir les choses pour une fois. Envois balader ta fierté et ta rigidité aristocratique. Pour l'amour de Dieu, prends un risque. Apprécies ta vie avant de te retrouver aux portes de la mort en te demandant pourquoi tu as toujours été tellement seul et triste."

Le mieux que Draco pu faire fut d'esquisser un petit signe de tête en guise d'acceptation. Ce fut suffisant. Blaise l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa partir. "Va-t-en maintenant. Prends une bonne douche chaude avant d'aller au lit. Je vais m'occuper de ta mère et la ramener chez elle en toute sécurité," sourit Blaise.

Draco prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et s'avança dans le feu. Il regarda ses pieds un long moment. Juste avant de jeter la Poudre, il marmonna : "Merci, Blaise."

"De rien. Bonne nuit, Draco."

Les flammes prirent la même couleur verte que les yeux de Harry et il fut chez lui. Seul. Encore.

**

* * *

RAR **: **Paprika Star** (Ils tiendront… faudra bien ^^), **Paul'** (N'est-ce pas ? ^^ Je l'aime bien comme ça Harry), **Isa **(Meuh non. Qui lira si je vous tue ?), **Flo **(Merci !), **Absynthe **(Merci !), **Lili **(Moi aussi ^^)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Que voulez-vous … après les vacances toulousaines, ce sont les parisiennes qui ont débutées … à croire qu'un mauvais génie s'ingénie à coller des vacances et des ponts à tout bout de champs pour retarder notre publication hebdomadaire. Et encore, vous avez beaucoup de chance que nous soyons à fond parce qu'avec ce mois de mai quasi férié …

Ca va ??? J'ai bien plaidé non-coupable ??? ^^

Lool, allez j'arrête de vous prendre pour des kinders. Oui, nous sommes en retard. Des excuses ??? Heu … non pas vraiment, à part pas mal de boulot pour tous les deux et surtout la naissance quasi officielle (ce sera pour le 15 mai prochain) du premier site réalisé par Horus Creation. Vous pouvez aller voir sur notre profil.

Nous allons vraiment essayer de reprendre la publication comme au début, c'est-à-dire toutes les semaines … Seul problème mais de taille …Agatha aimerait bien aussi que nous reprenions nos autres traductions …à un rythme régulier, elles aussi. Pour certaines, rien n'a été posté depuis 6 mois voir plus pour d'autres…

Nous allons donc faire en sorte de satisfaire tout le monde.

Pour Draco ??? Harry s'en charge … ^^

-

Petit warning pour ce chap' : une utilisation … pourrait-on dire abusive … d'un certain objet, pour exacerbation du plaisir sexuel en solitaire.

-

Il est vrai que nous vous dévoilons une chose, mais qu'une seule. Ce chapitre ne se résume pas qu'à elle, bien au contraire. Si nous le faisons, c'est par respect pour vous, pour toi lecteur. Même si vous n'êtes pas homophobe peut-être que certaines pratiques vous mettent mal à l'aise. Il nous a donc semblé judicieux de vous prévenir. Nous vous recommandons donc vivement de réfléchir avant d'aller lire la suite.

Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout, je vous laisse donc partir à la découverte des lignes qui suivent.

Si vous voulez nous faire part de vos commentaires, avis, météo de votre région, vos vacances, votre vie pourquoi pas, allez-y GO GO GO GO !!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

A sept heures et quart le lendemain matin, Draco entra dans son bureau. Il avait passé une nuit horrible grâce aux deux effets secondaires de sa conduite de la veille : culpabilité et auto flagellation mentale qu'il s'était infligé à cause de ladite conduite. A ses moments perdus, il avait également rêvé du sexe de Harry. Enfin, plus exactement, de Harry tout court. Il sortit son attaché-case de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale, surtout parce qu'il avait envie de jeter quelque chose et que de le lancer sur son bureau était le plus pratique et défoulatoire.

Tout en se maudissant d'avoir approché Potter d'un peu trop près, il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda ce qui se passait dans Canary Wharf. Sa vie était supposée être réglée comme une montre Suisse, non ? Parfaitement organisée, le temps géré et contrôlé de façon optimum ?

Draco fut distrait par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau. Il se retourna pour voir entrer Patricia, sa secrétaire, avec une pile de parchemins.

"Oh ! Désolé Mr Malfoy. Je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins un quart d'heure. Je vais chercher votre café."

"Quels sont mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix atone. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment mais il était bien trop professionnel pour laisser ses problèmes personnels interférés avec son travail.

"Petit-déjeuner chez Gringotts à huit heures et demi. Cuthbert Mockridge a envoyé un hibou tard hier soir à propos des comptes mis à disposition pour les dépenses de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il a dit qu'il vous retrouverait là-bas," répondit-elle rapidement.

_Merveilleux_, pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas le moins du monde emballé à l'idée de passer sa matinée en compagnie de Gobelins socialement inadaptés.

Après avoir déposé les parchemins sur le bureau, elle s'apprêtait à partir. "Patricia ?" l'appela-t-il. Elle se retourna rapidement, ses courts cheveux noirs volant autour de son visage. "J'ai besoin que vous alliez faire des achats pour moi." Elle acquiesça et attendit patiemment ses instructions.

Draco argumenta de longues secondes avec lui-même avant de poursuivre : "J'ai besoin d'une chemise avec des rayures verticales bleues, violettes et vertes. Elle doit venir d'un magasin Moldu appelé 'Paul Smith'." Il compta les couleurs sur ses doigts. Visualisant Harry dans sa tête, il ajouta : "Un tour de cou de seize. Prenez-en une sur le présentoir. Pas besoin qu'elle soit sur mesure."

Il se détourna d'elle et repartit vers la fenêtre. _Merlin que c'était stupide !_ Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cédé à l'envie de faire ça ! La chemise serait trop grande pour lui, mais elle serait sans aucun doute à la bonne taille pour Harry. _Admets-le,_ se dit-il d'un ton méprisant. _Tu veux seulement la porter au lit._ Cette pensée le fit grogner à haute voix. Il détestait se montrer si faible.

_Mais elle n'aura pas l'odeur de ton précieux Harry,_ lui dit sa petite voix intérieure. _Et que penserait-il s'il savait ?_ Oh mon Dieu, cette pensée était trop horrible pour qu'il s'y arrête. Mais la voix continua : _Il rirait de toi. Il trouverait que tu es pathétique. Car tu l'es._

"Et voila," dit Patricia d'une voix légère, interrompant sa désagréable rêverie en faisant léviter vers son bureau une tasse de café et les journaux. "J'ai pris le Prophet du matin, aussi. J'ai marqué quelques articles qui pourraient vous intéresser. Il y en a un sur les évènements d'hier soir à la fois dans les pages économiques et dans les pages people."

Patricia valait vraiment son pesant d'or. Mais Draco n'avait évidemment pas l'intention de le lui dire. Elle passait toujours en revue les journaux et indiquait les articles sur les affaires étrangères qui pourraient avoir un impact sur les taux de change et les dettes internationales. Elle surlignait également les nouvelles locales que quelqu'un dans sa position devait connaître.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Draco la rappela alors qu'elle allait passer la porte. "J'aurai besoin que vous me rameniez autre chose du Londres Moldu."

Elle regarda sans ciller. Il lui rendit son regard, un peu nerveux, espérant que cela ne se voyait pas.

"Deux paires de menottes," dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Elle n'aurait de toute façon rien demandé. 'Efficace' et 'Discrète' sont les deux qualificatifs qui la désignait le mieux. Elle acquiesça à peine, ne le jugeant pas et ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle.

Il avait hérité Patricia de son prédécesseur. Elle n'était pas sa confidente, ni son amie mais sa présence réconfortait Draco. Il la connaissait; Il pouvait prédire ses réactions. Il savait comment elle se comporterait face à chaque type de situation. Pas comme Harry. Lui était beaucoup plus perturbant.

Draco tressaillit en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il posa ses fesses avec moult précaution sur le siège, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été, peut-être, un peu trop vigoureux la nuit dernière. En fait, il n'y avait pas de 'peut-être'. Quand il avait décidé de se retourner les sens, il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin. Mais il ne savait jamais vraiment quand s'arrêter. Draco aimait tous les plaisirs à l'excès. C'est sûrement ça qui justifiait sa fixation sur la monstrueuse verge de Harry. Mais cela n'expliquait pas vraiment son obsession grandissante pour le personnage Potter.

Posant son menton dans le creux sa main, il prit sa tasse de café et en avala une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Il s'était promis de ne pas ressasser les évènements de la veille mais, dès qu'il les fermait, il ne voyait que l'expression de plaisir intense de Harry lorsqu'il avait mangé son dessert au chocolat ainsi que la façon suggestive qu'avaient ses paupières de se baisser à chaque fois qu'il avalait. Sans parler de ces gémissements étouffés qui lui donnaient la chair de poule rien qu'en y repensant.

Draco savait que tout ce que lui avait dit Blaise était vrai mais il n'arrivait à envisager d'avoir une relation suivie avec Potter. Peut-être était-il préférable qu'ils ne se voient que pour une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps. _Et c'est pour ça que tu achètes la chemise,_ lui murmura sa voix intérieure. Il fit rouler ses épaules pour essayer de faire disparaitre la tension de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il s'étira, il serra les fesses et sentit la chaude irritation en lui et repensa à la nuit précédente, après qu'il soit rentré chez lui.

_**Flashback**_

Même dans son état, Draco avait pris le temps de suspendre correctement son costume pour que les elfes de maison le nettoient. Aucune raison d'être négligé, après tout. Il avait retiré ses sous-vêtements, constatant les immanquables 'dégâts' provoqué par une soirée passée à bander. Il s'était senti collant, sale et honteux. Se tenir sous la douche chaude lui avait procuré un merveilleux soulagement.

Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la paroi et laissé l'eau coulée sur son dos, sentant sa peau devenir plus souple sous la chaleur. Il était resté ainsi plusieurs minutes. Draco avait beaucoup réfléchi au fait d'avoir tellement sous-estimé Harry. Mais il avait également sous-estimé la puissance de son attraction et fut agacé de s'être à chaque fois si facilement pris au jeu de Potter.

Se tenir ainsi sous la douche, les mains appuyées contre le mur, les pieds suffisamment écartés pour autoriser l'accès entre ses jambes à une main baladeuse, l'avait inévitablement ramené à Harry. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il avait ouvert les yeux et vu son érection mutine, en laissant échapper un grognement de désappointement amer. Pourquoi n'était-il pas chez Potter ? Que foutait-il, seul, dans sa maison, avec un sexe qui ne demandait plus mais exigeait instamment son attention ? Draco finit rapidement de se laver, non sans avoir passé bien plus de temps que nécessaire sur sa hampe, tolérant son manque total de volonté.

Quand l'eau eut finalement fait disparaître toutes les bulles, Draco attrapa une serviette et se dirigea vers son lit ou plutôt vers la grande commode juste à côté. Le tiroir du bas contenait ses jouets et toutes les autres petites choses qu'il ne voulait voir exposer au regard de sa mère ainsi qu'à ceux des elfes de maison. Le Sort de Fermeture était extrêmement complexe. Il l'avait acquis grâce à un contact chargé de la sécurité à la Banque Gringotts. Malgré son prix exorbitant, il était hautement satisfait de la tranquillité qu'il lui procurait face aux fouilles incessantes de Narcissa. Rien que cela pouvait justifier le doublement de la somme qu'il avait versé.

Il avait fallu trente bonnes secondes au sortilège pour déverrouiller le tiroir. Inconsciemment, Draco mettait toujours ce temps à profit pour s'exciter en imaginant toutes les délicieuses possibilités cachées à l'intérieur.

Le tiroir tremblotait toujours dès que le charme avait fait son office, comme un signal. L'ex préfet l'avait ouvert pour vérifier son contenu. La respiration déjà erratique et aussi légère que des ailes de papillons. Il aimait passer la main sur ses trésors, percevoir alternativement la douceur, la souplesse, la dureté, l'élasticité des matières sous ses doigts. Tout cela avant de s'arrêter sur celui qu'il désirait le plus. Mais la nuit dernière, il avait voulu la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Alors il avait dû faire avec ce qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Le dildo que Draco avait choisi était le plus gros de sa collection. Tout en le faisant claquer contre la paume de sa main, il avait sourit tristement au souvenir de son excitation le jour où il l'avait acheté. Le trouver dans la version hollandaise du Chemin de Traverse avait été comme si Noël et son anniversaire arrivaient en même temps. Il pouvait même se remémorer l'orgasme qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé. C'était un magnifique objet, transparent comme du cristal et taillé comme un vrai pénis mais avec des proportions bien plus larges que tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors.

Il avait fait courir ses doigts dessus, appréciant les contours réalistes façonnés dans le latex. Il s'était rappelé à quel point ses imperfections rendaient le plaisir encore plus intense lorsqu'il le glissait en lui. En s'agenouillant près du tiroir ouvert, Draco avait sentit son intérieur se liquéfier sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Il avait longuement masturbé le jouet, laissant échapper un soupir à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Comme Draco avait aimé ce dildo. C'était la plus grosse chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue en lui. Malheureusement, Harry l'avait possédé, avec pour conséquence, la destruction de sa vénération. Il avait placé la barre si haute en une seule nuit de passion que Draco ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir la même excitation. S'il n'en avait pas eu tant besoin, il se serrait laissé aller à sa dépression grandissante et l'aurait laissé à sa place. Mais c'était hors de question.

Après avoir choisi une bouteille de son huile préférée, il avait emporté ses distractions du soir sur son lit, laissant au passage tomber sa serviette. Il s'était installé, nu, sur le dessus des draps.

Draco adorait les massages. Il avait imaginé la sensation des mains puissantes de Harry explorant son corps et était prêt à parier la moitié de sa fortune qu'un massage de lui serait plus que divin. Alors qu'il ouvrait la fiole et laissait tomber une giclée du liquide clair dans le creux de son estomac, son imagination avait pris les commandes. Il s'était représenter un Potter l'excitant, tenant ledit flacon haut et faisant tomber l'huile goutte après goutte, de plus fines gouttelettes éclaboussant son torse, souhaitant ardemment qu'il pousse le vice jusqu'à tenter la peau douce de son gland. Il avait même imaginé le rire de Harry face à son excitation.

Abandonnant provisoirement la bouteille, Draco avait plongé ses doigts dans l'huile et l'avait étalé sur son torse et ses côtes. Il s'était appliqué à faire de petits cercles sur ses tétons déjà durs avant de les pincer brutalement entre son pouce et son index. Cela l'avait fait gémir. Son dos s'était cambré en se figurant que c'était les dents de Harry qui saisissait la peau autour de son sein, suffisamment fort pour le blesser. Il s'était, en même temps, mordu la lèvre inférieure, faisant impitoyablement rouler la chair entre ses dents qu'il pouvait encore y sentir un picotement lorsqu'il posait le bord de sa tasse de café dessus.

Les hanches de Draco s'étaient agitées et ses jambes s'étaient écartées à l'idée d'un Harry au-dessus de lui, le clouant sur le matelas pendant qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans sa peau tendre. Peut être même, suffisamment fort pour le faire saigner. _Mmm, oui. Ca serait bon. De pouvoir se goûter par l'intermédiaire de Potter quand il l'embrasserait enfin._ Il avait durcit encore plus à cette simple pensée, à la fois la nuit dernière dans sa chambre et maintenant dans son bureau.

Draco avait fait glisser l'une de ses mains sur toute la longueur de son torse, la passant dans l'huile avant de masturber amoureusement son érection. Mais ce n'était qu'une taquinerie, un contact juste suffisant pour le laisser chaud et pantelant pour une éventuelle pénétration. Tandis qu'il gisait là, il avait serré ses muscles internes pour s'y préparer, visualisant le corps nu de Harry dans sa tête et son expression carnassière quand il s'était préparé à le pénétrer. Puis son air ravi une fois qu'il avait été totalement immergé en lui, croyant à peine aux gémissements de plaisir de Draco.

Après avoir fait courir un doigt oint sur ses testicules, Draco les délaissa pour descendre plus avant entre ses jambes largement ouvertes, plongeant un doigt dans son intimité dès qu'il perçut la chair serrée de son anus. Un sentiment de calme et de plénitude s'abattit alors sur lui, son corps accueillant l'intrusion avec bienveillance, sachant le soulagement qu'elle allait apporter à sa libido surchauffée.

Le dos de Draco s'arqua contre le dossier de son fauteuil au souvenir du doigt rentrant à la maison. Il sentit le tremblement de la tasse de café dans sa main mais il ne voulait pas la poser, sa chaleur lui apportant un certain réconfort. Il soupira et replongea dans sa mémoire.

Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps avant de ressentir le besoin d'en introduire un second, puis un troisième. Trois doigts étaient toujours plus difficiles à bouger qu'ils n'auraient dû. Et c'était frustrant de sentir l'étroitesse de son trou écarté par une si petite intrusion. Il n'arrivait jamais à en mettre trois vraiment loin sans se contorsionner de façon inconfortable.

En vérité, cela n'avait eu que peu d'importance parce que dès que son anus avait été assez détendu pour accepter le dildo, ses doigts n'avaient plus été d'aucune utilité. Il se prit quelques instants en main, sentant son sang pulser et ricocher contre les veines de son sexe. Il avait baissé les yeux, s'observant, et s'était rappelé l'image de la hampe de Harry disparaissant entre leurs deux corps. Il avait alors succombé à l'immense tentation d'une introduction immédiate dans une partie de son anatomie cachée à sa vue. Mais plus que tout, il s'était demandé de quoi il avait l'air, les jambes écartées avec Harry le pénétrant. Il voulait regarder l'énorme sexe de Potter glisser en lui, voir chaque centimètre forcer un chemin en lui et revendiquer sa cavité comme étant sienne. Si seulement il pouvait voir ça, se regarder se faire désintégrer par les attentions tendres et violentes de Harry.

Il avait oint le dildo avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas oublier un millimètre de la surface cristalline avant de positionner la tête devant son entrée et de pousser doucement.

Tandis que le toy le pénétrait, tout son souffle s'échappa en un long soupir de profonde satisfaction. Il avait senti les muscles de son corps se détendre et inviter l'intrusion à aller plus loin. Il l'avait poussé plus avant, incapable d'ignorer la façon dont son intérieur épousait la forme du jouet. Il avait aimé la façon dont son pouls battait dans sa gorge et la jolie couleur rose qu'avait prise sa poitrine sous l'effet du désir croissant.

Draco avait d'abord commencé lentement, localisant le point sensible à l'intérieur de lui et l'effleurant avec les contours du plug. Il avait gémi à chaque passage, sentant ses hanches entamées leur fluide mouvement en réponse aux plaisirs qu'il ressentait. Oh Mon Dieu. Harry. Il avait affermi sa prise sur le toy et l'avait introduit plus fort. Suffisamment vigoureusement pour que son poing vienne cogner contre ses fesses. Il l'avait enfoncé aussi profond qu'il le pouvait. Mais il n'allait pas aussi loin que Harry – et de plusieurs centimètres.

Pour compenser le manque de longueur, il l'avait rentré et sorti avec force, ne se souciant pas des blessures qu'il infligeait à son corps dans sa poursuite désespérée de tout ce qui était Harry. Il avait senti les muscles de ses jambes commencer à trembler sous ses assauts sans art. Son avant-bras frottait contre sa verge tandis qu'il actionnait le dildo en lui, maltraitant son rectum avec rage.

Plus ses mouvements étaient devenus saccadés et durs, plus ses cris s'étaient amplifiés. Ses hanches s'étaient soulevées tellement haut au-dessus du lit que son dos et ses fesses lui avaient hurlé d'arrêter de les maltraiter. Mais rien n'aurait pu le stopper. Il entendait à peine le bruit de succion que faisait le jouet en lui car chacune de ses respirations étaient un cri ou un gémissement. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos par la concentration, tout son être tourné vers l'intérieur pour ressentir la moindre once de plaisir qui traversait son corps avant d'aller s'écraser dans ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il était arrivé un moment où tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire était de se jeter plus violemment que la fois précédente contre cette incursion en lui tandis que les premières vagues de son explosion prochaine apparaissaient dans ses bourses.

Son ventre était déjà recouvert d'huile et de fluides sexuels. Son bras avait glissé dedans, amenant le lubrifiant sur son érection oubliée pendant qu'il se pénétrait sauvagement. Oh Merlin, il avait encore été si près ! Chaque fois que sa hampe frottait contre son avant-bras, il avait pensé qu'il allait jouir.

Draco avait finalement ouvert les yeux pour se regarder. Il était tout pantelant et brillant de transpiration. Il avait vu le rapide mouvement de son bras et eut un flash de Harry entre ses jambes. C'était ce qui lui manquait. "HARRY !" avait-il hurlé lorsque le premier jet de sperme était sorti de lui et s'était écrasé sur son torse. Son bras s'était mis à trembler mais il s'était forcé à continuer jusqu'à ce que les dernières giclées aient été expulsées avec autant de force que possible. Il avait eu besoin de l'intensité aveuglante de cet orgasme pour calmer son sentiment de honte.

Il était retombé exténué sur le lit, luttant pour respirer tandis que son sexe s'immobilisait sur son ventre. Il avait laissé sa main retombée sur le matelas. Il était resté étendu là, jambes largement écartées, essayant de récupérer de son énergique accès d'auto-abus.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Draco était assis derrière son bureau, une tasse de café dans sa main tremblante, regrettant de ne pas avoir céder à son habituel urgence du matin : Se masturber avant d'aller au travail. Mais au réveil, il avait estimé mériter une punition. C'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de ça. Il devait le faire pour en être débarrassé ou il serait incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, tellement obnubilé par elle.

Il posa le café en train de refroidir et le mis de côté avant de s'agacer sur sa braguette pour libérer son sexe. Dieu, c'était un tel soulagement de se masturber. La sureté de son mouvement était réconfortante en cette période troublée. Il essaya d'être silencieux même si cela n'était pas nécessaire avec le Charme de Silence qui entourait son bureau. Mais c'était tabou. Il ne mélangeait pas son travail et sa vie privée. Et cet accès de masturbation enfreignait cette restriction qu'il s'était imposé.

Il se fit jouir rapidement. Il avait besoin de la sensation de détente qui suivait plus que de l'orgasme en lui-même. Mais quand il vint dans son poing, ce fut aussi glorieux et électrisant que d'habitude. Il se plongea de longues minutes dans le souvenir de Harry léchant sa main après une activité similaire bien que beaucoup plus satisfaisante.

Draco se nettoya rapidement et se rhabilla, juste au cas où Patricia entrerait inopinément. Il se rassit au fond de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, somnolant sans doute un peu jusqu'à ce que sa culpabilité lui fasse reprendre le travail.

Draco se pencha sur les parchemins posés sur son bureau et se concentra sur son travail du jour. Les Gobelins étaient d'âpres négociateurs. Il devait toujours être aux aguets lorsqu'ils allaient à Gringotts. Mais il était confiant. Il savait qu'on lui avait confié cette affaire car il était capable de les gérer très efficacement.

Il Transplana à la réception de la banque et fut emmené dans une salle de réunion. Un petit-déjeuner avait été préparé à l'intention des participants. Il prit quelques minutes à saluer les autres convives avant de choisir une chaise et de commander un thé.

Au moment précis où il portait la tasse à ses lèvres, Cuthbert Mockridge fit irruption dans la pièce, l'air aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude. Draco cacha son irritation quand Mockridge s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui, agitant sa Gazette du Sorcier devant lui comme une baguette magique.

"Je dois dire, Malfoy, que vous me surprenez !" tonna Cuthbert.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme et dit : "Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Allons, allons, mon cher monsieur. Vous et Potter évidemment ! La Gazette relate toute l'histoire !"

L'estomac de Draco se retourna. Il prit son expression la plus froide et lança un regard d'avertissement au bonhomme afin qu'il se taise. La menace passa loin, très loin au dessus de sa tête, puisqu'il se permit de poursuivre.

"Ici ! Regardez !" indiqua Mockridge après avoir ouvert son journal. Il pointait du doigt une photo d'une demi-page de Draco et Harry à la soirée de la veille. Ils étaient sur leur trente-et-un avec leurs costumes et leurs pochettes assorties.

La pièce disparut autour de Malfoy. Un seul coup d'œil à la photo l'avait figé sur place. Harry avait l'air… et bien… magnifique. Mais c'était son attitude à lui qui l'avait pris à la gorge et avait fait disparaître le sang de son corps, le laissant frigorifié, dévasté et les mains moites.

Ils avaient été shootés à leur insu, toute à leur discussion joyeuse, à priori juste après le dîner. Ils se regardaient et parlaient avec animation, leurs doigts caressant la manche de l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils cherchaient à démontrer un point particulier. La photo recommençait toutes les dix secondes. Les mêmes caresses, les mêmes sourires encore et encore.

Mais ce n'était pas les sourires qui m'étaient Draco hors de lui. C'était la complète admiration gravée dans les traits de son visage. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tous les sorciers lisant la Gazette sauraient qu'il était amoureux de Harry Potter grâce à cette seule photo. Il allait buter le photographe. Il allait simplement devoir trouver une méthode bien plus douloureuse que l'Avada Kedavra pour le faire. Aucune mort ne serait trop douloureuse pour l'auteur de cette... cette violation.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi nu et vulnérable. Il avait beau fixé la photo, il n'arrivait pas à faire dire au visage de son double autre chose que 'Tu es le centre de mon univers et je veux t'adorer avec chaque souffle de mon corps insignifiant'. L'humiliation de la nuit dernière était totale. Sa faiblesse était connue de tous, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais se laisser aller maintenant. Il était évident qu'il allait devoir prouver à tout le monde qu'il était plus fort, meilleur que ça, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour cautionner son existence. Il allait leur montrer à tous.

Il rassembla ses esprits et reprit contact avec la réalité de la pièce pour découvrir que plusieurs personnes lui posaient des questions. Il fut choqué de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Les voix n'étaient que des bruits indistincts, bourdonnant comme une mouche irritante jusqu'à ce que le bruit menace de faire bouillir son cerveau dans son crâne. Il tremblait si fort qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur que tout le monde le remarque. Il devait se reprendre ! Pas moyen de continuer dans cet état. Il perdrait toute crédibilité professionnelle s'il ne tuait pas la rumeur dans l'œuf.

"Vous retardez cette réunion, Mockridge," dit une voix forte et caustique. Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et fut soulagé de voir Galar, le Gobelin Président de la Banque Gringotts, se tenant sur une chaise et faisant taire les masses babillantes d'un seul regard circulaire. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé ce Gobelin socialement inapte que maintenant. Le silence se fit en quelques secondes et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'orateur qui leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ouvrit la réunion.

Immergé dans la sécurité de son travail, Draco mit sa détresse de côté et se concentra sur l'affaire du jour.

**

* * *

RAR **: **Paprika Star** (Merci !), **li-san** (Là voici ^^), **super-ketchup**, **Isa** (Merci !), **préscilla**, **Titsoleil** (Mystère… pour savoir, il faut lire.), **Lili**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Déjà la suite ^^

Et dans les temps !!!

Meuhhhh si !!! A un jour près, c'est toujours dans les temps … même que la semaine elle est même pas finie T_T.

En revanche, il ne va pas falloir trop vous y habituer … loool je plaisante. Enfin Tag veut que le prochain soit un chap de « Sous un Ciel Sans Etoile » … Et vous connaissez sûrement l'adage … Ce que Maître Veut …

Alors revoilou notre duo de chocs, torturant notre blondinet préféré …

Il vous faudra lire pour savoir si mes propos sont à prendre au sens propre ou au figuré …

Un peu de langage cru … si si, nous en avons gardé. Impossible pour ce passage-là de mettre de la poésie dans les propos de Harry … là encore vous comprendrez en allant lire. Donc âmes sensibles, méfiez-vous …

Je sais que vous aller encore trouver ce chapitre très court mais aussi très très bon. Alors concentrez-vous sur ce dernier mot ^^ et profiter jusqu'à plus soif des découvertes que Draco fait sur lui-même sans oublier de savourer cette divine Narcissa qui enchante ces quelques paragraphes.

Une dernière chose, pas d'inquiétude !!! Je ne viens pas de tout vous révéler sur ce chapitre, loin de là.

Allez, je vous libère et n'oubliez pas de vous logger avant de laisser votre review. C'est plus simple et plus sympa pour vous répondre ^^.

Yep. Cela veut dire de façon implicite que nous voulons des reviews de vous. ^^ N'ayez pas peur, il n'y a que les lapins garous qui font les gros yeux, bon c'est vrai Tag aussi … en plus elle le fait avec un drôle de sourire … mais c'est surement mon imagination délirante …

Bref lisez, savourez, profitez, rêvez et rewievez. ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

Rentrant à son bureau avant le déjeuner, Draco trouva Patricia en train de se battre avec une grande chouette au pelage couleur de neige. Elle essayait de la faire partir du dossier de son fauteuil d'où l'animal observait ses efforts avec un désintérêt ennuyé. Elle se déplaçait à peine d'un bord à l'autre, refusant de donner la large enveloppe en sa possession.

"Patricia ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux largement en désordre, sans aucun doute à cause de ses efforts pour déloger le volatile. "Elle ne veut pas donner la lettre !" répliqua-t-elle, fronçant le nez en entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé. Il l'ignora. "Elle est là depuis une demi-heure. Elle ne lâche pas l'enveloppe et je doute qu'elle eut pu vous atteindre à Gringotts avec le renforcement de leurs mesure de sécurité."

Il passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau, ne manquant pas de remarquer avec quelle célérité la chouette le suivit. Elle atteignit son fauteuil avant lui et se posa sur le haut du dossier, exactement comme elle avait fait à Patricia.

"Donne la moi," soupira-t-il en tendant la main vers l'animal autoritaire. La chouette souleva son aile et autorisa l'enveloppe à être détachée de sa patte. Il s'assit à son bureau et la mit de côté avec l'intention de la lire plus tard. Mais la chouette avait un autre avis. Elle fit battre ses énormes ailes près de son visage, soulevant ses cheveux et dérangeant tous ses dossiers. Il lança furieusement son bras, frappant l'irritable oiseau et faisant un grand cri pour la faire fuir.

La blanche chouette était opiniâtre. Il dut rendre les armes. Elle s'était lancé sur lui, le piquant durement du bec sur le dessus de sa main, faisant même couler son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue vaincu et consente à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il glissa un doigt sous le rebord et la décacheta, en sortant une carte et un parchemin, tous deux à l'envers. Il retourna la première et fut frappé de voir que c'était l'originale de la photo publiée dans la Gazette. De près et en couleur, c'était bien pire. Sa poitrine se serra de façon presque insupportable. Il se regarda fixement, ne voyant même pas Potter sur l'image. Tout ce qu'il constatait, c'était sa ruine personnelle et professionnelle étalée devant lui. Il toussa en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Cela lui fit mal lorsqu'il avala l'oxygène.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté là à regarder la photo. Mais cela devait faire un moment car ses muscles étaient raides lorsqu'il tendit la main vers le parchemin.

_-_

_J'ai vu ça et j'ai pensé à toi._

_Ta mère avait raison, bien que 'magnifique' ne soit pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ton apparence dans ce costume. Je pense qu'Armani est ta 'marque', c'est certain._

_Je voulais te remercier pour la nuit dernière. Je me suis bien plus amusé que je ne l'aurai cru même si je dois admettre que t'avoir vu te tortiller était sans doute la meilleure partie ! Cela m'a donné plein d'idées qu'il vaut mieux taire._

_Je pense que ceci est la photo la plus honnête que je n'ai jamais vu de l'un de nous. Admets-le nous allons bien ensemble. La chose que je préfère est ce petit coup d'œil que tu n'arrêtes pas de lancer à ma bouche. C'est un regard qui veut savoir quand je vais t'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand je le ferais, me laisseras-tu ? Je le crois. Quand tu seras prêt._

_Je t'envois cette photo pour que tu saches que je pense à toi. La suite dépend de toi. Ne reste pas trop longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Ma bite te veut, Malfoy. Sois un obéissant petit cul et donne-lui ce qu'elle veut. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie._

_Harry_

_PS : Ne fais pas attention à Hedwige. Elle a subi pas mal de choses de la part de gens essayant de voler mon courrier. Si elle est un peu agressive, c'est compréhensible._

-

Tout en frottant le dos de sa main ensanglantée, il pensa que 'compréhensible' n'était pas un mot applicable au comportement de cet animal. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Même sa putain de chouette le protégeait !

Draco mit un moment avant de reprendre son travail. Hedwige avait dû s'envoler pendant qu'il était scotché sur la photo et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il trouvait ça dommage. Il venait juste de commencer à se battre avec un sort pour une formule mathématique complexe lorsque Patricia frappa à la porte et entra avec plusieurs sacs et une pile de courrier.

Elle déposa les lettres ouvertes sur le coin du bureau. Elle avait indubitablement l'air inquiet de sa réaction quand à leur contenu. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : "Elles n'ont rien à voir avec le travail, Monsieur. Elles concernent la photo et l'article sur Mr Potter et vous." Draco voyait qu'elle cherchait le trou de souris le plus proche pour s'y terrer, sachant parfaitement quelle allait être sa réaction. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, alors il préféra se taire.

Elle déposa le sac Paul Smith sur le bureau et s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge. Chez elle, ce genre d'attitude avait de quoi inquiété. Rien ne troublait Patricia. Jamais. Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'invita à parler d'un regard. "Je vous ai pris un quinze et demi au lieu d'un seize," dit-elle tellement rapidement que l'on eut pu croire qu'elle n'avait prononcé qu'un seul et même mot.

"Pourquoi ?" dit-il sèchement.

"Car le seize aurait été trop grand pour lui." Il la vit avoir un mouvement de recul en entendant les mots qu'elle avait dit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de les lui faire oublier. Il se tenait assis, raide comme la justice, la fixant droit dans les yeux mais incapable de parler. _Elle sait,_ pensa-t-il. _Oh Merlin, elle sait et elle ne me respectera plus jamais._ Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander comment elle était au courant. Elle avait vu la photo, comme tout le monde. Et elle savait bien que la chemise ne lui irait pas car elle connaissait sa propre taille et ce n'était pas du seize.

"J'ai eu quelques soucis avec les menottes, monsieur." Il reporta son attention sur elle. "Elles existent en noir mat et couleur acier et vous n'aviez pas précisé ce que vous vouliez. Alors j'en ai pris deux paires de chaque. J'espère que cela vous convient."

Elle avait retrouvé son calme et Draco trouva que cela l'aida à se ressaisir. "Merci, Patricia," s'entendit-il dire, "Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait."

Elle n'eut jamais le moindre changement d'attitude, ne le regarda jamais différemment, ni ne donna la moindre indication montrant qu'elle pensait quoi que ce soit de son comportement étrange d'aujourd'hui ou de son rendez-vous de la nuit dernière avec Harry Potter. Il souhaita que tout le mode soit aussi respectueux qu'elle.

Quand elle fut sur le point de sortir de son bureau, il la rappela doucement. "Je le pense vraiment," dit-il avec sérieux. "Merci." Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, elle semblait le connaître par cœur. En y réfléchissant bien, cette pensée n'était pas désagréable. Il sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, le protégeant du monde pendant qu'il faisait sa crise en privé.

Il ouvrit les sacs un par un, souriant d'un air résigné devant ses achats même si sa colère lui dévorait toujours les entrailles. Il déballa précautionneusement la chemise et la tint à bout de bras devant lui, caressant le fin coton avec ses pouces. _Elle avait raison,_ pensa-t-il. _Le seize aurait été trop grand._

-

Ce soir là, quand Draco Transplana au Manoir, il se sentait un peu tendu avec un début de migraine prenant allègrement ses quartiers d'été entre ses tempes. Il était maintenant en possession de huit lettres émanant de parfaits inconnus transformant son sac en chape de plomb. Sept lui disant à quel point Harry et lui allaient bien ensemble. Une seule contenait des menaces. Des trucs du genre transformation de ses testicules en boucles d'oreilles si jamais il contrariait Harry. Draco l'avait lu avec un soupir surpris, s'émerveillant de la capacité de Potter à captiver tout le monde sans effort et à s'attirer la loyauté de gens qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. _Charisme,_ se dit-il. _Comme ce bon vieux Lucius. Mais il est en même temps tellement différent de lui, merci Merlin._

Il entendit des bruits de voix et se dirigea vers elles. En arrivant dans le salon, il se renfrogna en voyant Blaise et sa mère assis, attendant clairement son arrivée pour passer à table. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas devenir trop proches. Il lui faudrait les en empêcher si jamais cela devenait le cas.

"Oh mon chéri, tu as une mine affreuse !" souffla sa mère. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de poser son verre pour venir le réconforter.

"Bonsoir à vous aussi," murmura-t-il sarcastiquement en croisant le regard de Blaise. Il posa ses affaires et prit place à table. Une fois installée, il attrapa le sien rempli de vin, de façon peu élégante et en avala une longue gorgée.

"J'ai l'impression que tu en avais bien besoin," dit Blaise sèchement. Il put voir du coin de l'œil sa mère acquiescer exagérément. "Quel genre d'excuses spectaculaires as-tu préparé pour Harry ?"

Alors c'est ça, pensa Draco avec colère. On frappe directement là où ça fait mal. Et brusquement, il comprit ce qu'était réellement cette petite soirée – ils allaient se liguer contre lui et lui faire ravaler toutes ses erreurs.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" cracha-t-il à l'intention de Blaise.

"C'est Vendredi," répondit ce dernier platement. "Nous sortons toujours le vendredi." Il y eut un instant de silence. "A moins que, bien sûr, tu es un chaud rencard avec le trépied humain."

Narcissa réprima un éclat de rire. Draco lui jeta un regard glacial, la défiant de le faire. Mère ou pas, il lui aurait volontiers jeté un sort en cet instant précis.

En se tournant vers Blaise, il dit d'un air guindé : "Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné d'indications te permettant de tirer ce genre de conclusions." Blaise le fixa avec un air provocateur, attendant qu'il poursuive. Draco fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté. Son regard était clairement meurtrier. "A moins que tu n'ais plaidé la bisexualité et que tu l'ais suivi chez lui pour avoir une expérience de première main ?"

Blaise se pencha en avant par-dessus la table sans jamais quitter Draco des yeux. "Est-ce que tu serais jaloux si je répondais 'oui' ?" L'ex préfet sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais la simple pensée d'écraser son point sur le visage de son ami lui causait une vague de satisfaction anticipée. Le genre de satisfaction qu'on n'obtient pas même après un bon duel.

"Non," gronda-t-il en se penchant à son tour, refusant de céder le moindre pouce de terrain.

Blaise se recula, paumes levées, exactement comme Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse. Ils étaient amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sache jusqu'où il pouvait aller et il venait juste de réaliser à quel point Draco était proche de la rupture.

"Tu veux en parler ?" proposa-t-il.

Draco se renfonça dans sa chaise et soupira lourdement. "Non," dit-il. Il leva cependant le regard vers Blaise et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le début de sourire de ce dernier lui indiqua que tout allait bien entre eux.

Il tourna la tête en entendant le froissement d'un journal. _J'aurai dû m'en douter !_ Sa très chère mère était en train d'ouvrir la Gazette sur cette putain de photo. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le journal qui l'avait fait grogner. Ce fut également la vue du plateau remplit de parchemin encore scellé lévitant à côté de sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas," dit sa mère d'une voix raisonnable. Il fut reconnaissant de noter que ce n'était pas une question. "Ton père l'aurait également haï." Il leva son regard sur elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle soupira lourdement, toutes traces de sa superficialité habituelle disparues. "Tu es en train de devenir tellement comme lui, Draco."

Il se figea. Ce n'était pas un compliment. Il tenta de comprendre le sens de ses mots au-delà de l'évidente critique mais n'y parvint pas.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux," dit Blaise si doucement que Draco dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. "Jamais."

Draco sentit le picotement de larmes monter à ses yeux et les ferma durement, se forçant à les faire disparaître. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque son envie de pleureur eut disparu. _Deux rendez-vous,_ pensa-t-il avec consternation. _Deux ridicules petits rendez-vous et me voilà foutu. _

"Blaise a raison, Draco", dit sa mère. "Je crois que j'aime cette photo plus qu'aucune autre, à part peut être celle quand tu avais deux ans, où tu es assis dans le fauteuil de ton père. Sa voix mourut et Draco vit les souvenirs flotter sur son visage. Ils n'étaient pas tous bons à en juger par la courbe de ses sourcils. En cet instant, il l'a vit comme la survivante qu'elle était. Toute cette douleur et cette souffrance pendant tant d'années et lui n'avait montré que peu de reconnaissance pour la remercier de l'avoir protégé. "Mon fils," soupira-t-elle. "J'ai placé tous mes espoirs en toi, depuis le premier instant."

Elle n'avait jamais parlé comme cela auparavant. Même pas après l'annonce de la sentence de Lucius, ni après les funérailles. Cette mise à nu était déstabilisante.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. "Ne sois pas lui. Ne deviens pas comme lui, Draco. Je t'en prie."

Draco ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il doutait de ne jamais pouvoir mettre son âme à nue pour Blaise, qui connaissait pourtant pratiquement tous ces secrets, alors pour sa mère… Il se renferma sur lui-même, érigeant une barrière protectrice impénétrable, le maintenant à l'abri, à l'écart du monde. "Je suis un Malfoy," répondit-il sans joie ni fierté dans la voix.

"Oui, tu l'es," sourit-elle tristement. "Et parce que tu l'es, tu peux apprendre de ses erreurs et vivre une vie plus heureuse." Au-delà des mots, Draco entendit la supplique comme si elle l'avait hurlé dans la salle et que l'écho se répercutait sur les murs, l'assourdissant.

La pile de rouleaux choisit cet instant pour se désagréger. Ils roulèrent par-dessus les bords du plateau jusqu'à ce que la plus part soient à terre. Draco et sa mère les regardèrent en silence, comme s'ils attendaient de les voir remonter d'eux-mêmes.

"Il en est arrivé pour toi toute la journée," dit Narcissa. "Veux-tu les ouvrir maintenant ou plus tard ?" Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le visage encore plein de douleur.

"Brûles-les," répondit-il abruptement en les ramassant avant de les remettre sur le plateau. Il en écrasa plusieurs dans la manœuvre.

"Ne veux-tu pas savoir de qui ils proviennent ?" demanda-t-elle, totalement confuse. "Ils pourraient être de Harry."

Il la regarda et se rassit dans sa chaise en avalant une autre gorgée de vin. "Aucune chance. Ils proviennent d'autres personnes. J'ai en plein mon sac. Ce sont de complets étrangers qui me disent combien nous allons bien ensemble." Il cracha la fin de sa phrase, la voix pleine de mépris.

"Mais l'un d'entre eux pourraient être de lui," ajouta Blaise d'un ton incertain. "Tu devrais vérifier, juste pour être sûr."

"Très bien," dit Draco en regardant son ami. "Ouvre-les. Mais tu vas être déçu." Il remarqua les expressions intriguées de Blaise et de sa mère et soupira. Il ajouta : "La chouette de Potter a livré une enveloppe ce matin. Elle est venue exprès pour moi. Elle ne se laissait même pas approcher par Patricia." Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre. "Comme je ne l'ouvrais pas immédiatement, cette satané bestiole m'a fait ça !" Il leva sa main gauche pour leur montrer la trace du coup de bec. Ils eurent tous deux l'air choqué mais Draco nota que l'expression de Blaise dénotait également un certain amusement. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa mère, il remarqua que le plateau avait disparu.

Blaise se pencha en avant. "Que contenait l'enveloppe, Draco ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Draco se sentit rougir sous cet examen minutieux. Il ne pouvait regarder ni l'un ni l'autre. Il entendit le soupir retenu de son ami devant son embarras évident. "L'originale," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

"L'originale de quoi ?" le pressa Blaise.

"L'originale de la photo de la Gazette." Draco n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit et il se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à lui soutirer cette information. Il devait vraiment être à côté de ses pompes pour être aussi manipulable.

Narcissa roucoula avec excitation et Blaise se radossa à sa chaise en lançant à Draco un regard entendu.

"Tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser pour les invitations à votre mariage !"

Draco tourna lentement la tête vers sa mère avec une expression dubitative sur le visage. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier, femme stupide," lui dit-il en détachant bien les mots comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de simple à un petit enfant. "Nous sommes tous deux des hommes, chère Mère, au cas où ce fait vous aurait échappé." Il l'a vit s'enrouler dans sa personnalité d'excentrique comme dans un manteau.

"Oh, balivernes !" Elle agita négligemment la main pour souligner son propos. "Nous sommes presque une famille royale. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons."

Il se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains. Il grogna. "Dis lui, Blaise. S'il te plait."

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il leva les yeux vers son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air de dire 'Que puis-je y faire ?'

"Devons-nous avoir une conversation sur les oiseaux et les abeilles, Mère ?" dit-il d'un ton condescendant. "Car si vous pensez que nous pouvons nous marier, je ne doutes pas que vous pensiez également que nous pouvons avoir des enfants." Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction avec une expression s'apparentant à de la pitié pour sa stupidité.

"Oh, chéri !" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'ai une idée à ce propos !" _Oh Merlin, si tu m'entends, fait en sorte que cette satanée femelle arrête de se prendre pour une intellectuelle,_ dit Draco silencieusement. Il attendit patiemment d'entendre son idée sans aucun doute totalement ridicule. "Et bien," commença-t-elle, "je me suis résigné au fait que tu ne procréeras pas."

Draco n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le tour que prenait la conversation. Un petit quelque chose commença à s'agiter dans le creux de son estomac.

"Alors je me suis dit que moi je pourrais !" finit-elle.

Oh mon Dieu. C'était encore bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa mère ! Enceinte à son âge ! Et qui serait le père ? Une monstrueuse réalité commença à prendre forme et il regarda Blaise d'un air choqué. "Elle ne t'a quand même pas demandé de…" Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

Blaise rit. Draco était sûr que si la peau de son ami n'avait pas été si noire, il l'aurait vu rougir. "Euh…" répondit-il.

"NON ! Tu ne vas pas devenir mon nouveau père !" dit Draco d'une voix au moins trois octaves au-dessus de son ton habituel. Il pouvait entendre sa mère étouffer ses rires derrière lui. Il se tourna pour la regarder avec une expression pleine de dégoût.

"Oh non, chéri," ajouta-t-elle. "J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté sur ton Harry et – "

"Ce n'est pas mon Harry !" hurla Draco.

"Peu importe, chéri. Il le deviendra si tu es un bon garçon." Elle haussa le ton pour faire taire les protestations incohérentes de son fils et cela fonctionna. "Comme je disais, j'ai discuté avec quelques-unes de mes amies et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet de Harry Potter."

Elle se rassit, attendant qu'il la prie de poursuivre. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa curiosité. La curiosité était une faiblesse après tout.

Elle renonça à attendre et poursuivit. "Il semble que Harry ait également eu quelques histoires avec des femmes."

Draco se figea. Il le savait, évidemment, mais…

"Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il a un enfant quelque part ?" Son estomac se retourna et il se sentit malade.

"Non, non, chéri. Rien de tout ça." Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse. "En fait, je pensais que Harry et moi nous pourrions – "

"NON !" rugit-il en bondissant de sa chaise et la renversant au passage. "Ne vous avisez pas de poser la main sur lui ! Il est à moi !"

Il se tenait là, tremblant de rage, se sentant plus nauséeux que jamais. Il regarda cette femme et se demanda qui avait bien pu remplacer sa mère par ce Voldemort au féminin pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Sa main droite se dirigea vers sa baguette mais sa colère commença à se transformer en incertitude quand il la regarda se rasseoir dans sa chaise en affichant un air satisfait et un sourire triomphant.

"Oh, je vois," dit-elle doucement. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ressentais ça pour lui."

Draco se sentit vide. Il savait qu'ils allaient l'entraîner dans quelque chose mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils lui fassent admettre ça.

"Maintenant que tu nous l'as dit. Et je suis très heureuse pour toi mon chéri. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir."

Narcissa se leva avec grâce. Draco aperçut Blaise se lever au même moment. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, l'ex préfet s'effondra dans sa chaise, épuisé et nerveux. Son ami attrapa son verre et l'avala d'un trait. "Merde," soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

"Tu ne peux plus le nier maintenant," poursuivit-il doucement. "C'est tout ce que nous voulions. Simplement que tu admettes ce simple fait." Draco leva les yeux vers Blaise mais ne put lui sourire. Alors il se contenta de le regarder, son visage sans expression. "Tu n'avais d'ailleurs pas besoin de nous le dire. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure."

Draco mit sa tête en arrière et contempla le plafond. Il entendit la nourriture arriver et se servit sans y prêter attention. Il souhaitait pour une fois dans sa vie être entouré de gentils Poufsouffles dociles et non de Serpentards vicieux ou de Gryffondors tout puissants.

La conversation durant le repas fut limitée. Blaise laissa Draco se ressaisir et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Il repoussa finalement son assiette presque pleine et regarda son ami.

"Alors," dit Blaise brillamment. "Que faisons-nous ce soir ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aller faire un tour au Palais de la Branlette si tu ne baises pas Potter ce soir."

Draco secoua la tête, habitué au sens de l'humour de Blaise. "C'est la nuit hétéro. Tu sais bien que je n'y vais que quand j'ai quelque chose à prouver." Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer. "La dernière chose dont ait besoin mon estomac est de regarder un tas de bimbo sans cervelle et à la poitrine surgonflée s'agiter devant des bites à moitié dures. Je te jure que la plus part des stars masculines du porno doivent être gay. Tu ne vois jamais de chair masculine flasque dans les films homos."

"Je n'en sais rien," marmonna Blaise. "J'essais de ne pas regarder."

Draco n'avait emmené Blaise voir un film gay qu'une seule fois. Mais cela ne se reproduirait jamais, aussi drôle que cela ait pu être (au moins pour Draco). Il se rappela avoir vu la peau noire de Blaise devenir grise et sourit à ce souvenir.

"Très bien, dit finalement Blaise en repoussant sa chaise avec ses genoux. "Tu vas prendre une douche et je choisis un club pendant que je t'attends. Et ne passes pas la moitié de la nuit à t'occuper de tes cheveux !"

"Ok ! Je viens, je viens," dit Draco avec un sourire en passant devant Blaise pour sortir de la pièce.

'Je parie que c'est aussi ce que tu cries à Harry," dit Blaise d'un ton suggestif, réussissant à faire rougir l'ex préfet. Au pied de l'escalier, Blaise donna une claque sur les fesses de Draco et dit : "Au trot, l'amoureux."

Tandis qu'il se tenait sous la douche à réfléchir à sa situation, Draco sut qu'il allait craquer sous la pression exercée à la fois par sa mère et par son ami. La seule question était : allait-il tenir assez longtemps pour sauvegarder un tout petit peu d'estime pour lui-même ? Seul le temps le dirait.

Mais en attendant, une petite branlette en utilisant l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes sur Harry ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il décida que non.

**

* * *

RAR **: **super-ketchup**, **li-san**, **caro06**, **Harry-Draco-forever!**, **Weightless-ness`** (ça va, c'est pas trop dur comme drogue ^^)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

PARDON PARDON PARDON pour cette lamentable mais pardonnable erreur.

C'est ça d'avoir voulu absolument updater alors que la fatigue me terrassait, d'avoir eu l'esprit trop accaparé par le boulot + des trucs familiaux qui « chafouinent » … Après on ne fait pas attention et HOP on fait des bêtises. La voila donc réparée.

Je recommence donc ma NdT …

Je suis sûr que vous avez cru que nous vous avions oublié. Même pas en rêve. ^^

Un chapitre bis repetita ??? Un super joke pour notre retour, vous ne trouvez pas ??? C'était juste pour être sûr que vous étiez toujours avec nous même après cette absence … Même que nous avons de nouveaux revieuweurs grâce à ça …

Bon j'arrête parce que j'ai bien peur que certains prennent au pied de la lettre ma connerie …

Vous trouverez un Draco en pleine tourmente, une Narcissa en mère … « attentive », un Blaise toujours en ami fidèle, le tout agrémenté d'un retour fugace à l'époque des hommes des cavernes … Yep, je sais que ce savant mélange en laissent perplexe plus d'un. ^^

Vous pouvez maintenant savourer la VRAIE suite du chapitre précédent. ^^

Merci pour votre patience.

PS : juste un p'tit aparté. Même si c'est moi qui réponds aux reviews, Agatha n'est jamais vraiment loin. L'auteur de l'une d'elle me l'a vraiment mise dans tous ses états. Sachez d'abord que TOUTES les reviews la transportent mais celle–ci … Loryah … nous a laissé ses impressions. C'est juste un des auteurs préférés de Tag … elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Voilà, j'avais juste envie de l'écrire.

**

* * *

Chapitre 9**

Malgré l'état d'esprit dans lequel il s'était trouvé et la journée particulièrement stressante qu'il avait vécue, cette soirée avec Blaise avait été exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport à deux, trois petites choses survenues récemment dans sa vie. Après avoir passé une journée à s'administrer mentalement des claques derrière la nuque, il se sentit enfin prêt à pousser les choses un peu plus loin avec Harry … comme quoi quelques baffes bien placées et senties pouvaient remettre les idées en place … Chose incroyable pour un Malfoy, il fut même particulièrement aimable avec deux jeunes sorcières suffisamment audacieuses pour oser l'approcher et surtout le féliciter alors qu'ils faisaient leur Tournée des Grands Ducs. Mais bon, peut-être bien que ses bonnes dispositions passagères étaient simplement dues à la quantité d'alcool qui avait trouvé refuge dans son estomac.

-

Draco ne retrouva son lit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il se lova amoureusement dans sa dernière acquisition signée … Paul Smith. Il dormit comme un bébé et se réveilla avec le sourire. _Oh, Mon Dieu_, pensa-t-il. _Je deviens mou en vieillissant_. Mais un coup d'œil rapide sous les couvertures le rassura en lui prouvant le contraire.

Tandis qu'il déboutonnait une chemise qu'il aurait facilement pu faire passer par-dessus sa tête, Draco s'imagina en train de déshabiller Harry et de faire courir ses mains avides sur sa poitrine avant de descendre et de se perdre sur ses oh-combien-désirables centimètres de chair.

Cela lui prit un temps ridiculement court avant de se répandre. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche, il se demanda si après tout, les petite bites ne jouissaient pas plus vite que les très grosses. De la façon dont il voyait ça, la fin rapide de son activité préférée et indispensable du matin, plus encore que sa première tasse de café, pouvait être expliqué soit comme un simple accident soit comme une excuse pour exercer un peu plus sa libido à rester sous contrôle même quand il pensait à Harry. Draco rit en considérant le dilemme, se disant que la dernière possibilité ne serait pas si ennuyeuse à travailler.

-

Les samedis matins étaient toujours consacrés à faire du sport. C'était réglé comme du papier à musique. Draco aurait préféré y aller plus de deux fois par semaine mais la vie étant ce qu'elle était, c'était impossible. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il travaille, qu'il mange et qu'il dorme, non ? Bien entendu, il allait également devoir planifier de se masturber un peu plus s'il voulait éviter d'être dur n'importe où et n'importe quand. Peut être qu'un supplément d'exercices physiques intensifs l'aiderait à mieux se contrôler en réduisant considérablement le nombre d'incidents causés par la redistribution intempestive du sang dans son corps aux moments les plus inopportuns ? Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

Après trois heures de tortures physiques et mentales, une machine détruite et un ongle cassé en essayant de rajouter du poids sur une barre, Draco se retrouva dans la douche du vestiaire, son érection en main, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait quoi en faire mais il passa une minute à considérer l'idée de retourner transpirer une heure ou deux supplémentaires. Il décida finalement d'aller faire du shopping. C'était bien plus thérapeutique.

"Besoin d'un coup de main ?"

Draco se tourna à moitié vers la voix et soupira de lassitude en apercevant Dave, le chevaucheur de nœud de la salle. "Non." Draco ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus clair que ça, surtout parce qu'il appuya sa réponse d'un reniflement abrupte et dédaigneux.

"On dirait pourtant que si," dit Dave d'un ton enjôleur. _Bordel._ Draco lâcha son sexe et se tourna pour faire face à l'intrus, suffisamment lentement pour que l'homme ait le temps de lire le langage de son corps et sache qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire frapper par quelque chose de dur. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas le pénis de Draco.

"J'ai dit non," cracha le Serpentard. "Maintenant vire ta putain de main du rideau de douche et dégage."

Dave, qui faisait facilement vingt kilos de plus que Draco, renifla à son tour et fit un pas en avant dans la cabine, traçant son chemin à l'aide de sa verge gonflée aux hormones.

Plus son énervement grandissait, plus son érection rapetissait, mais cela n'arrêta pas Dave. "Je t'ai vu me regarder," dit ce dernier de sa voix la plus séductrice, ce qui eu pour conséquence immédiate de faire grincer les dents de l'ex Préfet. En un autre lieu et un autre temps, il aurait peut être donné à Dave deux trois tuyaux sur la façon de chauffer quelqu'un, mais, étrangement, toute sa magnanimité s'était évaporée et avait été remplacée par un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

"Tu te trompes," lui dit fermement Draco en faisant un pas en avant vers l'homme plutôt qu'un pas en arrière comme une victime. Après tout, Dave était un Moldu et donc ne lui résisterait pas longtemps en cas de combat. "Si je te regardais, ce dont je doutes sérieusement, c'était uniquement pour étudier les effets de l'abus de drogues dans la communauté des bodybuilders." Draco laissa son mépris s'afficher sur son visage.

Dave, évidement, regarda son érection et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Draco soupira. D'abord, cet homme avait essayé de lui forcer la main (ce qui était compréhensible, il était superbe) et maintenant il cherchait à être rassuré ? C'était trop ridicule pour en parler. "Ecoute Dave," commença Draco un peu moins agressivement. "Tu n'es pas mon type. Et même si tu l'étais, j'ai un ami."

Hm. Un peu inquiétant ça. Draco pensait en fait à Harry en disant cela.

"Te fous pas de moi, Drake," répondit Dave en commençant à être de plus en plus irrité de la disparition de sa propre excitation. "Tu t'aimes bien trop pour pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre."

Aïe. Celle-là faisait mal. Ce qui était bizarre car, un mois plus tôt, Draco n'aurait pas été touché le moins de monde par ce commentaire.

Draco se frotta les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche de manière à ce que le jet d'eau lui serve de paravent. "Premièrement," commença-t-il, "ce n'est vraiment pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire." _Merlin ! Je viens vraiment de répondre ça ? Je dois être malade. Sinon c'est un étrange effet secondaire qui n'apparaît que lorsque l'on a eu le rectum rempli de semence Gryffondoresque. Merde ! C'est peut être vraiment une maladie… une vraiment infectieuse,_ pensa-t-il. Dave haussa un sourcil et s'appuya le long de la paroi de la cabine. "Et deuxièmement," continua Draco d'une petite voix légèrement embarrassée, "j'ai vraiment rencontré quelqu'un. Donc je ne suis pas intéressé." Il se sentit légèrement rougir. Il venait d'admettre devant une connaissance Moldue qu'il était attaché à quelqu'un, même si cet attachement n'existait pour l'instant que dans sa tête.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles tous deux semblaient contempler l'eau qui coulait.

"Je ne te crois pas, Drake," dit Dave d'un air songeur. "Après avoir passé deux ans à te regarder te comporter comme si ce lieu t'appartenait et à jouer avec tous les gays qui franchissaient cette porte, tu ne serais plus sur le marché ?" Draco fut perturbé de remarquer le fort degré d'amusement dans la voix de Dave et le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. "Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus chanceux !" Dave sourit et se corrigea rapidement. "Non, non. Tu es le plus chanceux. Je parie que ton nouvel ami à la patience d'un saint pour supporter quelqu'un d'aussi vaniteux que toi !"

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc. Il planta fermement ses mains sur ses hanches. "Ne m'appelle pas Drake," cracha-t-il. "Je déteste ça. Et je ne suis pas vaniteux !" Le sourire de Dave s'agrandit encore et Draco sentit les prémices d'un sentiment d'insécurité en lui. Il y avait un éclat dans le regard de Dave qui disait : _Oh si tu l'es_.

"Et de toute façon," gronda le Serpentard, "que s'est-il passé durant ces dernières minutes pour me faire passer du statut de victime du jour à celui de reine de la crise d'hystérie ?" _S'il vous plait, faites que je ne sois pas une reine, _grogna-t-il pour lui-même, à moitié paniqué.

Dave regarda gentiment Draco. Gentiment ! Comme s'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule du Serpentard de façon réconfortante avant de parler. "N'y vois aucune offense, Draco," énonça-t-il prudemment. "Tu es très beau à regarder et je ne dirais pas non à une pipe…" Il réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter. "… ou à une branlette. Mais une relation ? Jamais de la vie !"

_Oh Merlin,_ pensa Draco. _Un foutu Moldu avec un cerveau de la taille d'un petit poix considère que je représente trop de boulot. Que doit en penser Potter ?_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce type ?" demanda Dave. "Massacreur de dragons ?"

Draco renifla devant l'ironie de la situation. "Quelque chose comme ça." Toute cette scène était totalement surréaliste.

"Amène ce miracle de la nature par ici un des ces quatre," dit Dave en ressortant de la cabine et en fermant le rideau. "J'aimerais le rencontrer." _Pas la moindre chance,_ pensa jalousement Draco.

Après ça, Dave laissa Draco en paix. Ou plutôt, avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie. Et ce n'était pas la même chose que la paix au sens habituel du terme. En fait, la seule pensée positive dans sa tête était qu'il n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'une quelconque érection. Dave avait son utilité finalement…

-

Draco utilisa tout le temps qu'il passa sous la douche à réfléchir sur lui et son idiosyncrasie (1). Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un perfectionniste, avec de très grandes attentes envers lui et les gens qui l'entouraient. Serait-il capable d'éloigner Harry par inadvertance ? Merlin ! Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble et il s'inquiétait déjà que les choses se passent mal entre eux.

Une fois habillé, Draco partit pour le sanctuaire que représentait le Chemin de Traverse, réalisant que le moment était venu de faire un pas vers Harry mais ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Il flâna dans quelques boutiques, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait acheter et qui serait à la fois apprécié et significatif. Il était totalement à cours d'idée et ce n'était pas peu dire pour un bouticoolique (2) comme lui.

Il passa plusieurs fois devant le plus grand fleuriste du Chemin de Traverse sans vraiment le voir car il était persuadé qu'envoyer des fleurs était totalement nul. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Après un instant de réflexion et quelques passages de plus devant le magasin, il se décida à entrer. S'il devait acheter des fleurs une seule fois dans sa vie, que cela soit pour la seule personne qui avait la capacité de tout mettre sans dessus dessous en l'espace d'une semaine. Il avait même réussi l'exploit de modifier la perception qu'il avait de lui-même.

Il s'approcha de la vendeuse et lui demanda le bouquet le plus gros et le plus cher qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Elle agita vigoureusement sa baguette. De toute part, de délicates fleurs et des compositions de feuilles surgirent pour venir s'assembler en un énorme bouquet.

La femme tendit la main et s'en saisit au vol, le plaçant gracieusement sur le comptoir pour l'inspecter de plus près. Elle était pleine de fierté devant sa création pleine de goût mais cependant exubérante. Draco était impressionné par les fleurs mais quelque chose le tracassait tandis qu'il se penchait pour les sentir.

Elles n'avaient presque aucune odeur. Le peu de parfum qu'elles exhalaient sentait à peine meilleure qu'un chien mouillé. Il fronça le nez de dégoût et secoua la tête. Les fleurs étaient trop… flashy. Trop impersonnelles. Le seul message que cette composition envoyait était 'je coûte cher'. Et Draco fut certain que ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour plaider sa cause auprès de Harry.

La sorcière se ratatina et fit un geste de la main pour défaire l'arrangement et renvoyer les fleurs dans leurs pots respectifs. "J'aimerais quelque chose de plus… comment dire… expressif," soupira Draco en faisant des gestes de la main pour essayer de décrire l'indescriptible.

La commerçante sourit. "Quelque chose qui remue les sens peut être ?" Il acquiesça. "Ah bien. J'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut." Draco la regarda se détourner de lui et sélectionner une poignée de grosses roses poussiéreuses. Elles étaient certes jolies mais pas du tout originales ni les plus belles fleurs de magasin. La femme s'avança vers lui en agitant lentement les fleurs devant elle comme si elle jetait un sort avec les tiges. Le parfum capiteux saisit Draco. Il absorba la senteur en lui, se lovant dedans.

"Elles sentent bons, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda la vendeuse. Il sourit avec joie et acquiesça son assentiment. Le parfum évoquait la quiétude d'un après-midi d'été passé à lire à l'ombre d'un arbre, votre tête reposant sur les genoux de quelqu'un de spécial.

Elle porta les fleurs à son visage et pressa les pétales contre sa joue. _Ils sont si doux,_ pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la caresse sur sa peau lui remémorer les parties du corps de Harry qui étaient aussi délicate.

"Je les veux, s'il vous plait," dit Draco doucement.

La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux rieurs. "Bien sûr que vous les voulez."

Il la regarda récolter de plus petites fleurs et quelques feuillages pour agrémenter les roses et s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle elle en faisait un magnifique petit bouquet. Elle fit glisser une carte sur le comptoir. Draco sortit sa plume pour écrire quelque chose dessus. Il était difficile de trouver les bons mots. Il voulait dire quelque chose de simple et d'éloquent, une expression sincère offrant un peu de lui. Finalement, il se décida pour simplement trois mots.

_Je suis désolé._

La fleuriste créa une magnifique trompette de papier pour y empaqueter l'assemblage délicat et appela un garçon pour la livraison.

"Pour qui sont ces fleurs ?" demanda-t-elle à Draco tandis que ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vague, essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il se trouvait chez un fleuriste sur le point d'envoyer un bouquet de roses à un autre homme. Pouvait-on faire plus gay comme attitude ?

"Harry," murmura Draco.

"Harriet qui ?" le pressa la vendeuse en arrachant un petit rire à Draco tout en ramenant son attention sur elle.

"Harry Potter," dit-il en levant un sourcil et en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux;

L'expression de la femme se fit légèrement confuse devant l'expression de Draco. Elle rougit légèrement en lui souriant en retour. "Vous avez une adresse ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh, non. Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'imaginais qu'une chouette pourrait lui amener," marmonna Draco, quelque peu embarrassé par son manque de préparation.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit-elle gentiment. "Mon Peter n'a jamais manqué une livraison, n'est-ce pas, Peter ?" Elle montra un jeune homme en uniforme de livreur qui semblait très embarrassé mais également très compétent. Peter secoua la tête et prit les fleurs avec une révérence qui réconforta Draco.

L'ex-Préfet ressortit dans le Chemin de Traverse emplit d'animation. Il était très content de lui, pas seulement pour s'être excuser de son plein gré pour la première fois de sa vie mais pour avoir pris la Manticore par la queue et avoir répondu aux avances de Potter. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'espérer que ce n'était pas trop peu, ni trop tard.

L'héritier des Malfoy rentra chez lui peu de temps après avoir acheté les fleurs. Bizarrement, il se sentait épuisé, voir anxieux, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait picoré distraitement dans une salade et but deux tasses de thé avant de réaliser qu'il attendait. Il attendait que Harry lui écrive. Merde, c'était vraiment ça que l'on ressentait ? Draco n'avait jamais été du mauvais côté de la barrière, à attendre une lettre ou un appel. Il avait toujours été celui qui mettait sa passion du moment au supplice par ses silences désintéressés et prolongés. Pour la première fois, il réalisait à quel point il s'était rendu vulnérable. Et si Harry décidait de se venger en jouant les bâtards ? Non, il ne le ferait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode. Il s'assit sur le sol en faisant tourner les deux paires de menottes encore et encore entre ses mains jusqu'à ce que le métal soit chaud. Alors qu'il jouait avec les clefs fournies avec, il prit sa décision.

Cela lui parut bizarre d'emballer lui-même les menottes et les clefs. Habituellement, Pippin faisait ce genre de choses mais il ne voulait pas que l'elfe de maison favori de sa mère n'aille lui rapporter les nouvelles inclinaisons sexuelles de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi écrire pour accompagner le paquet. Il décida finalement de ne pas mettre de mot. Les menottes parlaient d'elles-mêmes et il avait l'intuition que Harry comprendrait la différence de signification entre ce cadeau et les fleurs.

Il appela son hibou. Ce dernier attendit patiemment pendant que Draco le lestait avec le paquet. Sammael pouvait être aussi têtu qu'Hedwige mais Draco aimait à penser qu'il avait de meilleures manières. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser son hibou sortir. Il le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

-

Draco passa trente secondes frustrantes à essayer de ranger correctement son tiroir mais se lassa rapidement et jeta tout en vrac dedans. Il descendit à la bibliothèque et prit plusieurs obscurs livres de potions. Draco adorait faire des potions. Ces livres étaient capables de le distraire des heures durant avec leurs contenus inhabituels et cruels. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il les abandonna en tas sur une table et remonta dans sa chambre se jeter sur son lit. Il était trop perturbé ne serait-ce que pour avoir une érection et, ces derniers jours, c'était plus qu'inhabituel.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité qui ne dura en fait que vingt-cinq minutes, un tapotement distinctif retentit à la fenêtre. Draco sauta de son lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il trouva Hedwige qui le surveillait d'un air supérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était heureux de la voir. C'était pathétique… vraiment. Il se battit avec le loquet puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Il sentait l'excitation traverser son corps tandis qu'elle faisait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce afin de choisir le meilleur endroit pour se poser. Du théâtre de bas étages, pensa Draco méchamment.

Lorsque Hedwige se décida finalement à atterrir et autorisa Draco à prendre sa lettre, elle leva la patte roidement, comme si on lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. Il tendit la main pour caresser la tête de l'animal mais elle se retourna prudemment jusqu'à lui montrer son dos. Elle agita son arrière train et ouvrit les ailes, s'envolant avant que les doigts de Draco n'aient pu la toucher. Il était persuadé que cette satanée bestiole venait tout simplement de lui montrer son cul !

Draco emmena le rouleau de parchemin dans son lit et s'y installa, détruisant le sceau et le déroulant avec des mains tremblantes.

_-_

_Salut,_

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu cachais une âme romantique sous tes dehors cool. Je crois que j'aime ça ! Et ne sois pas désolé. J'ai passé un excellent moment avec toi jeudi. J'aimerais recommencer un de ces jours. Mais peut être pas avec autant de gens autour !_

_J'ai mis les roses près de mon lit pour pouvoir les sentir quand je pense à toi. Peut être pourras-tu passer et vérifier que j'ai bien mis le vase à la bonne place ?_

_Quand pourrions-nous sortir de nouveau ? Où peut être préfèrerais-tu quelque chose de plus intime ? Comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis quelqu'un de facile…_

_Harry_

-

Draco attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur son bureau et écrivit :

_-_

_Je suis heureux que tu ais aimé. Je n'étais pas sûr. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

_Draco_

-

Il courut à l'étage inférieur pour prendre la chouette de sa mère, bien trop impatient pour attendre le retour de Sammael et légèrement irrité qu'Hedwige n'ait pas attendu sa réponse.

Il se sentait léger en remontant dans sa chambre. Draco serait éternellement reconnaissant à Harry de ne pas jouer avec lui. Il avait de toute façon les idées bien trop embrouillées pour avoir une quelconque pensée rationnelle.

Il décida de se faire couler un bain et d'y passer une heure ou deux. En attendant que l'eau remplisse la baignoire, il s'assit sur le rebord et relut et re-relut la lettre de Harry. Il ne cessait de sourire, imaginant le brun plaçant la vase près de son lit et s'y allongeant en pensant à lui. Peut être pas seulement en pensant d'ailleurs…

Le temps qu'il se décide à sortir, presque deux heures plus tard, Sammael arrivait juste et se glissait par le trou de la vitre. Draco prit à peine le temps de lui faire une caresse et de lui donner à manger avant de se jeter sur la lettre et de l'ouvrir avec excitation.

_-_

_Des menottes, Malfoy ? Es-tu plutôt du genre à taquiner ou à faire plaisir ? Je parie sur la seconde. Elles sont attachées à la tête de mon lit. Elles n'attendent plus qu'une chose, que tu amènes ton joli petit cul ici et que tu les utilises. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembles lorsque tu les portes. En fait, je devrais peut-être aller dans ma chambre et y 'réfléchir' un moment._

-

Puis, quarante minutes plus tard, un étrange hibou arriva pendant que Draco lisait. Il l'invita à entrer, croisant les doigts et tout ce qui pouvait l'être pour que ce soit un mot lui disant qu'il verrait Harry ce soir. Son cœur saigna lorsqu'il lut :

_-_

_C'est à mon tour de m'excuser. Quelque chose est arrivée et il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance pour que l'on se voit ce soir. Je te promets que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne sais pas du tout à quel moment je pourrais m'éclipser. Peut être jamais. Donc ne m'attends pas et fais ce que tu veux. __Si je peux passer, je te trouverais._

_Harry_

-

Draco était dégoûté. Il avait déjà choisi un costume spécial 'baise-moi' et préparé quelques affaires dans un petit sac à emporter avec lui. Il soupira de frustration. 'Je te trouverais.' Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le Manoir n'était pas accessible aux visiteurs inattendus et si Draco sortait, Harry ne saurait pas où commencer à le chercher. Ce n'était pas comme si ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir quels étaient leurs coins favoris, non ?

Résigné au fait que Harry n'avait aucun moyen de le localiser plus tard, Draco s'habilla rapidement, et se rendit chez Blaise pour un peu de thé et de compassion. Son meilleur ami se préparait à aller à un rendez-vous mais il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et passa du temps avec Draco, lui offrant tout le réconfort et l'appui dont il avait besoin. Il l'entraîna même dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os lorsque le blond lui parla des fleurs. Draco était même certain d'avoir vu les yeux de son ancien compagnon de chambrée s'agrandirent légèrement de fierté. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle joie irradiée de son ami et il fut un peu dérouté par le fait que Blaise continua à rire et à l'étreindre sans raison. Mais il le laissa faire. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme s'il avait enfin fait quelque chose que son ami approuvait totalement.

Après que Blaise lui eut arraché une tonne de promesses sur le fait qu'il n'irait pas immédiatement baiser tout ce qu'il croiserait pendant que lui-même était occupé à parvenir à ses fins, Draco rentra au Manoir et s'habilla pour aller au Sunset Club. Il calcula que deux heures de chaudes actions uniquement entre hommes suffiraient à l'envoyer au lit avec non seulement un sourire sur le visage mais également moins de tension en lui. Il s'était toujours senti anonyme et libre parmi tous ces fugitifs Moldus qui reniaient si douloureusement leur vraie nature, se glissant dans des sièges à l'écart de tous et ne trouvant leur plaisir qu'en eux-mêmes. Draco réalisa brusquement qu'avant, il avait parti du nombre. Mais plus maintenant.

Descendant au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier le retour de Sammael, Draco rencontra sa mère assise à la cuisine, mâchant une branche de céleri. Cette satanée femme en mangeait tellement qu'il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore le teint verdâtre et filandreux. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

"Tu va quelque part, chéri ?" demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

"Apparemment," lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur en passant les pouces dans le revers de son manteau pour souligner sa réponse.

"Puis-je venir ?"

"Euh, non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée," dit Draco d'un ton bizarre, faisant de son mieux pour lui donner le change.

Narcissa renifla de désappointement. "Oh. Tu vas encore dans cet endroit," dit-elle d'une voix maussade.

Oh, oh. Ce n'était pas bon signe. "De quel endroit parlez-vous exactement ?" demanda-t-il aussi nonchalamment qu'il put, espérant qu'elle se trompait vraiment dans ses suppositions.

"Ne joues pas les timides, mon chéri. Cela ne te va pas," dit sa mère avant de lui lancer un petit sourire. "Tu vas dans ce cinéma porno," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton de connaisseuse.

_Oh, par l'enfer._ "Bien. Vous m'avez eu," lui dit-il platement. "Et je ne vous emmène pas avec moi. Il va donc vous falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous divertir ce soir. Je refuse d'emmener ma propre mère dans, enfin, vous savez," termina-t-il inconfortablement.

"Regarder un tas d'hommes sexy s'occuper les uns des autres ?" lui sourit-elle en réponse.

"Précisément," répondit-il en levant un sourire en signe de défi.

Elle soupira lourdement. "Bien, alors assure-toi que le siège est propre avant de t'asseoir, chéri. J'imagine que la garniture peut rapidement devenir… humide."

Draco regarda sa mère faire une moue de pur dégoût. C'était hilarant. "Merci beaucoup pour l'astuce," ricana-t-il. "Je m'assurerais d'éjaculer sur le sol et non sur le siège si ça peut aider."

"Merlin tout puissant, Draco !" dit-elle, choquée. "Es-tu vraiment obligé ?"

"C'est vous qui avez commencé," répondit-il. "Ne m'attendez pas." Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'un dernier regard en arrière tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall puis Transplanait en ville.

**

* * *

**

(1) En **psychologie**, l'**idiosyncrasie** est la disposition humaine à ressentir différemment selon les individus, une impression extérieure ou sensorielle. Par extension, on peut parler de son idiosyncrasie positive, par exemple, envers un objet, une personne, soi-même, etc.

(2) Mot inventé, provenant de la contraction de "boutique" et "alcoolique" et servant à marquer la dépendance de Draco au shopping.

**RAR **: **li-san** (Voici la suite.), **feasie** (Ca commence comme un PWP mais c'est pour mieux tromper l'ennemi ^^), **alia** (Merci), **Weightless-ness** (J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier autant), **super-ketchup** (Content d'avoir exaucé ton vœu. ^^ Nous partageons avec plaisir.), **Titsoleil** (Merci), **Harry-Draco-Forever!** (je t'avoue bien que moi non plus ^^), **Lili** (Merci à toi)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Hello reviewers ^^

Yep, je sais bien que c'est un énorme appel du pied pour que nous aussi nous puissions découvrir votre prose. Mais que voulez-vous… nous aimons ça, vous lire …

Sinon, nous nous sommes beaucoup régaler avec toutes vos supputations quand au pourquoi de l'absence de Harry. Vous allez être très très surpris…

Vous allez aussi pouvoir découvrir des secrets sur Draco et sur Harry. Si si, il en reste. ^^ Parfaire votre culture cinématographique, nan je plaisante.

Sinon, ce chapitre comporte quelques scènes que nous pourrions qualifier de hot-ement chaude, donc comme toujours « âmes pures » s'abstenir, éviter de vous faire du mal !

Allez, filez lire et REVIEWEZ !

bisous

**

* * *

Chapitre 10**

Le film avait commencé depuis une heure lorsque Draco entendit quelqu'un entrer et s'assoir derrière lui. Il n'y avait que quatre autres personnes dans la salle. Il y avait donc de nombreuses autres places où l'inconnu aurait pu s'assoir et ainsi leur donner un peu plus d'intimité. Il haussa les épaules, refusant de se retourner pour regarder. C'était déjà arrivé une fois que l'un des autres spectateurs ait essayé de le draguer. Draco se demanda paresseusement si ce fameux homme était allé voir son médecin Moldu pour savoir pourquoi il avait eu une soudaine poussée d'hémorroïdes durant la nuit.

Il venait juste de pencher la tête sur un côté pour avoir une meilleure vue sur une double pénétration anal plutôt horrible lorsque la personne derrière lui se pencha en avant et lui murmura : "Qu'est-ce qu'un riche et beau garçon comme vous fait dans un endroit aussi minable ?"

_Merde. Potter._

Tournant légèrement la tête, il répondit : "Je prends un bain de culture."

Harry rit doucement et ce son lui fit courir des frissons tout le long du corps. Draco le sentit se pencher sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Son visage devait presque toucher ses cheveux. "Et bien, il est plus qu'évident que tu nages dans quelque chose ici mais je doutes sérieusement que ce soit de la culture."

Draco étira le haut de son corps, faisant rouler ses épaules et touchant par inadvertance un morceau de Harry. "Aurais-tu parlé à ma mère ?" ricana-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il enjamba la rangée de siège et s'assit juste à côté du Serpentard de façon à le regarder lui et non pas l'écran. Draco ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas le regarder et lui laisser voir son inconfort à avoir été surpris en ce lieu. Il allait la jouer cool, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais regarder," dit doucement Harry avec une dose évidente de taquinerie dans la voix.

Draco sourit timidement. "Maintenant tu le sais," répondit-il. Harry rit avec délectation. Le Serpentard l'entendit malgré les grognements et les grondements provenant de la bande sonore du film. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de murmurer, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais ruiner le dialogue pour le reste du public." Il se sentait nerveux, comme un adolescent soumis à son premier désir hormonal. Sa température avait considérablement augmenté depuis que Harry avait soufflé le long de son cou.

La respiration de Draco était hésitante. Elle se bloqua lorsque Harry plaça sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne la bougea pas du tout, se contentant de la laisser là, chaude, lourde et pleine de promesses. Il sentit sa verge s'agiter pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le cinéma. Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et fut assailli par la quantité de chair affichée mais ne la voyant pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement son souffle, il était tremblant et inégal.

"Tu aimerais que ce soit toi ?" demanda Harry sans trace d'amusement dans la voix.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour le regarder. "Quoi ?" répondit-il en contemplant ses yeux rieurs et s'émerveillant de leur expressivité.

"Tu sais, en prendre deux en même temps comme lui," dit Harry doucement. Son expression disait à Draco que s'il le désirait, il pourrait lui arranger ça.

"Oh, non," répondit Draco en secouant la tête. "Une à chaque bout, peut être. Mais pas dans le même trou," grimaça-t-il. Harry le fixa longuement et fit glisser sa main d'un centimètre ou deux vers le haut. En cet instant, l'érection de Draco hurlait silencieusement pour que le Gryffondor la saisisse et s'occupe d'elle.

"D'accord," dit finalement Harry d'un ton où l'on percevait du soulagement. "Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de te partager de toutes les façons." Draco sourit largement et se retourna vers l'écran, faisant semblant de regarder le film.

"Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en se torturant le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre commet il avait bien pu faire tout en maudissant Blaise jusqu'à la centième génération pour avoir révéler ses secrets.

"N'ais pas l'air si surpris," répondit Harry d'un ton léger. "Je t'ai dit que je le ferais."

"Je sais mais comment ?" le pressa Draco.

"Un Sort de Pistage," dit Harry tout en faisant glisser sa main un peu plus haut sur la cuisse du blond jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent le renflement de son pantalon.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. "Tu as lancé un Sortilège de Chasse sur moi ?" demanda-t-il durement.

Harry sourit à peine. "Non. Pas eu besoin." Le Serpentard laissa son mécontentement vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Harry se peindre sur son visage. Cela fonctionna car ce dernier ajouta : "Je suis doué pour trouver les gens. J'ai une sorte de carte interne qui me dit quelle direction suivre. Et c'est simple comme bonjour lorsque la personne que je veux trouver pense à moi." Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Harry se pencha vers lui. "Tu pensais à moi, Malfoy. Je pouvais le sentir." Draco sentit le chatouillement de la frange de Harry contre sa joue. Il espérait qu'il l'embrasse mais il ne le fit pas. Il se tenait simplement là, exhalant son souffle chaud et le fixant attentivement.

Draco soupira. Harry avait raison. Il avait à peine pensé à autre chose depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. "Nous y allons ?" demanda-t-il pendant que Harry faisait courir ses doigts sur sa braguette, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau.

"Où ?" demanda Harry avec une évidente excitation dans la voix.

"Chez toi ou chez moi. Je m'en fiche," réussit à répondre Draco tout en se cambrant pour accentuer le contact de la main de Harry. Ce dernier finit par saisir son gland et le presser gentiment. Suffisamment fort cependant pour contracter simultanément tous les muscles de son corps.

Harry lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Draco. Ce dernier sentit les dents le mordiller. Il sentit son corps se détendre et il retomba dans son siège. Harry dut prendre cela pour une invitation car il se pencha si loin sur lui qu'il se retrouva presque couché sur lui.

La main du Gryffondor le masturbait fort, pressant la chair à chaque mouvement, à tel point que Draco pensa qu'il allait jouir dans son caleçon. La bouche de Harry sur son oreille puis l'embrassant dans le cou lui procurait des sensations incroyables. Il l'aurait autorisé à le déshabiller, le plier en deux sur le siège de devant et le baiser ici, au vu et au su de tous. _Merlin ! Harry pouvait le rendre vraiment dingue !_

"Si nous ne partons pas tout de suite," souffla Harry, "je vais te prendre ici et maintenant."

"Je crois que je m'en fous," répondit Draco d'une voix cassée.

La main de Harry se dirigea droit vers la ceinture de Draco et la secoua rudement. Ils grognèrent tous deux de frustration devant l'obstacle. Le blond finit par enlever la main du brun pour la défaire et ouvrir son pantalon. Draco ne voyait l'écran que du coin de l'œil et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir.

Alors que la main de Harry saisissait Draco à travers son caleçon, la vibration d'un téléphone portable interrompit leur jeu. "BORDEL !" s'exclama l'ex Gryffondor en retirant sa main pour se la passer dans les cheveux de frustration.

"Ne t'arrêtes pas," le supplia Draco en regardant Harry sortir le petit téléphone de sa poche.

Son cœur saigna lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Harry et entendit des bouts de conversation qui lui indiquèrent que Harry allait partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Comme pour confirmer, Harry raccrocha et laissa échapper un long soupir emplit de tristesse. "Je dois y aller," dit-il doucement.

Draco était totalement anéanti. "Pourquoi ?" cracha-t-il avec colère tout en remettant ses vêtements en ordre avec quelques difficultés tant son excitation était encore grande.

Harry le regarda, le visage plein de détresse. "Hermione a commencé le travail. Elle est en avance de trois mois."

La bouche de Draco format un 'Oh' silencieux. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait poursuivre s'il le voulait.

"Ron est un Auror maintenant et il est en mission en se moment car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. J'étais à l'hôpital tout l'après-midi avec elle. Je suis venu te rejoindre lorsque Ron est rentré. Elle avait besoin de lui, pas de moi." Harry semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'y avait même pas la trace d'une larme mais son expression reflétait son anxiété. Draco tendit la main et pressa gentiment celle de son amant. Harry poursuivit, "les médico-sorcières ont décidés de déclencher son accouchement car elle a des ennuis. Elle porte des jumeaux et elles ont peur que l'un des deux ne survive pas."

Tandis qu'il observait l'évidente dévastation de Harry à l'évocation des graves problèmes que rencontraient ses amis, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de s'émouvoir et compatir. "Tu devrais y aller," dit-il doucement. "Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas. On pourra se rattraper un autre jour."

Harry acquiesça lentement, avec gratitude. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

"Ne le sois pas. Je sais ce que c'est. Pansy a fait trois fausses couches. Ca l'a presque détruite." Il repensa au désespoir de ses amis tandis qu'ils essayaient de fonder une famille et se dit que ce devait être encore plus dur pour les gens issus d'une grande fratrie.

En se levant, Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. C'était un simple effleurement des lèvres mais cela représentait tellement pour lui en cet instant. "Si je peux revenir, je le ferais," dit Harry sans vraiment d'espoir dans sa voix.

Draco acquiesça tristement. "Ok."

Harry passa devant lui et Draco se vit tendre la main pour l'arrêter. "Je peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il un peu nerveusement sachant qu'il faisait cette proposition pour Harry et pas vraiment pour Weasley ou Granger.

Harry lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. "Je ne pense pas mais merci de l'offre. A plus tard."

"Salut," murmura Draco. Il resta un moment assis dans le cinéma, le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant de rentrer chez lui sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la seconde moitié du film.

-

Le blond tourna et vira dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures, ne s'endormant que quelques minutes avant de se réveiller de nouveau. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi frustré sexuellement. Il se dit qu'il pourrait se faire mal en se masturbant s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il se comporta donc en gentil garçon et garda ses mains loin de toutes tentations. Il occupa ses doigts en déboutonnant et reboutonnant sa chemise de 'nuit' encore et encore, révélant son corps nu à un Harry imaginaire puis se couvrant de nouveau de façon tentatrice. Il était certain que ce petit exercice ne faisait qu'empirer son état mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il avait dû finir par s'endormir à un moment donné car il fut durement réveillé par des coups contre sa fenêtre, ceux d'une chouette demandant à entrer. Il repoussa la couverture et fut à la fois excité et déprimé de voir Hedwige perchée sur le rebord, portant un paquet et une lettre. Elle entra et ne daigna pas faire le tour du propriétaire cette fois. Elle l'autorisa à peine à récupérer sa correspondance.

Draco brisa le sceau de cire du parchemin, le déroula et lut.

_-_

_Comme tu as dû le remarquer, je n'ai pas pu revenir mais j'espère que tu accepteras ce cadeau à la place._

_Je l'ai fait pour toi il y a quelque jour. Je t'enverrais un hibou demain si je suis rentré de l'hôpital._

_Harry_

_PS : Personne ne m'avait jamais offert de fleurs auparavant. Ni de menottes. J'ai adoré tes deux cadeaux, Draco. Ils étaient parfaits._

_PPS : Hermione va bien. Je ne peux pas les quitter. J'espère que tu comprends._

-

Il leva les yeux vers la grande chouette couleur de neige qui le fixait en retour pendant qu'il prenait le paquet dans une main sans lâcher la lettre. Elle était avec Harry depuis l'école. Draco s'en souvenait maintenant. "Tu devrais passer la nuit dans notre volière, Hedwige," lui dit-il. Elle hulula d'un air contrarié mais ne s'envola pas comme elle aurait pu le faire. "Tu pourras rencontrer Sammael," ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation avant d'appeler Pippin. "Vous deviendrez peut être amis car vous allez bientôt passer beaucoup de temps ensemble si j'arrive à mes fins," lui dit-il.

Uns fois Pippin parti avec Hedwige, Draco s'installa sur son lit. Il retira le papier brun entourant le petit paquet et fut très intrigué de découvrir une petite bouteille en cristal contenant un petit nuage blanc reconnaissable entre tous : c'était un souvenir en bouteille. Draco fit tourner pensivement la fiole entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une illumination, ou du moins un espoir, s'empare de lui. Son rythme cardiaque montait déjà en flèche tandis qu'il sautait de son lit et sortait sa Pensine de son placard.

Draco s'assit lourdement sur le rebord de son lit en fixant la bouteille. L'une de ses mains touchait le bol de pierre, caressant rêveusement les runes dessinées sur la face externe.

_Oh Merlin ! Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi ! J'espère que c'est ce que je pense…_

Il fit sauter le bouchon du pouce et regarda le souvenir glisser dans le bol, roulant et s'incurvant sous son propre pouvoir. Sa grâce était fascinante. A moitié couché sur son lit, Draco avala de petites goulées d'air avant de se pencher sur la Pensine.

Au moment où son visage entra en contact avec la surface brumeuse, Draco se laissa aller. Il fut enchanté de se retrouver sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Harry. _Oh oui. Exactement comme prévu jusqu'ici_. Harry savait maintenant qu'il était un voyeur mais Draco se demanda ce qu'il penserait du grossissement rapide de sa verge à l'idée de regarder l'une de leurs précédentes activités.

De prime abord, il fut perturbé de voir Harry errer de sa chambre à sa salle de bain, portant des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il écrasa de suite la sensation de peur qui lui suggérait qu'il allait être aux premières loges pour assister aux ébats de Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre. Potter ne ferait rien d'aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Draco pulsait dans sa gorge. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, luttant contre le sentiment d'insécurité qui était en train de l'envahir.

"Je me demande où tu te tiens," lui parvint alors la douce voix de Harry, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons. Il regarda le brun se tourner pour faire face au lit, fixant un endroit où il s'attendait apparemment à ce que le Draco insubstantiel se trouve. "Où peut être es-tu déjà dans mon lit ? Mmmm. J'aime cette idée," continua Harry. Draco le regarda grimper sur les draps et rouler sur le côté en tapotant le matelas près de lui. "Viens ici, Malfoy," ordonna doucement l'ancien Gryffondor, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Draco traversa la chambre. Il trouvait ça bizarre que Harry ne puisse le voir. C'était déstabilisant de se trouver si près de lui sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher. Il s'installa sur le lit du côté opposé à celui de Harry et se tourna pour le regarder. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Draco ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et d'essayer de le toucher mais il passa au travers, ne rencontrant rien d'autre que du vent.

"Tu sais que c'est ton côté du lit maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" sourit paresseusement Harry en le regardant avec une telle intensité que Draco eut l'impression qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de le voir. _Mon côté,_ pensa-t-il. _J'aimerais autant être couché sur la partie du lit qui est juste sous toi si ça ne te gène pas_. Il n'avait aucune raison de parler à voix haute, non ? Il se serait senti idiot de le faire de toute façon.

Harry soupira. "Bien que je préfèrerais passer la plus part de mon temps au-dessus de toi." Un large sourire se peignit sur le visage du brun. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. D'une certaine façon, il était touché par le synchronisme de leurs pensées. "Je suis embarrassé de te dire ça," commença Harry, ses yeux cessant de regarder l'endroit d'où Draco l'observait. "Je n'ai pas changé les draps durant deux jours après ton départ."

Une certaine douleur frappa Draco à la poitrine à cet aveu et il s'émerveilla de la faculté de Harry à être honnête. Il scruta le visage du brun et le vit rougir. Il sut alors ce que cet aveu lui avait coûté. La douleur se transforma en quelque chose de plus chaud.

Harry grogna de frustration et se jeta sur le dos, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Draco regarda les courbes de son visage et tendit une main pour tracer dans l'air les contours de son oreille. Il était agacé de ne pouvoir le toucher. "Comment fais-tu pour sentir aussi bon, Draco ?" demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Lorsqu'il prononça son prénom de cette façon, sans colère ni passion mais avec une insouciante intimité, cela le mit presque en état de choc. _Dis le encore_, exigea-t-il. _Il est magnifique quand c'est toi qui le dis. Il ne ressemble pas à la malédiction qu'il est parfois._

"Je sais que j'ai dit que je te laisserais du temps pour que tu réfléchisses, mais je n'y arrive pas," dit Harry. Il tourna la tête jusqu'à regarder de nouveau dans la direction du blond. Ce dernier s'installa sur le lit de façon à avoir l'impression qu'ils se regardaient vraiment au lieu d'être séparés par l'espace et le temps. "Tu m'intrigues, Draco," sourit l'ex Gryffondor. "Tu me donnes envie de mieux te connaître. Tu m'excites." _Je peux t'assurer que la réciproque est vraie,_ sourit Draco pour lui-même. "Tu me donnes envie de t'attraper et de te garder pour moi," ajouta-t-il. Son regard se fit plus carnassier. Draco se figea complètement. _Tu ne me feras jamais de mal_, pensa-t-il. Cette certitude qu'il ressentait le surprit mais le réjouit au-delà des mots. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la sécurité émotionnelle pourrait être aussi importante jusqu'à cet instant.

"Je ne penses pas que tu aurais apprécié une déclaration sentimentale de mon total engouement pour toi," dit Harry calmement. "Mais j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de voir l'effet que tu me fais," termina-t-il. _Je parie que ça ressemble à celui que tu me fais_, pensa Draco tout en essayant d'arrêter l'incessant battement de son érection contre sa chemise.

"Tu me fais bander, Draco. Pratiquement en permanence."

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Son regard descendit le long du corps de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur la longueur indéguisable de son érection. _Laisse moi te voir_, supplia silencieusement Draco. _Je veux te voir te toucher en sachant que tu penses à moi_. Il regarda les montées et descentes saccadées de la poitrine de Harry. C'était le reflet exact de sa propre excitation. Ils expiraient doucement mais avec un synchronisme parfait.

"J'ai toujours aimé me masturber, Draco, mais le faire sous mon bureau au travail en espérant que personne n'entrera ne me fait plus rire." Ils reniflèrent tous deux à cette assertion. Les propres souvenirs de Draco le firent sourire largement. Il regarda, hypnotisé, Harry se cambrer sur le matelas et faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter sur le sol avant de retomber sur le lit. Les yeux de l'ex-préfet s'égarèrent sur le corps de Harry mais son attention était surtout retenue par les quelques centimètres de son érection dépassant de son jeans. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de réaliser qu'il fixait la légère trace d'humidité qui luisait à l'extrémité de la verge du Gryffondor et coulait sur son ventre. _Mmm. Si tu étais réellement là, je serais déjà en bas en train de la lécher_, grogna Draco pour lui-même.

"Merlin, j'adore l'idée de savoir que tu me regardes faire ça," dit Harry d'une voix légèrement étranglée. _Je pourrais te regarder faire ça toute la journée. En fait, je pourrais probablement passer ma journée à te regarder faire n'importe quoi,_ soupira Draco. Lorsqu'il vit les mains de Harry se diriger vers les boutons de son pantalon, il se mit à saliver abondamment. Le brun défit le premier avec difficulté, obligé qu'il était de pousser son érection sur le côté pour le faire. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, il tira les deux pans du denim dans des directions opposées, défaisant simultanément tous les autres boutons.

_Bordel, il ne porte même pas de caleçon_. Draco froissa le bas de sa chemise en la remontant et se saisit de sa propre érection à pleine main. Il lui était totalement impossible de regarder Harry faire ça sans bouger. L'ex Gryffondor avait fait glisser son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de s'en débarrasser complètement pour se retrouver nu et à un bras de distance mais cependant complètement hors d'atteinte de Draco.

"J'ai envie de toi," murmura Harry en se saisissant de sa verge d'une main et en commençant à se masturber. "C'est bon," grogna-t-il après quelques instants. On ressentait pleinement les effets de son activité dans les tremblements de sa voix. _Merde ! Bien meilleur qu'il n'y parait._ Draco bougeait sa main en rythme avec celle de Harry, ralentissant et accélérant en même temps que lui.

Les yeux de Draco parcoururent Harry avec gourmandise, profitant au maximum de cette formidable opportunité de le regarder sans honte ni restrictions d'aucune sorte. Les jambes du brun étaient à peine écartées. Ses muscles fins étaient tendus et se contractaient au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait en lui. Draco examina avec attention la façon dont Harry se tenait, comment il se masturbait. Sa prise n'avait rien de gentille. Il serrait tellement fort sa hampe que ces doigts s'incrustaient dans sa chair et sa main voyageait sur toute la longueur tandis qu'il accélérait de plus en plus le mouvement. Lorsque le pouce de Harry, tous les trois ou quatre passages, venait courir sur son gland et y étaler ses émanations, Draco faisait de même. Il en grognait de plaisir, souhaitant que Harry puisse lui aussi le voir.

"Tu sais ce qui rendrait cet instant parfait ?" parvint péniblement à dire Harry entre deux soupirs. Draco regardait la peau de Harry couvrir et découvrir son extrémité en se disant, pour au moins la centième fois, à quel point ce gros morceau de chair irait parfaitement dans sa bouche. Il le sucerait si fort que Harry le supplierait de ne jamais arrêter. Il ne le voudrait d'ailleurs pas.

La main du Gryffondor ralentit suffisamment pour lui permettre de parler. La main de Draco ralentit également tandis que Harry tournait la tête pour regarder l'espace qu'il occupait. Son visage était rose vif et il y avait quelques traces de transpirations sur son front. Draco savait que s'il pouvait se pencher en avant et les lécher, elles auraient un gout salé. _Dis moi_, supplia-t-il silencieusement.

"Toi à genoux au dessus de moi," dit Harry. Draco regarda ses yeux se fermer pendant un moment et ses narines se gonflèrent tandis qu'il laissait échapper un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, même si sa vie en dépendait. "En train de me sucer pendant que j'enfoncerait ma langue en toi."

La main de Draco accéléra de son propre chef. La séduction de Harry était des plus intenses. Le souvenir de la façon dont il l'avait mangé fut suffisant pour annihiler sa patience. Il augmenta la cadence pour se finir, grognant tout du long sans jamais quitter Harry du regard. Les yeux du brun étaient presque fermés. Ses longs cils papillonnaient. Tout son corps bougeait sous la puissance de sa masturbation

"Je peux sentir ta peau tendue sous mes paumes, Draco. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ta chair pendant que je t'écarte. Merlin, ton goût dans ma bouche…"

Quand le dos de Harry s'arqua au-dessus du lit, Draco jouit. Il cria à plein poumon sans personne pour l'entendre, répandant de blanches gouttes de sperme sur la couverture. Alors qu'il gisait là, pantelant et rassasié, en regardant Harry jouir à son tour, Draco s'émerveilla de l'ingéniosité nécessaire pour imaginer une telle utilisation d'une Pensine. Le voyeurisme n'était pas vraiment une activité de chambre, surtout lorsque le sujet était quelqu'un d'aussi délectable que Harry.

Il observa longuement le visage du Gryffondor pendant que ce dernier soumettait son corps à son besoin de jouir, mémorisant chaque mouvement de peau, chaque aspiration d'air. La bouche de Harry forma un 'o' parfait lorsqu'il vint, les plis sur son front se détendant. Sa peau était rose d'excitation et brillante. Quelque chose qui dépassait la simple beauté intérieure la faisait luire.

Lorsque Draco put enfin détourner son regard du visage de Harry, il parcourut de façon possessive son torse, retraçant le chemin de chaque trainée de sperme sur sa peau sans défaut.

- Merlin, soupira Harry doucement. "Je ne pourrais pas faire ça trop souvent." Il rit un peu pour lui-même avant d'ajouter. "Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je me suis senti si épuisé après une séance de masturbation."

_Je vois ce que tu veux dire,_ bailla Draco. Il renifla, comprenant que la tension avait dû être encore plus forte pour Harry que pour lui. _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir me rouler sur toi, là, tout de suite et nous rendre tous les deux collant et humide,_ pensa Draco, rangeant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir l'utiliser un jour avec Harry. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point cela devait être excitant de le voir faire ça pour de vrai, de pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, le taquiner avec des suggestions graveleuses pendant qu'il se toucherait. Il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur l'imagination humaine.

Harry tourna la tête vers la place qu'occupait Draco. "Comment suis-je censé faire autre chose quand tout ce que je veux c'est de nous enfermer dans ma chambre et de jeter la clef ?"

Draco le fixa intensément, déchiffrant son besoin de paix et de tranquillité et sachant que cela correspondait parfaitement à ses propres désirs et ses propres besoins d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un fait juste pour lui.

"Ce n'est pas que le sexe, Draco, même si Merlin sait que c'était incroyable," sourit Harry. "Tu me pousses à être meilleur dans tous les domaines. Tu me forces à être plus que simplement quelqu'un suivant un destin établi d'avance parce que cela rassure les gens. Je dois gagner ton respect. Tu ne me l'offres pas sur un plateau."

Draco le regarda soupirer lourdement. "Laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureux, Draco. Je sais que je peux y arriver. Je le veux." Il resta silencieux une minute ou deux. Draco s'imagina ce que ce serait de dormir à côté de lui toutes les nuits, enlacé. Draco rit en imaginant frotter ses pieds glacés sur les jambes chaudes de Harry et les inévitables cris et batailles qui en découleraient.

"Je pense à t'embrasser," dit Harry. "J'espère que tu me laisseras faire la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons."

"C'est promis, Harry," murmura Draco.

"Bye, Draco," dit tristement Harry en tendant une main dans sa direction et en caressant les draps du bout des doigts. Savoir qu'il ne sentirait rien n'empêcha pas Draco de placer sa main sur celle de Harry.

"Bonne nuit, Harry," dit-il.

Après quelques secondes de désorientation, Draco fut de retour dans son propre lit, sentant son sperme froid sous sa paume. Il se sentit remué et plus seul qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

D'un seul doigt, il retira un peu de semence de la Pensine, surpris qu'il ait réussi à l'atteindre vu la distance. Il contempla les runes gravées sur l'épais bol de pierre pendant un bon moment, examinant ses sentiments en détail, refusant de minimiser quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il eut repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Draco se pencha sur le bol une fois de plus et retomba dans le souvenir de Harry.

Il le regarda encore deux fois avant de s'endormir.

**

* * *

RAR **: **super-ketchup** (la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ enfin, certaines réponses…), **kart** (promis, je lui dirais rien.), **li-san** (la voici ^^), **titsoleil**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors Japex, Vacances, Vacances, Japex. Je vous parle de quoi ? Des deux bien sûr.

Me voilà donc de retour d'une petite semaine de vacances. Un acompte avant les trois semaines que je vais prendre fin août-début septembre. Bon, nous pourrions aussi associer ces quelques jours à une sorte de chômage partiel. Et oui, la conjoncture actuelle fait des ravages partout et par solidarité envers mes camarades et mon employeur, un plan a été proposé et voté. Donc océan, ballade, farniente et bonne bouffe ont été les mots d'ordre de ces vacances du 14 juillet *_*. Ayant tenté un sevrage de PC histoire de voir, je n'ai donc, vous vous en doutez, rien traduit ni écrit durant ces 8 jours. Et franchement, c'est bon de pas en foutre une rame… ^^

Sinon la JapEx ou Japan Expo. Certains ou certaines nous ont posé la question de savoir si nous y serions et nous n'avons pas pu répondre en temps et en heure. Sinon cela aurait été avec plaisir de vous proposer de se trouver un point de rencontre au milieu de la foule.

Bon, nous devons bien avouer, Agatha et moi-même, que cette JE, nous l'avons un peu maudite … D'abord pour permettre à Tag de monter dans de bonnes conditions, nous ne sommes venus que le dimanche. Ce jour là se déroulait juste à coté une course de motos… Oui, oui … comme vous vous en doutez, beaucoup de monde sur la route surtout au moment du départ. Mais le truc qui nous à le plus gonfler, ce sont les longues longues longues minutes de marche du parking à l'entrée de la JE. Plus les années passent plus ces derniers semblent se rapprocher de l'entrée de Paris et donc s'éloigner de Villepinte même. Oui je sais, l'objectivité n'est pas mon fort sur ce coup mais une fois que nous avons vu les entrées du bâtiment nous nous engageons dans la première et là un charmant jeune homme nous explique qu'il faut aller « entrée 4 ». Je ne vous raconte pas la tête de Tag et l'allongement subit de ses canines lorsqu'elle l'a remercié pour l'info. Nous ressortons et prenons sur la gauche direction la porte du Graal quand une brunette nous alpague en nous disant que le flux est sortant et non entrant… Les canines de Tag ont encore pris quelques centimètres, quelques bon mots ont fusés de sa bouche, son regard est devenu … haineux. Si si c'est possible ^^.Nous nous tapons un entrelacs de chemin fait avec des barrières … pour finir ??? L'entrée se faisait « porte 5 » … Une bonne idée quand même après toutes ces années, mettre plusieurs guérites pour fluidifier le flux des visiteurs avec tickets. Une fois sur place ? Le pied. Les gens de chez Pika, Ki-Oon et Tonkam ont été merveilleux, en revanche chez Kana è_é … Pour finir, Agatha est arrivée à l'aéroport avec 10 minutes de retard mais comme son vol en avait 40 … elle était à l'heure ^^. Ben oui parce que les longues minutes de marches se transforment, après avoir arpenté les stands, en heures pour le retour …

Mais Mais Mais, que tout le monde se rassure nous serons là l'an prochain. En plus, le TO ou Cinquième Pied aura un stand. Elle est pas belle la vie ?!

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, Draco assume ses choix, enfin !!! Trouve une nouvelle utilisation à son fauteuil de bureau (Il ne pourra plus jamais le regarder comme avant). Nous savons pourquoi Harry à une si belle garde robe et une ou deux autres petites choses.

Là encore pour ce chapitre, ceux qui ont des complexes, de la haine, une trop grande sensibilité, prenez un bon livre, allez au ciné, ou faites-vous un fondant au chocolat, c'est bon pour les bobos à l'âme.

Bisous

**

* * *

Chapitre 11**

Draco ne vit pas Harry de toute la journée du dimanche. Et bien qu'il ait eu une envie irrépressible de poser ses paumes sur toutes les parties de son corps, il se sentait finalement bien mieux que la veille. Il pensait que c'était dû au fait que leur relation venait de franchir un cap sans heurt. Après tout, l'acceptation du désir avait été faite par les deux parties, même si la plupart des mots de Draco avait été prononcés sans que Harry puisse les entendre. Mais il était certain que le brun ne se tromperait pas sur ses sentiments et comprendrait qu'il lui portait un véritable intérêt.

Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vus, ils échangèrent quelques hiboux durant la journée. Draco fit quelques commentaires reconnaissants et pleins d'humour sur le cadeau inhabituel de Harry. Il se sentit pris d'une bouffée de chaleur lorsque ce dernier lui répondit que ce n'était qu'un petit exemple de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'exciter. Draco n'en crut pas sa chance. Merlin, il avait rêvé de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi sexuellement inventif et aventureux. Rêvé ou fantasmé, l'un ou l'autre. Il sut que dorénavant le moindre de ses fantasmes étaient à portée de main, avec toutes les chances pour qu'ils se réalisent un jour, autant pour le plaisir de Harry que pour le sien. Potter le voulait. Il voulait le briser en petits morceaux tremblants avant de le raccommoder à sa guise. La simple pensée de se soumettre totalement à l'ancien Gryffondor le fit bander. Il avait toujours dit que l'accomplissement au lit était très important pour lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait pensé par le passé, il se plaçait toujours dans la position dominante, incapable qu'il était d'admettre son besoin d'être possédé, d'être pris par quelqu'un d'assez puissant et charismatique pour l'obliger à se soumettre.

Maintenant qu'il avait admis cette réalité, il voulait que cette personne soit Harry et personne d'autre. Cela semblait bizarrement normal que ce soit lui. C'était quelqu'un qu'il estimait digne de le posséder. Il n'avait rien confié de tout cela dans ses lettres à son amant mais il fit de son mieux pour lui donner des indices, lui promettant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, cela en vaudrait vraiment la peine.

Au milieu de toutes ses insinuations et taquineries, Harry partagea ses inquiétudes à propos de ses amis. Tout le clan Weasley semblait regrouper à Ste Mangouste et Draco se demanda comment il pourrait y faire face. Non qu'il aille jusqu'à proposer de passer à l'hôpital, même si cela aurait représenté beaucoup pour Harry. Non. Tout bien considéré, il était bien mieux chez lui à rêver de sexe plutôt qu'à affronter la salle d'attente bondée et à s'efforcer d'ignorer les silences tendus qui le suivraient partout. Sans compter que Draco savait que la tentation de traîner Harry dans un lit vide, même au beau milieu d'une salle pleine à craquer, serait bien trop grande pour y résister bien longtemps.

Hermione avait subi une toute nouvelle technique révolutionnaire de chirurgie pour mettre au monde les jumeaux. Les deux bébés avaient été littéralement extraits par un charme. Les deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, étaient petits mais en aussi bonne santé qu'on pouvait raisonnablement l'espérer. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas repris conscience et ils étaient inquiets pour sa santé. Draco voyait bien à quel point Harry était soucieux malgré toutes leurs plaisanteries. Draco ne se sentait donc pas ennuyé qu'ils soient séparés alors qu'ils auraient pu passer ce temps ensemble. Si ça avait été Pansy, il aurait fait la même chose.

Au moins, il avait le réconfort de sa chemise, même si Harry ne l'avait pas réellement porté. Il pouvait faire semblant, non ? Il passa la majeure partie de la journée dedans, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de sa mère à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient lorsqu'il se promenait entre son bureau, la cuisine et sa chambre.

Harry lui envoya un mot adorable avant qu'il n'aille au lit. Draco avait déjà entendu parler des bouillottes. Il savait que c'était un truc Moldu mais le monde sorcier n'en avait aucunement besoin car il disposait de Charme de Réchauffement très performant. En dehors de ça, Draco se dit que l'idée d'en avoir une à l'effigie de Harry était magnifique. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait probablement plus jamais froid. Il s'endormit sur cette heureuse pensée.

-

Le lundi matin de Draco fut plutôt différent de l'ordinaire. Comme à son habitude, il arriva à son bureau peu après l'aube et commença à se plonger dans la longue liste de ses dossiers en cours Il fut appelé pour un long rendez-vous impromptu avec le directeur de sa banque, à sa plus grande surprise, et cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était revenu à son bureau lorsqu'il fut de nouveau dérangé.

"Harry Potter demande à vous voir, Monsieur."

Draco leva un regard surpris. Patricia se tenait à la porte de son bureau et le regardait impassiblement. Il se sentit rougir légèrement. _Qu'est-ce que Potter_ _pouvait bien faire ici ?_ Il acquiesça et posa sa plume. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il était présentable.

Il resta assis à fixer la porte pendant que Harry pénétrait dans son bureau. Ce dernier refusa avec un sourire le rafraîchissement que lui proposait Patricia et la regarda fermer la porte. Puis il se tourna vers l'occupant des lieux. A son grand désappointement, le jeune Lord constata que tout son sang n'était pas monté à ses joues et qu'une certaine quantité trouva précipitamment refuge dans sa verge. Il observa Harry traverser la pièce dans sa direction, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu lorsqu'il dit, "Joli bureau, Malfoy."

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il semblait momentanément incapable de parler. Harry sourit. Pas un chaleureux bienvenu mais un sourire de prédateur comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de l'ex préfet.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas du bureau, refusant poliment de s'asseoir. Draco dut baisser les yeux avant de réussir à proférer le moindre son.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" parvint-il à dire tout en notant avec dégoût le tremblement de sa voix. Il lui était impossible de relever la tête.

Harry émit un rire grave et sensuel. "Oh, des tas de choses, je peux te l'assurer," le taquina-t-il. Draco ferma les paupières et essaya de se concentrer pour se faire débander. Il sentit le bureau bouger et entrouvrit suffisamment les yeux pour voir Potter s'appuyer sur ses deux mains et se pencher par-dessus. "J'aimerais t'emmener déjeuner dehors, si tu es disponible," ajouta Harry d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

"D'accord, très bien," dit Draco sans réfléchir tout en se forçant à soutenir le regard de Harry en lui répondant.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il vit l'extrémité de la langue du Gryffondor pointée et lécher lentement sa lèvre inférieure, faisant briller la peau rosée. Il voulut sa bouche sur lui, sentir cette langue tracer des sentiers mouillés sur son corps. Il se remémorait avec une précision chirurgicale la première fois qu'elle l'avait léché entre les jambes. Comment il s'était senti lorsque Harry l'avait faite pénétrer en lui, obligeant son intimité à s'épanouir sous son insistance.

"Mais je veux quelque chose d'autre avant," poursuivit Harry sur le ton de la confidence en chargeant ses mots de sous-entendus salaces.

Draco abandonna. Il regarda son ancien rival sportif dans les yeux, acceptant de jouer le rôle de la mouche emprisonnée dans la toile de l'araignée. Il laissa apparaître sur son visage toutes ses envies et tous ses besoins. Il fut extatique lorsqu'il vit Harry enregistrer le plus petit changement de physionomie devant sa subite complicité.

Harry se pencha encore plus. Draco pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

"Oui ?" murmura-t-il, effrayé de la force de son désir pour son ancien ennemi.

Potter sourit largement. Il tendit la main et passa gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco avant de parler. "Je veux m'asseoir dans ton fauteuil."

_Oh_, pensa Draco qui se sentit extrêmement déçu. Mais le brun enchaîna.

"Et je veux que tu t'agenouilles dans ce grand espace où tu mets habituellement tes pieds." _Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux ça,_ se dit Draco en sentant le soulagement courir dans son corps.

"Puis je veux que tu défasses mon pantalon et sortes l'objet de tous tes fantasmes." Ses paupières étaient à demi-fermés, son regard vif transperçant Draco de part en part.

Le blond avait tellement de difficulté à déglutir qu'il y eu un audible 'glup' lorsqu'il y parvint enfin.

Harry soupira lourdement. "Je veux une pipe, Malfoy. Je veux la meilleure pipe de ma vie. Immédiatement."

Et Draco pensa, _Oh oui, ça je peux le faire._ Il repoussa le fauteuil et se leva. Il fit un pas de côté afin de laisser assez de place pour que son amant vienne s'asseoir.

Le Gryffondor fit le tour du bureau et déboutonna son blouson. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'immanquable bosse du pantalon de Draco avant de se laisser gracieusement tomber dans le fauteuil. Puis il tendit une main et saisit la hanche du blond, le tirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent. Le Serpentard baissa les yeux vers lui et sentit une vague de désir insensé gonflé son sexe.

"A genoux, Malfoy," ordonna Harry. "J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je veux jouir dans ta bouche."

Rien de ce que Harry aurait pu dire après ça n'aurait eu d'importance. Draco aurait tout fait, absolument tout ce qu'il lui aurait dit de faire. Il se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses bien écarté du Gryffondor et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il laissa aller ses mains qui commencèrent à caresser les jambes de Harry, sentant les subtiles contractions des muscles sous la surface.

L'ex préfet ne sut jamais comment il réussit à garder ses mains si fermes tandis qu'il défaisait la ceinture de son amant et déboutonnait son pantalon. Il écarta les deux pans de tissu avec révérence, révélant un boxer bleu marine. Il pouvait respirer Harry. Il sentait tellement bon que Draco commença à saliver à l'idée d'être rempli par son sexe chaud.

Pris d'une impulsion, il se pencha sur les genoux de Harry et frotta son nez et sa bouche contre la soie du boxer, pressant sa langue bien à plat sur sa verge. Le brun grogna lourdement et referma une main sur l'arrière du crâne de Draco, le maintenant fermement en place pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Non que ce dernier n'en ait eut la moindre envie.

Il remonta ses mains et entama une lutte acharnée avec les boutons qui fermaient le caleçon. Il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir ! Il commença à paniquer un peu, emplit qu'il était de son désir de toucher Harry. Il pouvait voir plusieurs centimètres dépassé du bord du sous-vêtement mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de place pour le baisser et pouvoir ainsi prendre les bourses de Harry en main pendant qu'il le mangerait, les pressant gentiment pour faire monter la température. _Merlin, pourquoi ne se défont-ils pas ?!_ jura-t-il en silence.

Bien entendu, chaque mouvement, chaque pression des doigts de Draco sur son sexe faisait gémir Harry. Le blond était de plus en plus consterné par son incapacité à défaire les petits boutons. Sous un soudain accès de colère, il serra les dents, glissa ses doigts entre les deux pans de tissus et arracha les boutons d'un coup sec.

"Bon Dieu, Malfoy," haleta Harry ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'excitation de Draco.

Il parvint non sans difficulté à libérer l'érection du brun des lambeaux de son boxer. Il gémissait pour lui-même, oubliant quasiment les soubresauts presque douloureux de son propre sexe coincé dans son pantalon.

Il se recula un instant afin de pouvoir admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. La vision de l'érection pourpre et brillante de Harry se dressant au-dessus d'un fin duvet de poils noirs allait lui fournir de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le Gryffondor tendit la main et caressa la joue de Draco. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, pleins d'une délicieuse anticipation.

Lorsque Harry traça le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt, l'ex préfet les ouvrit et goûta la peau offerte du bout de la langue, testant son élasticité et la jugeant parfaite. Le brun soupira lourdement et glissa son doigt entre elles, jusque dans les profondeurs de la bouche de son amant. Draco arrondit ses chairs charnues autour de l'intrusion et la lécha avec délectation.

"Mmm…" marmonna Harry avec expressivité.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche, le brun y glissa un second doigt que son compagnon entreprit de sucer immédiatement. L'ex Serpentard le taquinait du regard, le remplissant de centaines de pensées obscènes. Draco tendit la main et saisit le poignet de son amant tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche encore plus grande et mimait l'acte de fellation sur ses doigts, faisant naître deux traces rouge vif sur les joues du Gryffondor. Voir Harry en son pouvoir était totalement euphorisant. Chaque fibre de son être vibrait d'une tension érotique.

Dracon ferma les yeux pendant qu'il goûtait la chair qui envahissait sa bouche. Il gémit sans honte autour d'elle, enfonçant sa langue dans l'espace entre les deux doigts et les forçant à s'écarter jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lécher le petit 'v' qui faisait la jonction avec la paume.

"S'il te plait," murmura Harry presque trop doucement pour être entendu. Draco rouvrit les yeux et lâcha sa main, l'autorisant à retirer ses doigts. Il bascula la tête en arrière pendant que les doigts de Harry traçaient une ligne humide dans son cou. "Je te veux," gémit le brun.

_Comme ça on est deux_, pensa Draco avec soulagement tandis qu'il baissait la tête et plaçait un baiser mouillé sur la hampe de Harry.

"Oh", soupira le Gryffondor en se cambrant en direction de l'ex préfet. Ses mains étaient accrochées à ses cheveux qu'il tirait parfois un peu fort alors qu'il perdait progressivement tout contrôle.

La douceur de satin de l'extrémité du sexe traça une ligne humide sur la joue de Draco. Ce dernier appuya son visage dessus, sentant sa fermeté contre sa mâchoire. Sa main descendit caresser les poils rêches qui recouvraient les petits sacs bien durs de Harry, encerclant les boules de chair et plongeant légèrement ses doigts dedans. Le corps de son amant était en perpétuel mouvement. Ses hanches se vrillaient et montaient à sa rencontre, un mouvement à la fois réflexe et calculé. La langue de Draco lécha fort la hampe de Harry. Il frôla de ses dents la chair gonflé, se repaissant du son des tourments de Harry. Il sentit ses cheveux tirés fermement, presque douloureusement. Il recula la tête de telle façon que, s'il l'avait pu, son crâne lui aurait hurlé d'arrêter mais la sensation piquante l'excita tant qu'il faillit supplier Harry de tirer plus fort.

"Mange-moi," gronda le Gryffondor. "S'il te plait."

Le moment où il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non fut le moment où Draco réalisa qu'il appartenait à Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui refuser. Jamais. Il recula un peu la tête et souleva le sexe de son amant de manière à pouvoir placer sa bouche juste au-dessus. Il l'ouvrit bien grande pour faire face à l'engin mais, malgré cela, il frotta tout de même contre le bord de ses lèvres. Il était si gros. _Oh, Merlin,_ pensa Draco en sentant une humidité envahir son caleçon. Il n'imaginait pas que sa verge pouvait lubrifier autant sans jouir. Imaginer que malgré la salive qui tombait sur les cuisses de Harry c'était sans doute lui le plus humide, cela le fit rire. Son anus se contractait de façon presque douloureuse, souhaitant que se soit lui dont Harry était sur le point d'abuser.

Lorsqu'il serra ses lèvres autour du Survivant, Draco fut certain d'entendre le bruit de larmes dans les sanglots étouffés qui parcouraient son corps. Une sensation de pouvoir, de possession l'envahit et il dévora Harry avec un enthousiasme bruyant. Il aimait les suppliques et les râles qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Il retira sa bouche lorsque son compagnon le supplia de ne pas le faire, mais la demande se transforma en râles de plaisir lorsqu'il taquina du bout de la langue l'extrémité de sa verge, caressant le frein et lui montrant sa gratitude pour le succulent goût salé qui envahissait ses papilles.

Draco releva son visage et regarda Harry. Ses yeux étaient étroitement clos. Il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement mais Draco savait ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Il utilisa sa main pour le masturber légèrement, touchant son érection juste assez pour qu'elle est une vie propre et vienne rebondir sur ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de se caresser également. Il appuya sur sa verge avec la paume de son autre main ne sachant pas s'il essayait de se distraire de sa propre envie ou s'il voulait augmenter son plaisir. Quelque fut son but originel, l'effet obtenu fut le second. Il massa son érection suffisamment fort pour se faire mal mais il se rapprocha tout de même du point de non retour.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce changement de rythme. Draco voyait à son expression qu'il luttait pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant mais Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore attendre; Il voulait ce que Harry avait à lui donner. Il voulait le boire et sentir les giclées chaudes au fond de sa gorge. Il voulait que Harry crie son nom en jouissant. Il replaça sa bouche sur Harry, ne le quittant jamais des yeux tandis qu'il observait chaque inspiration tremblante, chaque battement de cils.

Harry lutta courageusement pour se retenir. Mais à la fin, Draco gagna.

Peut-être était-ce le tapotement régulier de l'extrémité de sa verge dans le fond de la gorge du blond ou la douce pression provoquée par chaque réflexe de déglutition quand Harry essayait de pousser plus loin sans y parvenir. C'était peut être la constante pression des doigts de Draco le long de sa hampe. Mais par-dessus tout, Draco espérait que ce fut la vue de sa tête blonde montant et descendant sur ses genoux, de ses lèvres fermement serrées le long de son incroyable longueur.

"Oh Merlin… je…" fut tout ce que parvint à dire Harry avant que le premier jet de sperme chaud ne frappe le fond de la gorge de Draco.

"Draco !!!" hurla le Gryffondor en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la bouche offerte, frottant frénétiquement son sexe contre les doigts qui le serraient comme si le mouvement pouvait le faire jouir encore plus fort.

Draco eut un moment de panique lorsqu'il ne put plus respirer autour de Harry. Il en avait plein la gorge lorsque son propre orgasme survint provoquant un appel d'air qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire. Il se raidit quelques secondes avant que la sensation ne disparaisse. Il put alors de nouveau savourer le goût de Harry dans sa bouche pendant que sa semence se répandait sur son sexe. Il soupira autour du brun, rassasié. Il sentit une douce main lui caresser les cheveux.

Après de longs moments, Draco fit remonter sa bouche le long du sexe déjà un peu mou de son amant et reposa sa tête sur sa cuisse, inspirant de longues goulées d'air pour se calmer et détendre ses muscles endoloris. Harry continua de lisser ses cheveux, avachi qu'il était, dans le fauteuil.

"A ton tour," dit gentiment Harry en tirant Draco par les épaules pour le remettre debout.

Draco rit silencieusement mais ses épaules tressautèrent sous la main de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers lui et leva un sourcil tout en disant : "Trop tard." Un éclat de rire ravi s'échappa de la gorge de son élégant ami. Il remit sa tête contre sa cuisse et s'y reposa plusieurs minutes. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Lorsqu'il décida enfin qu'il était plus que temps de bouger, Harry l'aida à se relever. Il le laissa le tenir, savourant la façon dont ses mains reposaient sur ses hanches.

Harry rit doucement et Draco se tourna pour le regarder bien en face. "Tu pourrais faire ça comme métier," rigola le Gryffondor.

L'ex préfet fronça les sourcils pour montrer son dégoût amusé à cette suggestion. "Me traiterais-tu de pute ?" dit-il avec consternation mais seulement à moitié sérieux.

"Hmm…" murmura Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. "Pas vraiment, mais je crains que cela ne m'échappe de temps en temps pendant que je te baiserais." Il prit intentionnellement une expression mauvaise. Draco était persuadé d'être capable de se comporter comme une pute pour Harry, en gros quand il voulait. Le Gryffondor poursuivit : "Mais cela ne voudrait pas dire grand-chose car ce serait dit pendant une partie de jambes en l'air." Harry souriait en renvoyant à Draco ses propres mots.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil aristocratique et soupira théâtralement.

Mais Harry enfonça le clou. "De plus, tu serais une pute si classe que je doute que quiconque à part moi puisse se payer tes services."

Draco lui lança son regard le plus hautain. "Même toi tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter, Potter," gronda-t-il.

Harry rit de bon cœur et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine du blond, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient serrés l'un contre l'autre. "Et bien, nous pourrions peut être envisagé un autre moyen de rémunération ?"

Le sourire de Potter était de retour avec un rayonnement renouvelé et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Peut-être," acquiesça-t-il avec hésitation.

Les mains de Harry descendirent se perdre sur les fesses de son amant et les serrèrent durement, provoquant un cambrement involontaire du Serpentard ainsi qu'un soupir très tentant. "Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre 'peut-être'." Il relâcha son étreinte et se décolla de lui. "Tu veux un coup de main pour te nettoyer ?"

Draco ricana. "Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul. Merci beaucoup."

"Mmm, d'accord…" dit Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air incrédule.

"Quoi ?" grogna Draco.

"Et bien," commença Harry, son sourire mutin de retour. "Je pensais que tu avais des elfes de maison pour faire ce genre de choses.

Draco secoua la tête, complètement scandalisé par la suggestion. "Va te faire foutre, Potter".

Harry rit et se recula en contemplant le désordre de ses sous-vêtements déchirés. Tandis qu'il se défaisait de son pantalon pour se débarrasser de son boxer ruiné, il railla : "Tu aimes entendre les mots 'foutre' et 'Potter' dans la même phrase."

Draco concéda ce point d'un hochement de tête timide et sourit. "J'ai faim," dit-il.

Harry remonta son pantalon et boutonna sa braguette. "Es-tu sûr d'avoir encore de la place pour de la nourriture ?" le taquina-t-il.

"Ne sois pas dégoûtant," lui dit Draco d'un ton guindé.

En refermant son blouson, Harry gémit : "Mais ce ne serait pas drôle si je n'étais pas autorisé à l'être."

Draco croisa les bras et étudia un long moment le visage de Harry. "Viens. On y va," soupira-t-il finalement. Pendant qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau derrière eux, Draco jeta un dernier regard sur son fauteuil et se sourit à lui-même. Il savait que s'asseoir dedans ne serait plus vraiment pareil qu'avant.

-

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant qu'ils connaissaient tous deux, dans lequel les salades étaient tentantes et les desserts à tomber. Après avoir commandé, ils restèrent sans bouger à se regarder en chien de faïence, des sourires déments croissants sur leur visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par éclater de rire.

"Pourquoi ris-tu ?" finit par demander Draco en contemplant Harry par-dessus la petite table. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu lui prendre la main. Il ne le fit pas malgré son désir brûlant de sentir son pouce caresser sa peau.

"Pour la même raison que toi sans doute," répondit Harry avec un petit geste de la main. "Simplement l'improbabilité que nous soyons où nous sommes, tu vois ?"

Draco acquiesça. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et y déposa sa serviette avant de dire : "Tu n'as pas encore reparlé du cinéma de l'autre soir." Il sentit grandir son inconfort et sut qu'il avait besoin d'en passer par là. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait regarder Harry pendant qu'ils parlaient.

Ce dernier tendit une jambe sous la table et caressa le mollet de Draco avec. Celui-ci leva les yeux, ne sachant pas si ce geste était intentionnel ou non. Le Gryffondor le regardait droit dans les yeux avec cette expression qui disait qu'il préfèrerait le manger plutôt que son plat. "Qu'y a-t-il à en dire ?" demanda-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

Détournant son regard de la bouche de Harry, Draco dit : "Tu n'es pas en colère ou dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?" La jambe du Gryffondor se remit en mouvement et se posa définitivement contre son mollet. Ce contact devint rapidement la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Il pouvait sentir chaque poil bouger sous le tissu du pantalon.

"Nan", dit Harry en lui souriant. Il se pencha en avant, aussi près que possible de Draco. Merlin, il avait de nouveau cet éclat dans les yeux. Le même regard que lorsqu'il plongeait son sexe jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de Draco. Il était presque terrifiant tellement il était intense. Le corps du blond commença à s'agiter sous le poids de ce regard. Il sentit sa verge se durcir de nouveau.

"Mais tu pourrais leur apprendre une ou deux choses, tu sais," dit Harry doucement. Les sourcils de Draco s'arquèrent de confusion alors il ajouta : "Si jamais quelqu'un faisait un film sur toi, ce cinéma serait plein à craquer."

Oh, Merlin. Ca y était. Draco entendit un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il aurait pu paraître silence s'il n'avait pas été aussi bruyant. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour rester sagement assis sur sa chaise alors qu'il aurait clairement dû être totalement nu, assis sur les genoux de Harry, à chevaucher son énorme verge.

"J'aime regarder autant que n'importe qui," poursuivit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. "Peut-être plus, en fait. Mais je préfère encore être présent en chair et en os."

"Oh," parvint à dire Draco tandis que son corps se crispait. Il pouvait sentir le sang affluer dans ses joues et sut que Harry pouvait voir à quel point il était excité. Cette pensée le ravit.

Lorsque le serveur arriva, Harry relâcha Draco. Il se renfonça dans son siège, lui laissant l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer et se recomposer une attitude.

"Alors, quand pars-tu ?" demanda Harry. Draco se dit qu'il y avait une légère touche de désappointement dans sa voix.

"Tard ce soir," soupira-t-il. "Mais seulement jusqu'à vendredi ou samedi." Pour la première fois de son existence, ce qui se passait dans sa vie lui importait plus que son travail. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester chez lui à échanger des hiboux avec Harry et peut être même le voir.

Draco avait envoyé un hibou à Harry dès qu'il était sorti de sa réunion, dans lequel il lui disait qu'il devait quitter le pays quelques jours. Après avoir été mis sur le grill par son directeur à propos de ses accomplissements et de ses ambitions, on lui avait "demandé" de participer à un symposium pour aider la banque sorcière ukrainienne à sortir de sa crise actuelle. C'était un immense honneur qu'on lui faisait mais son côté suspicieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette opportunité se serait présentée à lui si son histoire avec Harry n'avait pas été étalée dans les pages de la Gazette. Les avertissements de Blaise sur le vrai pouvoir de Harry le hantaient. L'ironie de la situation était cocasse. Il était sans doute envoyé à l'étranger à cause de sa relation avec Potter alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rester. A cause de Harry.

"Nous pourrons peut être faire quelque chose quand tu rentreras ?" demanda calmement Harry.

Draco sourit et dit : "Qu'as-tu en tête ?" Il taquinait Harry avec ses grands yeux innocents.

Harry mâcha lentement sa bouchée, réfléchissant à sa réponse, avant de dire : "Oh, je pense que tu le sais."

"Mmm, je crois aussi," dit Draco faiblement.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur viande. La discussion arriva bien vite sur le terrain des vêtements et, plus particulièrement, leur surprenante passion commune pour les costumes.

"Il faut que je te demande," commença Draco. "Comment quelqu'un d'aussi indifférent à la mode que toi, a fini avec une telle garde-robe ?"

Harry baissa les yeux. "Quand tu le dis, on dirait une faute impardonnable." Draco lui sourit d'une façon qui indiquait que c'était exactement le cas.

Harry regarda un moment dans le vide pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la question. "Même avant la bataille finale, le Ministère essayait de me contrôler.". Son visage se durcit et Draco se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point Harry pouvait être un adversaire intimidant. "Ils essayaient de me dire où aller, avec qui être vu, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il essayait d'appliquer le manuel des '1000 et Une astuces pour manipuler efficacement', dans l'espoir que je sois trop naïf pour refuser."

Il semblait en colère et Draco se demanda comment une question aussi simple sur les vêtements avait pu faire virer le ton de la conversation.

"Scrimgeour et moi, nous nous sommes rapidement heurtés," continua Harry. "Il était moins préoccupé par Voldemort que par son indice de popularité. Il apparaissait toujours miraculeusement dans les endroits où je me trouvais et faisait toujours en sorte de se trouver à côté de moi et souriant dès qu'il y avait un photographe dans les parages. On avait donc l'impression que nous étions toujours ensemble." Harry se tut et Draco regretta amèrement d'avoir amené le sujet sur ce terrain.

"Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé traîné dans diverses boutiques spécialisées dans les robes par cette irritante petite salope du bureau de Scrimgeour. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle n'entrait pas avec moi pendant les séances de mesures." Harry s'interrompit de nouveau et but une gorgée d'eau. "Les invitations aux galas, conférences et ballets commencèrent alors que j'étais encore à l'école. Dumbledore en bloqua la majorité, puis il y eut les gens que je connaissais et appréciais qui me demandèrent de faire des trucs et je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de le leur refusé. Je suis donc allé à toutes ces mondanités. Les gens me pressèrent d'acheter d'autres vêtements car je portais toujours la même chose lorsque ma photo paraissait dans les journaux. C'est pour cette unique raison que j'avais accepté d'y aller avec elle." Il parut dégoûté de lui-même. Il soupira lourdement et joua avec son verre. "Puis je fus traîné à un entretien avec le Premier Ministre Moldu. J'y suis allé car Scrimgeour était un abruti fini et je savais qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien au monde non magique. C'est après cette énième obligation imposée que j'ai décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il était hors de question, si je devais rencontrer des Moldus pour le compte du Monde Magique, de ressembler à une chauve souris surdimensionnée, à cause de nos robes de sorciers.

Draco rit sous cape et Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler.

"En tout cas, cette "assistante personnelle" m'a trouvé un très joli tailleur à Saville Row, Richard James. Tu le connais ?" Draco lui lança un regard déconcerté qui voulait dire 'Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?' Harry sourit. "Bien," commença-t-il. "Il avait un assistant et, Merlin, il était si terriblement sexy !" Le visage du blond devait avoir laissé paraître une trace de jalousie car le Gryffondor fit un geste désinvolte de la main. "Il se trouve qu'il était gay, cet assistant. Chaque fois qu'il prenait mes mesures, son instrument se baladait un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Draco éclata de rire devant le coup de chance de Harry au milieu d'une situation aussi déplaisante. "Je pense que tu peux imaginer combien les essayages furent nombreux pour ce costume." Harry pouffa un moment.

Le blond secoua la tête de stupéfaction. "Et j'imagine que ton entrejambe n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait mesuré, n'est-ce pas ?" se moqua-t-il avant d'ajouter, "Et personne du bureau de Scrimgeour ne s'est étonné que cela prenne tant de temps ?"

"Non. C'étaient tous des sangs purs. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience du monde Moldu. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, sa politique de recrutement n'était pas tellement différente de celle de Voldemort. Au moins, Voldemort avait quelques sangs-mêlés parmi ses employés. Cela m'a toujours rendu suspicieux."

"Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé pour être honnête," commenta Draco.

"Ne le prends pas mal mais ça ne me surprend pas vraiment," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien. "Voici donc l'histoire de mon premier costume," dit brusquement le brun. "Lorsque Jamie, l'assistant, fut embauché par un autre tailleur, j'y suis allé et ai acheté un autre costume. Il sourit avant d'ajouter, "Puis je suis allé chez le tailleur d'à côté car j'aimais sa vitrine et je me fis faire un autre costume chez lui."

Draco était enchanté. Le visage de Harry avait pris vie tandis qu'il décrivait ses premiers pas dans le monde impitoyable du shopping.

"Et puis j'ai trouvé ce cordonnier dans une petite ruelle," se rappela Harry avec joie. "J'ai toujours ma première paire de chaussures faites main," soupira-t-il avec satisfaction. "C'est un tel luxe d'avoir des vêtements faits sur mesure au lieu de vivre dans les rebuts de Dudley. J'aime à penser que je rattrape le temps perdu."

Le Serpentard planta ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains en souriant stupidement devant le plaisir de Harry.

"Et maintenant…" murmura le Gryffondor en se penchant de telle façon que Draco en fit autant. "… c'est l'heure du dessert." Une lueur bizarre traversa le regard du brun en le disant.

Draco répondit, "Tu ne vas pas prendre cette foutue tarte au chocolat." Il parla avec une calme autorité qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Harry renversa la tête en arrière et partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il se calma, il dit suggestivement, "D'accord. De toute façon, je pensais prendre la glace au caramel. Tout ce caramel collant et cette vanille… douce… crémeuse… Merlin…"

La mâchoire de Draco chut. Sa bouche était devenue incroyablement sèche.

Ils restèrent assis à se fixer dans un silence total, un air de pur magnétisme sexuel entourant Harry.

Trouvant finalement assez de volonté pour parler, Draco soupira doucement, "En voudras-tu une double portion ?"

**

* * *

RAR **: **li-san** (Mais c'est tellement bon de regarder… ^^), **minia** (Merci. La VO est disponible sur le net. Une simple recherche Google "Big Dicks Come Quick" devrait te permettre de la trouver sans souci.), **super-ketchup** (C'eut été dommage qu'il fût le seul "énervé", non ?), **Lili **(Moi aussi à chaque fois que je traduis. C'est passionnant à faire.), **nyo **(Juste une ch'tite précision : moi, c'est MISTER, pas miss. ^^), **Harry-Draco-forever!** (La b(r)aise va encore monter en température…)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire !!! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ???

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ??? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ??? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer !!! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ???

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute !!! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !!!

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !!!

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

-

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !!!

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

_**Rédigé le 1**__**er**__** août mais pas eu le temps de la poster jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ^^  
**_

Bonjour à tous dans le bon sens du terme puisque que je fais cette NdT alors qu'il est 5h30 du mat' sur la planète Terre.

Un petit chapitre pour vous faire tenir les prochaines semaines puisque vacances obligent, Tag part puis moi en suivant. Je vais essayer de mettre à profit ce temps béni pour avancer un peu dans mes trad'.

Tiens, cela me fait penser que je suis né depuis 45 minutes il y a trente ans !!!

Joyeux Anniversaire à moi-même et, non, je ne suis pas le premier à me le dire. Comment c'est possible ??? Une Tagada hystérique de Toulouse a téléphoné à Minuit … Le sursaut qui sursaute au réveil !!! La famille s'était jointe à elle pour chanter …

Sinon que peut-il bien se passer dans ce chapitre … ???

Narcissa est toujours aussi irrésistible surtout dans le rôle de la presque belle-mère. Draco va s'apercevoir qu'il ne faut jamais au grand jamais « énervé » un Survivant avant de partir quelques jours, parce qu'à votre retour … vous risquez de vous apercevoir que les portes en bois, c'est dure. Un peu comme certaines parties du corps de Harry …

Avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture et juste pour le fun, si je vous dis Montgolfière et caisse, s'en avoir lu le texte, au premier abord et par rapport à la fic, cela vous évoque quoi ???

Une petite review pour nous dire vos pensées du début et surtout après que Calanthe vous ai expliqué sa vision des choses …

Bisous à toutes et tous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent

**

* * *

Chapitre 12**

Ils quittèrent le restaurant en flânant, cherchant un endroit où Draco pourrait Transplaner jusqu'à son bureau. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une petite allée et s'y engagèrent, le blond saisit gentiment le coude de Harry et le força à s'arrêter.

Lorsque le brun leva les yeux vers lui, le Serpentard avait une expression d'attente prudente. Il ne dit rien mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Draco vit la puissance de son espoir et contint à grand peine son allégresse. Il fit un pas mesuré en direction de Harry et plaça avec précaution ses mains sur ses hanches, presque incapable de le regarder dans les yeux de peur que son envie ne le fasse fuir.

Harry laissa échapper une longue expiration presque silencieuse qui fit se lever tous les poils du corps de Draco. Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre par petites touches jusqu'à ce que le blond puisse sentir le souffle de son compagnon sur ses lèvres. Il entendait sa respiration, rapide et courte, comme s'il était essoufflé. Quand Draco détourna enfin son regard des lèvres qui s'approchaient pour croiser le regard de Harry, il eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il vit ses yeux se fermer de façon suggestive. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il s'entendit gémir.

Les mains de Harry caressaient le creux de ses reins, attirant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Draco tituba en avant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Harry était chaud. Tout son corps était en feu et le Serpentard pouvait sentir sa propre température grimper tandis que le brun soupirait de satisfaction et dardait sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son amant.

Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, leurs inhibitions s'évanouirent. Les doigts du Gryffondor remontèrent le long du dos de Draco jusqu'à plonger dans sa chevelure, le forçant à pencher la tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore leur baiser.

Le blond se rendit compte que ses propres mains s'étaient agrippées à la taille de Harry sans la moindre décision consciente de sa part. Ils se dévorèrent mutuellement avec appétit et même s'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre que possible, ce n'était pas encore assez. Draco se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Harry le forçait à reculer jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Le Serpentard voulait planter ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire jusqu'à sentir son sang chaud et collant sur ses doigts. Il ressentait le besoin vital et viscéral de faire partie intégrante de Harry, de quelque façon que se soit et que toute autre chose ne serait qu'illusion, désappointement et pour finir amertume.

Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux dur en cet instant étaient sans importance. Les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes, sa langue envahissant sa bouche, étaient tous ce sur quoi il était capable de se concentrer. Il n'était pas passif mais il ne contrôlait pas leur baiser. Il le laissait faire. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait que cela se passe. Et d'après les bruits que faisait le brun, Il pensait que c'était comme ça que lui aussi voyait les choses.

-

Ils luttèrent ainsi pendant dans de longues minutes, ne se séparant jamais pour respirer mais avalant l'air lorsque leurs lèvres lui laissaient la moindre place pour entrer.

Finalement, les mains de Harry arrêtèrent de maltraiter les cheveux de Draco et glissèrent précautionneusement pour venir se poser sur ses joues, entourant son visage comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il sentit ses pouces caresser sa fossette et il soupira devant la tendresse de ce geste. Leur baiser devint plus doux, moins effréné mais il n'en était pas moins chargé d'émotion. C'était comme s'ils avaient testé leurs limites et qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient rien à être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Sous la chaude pression des paumes de Harry, le visage de Draco cessa de bouger jusqu'à ce que leurs baisers deviennent chastes et légers. Malgré l'absence d'urgence, le cœur de Draco mit bien plus de temps que d'habitude à ralentir. A cet instant précis, c'était tout autre chose qui le faisait battre si vite, quelque chose de chaud et d'harmonieux. En dépit de son indubitable dépendance émotionnelle à Harry, Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. C'était merveilleux d'être amoureux de cette façon là.

L'Amour.

Pendant que le visage de Harry venait se poser dans le creux de son cou, Draco réfléchit à cette illumination. _Je l'aime,_ pensa-t-il pendant que ses mains allaient et venaient le long du dos de son amant. _J'avais toujours cru que l'amour était supposé grandir si on travaillait dur pour que cela arrive. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il ait une vie propre._ Réalisant à quel point cette opportunité était spéciale Draco prit l'engagement ici et maintenant que rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir Harry et de le garder à jamais. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre issue pour eux.

Se séparer après quelque chose d'aussi intense fut difficile mais ils le firent néanmoins, contraints et forcés. Ils échangèrent force promesse de fidélité et de s'écrire dès qu'ils pourraient. Mais ils firent surtout des projets pour son retour. Draco se dit que le voyage allait lui paraître bien long.

-

Ce soir là, tandis qu'il finissait de préparer son sac, Draco emballa quelques éléments qu'il garderait sur lui pendant le voyage et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Sa chemise-Harry était soigneusement rangé. C'était la première chose qu'il avait préparé. Il avait vérifié qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié au moins trois ou quatre fois avant d'être satisfait et de fermer définitivement sa valise.

Il fit tourner sa baguette dans ses mains sans penser à rien de précis. Une idée lui vint soudain et il se sourit à lui-même, se sentant à la fois stressé et nerveux tandis que son esprit acceptait de suivre son impulsion. Plaçant le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe, il fit émerger un souvenir. Il le fit sortir de sa tête sous forme d'un filament blanc. Il le plaça dans une bouteille en cristal vide. Il scella le conteneur avec précaution puis il appela Pippin pour qu'elle la prenne, l'emballe avec soin et la donne en main propre à Harry. C'était trop précieux pour le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après son départ, il jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre. Il ressentait une désagréable pointe d'anxiété en pensant à son action impulsive. Lorsque Harry revivrait ce souvenir, il le verrait dans ce qu'il avait de plus vulnérable. Son Harry le regarderait se faire du bien avec son dildo préféré avec une frénésie débridée. Mais plus que tout, il allait l'entendre crier son nom au moment de l'orgasme. Draco savait que ce simple mot en dirait plus que n'importe quel discours.

Il ne s'était jamais ainsi mis à nu devant personne avant ça. Il espérait n'avoir jamais à le refaire. C'était seulement pour Harry. Comme tout le reste. Juste pour Harry.

-

Les quatre jours d'absence de Draco passèrent rapidement. Il fut incroyablement occupé et sa nature consciencieuse fit qu'il n'eut que peu d'opportunité pour penser à Harry. Il passa environs quinze heures par jour en réunion, suivi des immanquables dîner pour lesquels il était inenvisageable de se faire porter pâle. Malgré son épuisement intellectuel, Draco réussit à écrire à Harry toutes les nuits avant de se coucher. En fait, ses quelques minutes avant de s'endormir étaient le meilleur moment de sa journée. Il remontait dans sa chambre pour trouver une lettre de son amant remplie de blabla insipide mais bienvenue, d'anecdotes sur ses journées et, le plus important de tout, de confessions … comme le fait qu'il lui manquait et qu'il attendait son retour avec une impatience grandissante.

Quant à lui, ses réponses étaient courtes. Il était simplement trop fatigué pour écrire plus alors il fit de son mieux pour que chaque mot soit important. Ses lettres n'étaient ni sentimentales, ni romantiques. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Mais elles débordaient tensions sous-jacentes et d'espoirs subtilement écrits pour le futur. Malgré ses meilleures intentions et la promesse qu'il s'était faite, Draco se trouva pratiquement incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition et il espérait que Harry verrait à quel point il faisait des efforts.

Malgré toute la chaleur des lettres de Harry, Draco était inquiet car son souvenir en bouteille n'était jamais mentionné. Quand il venait à y penser, il devenait anxieux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin ou partagé un souvenir trop personnel. Mais le reste du contenu des lettres de son amant était encourageant, alors il fit de son mieux pour ne pas ressasser son inquiétude.

-

Le symposium se termina enfin le vendredi à l'heure du thé et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer directement chez lui mais le trajet n'était prévu que tard le soir car les organisateurs avaient été assez gentil pour organiser un dîner d'adieu de dernière minute. Compte tenu du décalage horaire, il ne fut pas de retour au Manoir Malfoy avant vingt une heures ce soir là.

Tandis que Pippin se précipitait pour ramasser son manteau et sa valise, Draco se tint là, abasourdi, dans le grand hall, pratiquement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

"Maîtresse est avec un visiteur dans la cuisine, Maître," dit l'elfe de maison d'une voix aigue. _Ce doit être Blaise,_ pensa Draco en souriant à l'idée de son ami essayant de le traîner Merlin savait où. Vu son état actuel de fatigue et malgré toutes les cajoleries de Blaise, Draco n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller où que ce soit en dehors de son lit.

-

Le son rare du rire non forcé de sa mère se fit entendre tandis qu'il traversait lentement le couloir menant à la cuisine. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à la vue qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il entra. Harry et sa mère étaient confortablement installés autour de la table, les restes d'un repas mis de côté tandis qu'il finissait une bouteille de vin.

"Chéri !" cria sa mère en sautant de sa chaise pour venir lui faire un câlin qui se trouva être bien plus maternel et bourré d'émotion que ce à quoi il était habitué de sa part. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui rendit son étreinte, observant Harry par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier lui sourit timidement et baissa les yeux vers eux avant de les ramener sur Draco pour jauger sa réponse à sa présence ici. La seule pensée cohérente dont le fils Malfoy était capable était, _Merci, Merlin._ _Merci beaucoup_. Son cœur palpitait à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, faisant monter sa température et rosir ses joues. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire, il était rempli de soulagement et de gratitude.

Il réalisa soudain que sa mère essayait de lâcher prise et était en train de caqueter. "Pardon, Mère ?" dit-il en détournant son regard de Harry pour le porter sur elle.

"Oh, viens, assieds toi, chéri. Raconte-nous. Etais-ce affreusement ennuyeux?"

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il haussa un sourcil et dit calmement, "Je suis un banquier, Mère. C'était un symposium sur la banque. Si je pensais que c'était ennuyeux, je ferais autre chose comme métier."

Narcissa fit la moue. "Tu n'as pas de raison d'être méchant, mon chéri. Tu sais bien que la seule chose que je sais de l'argent c'est comment le dépenser."

La voix pleine d'une fausse irritation, il répondit. "Vous pouvez laisser tomber le rôle de la blonde stupide, Mère. Potter n'y croit pas une seconde." Il la regarda se tourner vers Harry et lui sourire largement en haussant les épaules d'un air de dire 'Je me suis encore fait prendre'.

Draco se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda, "Comment vas-tu ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant à la question avant de répondre, "Il y aurait bien une ou deux petites choses mais rien qui ne puisse être soulagé immédiatement." Il regarda fixement Draco avec de grands yeux innocents qui semblaient indiqués tout le contraire. Il sentit certaines zones de son anatomie commencer à montrer bien plus d'intérêt qu'il n'était approprié en cet instant. Il changea donc subtilement de sujet.

"Pourquoi ces rires?" dit-il en scrutant ouvertement sa mère, la défiant de mentir.

Elle ricana comme une fillette et dit, "Oh, Harry et moi parlions du problème d'être fils unique et ce que c'était que d'être le seul héritier d'une famille."

"Vraiment ?" laissa-t-il tomber platement, donnant à sa phrase le ton d'une affirmation plutôt que d'une question.

"Oui, vraiment," répondit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait la fin de la conversation. "Et sur ce, je vous laisse tous les deux. Passez une bonne soirée. Elle sourit chaudement et se glissa hors de la cuisine, laissant un lourd silence remplir l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Draco se tourna nerveusement pour regarder Harry. _Pourquoi es-tu nerveux, espèce d'idiot ?_ S'admonesta-t-il.

Le Gryffondor se pencha sur la table et le regarda à travers ses cils. "Où est ta chambre ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. La gorge du Serpentard s'assécha. Il était incapable de déglutir. Il vit le stupre dans le regard de Potter et sa moue décidée tandis qu'il attendait, plutôt impatiemment, que Draco réponde. Comme il ne disait rien, Harry tandis la main et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet, serrant jusqu'à que Draco ne sente plus l'extrémité de ses doigts. Le tirant gentiment mais fermement, il le força à se lever puis il les dirigea tous deux hors de la cuisine, le long du couloir, jusque dans l'entrée.

Au pied de l'escalier, Harry se tourna pour le regarder. Il fit un mouvement de tête indiquant l'étage et Draco acquiesça faiblement en réponse. La léthargie qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers jours s'était évaporée et tout ce qu'il percevait était le tambourinement assourdissant de son excitation qui mettait son corps en feu.

Arrivé en haut, Draco murmura, "Cinquième porte à gauche," et il laissa Harry l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Son érection était inconfortable et il utilisa ces quelques pas à prier tous les amants qu'il n'avait jamais eu de l'autoriser à prendre son plaisir de la main du Gryffondor.

Harry ouvrit en grand la lourde porte donnant sur la pièce avant de la claquer derrière eux. Il y plaqua Draco dès qu'elle fut fermée et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne demandait pas la permission, il prenait.

Draco se sentit fondre. Son corps devint mou lorsque la bouche de son amant s'écrasa contre la sienne et le força à écarter les lèvres, glissant sa langue chaude aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Ce fut un baiser violent et maladroit mais il ne voulait pas qu'il cesse. Il ne pouvait pas entourer Harry de ses bras car ils étaient cloués à la porte mais ils pouvaient quand même avancer ses hanches. Lorsqu'il le fit, il put sentir la solide forme de l'érection de Harry s'enfoncer dans la sienne, si proche, si tentante mais tellement hors de portée. Il sut qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que Harry lui donne la permission de toucher. En attendant ce moment, il s'épanouit sous son baiser, soupirant et gémissant de façon désespérée.

Lorsque le brun bougea pour venir mordre son cou, Draco lutta pour reprendre son souffle et murmura, "Harry…" et ce dernier lui répondit par ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé au fond de sa gorge.

Au lieu de le mordre plus fort, il le décolla de la porte, lui fit faire demi-tour et le plaqua, face en avant, contre la surface en chêne. "Oh, Merlin," soupira Draco sachant que Harry allait le prendre d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait trop peur pour défaire son pantalon. Si Harry lui avait demandé de le faire, il l'aurait fait, mais c'était le brun qui prenait toutes les décisions. Il resta donc aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Il sentit le Gryffondor se rapprocher derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Il entendit le bruit de la ceinture en cuir, de la braguette. Il sut lorsque l'autre fut nu car il sentit l'extrémité de sa magnifique verge battre contre son dos. Il se frotta contre elle. Les mains de Harry firent durement le tour de sa poitrine, tirant sur ces vêtements jusqu'à ce que sa veste fût jetée de côté et que son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvent sur ses chevilles.

Le visage du brun reposait sur son épaule. Son souffle chaud caressait son oreille. Il l'entendit dire, "Sais-tu ce que je m'apprête à te faire ?" Il y avait une vraie tension dans sa voix. Les genoux de Draco fléchirent sous un tel assaut. Il fit un bruit suraigu en guise de réponse. Il sentit un doigt se presser entre ses fesses à peine écartées et se frayer un chemin en lui. Draco cria avec chaleur. Il entendit Harry rire diaboliquement au son de sa soumission.

Tandis que Harry introduisait un deuxième doigt et les centrait sur un point névralgique, Draco l'entendit dire, "Sais-tu pourquoi je vais le faire ?" Il eut l'impression qu'il crachait la question, le défiant de donner la bonne réponse. C'était très déroutant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sous-entendus de Harry. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de succomber au plaisir de ses doigts qui l'écartait et à la sensation de son avant-bras le long de sa peau nue. Draco se pressait contre lui comme une pute enragée et affamée, suppliant pour subir n'importe quel traitement de la main de son propriétaire. Harry en rit presque de plus belle. Draco lutta contre l'élastique de son boxer pour écarter autant qu'il le put ses jambes, priant silencieusement pour se faire baiser pour de bon.

Le troisième doigt ne vint jamais. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et se recula légèrement, le blond sut qu'il le voulait serré. Merlin, il allait être tellement étroit que Harry allait le mettre en pièces. Il s'entendit supplier, "S'il te plait, Harry. S'il te plait…" tandis qu'il sentait l'extrémité humide du sexe de son amant se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses jusqu'à son orifice hurlant. Harry se mit à grogner entre ses dents serrées pendant qu'il élargissait cette entrée par trop étroite, traçant un sillon brûlant à l'intérieur de son corps. Draco cria à plein poumon et Harry lui mordit douloureusement l'épaule.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça," lui dit Harry durement en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son anus. Draco serra les points suffisamment forts pour se distraire de cette délicieuse douleur/plaisir qu'il lui infligeait. Il monta ses hanches autant qu'il put avant de revenir s'empaler un centimètre ou deux de plus sur Harry. Tout son corps vibra à l'unisson de son fondement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit submergé de vagues de plaisir.

Harry décrocha ses dents de l'épaule de Draco et gronda, "Essayais-tu de me tuer avec ce souvenir ?" Puis il commença à ressortir de son passage en un mouvement lent et menaçant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop à l'extérieur, il re-rentra ces quelques centimètres à l'intérieur et Draco sanglota si fort qu'il laissa échapper quelques larmes. "As-tu la plus petite idée de la gaule que cela m'a donné ?" grogna Harry en faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches, travaillant à relâcher les muscles de son amant. "Je me suis branlé comme un fou en regardant ce que tu avais fait, et maintenant tu dois payer…"

Les allées et venues de Harry avaient pris un rythme régulier, plongeant loin dans Draco pendant que tous deux soupiraient, gémissaient.

Draco se sentait transporté de joie. Tous ses soucis sur l'envoi de ce souvenir en particulier s'évanouirent et il aurait sourit s'il avait pu. Mais il était légèrement préoccupé, son visage figé de concentration alors qu'il luttait pour garder le rythme de Harry, poussant vers l'arrière autant qu'il pouvait. Il était frustré que Harry ne le pénètre pas entièrement.

L'intensité de sa chaleur intérieure diminua d'un cran ou deux car Harry ne forçait plus ses muscles qui s'étaient maintenant adaptés à l'intrusion et l'accueillaient volontiers. Draco se fit aussi étroit que possible et Harry souffla lourdement derrière lui tout en maintenant un rythme régulier.

"Encore," s'étrangla Draco qui en était réduit à supplier mais sachant que Harry aimait ça. Le mouvement ne changea pas et son gland ne pénétrait pas plus loin avant de se retirer de nouveau. Tourmenté par son besoin d'en avoir plus, Draco se trouva au bord des larmes, déglutissant avec difficulté tandis qu'il le suppliait silencieusement encore et encore.

Mais il n'obtint pas ce qu'il voulait. "Non," lui dit Harry sournoisement en enfonçant son visage dans son cou. "Tu ne le mérites pas." Il l'embrassa durement juste sous l'oreille avant de ricaner et d'ajouter, "Je me demande ce que je devrais te faire faire pour que tu le mérites ?" Il se retira presque entièrement.

"Non ! Non… s'il te plait…" hurla Draco presque brisé par son désir. Il sentit le corps de Harry s'écarter du sien de façon à ce qu'ils ne se touchent plus que par leurs mains et le sexe.

"Hmm," soupira Harry. "Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois," dit-il en le pénétrant de nouveau. Mais la vue s'avéra de trop pour Harry car il accéléra le mouvement mais n'allant toujours pas aussi loin que le voulait Draco. "Touches toi," murmura-t-il et, malgré le ton doux, Draco ne se méprit pas sur les intentions de Harry. Ce n'était pas une demande.

Le blond retira l'une de ses mains de la poigne du Gryffondor et la glissa jusqu'à sa verge, émerveillé par le liquide qui suintait de son gland alors qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Bien que les mouvements de Harry soient contrôlés, dès qu'il mit une main sur son érection, son orgasme pointa le bout de son nez. Il ne lui fallut qu'à peine cinq mouvements de son poignet avant qu'il ne se vide contre la porte en chêne, criant à plein poumon en un abandon extatique.

Son orgasme fut aveuglant, au propre comme au figuré. La vue de Draco s'obscurcit pendant une seconde et tout ce qu'il put voir à cet instant se furent des formes abstraites danser devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, il se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il eut un moment un doute d'avoir fait trop de bruit. _Oh et puis merde,_ pensa-t-il en plaçant sa main libre sur la hanche de Harry.

"Merde, Draco," souffla Harry. Puis, d'une petite voix embarrassée, il murmura, "Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si grand ? Je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin…"

Même avec la sensation hallucinante d'avoir enfin Harry en lui, Draco fut suffisamment distrait pour rire à ces mots. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un léger ricanement puis l'ironie de la situation le frappa et il rit plus franchement jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Il fini par faire descendre ses hanches.

Harry rit également un peu mais on sentait une légère panique. Son rire se transforma en un long gémissement. Draco sut que le Gryffondor allait jouir. Son propre rire mourut immédiatement et il plia les genoux juste assez pour faire entrer encore quelques centimètres de plus en lui. "Viens, Harry," murmura-t-il. "Donne-moi tout."

L'orgasme de Harry fut aussi puissant que celui de Draco et l'ego de ce dernier s'enfla plus qu'une montgolfière. Il souhaita pouvoir sentir les giclées en lui mais il ne le put, quelque soit sa concentration.

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobile pendant de longues secondes, rassemblant tous deux assez de volonté pour bouger.

"Bienvenue à la maison," finit par dire Harry d'une voix pleine de joie.

Draco renifla. "Et c'était un parfait accueil. Sauf pour la boîte manquante."

Il sentit Harry bouger contre lui avant que la question ne vienne. "Quelle boîte manquante ?"

Tournant la tête aussi loin qu'il put, Draco renifla. "Celle sur laquelle il faudra que tu montes quand on ressaiera ça."

Harry éclata de rire. "Espèce de bâtard effronté ! Il n'y a que, quoi, cinq centimètres de différences entre nous ?" dit-il d'un air choqué.

Agitant les hanches jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte de lui, Draco se retourna et l'attira dans ses bras en lui disant, "Va falloir t'y faire, Potter. Et je dois dire qu'au moins tu as la décence de compenser ton triste manque de taille par une excroissance bienvenue dans la zone du caleçon."

Harry lui sourit malicieusement avant d'avancer la tête et de déposer un gros baiser humide sur la bouche de Draco. "Pouvons-nous aller au lit maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Draco plissa les yeux et considéra l'expression ardente avec plus de joie qu'il ne le pensait possible. "C'est la chose la plus sensée que tu es dite de toute la journée."

"Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ?"

"Apparemment, que tu me laisses quitter la porte."

"Je peux faire ça," sourit Harry en restant exactement à la même place.

Arquant un sourcil élégant, Draco dit sérieusement, "Si tu ne bouges pas dans l'instant, je ne serais pas enclin à te laisser me lécher."

Tirant rudement Draco vers le lit, Harry dit, "Oooh, j'adore que tu me menaces."

"Ce commentaire aurait bien plus de poids si nous n'étions pas en train de trébucher sur nos caleçons," se plaignit Draco.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit, jetant leurs vêtements en boules informes à leurs pieds. Harry se glissa le premier sous les draps, les jetant d'un côté du lit. Il attira Draco à lui avant de replacer les couvertures sur leurs corps nus.

"Je suis fatigué," bailla Draco.

"Je sais," dit Harry d'un ton réconfortant. "Endors-toi. Je ne vais nul part."

Draco était déjà à moitié au pays des rêves. Il mit des siècles à répondre. Mais quand il se tourna pour s'installer plus confortablement pour la nuit, il murmura, "Je suis heureux que tu sois là."

"Moi aussi," murmura Harry. "Moi aussi."

**

* * *

RAR**: **li-san** (ben la voici…), **super-ketchup** (Son esprit s'ouvre... après le bas de son dos ^^), **nyo **(Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'une bière soit le plus recommandée pour étancher ce genre de soif. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait 'souffrir' ton homme.^^), **Harry-Draco-forever!** (De rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant ...

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ ...

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler ... Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs ... inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie ...

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux ...

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose ... LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment ... Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles ... Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est ... EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS ... pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose ... Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas ... moi pas ... et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement ... OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres ... sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire ... normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance**_..._**)**_

Vous avez eu peur, Hein ?

Vous vous êtes dis « Nan mais c'est pas vrai ? ILS nous ont vraiment lâchement abandonné, sans nous prévenir, aux bords de FF, sans même rien, pas une nouvelle, un petit bout de quelq- » MEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH non pas du tout !

Juste que Tag est partie au mois d'août en vacances, moi au mois de septembre. Qu'il y a eu la rentrée scolaire et de nouveau des vacances Nationales. Que voulez-vous à part « la suite rapidement » bien entendu... si en plus on se rajoute une petite « Murder Empire – en l'an de grâce 1820 ». Là tout de suite, c'était déjà mort pour les trois derniers mois ... ^^

Nous prenons de bonnes résolutions pour la fin de cette année 2009 : Essayer de mettre un chapitre tous les 15 jours à partir de maintenant. ^_^

Pour ceux qui lisent nos autres traductions, c'est idem. Un chapitre de « Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile » est parti en correction.

Voilà pour les news générales.

Pour celles qui concernent ce chapitre, je ne saurai trop vous recommander une très grande prudence. Leurs découvertes mutuelles ne sont toujours pas finies ...

DONC PASSEZ LOIN D'ICI si cela ne vous sied pas. Encore que vous pourriez peut-être apprendre des trucs mais encore faut-il être ouvert et, oui, aussi de l'esprit ...

Bisous à tous

**

* * *

Chapitre 13**

En ce samedi matin, dès potron-minet, Draco quitta les bras de Morphée et se leva. Il constata avec un certain désappointement que, durant la nuit, ils avaient tellement bougé qu'ils n'étaient plus enlacés. Tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, sa déconvenue s'accentua. Il avait une sorte de fantasme, un peu bizarre peut-être, comme tout un chacun peut parfois avoir, que les amoureux, les vrais, dormaient entrelacés toute la nuit, quoi qu'il advienne et, qu'en aucun cas, ils ne se retrouvaient chacun à un bout du lit, loin l'un de l'autre. Souhaitant chasser ses peurs irrationnelles, prendre le dessus sur elles, il se rappela avec force qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment éloignés. En fait, ils étaient même plutôt assez proches puisqu'ils se touchaient avec leurs bras et leurs jambes. Draco savait qu'il avait la capacité de mettre beaucoup plus de choses dans les actions les plus anodines et, de ce fait, de devenir totalement paranoïaque. Il allait devoir se surveiller très sérieusement. Sa relation avec Harry et le personnage lui-même risquait d'alimenter sa paranoïa et de mettre à mal ses nouvelles bonnes résolutions.

De retour dans sa chambre, il resta debout un long moment à contempler Harry, s'imprégnant de toute sa personne alors qu'il reposait détendu et serein. Il sourit. Savoir que son Brun Personnel avait passé la nuit dans son lit lui réchauffait les entrailles ! Au Manoir Malfoy qui plus est ! Il observa plus précisément sa chevelure, riant silencieusement du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus en désordre après une nuit de sommeil qu'une fois coiffé. Pauvre Harry. Hé, qui croyait-il tromper ? Il avait toujours pensé que la coupe de Harry était adorable. Non qu'il soit prêt à partager cette information, évidemment. Il était Draco Malfoy !

"Tu vas finir par te recoucher un jour, oui ou non ?" marmonna Harry, la voix pleine de sommeil et les yeux toujours fermés. "Je commence à me sentir sérieusement seul."

Draco ricana doucement et se glissa amoureusement entre les draps. Il fit en sorte de s'enrouler étroitement autour de Harry et fut envahit par une joie immense et réconfortante lorsque son étreinte trouva un écho. Il était enserré, maintenu avec possessivité. Il soupira en sentant les doigts de son amant s'enfoncer dans ses chairs pour l'amener au plus près alors qu'ils se réinstallaient pour faire un petit somme. Sa tension s'apaisa, son corps se relâcha. Il tira du réconfort à respirer l'odeur de Harry, caressant son épaule de sa joue puis se nicha confortablement contre lui avant de se rendormir.

Il fallut peu de chose pour réveiller de nouveau Draco. Juste un Harry baillant et s'étirant, qui se glisse doucement hors du lit et qui disparaît dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, Draco était toujours à sa place mais les yeux grands ouverts, la tête reposant sur sa main, fixant la porte. Celui-ci sourit en observant l'approche d'un Harry entièrement nu. Il tapota la place encore chaude à côté de lui. Le brun se jeta sur le lit, faisant rebondir Draco sur le matelas.

"Mmm," dit Harry avec un sourire innocent. "Excellents ressorts." Il arqua un sourcil en direction de son amant, un air goguenard sur le visage, avant d'allonger les bras et de le tirer jusqu'à ce que Draco finisse par se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. D'un mouvement à la fois preste et langoureux, le brun enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches fines et l'enserra de ses bras puissants. "Envie de les mettre à l'épreuve ?"

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. "Aussi fin qu'un homme de Néandertal, Potter."

Harry se redressa et planta ses crocs vengeurs dans l'épaule de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. "Mais je crois me rappeler que tu ne m'as pas choisi pour ma subtilité," dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Exact," concéda distraitement l'ex-préfet des Verts et Argents, tout occupé qu'il était à faire gigoter ses hanches pour que son sexe en pleine phase exponentielle ait la place d'atteindre son plein potentiel. Ses mouvements l'amenèrent, en toute innocence, à rencontrer les douces bourses de Harry avant de finir confortablement installé dans la douce chaleur de ses cuisses.

"Mmm," soupira Harry de façon suggestive en papillonnant des yeux et en écartant largement les jambes jusqu'à ce que la hampe de Draco entre en contact avec son petit trou. "C'est pour moi ?" murmura Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.

Draco baissa suffisamment la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent lorsqu'il parla. Il pouvait sentir le désir tangible du brun, son envie d'être embrasser. "Tu en as envie ?" répondit-il. Ses mots étaient chargés d'intentions obscènes, ses yeux clouant Harry sur le lit, jaugeant ses réactions.

Harry laissa échapper le genre de grognement qui faisait, à tous les coups, dresser les poils de Draco. Celui-ci ferma les yeux une seconde. Le brun lança ses hanches vers le haut de manière à ce que son amant sente sa verge glisser en direction de sa cavité. Draco souhaita pouvoir s'enfoncer en lui, sentir sa chaleur et son étroitesse en le regardant rougir et se tortiller sous lui.

"Merlin, oui..." répondit Harry d'une voix inégale, son souffle lourd l'empêchant de prononcer des mots plus cohérents. "Je veux te sentir en moi," gonda-t-il en frottant sans honte son sexe contre celui de Draco, s'offrant de la façon la plus dévergondée qui soit. "Prends-moi," soupira-t-il. "Fais ce que tu veux de moi."

_N'est-ce pas une offre trop belle pour être refusée ?_ pensa Draco. _Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore si directif alors même qu'il voulait être possédé_ ? Draco ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question et, pour le moment, il s'en foutait. "Je pense qu'il va falloir que je t'entende supplier avant de me décider," lui dit-il avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mais, avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Draco poussa fort, dirigeant sa verge entre ses fesses si serrées jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la légère tension indiquant que Harry s'ouvrait pour lui. C'était stupéfiant et il gémit tout haut à cette sensation.

"S'il te plait, Draco," geignit Harry chargeant ses mots de tant d'érotisme qu'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur ses envies. "S'il te plait," soupira-t-il en l'embrassant. "Ecarte-moi à fond," murmura-t-il. "Rends-moi poisseux de ton sperme," souffla-t-il en faisant rouler ses hanches sous Draco en une pâle imitation de ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. "S'il te plait, sois en moi," supplia-t-il. "J'ai besoin de toi."

"Bien," murmura Draco.

Il se sourit en s'écartant de Harry pour aller récupérer le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. "Je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de ça, tu ne crois pas ?" taquina-t-il Harry en agitant le tube dans sa direction mais hors de son atteinte. Draco crapahuta sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver entre les jambes écartées de Harry. Il laissa son regard errer sur des parties de son corps normalement cachées à la vue et Harry aima ça. Il bougea les hanches comme si le poids du regard de Draco suffisait à caresser son corps. "Regardes-toi," dit Draco à bout de souffle en défaisant le bouchon du tube et en faisant couler un peu de liquide sur ses doigts. "Je crois que tu aimes ça," ajouta-t-il en regardant le visage de Harry qui acquiesça. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux," dit Draco d'une voix sourde et assurée mais non moins impérieuse.

Harry déglutit nerveusement avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il le fit, sa voix était presque inaudible. Draco dut faire un effort pour l'entendre. "Lubrifie-toi la queue," dit-il au blond. "Mets-en plus que nécessaire." Lorsque Draco scruta son visage avec un air interrogateur, il ajouta, "Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes un temps précieux à t'en remettre alors que moi je n'aurai qu'une seule et unique envie à ce moment là, c'est de te sentir tout à l'intérieur de moi, ... à en devenir dingue." Il semblait s'excuser en disant cela, avec peut-être même une pointe d'embarras et Draco apprécia sa franchise... énormément. Il ramassa très lentement le tube et le pressa pour faire tomber une bonne quantité de son contenu sur ses doigts avant de le reposer. Draco vit Harry fixer son regard sur son érection, silencieusement, manifestement désireux de le voir se toucher. Le brun gémit ouvertement lorsque son amant se prit en main et commença à se masturber, répartissant le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Le mouvement de sa main provoquait un bruit de succion qui excita particulièrement Draco. Le souffle du Gryffondor était lourd et laborieux. Draco le fixait avec un sourire en coin pendant qu'il serrait son sexe dans sa paume, le rendant brillant et glissant pour son futur voyage intérieur.

"Comme ça ?" murmura-t-il, son regard allant de sa main à Harry pour vérifier qu'il lui donnait bien se qu'il voulait.

"Ouais, exactement comme ça," sourit Harry en saisissant sa propre hampe et en se masturbant avec précaution. "Maintenant reprends un peu de gel et occupes toi de moi," dit-il en demandant plutôt qu'en exigeant ce qui poussa Draco à vouloir lui faire immédiatement plaisir.

Le Serpentard récupéra le tube et le tint d'une main au-dessus du sexe de Harry. Il pressa fortement afin qu'un long filet de vaseline tombe à la jonction exact entre les testicules et la verge du Survivant. Le choc causé par la fraicheur du liquide provoqua des spasmes dans tout le corps du brun. Draco apprécia à sa juste valeur le spectacle de son énorme et magnifique pénis s'agitant.

Frottant ses doigts dans le petit tas de crème, Draco appuya doucement en lents cercles jusqu'à ce que le liquide se réchauffe. Il fit courir sa main sur les testicules de Harry, les caressant gentiment jusqu'à ce que ces poils soient gluants. La poitrine de Harry se soulevait tandis qu'il criait sous la stimulation et Draco prolongea le jeu, prenant chaque bourse dans sa main avant de glisser vers le haut et d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa puissante érection. Il repoussa la main de Harry pendant qu'il lubrifiait son sexe.

"C'est comment ?" demanda innocemment Draco. "C'est bon ?" Il savait que c'était le cas. C'était écrit sur le visage du Gryffondor mais Draco voulait quand même l'entendre le dire.

"C'est incroyable," grogna Harry, allongé le dos bien à plat sur le matelas tout en écartant les jambes autant que les lois physiologiques le lui permettait. Son soupir s'échappa de lui comme s'il était incapable de le retenir. Le mouvement de Draco raisonnait dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les veines pulsées dans sa paume, spécialement la grosse qui courait sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Le sang était brûlant. C'était le genre de brûlure qui ne s'apaiserait, Draco le savait, que par la friction du corps de Harry contre le sien.

"Tes doigts... Hummm je veux tes doigts (1)," dit Harry avec un léger accent de panique dans la voix. C'était suffisant pour Draco. Il savait qu'il serrait bien en lui et c'était une bonne chose car ses bourses étaient prêtes à exploser s'il ne les soulageait pas rapidement.

Draco lubrifia encore un peu ses doigts et plongea entre les fesses de Harry. Ce dernier décolla, à dessein, son dos du lit de quelques centimètres. Ce fut suffisant pour que le blond trouve sa cible et y glisse bien profondément un doigt. Lorsque Harry gémit, il y avait comme une délivrance dans son cri que Draco se sentit obligé de vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de jouir.

"Plus fort," haleta Harry en s'appuyant de tout son corps sur le doigt de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer plus avant. Le blond obéit. Il recula durement son bras puis le pénétra de nouveau sans ménagement, les ridules à l'intérieur de Harry frottant contre son doigt. La tête du Gryffondor était profondément enfoncée dans l'oreiller, sa bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il gémissait continuellement son plaisir.

Draco fit entrer de force un second doigt sans prévenir. Par Merlin, voir Harry planter ces talons dans le matelas et appuyer ses hanches contre sa main libéra quelque chose en Draco. Il serra les dents et ramona l'intérieur de Harry qui criait, suppliait et gémissait, en demandant toujours plus. Il était hypnotisé par la façon qu'avaient les testicules de son amant de se resserrer en deux boules fermes et de rebondir à chacun de ses assauts.

Décidant que le temps des jeux gentillets étaient depuis longtemps passé, Draco chercha la prostate de l'ex-Gryffondor et la frotta vigoureusement, essayant de trouver l'endroit exact qui ferait transpirer le brun. Ce dernier commença à émettre des propos incohérents. Draco fit pénétrer un troisième doigt, mais bien plus lentement que le précédent. Il regarda le visage et le torse de son amant rougir sous l'intensité de son excitation. Il sentait la délicieuse tension du petit trou de Harry et ses spasmes chaque fois qu'il criait son plaisir.

Draco était si intensément pris par le jeu que cela lui demanda un moment pour entendre les suppliques hachées "Maintenant... maintenant," qu'émettait Harry. A regret, il retira ses doigts, la chaude moiteur de son intérieur lui manquant déjà mais il anticipa son contact sur son sexe. Il fut surpris lorsque Harry se retourna et planta son cul en l'air, le visage enfouie dans ses avant-bras tandis qu'il exposait son corps aux yeux affamés de Draco.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement lubrique (2) à prendre quelqu'un en levrette que cela alluma un je ne sais quoi en lui qui n'était pas que du désir mais aussi le besoin de marquer Harry comme sa propriété. Il voulait voir son visage mais il voulait également regarder son arrière-train pendant qu'il l'ouvrirait en deux et s'y enfoncerait jusqu'à la garde.

Posant une main sur une fesse, Draco murmura, "Tu es sûr ?" Lorsqu'il avait imaginé cette scène dans sa tête, c'était toujours lui qui avait la tête dans le matelas et suppliait, pas Harry. Mais là encore, le brun semblait porter peu d'attention aux 'règles' de leur relation. Draco avait vraiment hâte d'inverser les rôles. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être dans cette situation, bien au contraire, mais tous ses désirs et fantasmes quand à cette position étaient exacerbés à la vue du présent séant si magnifiquement offert, abandonné et du coup voulaient être assouvis.

"Mmm," répondit Harry en creusant les reins pour s'appuyer contre la main de Draco et s'ouvrir juste assez pour dévoiler les tentations que renfermait son étroit tunnel. "J'en suis sûr. Fais-le."

Utilisant ses pouces, Draco ouvrit Harry et contempla sa petite cible serrée. Sa hampe s'agita tandis qu'il fantasmait sur la pression qu'il était sur le point d'expérimenter. Il aligna ses hanches, frottant son extrémité glissante le long de la fente de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon endroit et pousse.

"Ahhh..." grognèrent-ils à l'unisson. C'était un grognement qui disait merci d'avoir enfin réuni leur corps. Draco jura qu'il pouvait sentir son sang tambouriner contre son sexe en érection. C'était comme avoir deux cœurs, battant à des rythmes différents mais jouant la même partition. Il fit un cercle ou deux avec ses hanches pour adoucir la friction et poussa plus avant, provoquant une onde dans tout le corps de Harry. Ce dernier tendit les bras et agrippa les draps de toutes ses forces, luttant pour contrôler sa réaction face à la pénétration de Draco.

Faire pénétrer les derniers centimètres lui procura un pur moment de bonheur. Sentir ses bourses battre contre l'arrière-train de Harry était la sensation la plus érotique qu'il puisse imaginer. Chaque fois que le brun bougeait, Draco sentait le mouvement vibrer dans son sexe et jusqu'à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, emplissant ses poumons pour se calmer. Tandis qu'il exhalait à travers ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, produisant un léger sifflement, Harry ajusta son corps contre le sien et ils commencèrent à bouger.

Ils remuaient lentement mais chaque poussée était profonde. Draco se retirait presque entièrement à chaque fois et le pénétrait de nouveau jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Tout était sous contrôle mais ce n'en était pas moins agréable. Harry soupira avec une sincère satisfaction. Il ne força pas la cadence malgré ses propos antérieurs. Draco se délectait de se voir en Harry. Il regardait sa chair rose et brillante glisser à l'intérieur, s'émerveillant de la façon dont le petit trou de Harry s'étirait autour de lui et le maintenait pourtant si serré.

Pour Draco, c'était comme la toute première fois. Il transpirait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, recherchant la perfection, enregistrant la façon dont son corps réagissait et ce qu'il lui disait de faire. Harry laissait totalement Draco maître mais accueillait ses initiatives avec enthousiasmes. Son corps bougeait avec une liberté et une extase que Draco pensait ne jamais voir chez aucun homme. Ce n'était ni criard, ni exubérant, ni bon marché. Tout était fait à l'économie mais extrêmement excitant. Confiant dans l'excitation procurée par chacune de ses poussées, Draco se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son estomac s'enroule autour des fesses de Harry. Il fit basculer son poids, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas. Il tendit l'autre main vers la verge chaude de son amant et s'en saisit avec précaution, glissant sur le mélange de lubrifiant et du produit de l'excitation de Harry. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement à la limite des larmes.

Le mouvement de cette main incita Harry à bouger un peu plus car il ne se satisfaisait pas du lent mouvement. Draco le sentit lutter pour faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, recherchant les deux sensations à la fois car c'était trop bon. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry," murmura gentiment Draco, ressentant quelque chose ressemblant à de l'anxiété dans son désir de donner entière satisfaction à Harry.

Ce dernier mit du temps à répondre et, lorsqu'il le fit, cela lui était apparemment difficile.

"N'arrête pas," murmura-t-il. "Continue... encore..."

Draco se sourit à lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive. C'était bien trop séduisant d'avoir le cul de Harry qui remuait autour de sa verge tendue. Oh non. C'était trop bon pour envisager d'arrêter.

Harry jouit sans prévenir. Il ne signala pas son orgasme par des cris ou des mouvements frénétiques. Il se laissa simplement aller. Il permit à Draco de prendre soin de lui. Le soupir satisfait de Harry lui alla droit au cœur. Il ressentit une adoration si forte que cela lui coupa le souffle.

Ses mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à cesser pour laisser le temps à Harry de se calmer. Lorsque le haut de son corps cessa de trembler contre le matelas, Draco eut pitié et se retira, provoquant chez son amant un petit cri de protestation mais il ne lutta pas pour le garder à l'intérieur.

"Je ne crois pas pouvoir bouger," rigola Harry, coincé les genoux pliés et le cul en l'air.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Draco en caressant ses hanches avec affection, inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal.

"Très bien," dit Harry riant d'épuisement tandis Draco caressait toujours sa peau. "Je suis à toi dans une minute," ajouta-t-il avec humour. "Je veux m'occuper de toi aussi."

Descendant les mains pour venir masser le bas du dos de Harry, Draco lui dit, "Pas besoin. Reste où tu es. Je pense pouvoir te rendre tout collant par mes propres moyens." Il ricana en disant cela, levant les mains jusqu'à ce que seul le bout de ses doigts touche sa peau puis plus rien. Il se prit en main et se pencha légèrement en avant, écartant son érection de son corps. Il la tint de façon à ce que son sexe vint buter contre l'arrière-train de Harry à chaque mouvement.

Il soupira de plaisir lorsque sa peau tendre frotta contre Harry. Il se pencha de nouveau pour que son dôme soit en contact permanent, mais sa masturbation provoquait de petits mouvements circulaires, stimulant la peau tout en la faisant frissonner. Harry se courba et contracta ses muscles pour se reculer autant qu'il put, creusant tellement sa colonne vertébrale qu'on s'attendait à la voir rompre.

Draco prit son temps pour jouir, prenant un énorme plaisir à laisser des traces luisantes sur la peau pâle de Harry. Il soupira devant l'excitation provoquée par leur position, sentant la boule dans le fond de sa gorge grossir tandis qu'il fantasmait sur la façon dont il allait répandre sa semence sur son ancien ennemi.

Le contentement de son amant était évident de part ses soupirs heureux et le sourire débile sur son visage. "Dis-moi quand tu y es presque," murmura Harry.

"J'y suis presque," répondit quasi instantanément Draco d'une voix tendue, la cadence de sa masturbation s'accentuant à mesure que la tension grandissait en lui.

Les mains de Harry rampèrent sur le matelas et Draco les sentit autant qu'il les vit lorsqu'elles se saisirent des fessiers et les écartèrent. Se reculant légèrement pour mieux voir, il se lécha les lèvres devant la vision tentatrice du trou détendu. Un gémissement étranglé sorti de sa bouche et il visa avec son sexe, se branlant furieusement jusqu'à sentir son orgasme jaillir de lui. Sa mâchoire inférieure tomba et il cria en se regardant se rependre entre les fesses offertes, couvrant son orifice et la peau alentour de bandes de semences. Il tint sa verge fermement et la frotta au milieu de toute cette blancheur, appréciant la chaude moiteur qui l'enveloppait. Harry bougea les hanches et gémit des encouragements, plantant ses doigts plus profondément dans sa chair.

Draco exhala un soupir qui sembla provenir du plus profond de son être. Il s'écarta de Harry, s'appuyant sur son dos pour faire glisser ses genoux. Il s'allongea sur le ventre. Dès que ce fut fait, il rampa vers le haut du lit, posant sa douce joue sur le dos de Harry.

Rassemblant son souffle, il marmonna, " Je crois que c'est mon jour 'Mâle Alpha'."

Harry renifla sous lui. "Ouais. Un jour par mois." Draco souffla un rire à ce commentaire. "Ne t'y habitues pas, Malfoy. Ton cul est à moi," dit Harry faisant frissonner ce dernier sous la possessivité contenue dans le ton de sa voix.

"Qui prend sa douche en premier ?" demanda Draco après de longues minutes.

"Tu peux y aller," lui dit Harry.

"Tu es le bienvenu pour y aller le premier," offrit Draco comme tout bon hôte ferait.

"Ah, mais tu prends plus de temps que moi pour te laver les cheveux," dit Harry en souriant.

"Oui," répondit Draco. "Mais tu as besoin de bien plus de temps que moi pour te coiffer."

Harry exprima son agacement vis-à-vis du sarcasme de Draco en sifflant et en inversant les positions, le clouant sur le matelas. Draco rigola, se sentant comme un adolescent frivole. "Et bien," lui dit sérieusement Harry. "J'allais te proposer de te laver le dos mais je ne crois pas que tu le mérites."

Draco fit la moue, faisant sourire Harry devant son expression pathétique de chien battu. "Mais ça me semblait pourtant parfait," geignit Draco en battant suggestivement des paupières.

"Merlin !" murmura Harry de frustration. "Heureusement que je ne t'accorde qu'un jour par mois, sinon je finirai par attraper un tour de rein carabiné ... et bien mérité." (3)

Draco rit avec ravissement. "Allons-y, veux-tu ?" dit-il en arquant un sourcil. "Je te propose un marché," ajouta-t-il en se léchant lascivement les lèvres. "Si tu laisses tomber le savon," murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, " je le ramasserais."

La bouche de Harry s'incurva en un sourire dément. "Marché conclu," dit-il.

**

* * *

**(1) Petit débat avec ma bêta préférée sur la pertinence de traduire littéralement ... elle trouve que "Encule-moi avec tes doigts" n'est pas super poétique ni classe, même si Harry est beaucoup plus cru et mâle dominant que Draco dans sa façon d'exprimer les choses et ses désirs.

(2) **Lubrique** : qui manifeste un goût excessif pour les plaisirs charnels, la luxure.

(3) Petite transgression dans la traduction enfin surtout la correction, PACE QUE MOI J'AVAIS TOUT BIEN FAIT!. La preuve : _"Merlin !" murmura Harry de frustration. "Je vais finir par attraper mal au dos à force d'être aussi serré autour de ton petit doigt sans ongle."_. Tag n'a pas du tout aimé le truc du doigt sans ongle. Pas qu'elle soit fermée d'esprit, bien, bien au contraire mais elle a vraiment mais vraiment pas trouvé ça beau.

**

* * *

RAR**: **li-san** (la voici...), (les vacances furent profitables et voici la suite ^^), **SombrePlume** (effectivement, on a pas trop accroché sur cette phrase et on s'est dit que ça se verrait pas si on l'enlevait ^^ surtout que ça ne gâche rien à l'histoire), **Weightless**'**ness** (j'espère que la suite sera toujours bien ^^), s**uper-ketchup** (merci pour tout ^^), **Harry-draco-forever!** (Te sépare pas trop vite du chiffon...), **titsoleil** (merci. Nous aussi ^^), **Mimi** (il y aura une suite et même une fin.), **kaylee** (c'est pas fini d'être chaud...), **Luna** (voici le chap suivant. Attention à la crise cardiaque. ^^)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Bonjour à tous,

Non, vous n'aurez pas une NdT très longue ni explicite sur le pourquoi de mon Auguste retard. Sachez juste que je n'abandonne pas, ni celle-ci ni les autres. J'ai bien trop peur d'Agatha …

En revanche, je suis très fatigué au sens propre comme au figuré et n'ai aucune info à vous donner quand au postage d'un prochain chapitre, quelque soit l'histoire.

Ne prenez pas cela comme une marque de snobisme ou autre de ma part ... loin sans faut … je suis juste vraiment très très fatigué.

Profitez à fond … comme nos deux protagonistes … de ces quelques lignes …

**

* * *

Chapitre 14**

Ayant mangé tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, Harry aida Draco à préparer un sac avec quelques affaires. Ils le déposèrent à l'appartement de Harry avant de se diriger vers le Londres Moldu pour faire du shopping. Harry était inflexible sur le fait de trouver à Draco des vêtements plus décontractés. En plus d'une visite sur Savile Row pour voir les couturiers, il insista pour qu'ils aillent voir les boutiques de Bond Street. Draco feignit l'irritation devant le grand enthousiasme de Harry mais secrètement il adorait ça quand le brun se baladait entre les rayons et les étagères, ramassant des brassées d'achats potentiels et le poussait dans une cabine, lui demandant un mini-défilé une fois changé pour pouvoir choisir les vêtements qui lui allaient le mieux.

En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient dépensé une petite fortune et Draco avait cédé devant tous les choix de Harry. Le blond avait plus de crampes et était plus fatigué que s'il avait passé ces cinq dernières heures à la gym mais il se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle relation avec Harry, flottant tranquillement sur un nuage de pure félicité.

Ils terminèrent la journée chez le Traiteur du Chemin de Traverse où ils remplirent deux paniers de nourriture et de boisson pour le thé que Harry avait prévu de faire à leur retour à l'appartement. Tandis qu'ils emballaient leurs derniers achats, Draco prit conscience du plaisir qu'il retirait à faire les petites choses quotidiennes et anodines de la vie à deux. Il avait un partenaire ! Un petit ami ! Quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de faire tout et n'importe quoi, du ménage, du bricolage en passant par la préparation du repas, du moment qu'il était avec l'être aimé, et si là, tout de suite, il avait eu un bras libéré de tous sacs de courses, il aurait tendu la main pour saisir celle de Harry. Et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas l'ancien Draco qui parlait.

Marchant dans le Chemin de Traverse vers leur point de Transplanage, ils rencontrèrent Molly Weasley qui, de façon plutôt surprenante, fit un énorme sourire à Draco et lui tapota le bras avec affection. Elle leur fit un résumé à la vitesse de l'éclair sur l'excellent rétablissement d'Hermione et son assurance que Ron pourrait la ramener à la maison incessamment sous peu bien que les bébés allaient devoir rester encore un peu à Ste Mangouste. Draco vit le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de Harry et se demanda si Mr et Mme Weasnul savaient à quel point leur ami les aimait.

Lorsqu'elle dit au revoir, Molly caressa le bras de Draco et l'invita pour un déjeuner en famille quand il voudrait venir. Avec un air de total perplexité sur le visage, Harry rit et dit, "Je crois que tu es officiellement accepté par ma famille d'adoption."

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin en répondant, "Hmm. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois en penser. J'ai trop faim pour y réfléchir sérieusement."

"Alors arrête de trainer les pieds et je te préparerais un encas pour te réconforter," lui dit Harry en scrutant le visage de Draco à la recherche de quelque chose de plus que de la lassitude. Le blond prit conscience de ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de vous. Non que sa mère ne le fasse pas mais ce n'était pas pareil. Heureusement. "Viens ma princesse," rigola Harry. "Il est temps d'y aller."

Ils repartirent à pas lents. Au point de Transplanage, Draco se tourna vers Harry et dit, "Je ne suis pas ta princesse, Potter. J'ai une bite, tu sais."

Le brun fit un pas en avant, ce qui amena leurs fronts à pratiquement se toucher. Il enroula un bras autour du dos de son amant en le regardant avec un regard de connaisseur. "Hmm, je sais," soupira-t-il. "J'espérais te séduire avec mes qualités de cuisinier pour pouvoir la regarder encore une fois."

Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry. "J'ai goûté ta cuisine," dit-il. "Elle vaut plus qu'un coup d'œil."

Le Gryffondor lui rendit son baiser, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres jusque dans sa bouche et ils Transplanèrent.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ils s'assirent autour du reste de la bouteille de vin, ressassant les vieilles blessures et partageant quelques secrets de leur passé.

"Comment savais-tu que celui sur qui tu avais jeté ton dévolu était bien gay ?" demanda Harry mine de rien.

Draco le regarda avec un sourire effronté avant de se pencher vers lui pour répondre. "Chez Serpentard, il y a deux Répartitions pour les premières années." Harry avait l'air interrogateur et très intéressé. Draco le fit attendre un petit peu, en sirotant son vin avant de poursuivre. "Il est de coutume que toute la Maison se regroupe dans la Salle Commune après le banquet de début d'année. Directeur inclus." Draco haussa les épaules devant l'air inquiet qui grandissait sur le visage de Harry. "Les premières années sont séparées des autres. Ils doivent essayer de grimper dans le dortoir du sexe opposé tandis que tout le monde les regarde faire." Son visage était sans expression et il se rassit, attendant que Harry remplisse les blancs.

"Oh, Merlin, non," murmura ce dernier en secouant la tête d'un air choqué. "Les escaliers…"

"… se transforment en toboggan," termina Draco en acquiesçant de la tête. "Mais pas si tu es gay," ajouta-t-il en reprenant son verre.

Harry fit la moue. "Donc tu me dis que si le château sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu emballes une fille un jour, tu peux utiliser les escaliers pour monter dans leurs chambres sans risquer de te blesser ?" Il semblait incrédule et Draco était plutôt surpris de constater que Harry n'avait pas découvert ça tout seul pendant ses sept années à Gryffondor. Cela confirma cependant son opinion sur les Serpentards. Ils étaient vraiment les étudiants les plus futés de Poudlard.

"C'est à peu près ça," dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry s'adossa à sa chaise. Ou plutôt il y tomba. "Mais c'est terrible !" s'exclama-t-il. "Exposer ainsi de jeunes enfants dès leur premier jour d'école ! Et Snape était de mèche ?"

Draco rit doucement. "Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Harry. Cela peut te sembler dur mais c'est la coutume de la Maison. Un rite de passage pour tous les Serpentards, d'aussi loin qu'on s'en souvienne. Snape y est passé, mes parents, Jedusor," dit-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût à imaginer Voldemort comme un être sexué. "De plus, que tout le monde sache tout de suite qui est quoi évite de tourner autour de la mauvaise personne." Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait presque d'un air compatissant. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il avait été plutôt soulagé que sa sexualité soit ainsi connue et reconnue. Les Serpentards semblaient avoir une attitude beaucoup plus détendue vis-à-vis du sexe que les autres Maisons. Et une fois les tendances de chacun identifiées, le Directeur de la Maison et les préfets s'assuraient d'apporter toute l'aide nécessaire pour surmonter d'éventuelles difficultés.

"Evidemment," ajouta-t-il en reprenant le ton suffisant et l'air supérieur qu'il arborait pendant leurs années poudlardienne, "J'ai été le seul uraniste (1) cette année là. Quel dommage, vraiment," rigola-t-il en abandonnant son ancien lui. "Je me serais occupé de Blaise si l'opportunité c'était présentée. Ce qui, malheureusement, ne se produisit jamais compte tenu de son repoussant penchant pour les conquêtes hétérosexuelles." Cette déclaration fit sourire Harry. Draco se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table et agita ses sourcils de façon suggestive. "Mais certains des élèves plus âgés eurent un enseignement très pédagogique," sourit-il, tirant un rire de connivence de Harry.

"Je parie qu'ils n'ont pas pu attendre pour mettre la main sur un garçon aussi mignon que toi, non ?" répondit Harry d'une voix basse et suggestive avant de se détourner et de fixer le vide. "Hmm. J'imagine bien la scène," ajouta-t-il. "Des duels à l'aube ou au coucher du soleil pour avoir l'opportunité de te déflorer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco rit de bon cœur. "Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité," dit-il à Harry. Ce dernier voulait en savoir plus. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Le Serpentard se renfonça dans son siège, s'étirant le haut du corps. Il entremêla ses doigts au niveau de sa poitrine et les fit descendre, paumes vers l'intérieur en se caressant, observant le regard affamé de son amant. Il appuya à dessein ses index sur ses tétons. Il prit plaisir à voir les yeux du brun s'assombrir en les voyant se durcir et pointer de façon séduisante à travers son fin pull-over.

Ils se sourirent, de petits sourires, bordés de défis non prononcés. Draco se lécha les lèvres avant de poursuivre. "J'étais en troisième année lorsque j'ai réalisé que les douches restaient bizarrement pleines après le Quidditch. Le temps que je mettais à me déshabiller semblait n'avoir aucune importance. Je n'étais jamais seul sous la douche. Evidemment," rigola-t-il, "je pensais au début que c'était parce que j'étais Moi, Draco Malfoy, Seul et unique héritier de Lucius Malfoy, grand partisan devant lui-même du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'ils me protégeaient, tu vois ?" Harry acquiesça pour qu'il continue, apparemment fasciné par son histoire. "Mais vers la fin de la troisième année, je suis tombé sur une dispute à voix basse entre Cochrane et Warner." Il remarqua la perplexité de Harry et précisa, "Cinquième et sixième année, tous deux Batteurs." Harry marqua son assentiment d'un mouvement du menton et lui enjoignit de poursuivre d'un petit geste de la main. "Ces bâtards étaient en train de parier pour savoir lequel des deux découvriraient le premier si mon collier et mes menottes allaient bien ensemble !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire avec un parfait synchronisme, Harry mettant sa main devant sa bouche sous le choc, son visage virant au rose puis au rouge.

"Et qui des deux a gagné le pari ?" rigola Harry.

Draco pencha coquettement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre. "Oh, allez, Harry. Avec un nom comme Cochrane, avais-je vraiment le choix ? De plus, il décrocha un spectaculaire crochet du gauche à Warner avant que je laisse tomber ma serviette et les sorte tous deux de leur misère."

Harry eut l'air horrifié. "Alors tu as perdu ta virginité en troisième année ?"

Draco secouait déjà la tête alors que le brun n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase "Ne sois pas un stupide Gryffondor, Potter," le sermonna-t-il. "Ce ne fut pas avant la fin de ma quatrième année que Warner eu droit à ma mansuétude–"

"Mais tu viens de dire Cochrane !" l'interrompit Harry. Draco se contenta de le regarder d'un air de dire, _Par le diable, arrêtes d'être aussi prude_. "Oh," ajouta-t-il piteusement.

"As-tu fini de m'interrompre ?" demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Harry acquiesça "Bien. Masturbation et fellation avec Cochrane," dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. "La première fois au-dessus avec Warner, la première fois en dessous quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Je ne connaissais pas son nom," termina-t-il en haussant les épaules comme pour dire, _Vas-y, dis-moi que je suis une pute._

Harry n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de dire, "Alors ça t'a pris cinq ans pour la prendre dans le cul ?" Draco acquiesça, satisfait d'avoir surpris Harry. "Mais tout ton être crie que tu aimes être dessous, Draco," continua-t-il avec un manque de tact évident. La mâchoire de Draco se décrocha. Il était sans voix. Etait-ce si évident ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Draco avait toujours été le dominant dans ses relations précédentes.

Harry tendit la main par-dessus la table, soudain conscient de son faux-pas. "Merde, Draco, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça," marmonna-t-il.

Draco ronchonna. Il exhala ses illusions brisées et cela fit à peine mal. "Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit-il calmement. "J'aime être dessous, peu importe que j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire toutes ses années. J'ai toujours dit à Blaise qu'être dessous avait quelque chose de pervers, comme une faiblesse." Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il dit cela, se sentant mal à l'aise devant cette révélation. Son pincement s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Harry montrant qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Draco saisit la main tendue de son amant et sourit, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. "Ce n'est rien, Harry," dit-il honnêtement. "En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il se trouve que j'aime l'idée d'être ta chienne…" C'était maintenant au tour de Harry d'être sans voix. Draco savait, au seul éclat de son œil, que son sexe venait de commencer à durcir et Draco trouva que c'était une pensée très excitante. _Sexe et Pouvoir, symbiose parfaite,_ se dit-il, autorisant le Serpentard qui était en lui à sourire aussi largement que le Chat de Chester (2).

"Passons. Que s'est-il passé entre Ginny et toi ?" demanda Draco pour ramener la conversation vers un sujet plus marginale. Il se souvenait de la fougue de sa romance scolaire et le regain soudain de rumeurs à propos des deux Gryffondor. Mais maintenant, cela faisait naître en lui un curieux sentiment de jalousie.

Harry renifla de résignation. "Plus ou moins ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre en fait," commença-t-il en fixant le contenu de son verre. "Tu vois, un garçon rencontre une fille complètement obsédée. La fille dit exactement ce qu'il faut pour démarrer une relation et le garçon pense qu'il peut enterrer tous les étranges sentiments qu'il a chaque matin sous la douche."

"Ah," répondit Draco, ayant deviné que ça s'était passé à peu près comme ça. "Et quand est-ce parti en eau de boudin ?"

Harry se gratta la tête en réfléchissant à la question. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et répondit, "Et bien, la fin de tout fut le mariage de Bill et Fleur mais ça faisait un moment que ça battait de l'aile." Il y eut un moment de silence mais le Serpentard savait que son amant allait poursuivre. "Nous nous sommes tripoter un peu, tu vois, comme on fait à cet âge là. Elle pensait que ma bite était la plus incroyable pièce du karma universel…"

Draco observa le visage de Harry et la façon qu'il avait de passer de vaguement amusé à celui de plein de regrets en quelques secondes.

"Il ne lui a pas fallut très longtemps pour dire à la plupart de ses copines quelles proportions elle avait et je peux te dire que cela n'a pas été une expérience agréable que de me retrouver assis dans la tour de Gryffondor à faire mes devoirs alors qu'une bande d'écolières essayait à tout instant d'en avoir un aperçu."

_Quelle salope ingrate_, pensa Draco avec colère.

Harry poursuivit, "Nous avons essayé de coucher ensemble et tout le toutim' mais elle se plaignait tout le temps. Elle disait que je lui faisais mal, que je n'étais pas assez doux. Ca m'a poursuivit pendant des années." Il regarda Draco un moment et ce dernier pouvait lire toute son histoire dans ses yeux. Toute la souffrance, le dégoût de soi, les ratés. "Peut importait ce que nous essayions, elle disait simplement que je ne serais jamais capable d'y arriver. Je suis passé du sentiment d'être béni à celui d'être maudit, et tout cela en à peine cinq petits mois," rigola-t-il amèrement.

Draco voulait tendre la main pour toucher Harry, pour lui offrir l'assurance qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de mal chez lui. Il parvint à faire la moitié du chemin puis la posa sur la table, étirant ses doigts en direction de Harry mais ne put se résoudre à finir son geste.

Celui-ci soupira puis rit doucement. "Tu sais, elle n'a jamais voulut me branler, alors une pipe, tu imagines. Elle désirait juste que je m'occupe d'elle, systématiquement mais refusait de me toucher. Et tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressentis sachant que les filles n'étaient pas vraiment mon premier choix." Draco le regarda rire de lui-même, émerveillé par sa résistance. "Peu importe. Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, j'ai bu un peu plus que de raison. Ginny a entendu le petit discours décousu que j'ai tenu à Hermione sur le fait que je fantasmais à mort sur Bill. Elle a pété un plomb. J'aurai aimé assister à ça en temps que spectateur et non comme acteur principal," dit-il. "Je parie que c'était hilarant."

Draco secoua la tête, à moitié par empathie et à moitié par pitié.

"Evidemment, elle énerva tout le monde en disant que Bill était moche avec toutes ses cicatrices et que je devais être malade pour avoir envie de lui, sans parler du fait que j'étais un pervers pour désirer un homme."

Draco n'avait jamais autant détesté un Weasley que maintenant. "Je doute que tu ais vraiment remarqué les cicatrices," dit-il doucement, sûr de lui mais nerveux de l'interrompre. Il regarda Harry lever les yeux vers lui. Ils partagèrent un moment de pure lucidité. Tant de choses prenaient leur place, des choses dont ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler car elles allaient de soi.

"Effectivement," répondit Harry sur le même ton en lui faisant un grand sourire. "Elles faisaient simplement parti de lui. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas du tout. Je pensais qu'il était merveilleux, peu m'importait son aspect extérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait pour être lui. Ginny voulait toujours que je sois parfait. Je n'aurais jamais pu répondre à ses attentes, peu importe ce que j'aurai fait ma vie durant."

Le sang de Draco pulsait dans sa gorge. Son estomac vibrait sous les soubresauts de papillons très agités. Il regarda sa main se tendre vers Harry, comme si elle était détachée de lui, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry restait parfaitement immobile pendant que Draco se penchait par-dessus la table de la cuisine et repoussait sa mèche, révélant sa cicatrice.

Le bond déglutit avec peine tandis qu'il traçait précautionneusement du doigt la marque en forme d'éclair sur son front. Elle l'avait toujours fascinée. Effrayée également, comme si le simple fait de la toucher allait le mettre directement en contact avec Voldemort. Un genre de lien direct pour l'enfer. Il était extrêmement conscient des pressions continues qu'avait subies Harry durant toute son adolescence. Il les ressentait comme un poids écrasant, apprenant pour la première fois ce que ce devait être d'être à sa place. C'était incroyable. Cela rendait humble.

Il prit quelques inspirations tremblantes et dit, "Elle ne te définit pas, tu sais." Ils s'entreregardèrent et Draco aurait juré qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Harry mais, si c'était le cas, elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Il laissa son regard errer sur son visage, révélant son plaisir à le regarder. _Cette petite singularité rend tout le reste si douloureusement parfait_, pensa-t-il. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour le lui dire.

"Pas à tes yeux," dit Harry. Il tendit la main et étreignit celle de Draco, la tirant, pour poser sa paume sur sa joue. Le brun enfonça son visage dedans, aspirant sa chaleur et la couvrant de sa propre main, la maintenant en place, sans doute de peur qu'il ne la retire. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ils restèrent assis à se regarder pendant un bon moment avant que Draco décide qu'il en avait assez. Il poussa son verre et se leva de sa chaise. Il se pencha lentement par-dessus la table en direction de Harry, voyant son propre désir reflété par le visage de son amant. Il fit glisser sa main qui était posée sur sa joue en direction de sa nuque et le tira gentiment à lui. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent enfin, ce fut paradisiaque. Tellement plein de sécurité et d'acceptation, avec une pointe de passion et le désir à nu de toucher l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry murmura, "Viens," et il prit Draco par la main et l'emmena hors de la cuisine.

Ils atterrirent sur le sofa le plus mou du monde dans l'immense salon de Harry. Ils ne le choisirent pas vraiment en fait. Ils semblaient y avoir été attirés. Draco regarda Harry s'enfoncer dans les coussins et l'autorisa à le tirer sur ses genoux. Il se plaça de façon à se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Le baiser était inévitable, depuis le moment où ils avaient quitté la table de la cuisine. Ils reprirent exactement là où s'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait en prenant son temps, se réjouissant de la douce pression de la bouche de son amant sur la sienne, Draco jouait inconsciemment avec les cheveux de Harry. Les mains du Gryffondor caressaient son dos de haut en bas, juste assez fort pour froisser son pull. Il pouvait sentir le cachemire chatouiller sa peau et, même s'il adorait ça, il voulait les mains de Harry directement sur elle. Il se déhancha pour s'approcher, provoquant un gémissement satisfait dans la gorge de son ami.

Draco appuya un peu plus son baiser, pinçant Harry et faisant moins attention avec sa langue. Il obtint gain de cause lorsqu'il sentit les mains du Gryffondor se glisser sous son pull et le repousser vers le haut, faisant courir ses ongles sur son derme, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. Puis Harry remonta complètement le pull et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, cessant le baiser juste assez longtemps pour finir son geste et le jeter de côté avant de reprendre avec fougue la bouche de Draco. La température augmentait mais pas aussi vite que le sexe du Serpentard. Son caleçon était depuis longtemps inconfortable et frisait la torture génitale.

Il était chaud mais pas autant que les mains de Harry. Elles s'incrustaient dans sa chair, laissant des marques sur sa peau pâle et la massant avec presqu'assez de force pour lui faire mal. Draco renversa la tête en arrière et gémit à plein poumon, sentant les lèvres de Harry se presser sur sa gorge. Ce dernier lui tenait la tête pour que jamais ne cesse le baiser à cet endroit où sa peau était si sensible à la moindre caresse. "Oh," soupira Draco, faisant rouler le son dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que Harry geigne en réponse, soufflant de l'air chaud sur son épaule dénudée.

Lorsqu'Harry se tortilla sous lui, Draco suivit le mouvement, l'autorisant à l'allonger sur le dos dans le sofa. Le brun le cloua d'un regard noir qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un besoin vorace de le posséder. Le blond essaya de le tirer à lui, pour être écrasé sous son poids mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire. A la place, il se redressa puis s'agenouilla. Il tendit la main et pris son temps pour défaire un à un les boutons de son pantalon. Il le fit tellement lentement, agrémentant son effeuillage de caresses par ci par là, que Draco finit par vouloir écarter ses mains et se le retirer lui-même. Il souleva les hanches lorsque Harry saisit les élastiques de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il les tira vers le bas, exposant ainsi son érection puis ses cuisses avant que ses vêtements ne disparaissent. Il était nu.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Harry sur lui. C'était comme s'ils traçaient un chemin brûlant en lui. Ses yeux suppliaient le Gryffondor de venir à lui et il le fit, mais avec une lenteur malicieuse. Lorsque Harry l'écrasa sur le sofa, Draco enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, collant sa bouche sur celle de son amant car il ne pouvait supporter de ne pas l'embrasser. La texture des vêtements du brun, sa peau, ses cheveux le rendait fou. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas pleurer tant ses sensations étaient intenses.

Lorsqu'il se dit que la pression de l'érection de Harry sur son estomac allait briser son self-control, Draco planta, presqu'avec colère, ses ongles dans le dos du brun, ayant simplement besoin de faire quelque chose pour se relaxer. Harry se contracta sous la douleur et fit cesser le baiser, se tortillant jusqu'à descendre plus bas, embrassant Draco du menton à l'épaule puis vers les tétons où sa bouche s'arrêta pour jouer avec un moment.

Des années de traitements vicieux avaient rendu les tétons de Draco incroyablement sensibles. Il adorait tout simplement qu'on les lui mordille, les lui tiraille et les torde. Le blond ressentait chaque mouvement de la langue de Harry le taquiner, le lécher durement avant de sucer de pleines bouchées de la peau alentour, plantant ses dents dedans, la mâchant implacablement. Draco cria sous le choc de la morsure mais il appuya la tête de Harry sur sa poitrine et poussa celle-ci vers lui, se demandant comment il avait appris à faire ça. Peu importait l'explication, sa libido lui en était reconnaissante et ses gémissements et ses grognements lui faisaient savoir.

Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsque la peau fut violacée et meurtrie. Puis il continua sa descente, léchant sa peau ou l'embrassant doucement, n'épargnant ni creux ni vallon jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite de son os iliaque. Baissant les yeux vers sa taille, Draco observa avec satisfaction la grande balafre sur sa poitrine avant que son regard ne rencontre celui de Harry. Il regarda le bout de langue pointer entre ses dents et appuyer sur sa peau. Cette vision le fit se tortiller, montrant à quel point la bouche de son amant était proche de son érection.

Oh Merlin ! Il ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça et la simple pensée qu'il puisse connaître les joies de cette langue sur son sexe provoqua la sortie d'une bonne quantité de liquide clair qui resta suspendu quelques instants avant de tomber sur son ventre. Le petit rire de Harry lui fit détourner les yeux. Il le regarda avec impatience s'approcher lentement, écarter doucement les lèvres et souffler de l'air chaud sur sa verge. Lorsqu'il embrassa finalement son gland, Draco grogna si fort qu'on eut pu croire qu'il avait mal. Il sentit les mains de son amant s'enrouler autour de son érection et l'écarter de son ventre. Il observa sa bouche s'étirer autour de lui et l'entourer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus conscient que de l'incroyable chaleur de la gorge qui l'enserrait et faisait vibrer chaque nerf de son corps.

La bouche de Harry resta immobile de longs moments mais il suçait et suçait encore. Draco sentait la contrition très excitante sur le haut de son sexe. Il vit les lèvres de son ami blanchirent sous l'effort. Il semblait essayer d'imprimer les contours du gland et du haut du sexe dans l'intérieur de ses joues. Les fessiers de Draco se contractèrent sous le délicieux assaut. Il s'arc-bouta douloureusement sur le sofa, essayant de faire pénétrer un autre centimètre dans la bouche de Harry. Ses dents grincèrent sous la tension. La pression ne diminua que lorsque Harry relâcha la succion et glissa sa bouche plus avant.

_Merlin !_ Draco n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon que Harry l'aspirant. Et le voir faire ? _Merde !_ C'était encore plus chaud qu'en plein soleil à midi au milieu du désert. Draco avait eu droit à beaucoup de fellation mais Harry était bien au-dessus du lot. Sa main accompagnait parfaitement sa bouche, le taquinant par des contacts légers sur ses testicules et entre ses jambes largement écartées, appuyant ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Draco ait l'impression qu'ils faisaient parti de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier pendant que la bouche de Harry s'occupait de lui sans pitié, montant et descendant parfois rapidement, parfois lentement, lui arrachant gémissements et halètements. Draco regardait autant qu'il pouvait, heureux de savourer cette expérience. Mais parfois c'était simplement trop et sa tête retombait contre le bras du sofa. Il lançait ses hanches vers le haut, se noyant dans ses sensations car il n'arrivait pas à gérer la vue et le toucher en même temps.

A un moment, Harry cessa ses douces tortures buccales mais garda sa verge au chaud et Draco prit l'initiative de la faire entrer et sortir de la bouche Gryffondorienne. Il ne réalisa qu'il abusait durement de cette dernière que quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mouvements de l'orgasme mais il était déjà trop tard pour être doux. Cependant, d'après les bruits que faisait Harry, il ne semblait pas se formaliser d'être ainsi utiliser. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que son orgasme ne traverse son corps, crispant ses orteils sous l'intensité. Il traça son chemin dans la bouche de Harry jusque dans sa gorge. Il sentit le sperme couler le long de sa peau trop sensible. Le Gryffondor n'en perdit pas une goutte et avala le tout avec avidité.

Draco hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Il expulsa les dernières gouttes, amplifiant la sensation. Harry gémissait et continuait à avaler. Le Serpentard sentit sa langue s'enrouler autour de son gland, plonger à l'entrée de l'urètre pour récolter les dernières gouttes. Draco n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour bouger. Ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Il resta étendu là, tremblant de fatigue, se sentant mollir dans la bouche de son amant. Puis il glissa hors de la cavité chaude et humide. Harry posa sa tête sur ses hanches, reprenant son souffle et traçant des arabesques sur son ventre.

Après un moment, Draco parvint à marmonner, "Oh… oh Merlin." Il termina son exclamation par un petit rire satisfait. Il sentit la tête de Harry rebondir doucement sur son ventre.

Harry bougeait lentement, comme s'il avait des courbatures. Draco le regarda se rassoir. Il le vit saisir le bord de son t-shirt et le passer par-dessus sa tête, dénudant son torse. Le corps du Gryffondor était magnifique. Draco aimait chaque détail dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il prévoyait de passer des heures et des heures à en explorer chaque centimètre carré de ses yeux, de ses mains et de sa bouche. Mais malgré toute son attirance pour son corps, son envie immédiate se limitait aux vingt-cinq glorieux centimètres de son sexe dur dont la moitié semblait pointer au-delà de l'élastique de son boxer, criant 'Regardes-moi. Goûtes-moi. Montes-moi.' L'anus de Draco se contracta sous l'effet de l'anticipation, même après leur activité de la nuit dernière. Il laissa son envie de sexe façonnée son expression lorsqu'il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

Ce dernier se débarrassa sans grâce de son jean jusqu'à se retrouver nu entre les jambes écartées de Draco. Il tendit le bras pour le faire remonter. Tout en bougeant, ils s'embrassaient. Draco pouvait gouter son sperme dans la bouche de son amant. Cette réalisation le fit frissonner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la position dans laquelle ils avaient commencé, Draco assis sur les genoux de Harry, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches mais c'était tellement mieux maintenant car il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Plus de vêtements, juste leur peau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu, Draco posa son front sur celui de Harry et regarda entre leur deux corps. Il ne pensait pas être capable de se remettre de la taille de son sexe. Ses proportions étaient presque obscènes. C'était tellement beau à regarder. Il savait qu'il pourrait passer des heures à en étudier chaque courbe et chaque recoin mais pas maintenant. Car en cet instant, tout ce que Draco voulait était de s'empaler sur Harry et sentir son corps combattre l'intrusion. Il regardait, fasciné, son petit trou produire un peu de liquide, et il savait que Harry regardait également.

Trop impatients pour attendre plus longtemps, Draco se mit à sucer deux de ses doigts pour les humidifier autant que possible. Harry le vit les ressortir avec un regard étourdi mais il se pencha et lécha la trainée de salive laissée par les doigts du Serpentard lorsqu'il les retira de sa bouche.

Draco tendit la main sous lui, se hissant au-dessus des hanches de Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage désespéré de son amant. Il soupira en se glissant un premier doigt. Le second suivit rapidement. Mais il n'avait pas le bon angle pour faire plus qu'écarter son anneau de muscles alors il se contenta de ça. Il vit Harry dire quelque chose mais ne sut pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le petit bruit caractéristique marquant l'ouverture du tube de lubrifiant. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco sentit un autre doigt se glisser en lui, s'insinuant bien plus loin que les siens. Il s'empala dessus, essayant d'en avoir encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les autres doigts contre ses fesses. Il enleva sa main pour faire plus de place à Harry. Il se saisit du tube et en tira une généreuse portion avant de le transférer avec amour sur la totalité de l'érection du Gryffondor, l'étalant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la crème devienne glissante. Harry souriait maintenant mais c'était un sourire presqu'ivre. Son visage était rose et sa verge s'agitait beaucoup dans le poing de Draco, suppliant pour avoir de l'attention d'une autre sorte.

Lorsque Draco se pencha pour embrasser Harry, son corps se déplaça, provoquant la sortie des doigts qui étaient en lui. Il resta là, agenouillé, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte. Il ressentait les doux spasmes de son anus, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt pour plus. Mais il fit attendre son amant, adorant le taquiner, sentant l'énergie se répandre dans le corps sous lui quand ce dernier se trémoussait pour augmenter les points de contact.

Lorsque Harry souffla, "Draco," dans sa bouche d'une voix brisée par le désir, le Serpentard se prépara. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tout le temps où Draco se mit en place. Le Gryffondor tenait les fesses de son amant bien écartées pour que tout ce qu'il est à faire soit de gigoter son arrière-train jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le dôme contre son petit trou. Quand ce fut le cas, il s'enfonça dessus, avalant plusieurs centimètres de Harry en une seule longue poussée. Draco vit les yeux de son ami se voiler tandis qu'il grognait de plaisir en ressentant la pression sur son sexe. Cela le fit sourire de voir son plaisir, si visible, si honnête et totalement désinhibé.

Draco fit des ronds avec ses hanches pour détendre suffisamment ses muscles afin de faciliter la suite de la pénétration. Il joua avec le sexe de Harry, le faisant glisser en lui, le serrant fort puis le relâchant, gémissant sous les incroyables sensations qui traversaient son corps, lui donnant envie d'en avoir plus.

Harry regarda l'érection ressuscitée de son amant pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait sur son énorme verge, bougeant ses hanches sur un rythme plus régulier maintenant, augmentant la cadence de façon à ce que son propre sexe gigote et batte contre leur peau. Il prit son temps pour s'accommoder à la taille de Harry et y trouver l'extase plutôt que l'agonie. Durant tout ce temps, Harry le regardait dans les yeux comme s'il était une espèce de dieu. Il avait une expression de perpétuel émerveillement autant que d'amour sur le visage. Le doute n'était plus permis. Harry l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Cette constatation l'emplit de gratitude. Cela augmenta encore la passion qu'il ressentait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse de terminaisons nerveuses, multipliant son plaisir et l'accroissant tant qu'il n'était plus que sensation. Tout était transformé en impression physique. Il pouvait cartographier chaque mouvement de chacun de ses muscles. Il savait qu'il restait moins de deux centimètres de Harry hors de lui et il les voulait ardemment. Le tendre endroit loin en lui qui ne réagissait qu'à l'intrusion de Harry pulsait et grossissait, exigeant cette dernière poussée qui l'amènerait en contact avec l'objet de son désir. Merlin que Draco en avait envie ! Il était avide du jour où il pourrait chevaucher Harry avec abandon, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne viendrait qu'avec de la pratique. Il était d'avis de s'entraîner très régulièrement pour que ce jour arrive très vite.

Pendant que Draco s'installait sur le sexe de Harry, toute la longueur de son pénis enfouit en lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et le Gryffondor le lui rendit comme si c'était quelque chose de fragile et de grande valeur, quelque chose à vénérer, à chérir et dont on devait s'occuper avec un soin infini. C'était de l'amour. Pur et simple. Juste de l'amour.

Le Serpentard s'agitait lentement sur les genoux de Harry, s'installant, savourant la chaleur qui irradiait de lui. Le corps du Gryffondor semblait se liquéfier sous lui, faisant des bruits de succion à chaque contact, rebondissant sur le canapé que pour mieux remonter à sa rencontre, ses doigts caressant la peau tendue en cercles langoureux

"Oh Draco," soupira Harry. "C'est si bon…" Après quelques secondes, il haleta, "N'arrête pas. N'arrête jamais."

"Jamais," murmura-t-il honnêtement, le plus doux des sourires étirant ses lèvres.

Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, Draco utilisa le canapé pour garder son équilibre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il mit en place un mouvement rythmé et alangui, réagissant à chaque petit rebond et frottement sur toute la longueur qui était en lui, créant vague après vague des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Tout son corps ressentait son plaisir. A chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait, ses testicules reposaient confortablement sur l'os pubien de Harry. Il sentait le chatouillis que suscitaient ses poils contre sa peau hypersensible.

Après de longues minutes, Harry commença à monter ses hanches à la rencontre de celles de son amant, autorisant une pénétration plus profonde chaque fois que leurs corps se heurtaient gentiment. Draco était presque à côté de ses pompes sous le poids de l'émotion. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, absorbant le subtil impact, sentant son sexe devenir tellement rigide qu'il en était douloureux. Il chevaucha Harry ainsi pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce que de douces lèvres contre sa gorge le ramène de son expérience de quasi-décorporation. Après tout, son esprit était autant aimé que son corps et il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller sous ce tendre assaut. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête de Harry, entremêlant ses doigts avec ses cheveux, le tirant en avant pour mettre leurs bouches en contact car il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour s'empêcher de se perdre de nouveau. Ils firent à peine plus que de presser leurs lèvres sur la joue de l'autre mais cela semblait bien plus intime que ça. Les mains de Harry lui caressaient le dos de haut en bas, agrippant ses fesses avant de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses épaules.

Draco perdit la notion du temps. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé ainsi, s'embrassant, se caressant et se balançant ensemble. Ca aurait pu être quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Lorsque son corps fut détendu et accueillant, il rendit ses poussées un peu plus dur, suscitant des grognements plus appuyés de la part de Harry.

Il fallut un long moment au Survivant pour jouir et ce, parce que Draco ne voulait pas se presser. Le Gryffondor colla son torse à celui de son amant et le maintint en place tandis qu'il faisait les derniers mouvements le conduisant à l'orgasme, grognant et geignant son plaisir dans le cou de Draco répétant son prénom encore et encore. Ils restèrent ainsi serrés pendant un moment. Draco sentait leur poitrine se coller l'une à l'autre pendant que les dernières gouttes de leur transpiration coulaient et séchaient. Il commença à ressentir des choses différentes dans son anus tandis que l'érection de Harry mollissait et que le liquide crémeux et épais de sa semence commençait à couler, apaisant son intérieur. Draco prêta à peine attention à son propre sexe pendant qu'il regardait le Gryffondor se détendre, entouré d'une sorte d'aura imaginaire qui transpirait la complète satiété.

Alors qu'il retirait des mèches de cheveux posé sur la joue de Harry, Draco vit deux grands yeux verts qui le regardaient.

"Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avant," murmura Harry, semblant réticent à parler plus fort et à briser l'atmosphère enivrante. "Le sexe avec toi est incroyable, Draco," dit-il avec un sourire timide. "Tu es incroyable," termina-t-il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et fermant les yeux. Draco imagina qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur pomper le sang dans son corps, lui insufflant l'amour dans lequel il était en train de se noyer.

Il sourit mais ce n'était que pour lui car il se délectait de l'affection de Harry. Il sentit la main de son amant bouger sur sa hanche pour venir entourer son érection mais Draco chassa sa main en secouant la tête lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Draco se saisit du tube de lubrifiant en en fit couler une noisette dans sa paume avant de se prendre en main et de commencer à se masturber. Il était déjà dur. La peau de son gland semblait distendue. Il savait que s'il le touchait, il jouirait en quelques secondes. Alors il laissa sa main sur le bas de la hampe, près de ses testicules. Il observa le lubrifiant rendre sa peau brillante et humide. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque l'expression physique de sa jouissance s'exprima.

Harry soupira son approbation en regardant Draco, enfonçant plus fort ses doigts dans ses fesses tant il appréciait le spectacle.

Sous le poids du regard de son amant, le Serpentard se trouva dans l'incapacité de se retenir. Il fit courir sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe, serrant son extrémité entre son pouce et son index à chaque passage. Son orgasme était imminent. Lorsque la main de Harry couvrit la sienne, Draco jouit. Il sentit ses bourses se rétracter puis le sperme jaillit de lui mais, au lieu de se répandre sur leurs poitrines, il tomba dans la main en coupe de Harry, la couvrant en un instant alors même qu'il en sortait encore et qu'il coulait entre ses doigts. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière. Il retira sa main et laissa Harry le toucher pendant qu'il finissait de se vider complètement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était les vibrations dans son gland pendant que la substance laiteuse et visqueuse coulait dessus. Il était épuisé. Heureux, certes, mais totalement brisé. Il se pencha pour venir se reposer contre la poitrine de Harry, se demandant où il allait trouver l'énergie de se soulever de ses cuisses ou de faire autre chose que de tomber raide endormi à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Harry le berça doucement, caressant son dos de façon apaisante jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il s'endorme

"Tu veux que je te portes jusqu'à ton lit ?" murmura Harry dans son oreille en lui baisant le lobe de l'oreille. La seule réponse que Draco put lui donner fut un grognement affirmatif qui fit rire le Gryffondor. Il se laissa manipuler et placer dans diverses position, l'aidant un peu mais pas trop. Puis il se sentit soulever, sa poitrine reposant contre le dos de Harry, deux bras puissants tenant ses cuisses. Reposant sa tête sur son épaule, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il se mit à marcher.

La chose suivante que Draco sentit fut les draps frais qui le couvrirent et le creux du matelas lorsque Harry grimpa à côté de lui et s'installa. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Ne le sois pas," murmura Harry. "Tu as eu une dure semaine. Aujourd'hui a été la meilleure journée, Draco."

"Suis content," parvint-il à dire avant de s'écrouler.

* * *

(1) **Uraniste** : Homosexuel

(2) **Chat de Chester (Cheshire Cat)** : C'est le rrrhho minet avec un sourire de déjanté dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 9 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Nous revoilà le temps d'un souffle, d'une inspiration, d'une expiation…

Le travail, la maladie, les opérations, le travail, la maladie, les opérations …

Pour résumer, disons que cette fin d'année n'a pas été de tout repos.

Et même si vous trouvez que j'abuse en écrivant cela alors que je n'ai rien posté depuis de nombreux mois…

**NON, NOUS N'ABANDONNONS PAS !**

Maintenant, je voudrais juste vous remémorer une petite chose qui n'a l'air de rien mais qui a somme toute une très grosse importance :

Bien que précisé dans la note « information informative », je vous rappelle que notre traduction est l'exclusivité du TO (petit fanzine sympathique sur l'univers HP).

Nous arrivons malheureusement pour vous amies lectrices et silencieux amis lecteurs à l'avant-dernier chapitre publiable avant la fin de l'année 2011.

La suite de « Big Dick Come Quick » paraitra pour la JE 2011 dans un numéro spécial du TO comme pour la première partie. La suite ne pourra donc être postée qu'environ trois mois plus tard.

Merci encore à toutes celles qui se sont proposées de nous aider à traduire, impatientes coquines que vous êtes de lire la suite, mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous a empêché d'updater plus régulièrement. ^^ Nous essayions de faire trainer un peu les choses pour que le gap entre le premier et le second lot de chapitres ne soit pas trop grand.

Je réitère mes propos. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier et la suite ne pourra paraitre que vers la fin de l'année, Novembre/Décembre 2011.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e)s ni perdu(e)s…

Nous souhaitons sincèrement mettre le dernier chapitre de cette première partie en ligne la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture, profitez et comme c'est encore très bon, je ne vais rien vous spoiler …^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il faisait encore nuit noir lorsque Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qui avait bien pu le sortir de son sommeil, peut-être un minuscule mouvement ? Il tourna la tête pour regarder Harry et dut cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour faire le point. Le Gryffondor était éveillé. Il le regardait dormir, ou peut-être le protégeait-il pendant son sommeil ?

"Tout va bien ?" marmonna Draco d'une voix croassante mais inquiète.

"Mm," répondit Harry.

"Tu ne peux pas dormir ?" demanda Draco, bien plus réveillé maintenant grâce au soudain sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au Brun. Il sentit instantanément la raison de son insomnie se cogner contre sa hanche.

Harry rigola. "Non. Il semble que j'ai quelques problèmes," dit-il ironiquement, faisant rire Draco.

Lorsque le blond tendit la main pour rapprocher Harry de lui, il se sentit fermement agrippé et tiré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de saisir à pleine main l'érection de Harry. Ce dernier le tenait bien serré et parla calmement. "Tu sens ça ?" demanda-t-il. Draco acquiesce brièvement, faisant un drôle de petit bruit avec le fond de sa gorge. "Tu en es entièrement responsable," lui dit Harry en faisant bouger leurs mains pour que Draco le masturbe. Puis le Gryffondor retira la sienne et se saisit du sexe de Draco qui commençait à durcir, l'amenant à son plein développement. "Tu me fais bander, Draco," lui dit Harry dans un murmure. Draco déglutit avec difficulté car sa gorge était serrée. "Même si tu n'était pas allongé dans ce lit avec moi," poursuivit Harry, "je serais quand même dur car tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de penser à toi et voila." Draco grogna et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Harry fit bouger ses hanches vers le poing de Draco pour augmenter la pression et le rythme. Ce dernier sentait la main sur son propre sexe se resserrer et accélérer en même temps. "Dis-moi que tu sens ce que tu me fais," souffla Harry, le son de ses mots chauffant Draco.

"Oh oui, Merlin, oui," répondit Draco avec enthousiasme, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent, laissant peu de place pour bouger leurs mains.

"Viens sur moi," lui dit Harry alors que Draco le forçait à se rallonger sur le matelas. Il grimpa sur lui, se plaçant de façon à ne laisser de place que pour leur masturbation mutuelle. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir ses phalanges frotter contre celles de Harry à chaque passage, leurs mouvements devenant plus frénétiques, plus brutaux. "Viens sur moi," répéta Harry, si près de l'orgasme que son émotion transparut dans sa voix. "Je veux te sentir sur moi," soupira-t-il, faisant soupirer son amant qui s'imagina se répandant sur sa poitrine, sur son bras tandis qu'il récolterait la semence de Harry. "Tu es si bon," murmura Harry, les mots tout juste audible.

Draco grogna lorsque la pression montante explosa enfin. Il baissa la main de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse ouvertement, provoquant le jaillissement de celui de son amant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur visage figé de concentration. Harry mugit lorsque son éjaculation jaillit lui courbant tellement le dos que leurs mains furent coincées entre leurs corps. Alors qu'il se détendait de nouveau sur le lit, il rit doucement et Draco avec lui, retirant sa main de l'étau et s'allongeant sur lui, étalant le résultat de leur plaisir, de leurs sexes à leurs tétons. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et le tint contre lui, embrassant son épaule à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

"Tu vas me tuer," murmura Harry dans le cou de Draco avant de mordiller la peau tendre.

Draco rit malicieusement. "Peut-être," dit-il, "mais au moins, nous partirons ensemble et nous serons sacrément heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Harry l'embrassa doucement avant de lui répondre. "J'aime cette idée, Draco," dit-il sur un ton sérieux. "Me laisseras-tu te rendre heureux ?"

"Mm," répondit Draco. "Je pense que oui," finit-il par dire avant d'embrasser Harry sur le bout du nez. "Et maintenant, qui va nettoyer tout ce bazar ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, indiquant clairement qu'il pensait que c'était à Harry de s'en charger. "Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à me décoller de la peau des draps durcis, demain matin. Cela m'a pris des années pour faire pousser ses trois poils sur ma poitrine et je suis foutu si je me les fais arraché parce que le sperme du Survivant devient plus dur en séchant qu'un sortilège de Colle Perpétuelle," dit-il avec dédain, faisant renifler Harry.

Ils se séparèrent avec quelques bruits de succion, leur semence durcissant déjà et du coup perdant quelque peu son attrait initial. "C'est fait," confirma Harry à travers un bâillement, après un petit mouvement des doigts suivi d'une lumière.

"Bien. Maintenant, suis-je autorisé à me rendormir ?" demanda Draco. "J'ai besoin de sommeil, tu sais," ajouta-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures et se collant à Harry, faisant un drame lorsque son fessier se frotta totalement par inadvertance contre le sexe du Gryffondor.

Harry passa un bras autour de Draco pour le serrer contre lui. "Mm. Je parie que tu es d'une humeur massacrante quand tu es fatigué," le taquina Harry.

"Si tu continues de parler, tu pourrais le découvrir plus tôt que prévu," l'admonesta Draco.

"Bonne nuit, Draco," dit Harry d'une voix endormie. " Désolé de t'avoir réveillé." Draco ricana. Les excuses du Gryffondor ne semblaient pas le moins du monde sincères.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour une partie de jambes en l'air," rit-il doucement.

Draco n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un léger ronflement derrière lui à peine une minute plus tard. _L'enfoiré, pas une once de remords. Non seulement, il me réveille pour une petite branlette mais il a en plus le culot de se rendormir le premier ! Bordel !_ Draco soupira pour lui-même en fermant les yeux. Il attendit que le sommeil l'emporte. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il souriait encore.

Draco s'éveilla doucement le dimanche matin, en sentant qu'il avait enfin récupéré de toute la fatigue accumulée durant son voyage. Bien que pas encore totalement réveillé, il savait déjà qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Il n'était pas inquiet. Harry ne devait pas être loin. Il écouta attentivement mais ne perçut aucun son en provenance de la salle de bain. Peut-être était-il en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour qu'ils le prennent au lit ? Draco sourit, satisfait, en étirant son corps endormi, anticipant l'arrivée imminente de quelque chose de délicieux. Et de quelque chose à manger.

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit encore chaud et ferma les yeux en attendant Harry. Il était simplement étendu là à se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Peut-être sortiraient-ils ? Se promener un peu, déjeuné dans un bistrot tranquille, peut-être même s'embrasser sous les arbres aux couleurs automnales dans un parc désert et sans nom. Il ne s'en souciait guère. Faire n'importe quoi avec Harry lui convenait parfaitement.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco commença à s'ennuyer. Il avait bien attendu dix bonnes minutes et commençait à se demander si sa supposition quand au petit-déjeuner était la bonne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit à la recherche de vêtements. Saisissant un t-shirt et un boxer, il les enfila et partit à la recherche du Harry perdu.

"Ah ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais !" dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine, à un Harry occupé à faire quelque chose d'à la fois sale et compliqué à un énorme rôti de bœuf. Le brun lui sourit en le regardant par-dessus son épaule mais sans cesser son travail. "Tu penses nourrir les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde avec ça ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix.

"Hmm, non," répondit Harry d'un ton prudent. Draco se posta juste à côté du Gryffondor près du plan de travail et attendit la suite. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à ajouter, "C'est pour nous quatre, en fait." Le blond remarqua que son amant ne quittait pas le rôti des yeux.

Il affecta un lourd soupir. "Expliques," dit-il simplement alors qu'il sentait un poids s'installer dans son estomac en imaginant une maison pleine de Weasley.

Harry termina de préparer la pièce de viande et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains. Pendant qu'il les savonnait, il dit, "Ta mère et Blaise viennent pour le déjeuner." Son ton disait clairement 'Ne me crie pas dessus'. Draco faillit rire de soulagement pour avoir échapper aux Weasley.

"Je vois," répondit-il calmement. "Quand comptais-tu me parler de ta oh-combien-généreuse invitation ? Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, j'imagine ?" Utiliser de la façon la plus commune qu'il soit, le sarcasme pouvait vite devenir la forme la plus basse de l'intelligence. Draco, lui, l'avait élevé au rang d'art et y excellait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se priver de son arme favorite.

Harry se sécha les mains et se dirigea vers le blond, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille sans serrer. "En vérité," commença-t-il avec un petit sourire, "je ne les ai pas invité."

Draco rit de bon cœur, ce qui fit naitre un sourire de soulagement sur le visage de son amant. "Oh Merlin," dit-il. "Je suppose que ma mère s'est invitée toute seule alors." Harry acquiesça et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. "Et Blaise est bien trop curieux pour rester à l'écart alors il s'est ajouté sur la liste des 'invités'," termina-t-il en tirant le brun à lui de façon à pouvoir poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, se vautrant dans l'odeur exquise de Harry.

"J'aurai aimé que l'on soit seul", dit timidement le Gryffondor. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement tant il était heureux que son amant veuille la même chose que lui. "Mais ça ne me gêne pas qu'ils viennent bien que je doive quelque peu modifier mes plans pour la journée," soupira-t-il avec amusement. Draco bougea de façon à pouvoir voir son visage pour en découvrir la cause. Harry agita les sourcils suggestivement avant de répondre. "Je pensais sérieusement cacher tes vêtements pour que tu sois obligé de te promener nu toute la journée. J'aurai même pu t'accompagner," rit Harry. "Mais il n'y a pas moyen que je divertisse ta mère et ton meilleur ami en tenue d'Adam."

"Bien," soupira Draco. "Ils seraient trop étonnés par une certaine partie de ton anatomie pour être amusés, je crois." Il caressa le dos du brun de haut en bas, sentant le doux coton glisser librement sur la peau nue en dessous.

"Flatteur," murmura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, le suppliant, par son expression, de l'embrasser.

Se penchant en avant, Draco pressa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor. C'était un baiser doux, pas exubérant ou exigeant. C'était simplement le partage d'une tendresse mutuelle. Un simple rappel de ce que chacun d'eux avait trouvé en l'autre. Un compagnon et la sécurité. La chaleur et l'amour.

En se séparant, ils se sourirent. Harry poussa Draco à reculons en direction de la table de la cuisine et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Laisse-moi te faire ton petit-déjeuner," dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux avant de s'en aller cuisiner. "Tu peux avoir les pages de Quidditch en premier si tu veux," dit-il en poussant le journal à travers la table. "Ou les pages people," ajouta-t-il de façon rusée, étudiant l'expression de Draco avec attention. "Je sais combien tu les apprécies," dit-il avec un sourire matois.

Draco pointa le nez en l'air et renifla dédaigneusement, plutôt surpris d'avoir été espionné la dernière fois qu'il était venu, lui qui faisait tellement attention à bien cacher ce petit travers. "Tout le monde a besoin de savoir ce que ses contemporains portent," dit-il d'un ton hautain, laissant une petite pointe d'humour percer dans sa voix, faisant sourire Harry à cet aveu.

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier avec moi," lui dit le brun. "Tout le monde a besoin d'un passe-temps qui ne nécessite aucune réflexion. Regardes, moi par exemple, je t'ai toi." Reniflant d'un air faussement outragé, Draco le regarda découper un ananas frais et disposer les morceaux dans une poêle pour qu'ils rissolent quelques secondes, leur bonne odeur emplissant la cuisine. En plaçant un pot de yoghourt à la grecque entre leur set de table, Harry ajouta, "Si tu veux, je peux t'offrir un abonnement à _Alohomora_ comme ça tu ne courras plus le risque de manquer le prochain potin."

_Alohomora_. Un hebdomadaire sorcier affublé d'un sous titre ignominieux – Dévoiler les secrets les plus secrets des stars. Il avait le mauvais goût d'être à peine moins vendu que la _Gazette du Sorcier_. C'était le genre de magazine que personne n'admettait lire (sauf lorsqu'ils avaient l'excuse de le trouver dans une salle d'attente) car il était rempli d'informations ineptes sur des célébrités mineures. Draco savait que l'affaire de la semaine concernait l'affrontement annuel d'une dizaine sorcier. Il contenait un reportage de vingt-quatre pages en couleur sur cette affreuse compétition où dix sorciers et sorcières étaient enfermés, de leur plein gré, dans une maison hantée pendant huit semaines sans magie pour les aider à survivre. La presse faisait un rapport quotidien des querelles et des défis, menant des campagnes pour ou contre tel ou tel candidat. Le monde sorcier tout entier semblait obsédé par ce truc pendant les deux mois qu'il durait. Vous ne pouviez mettre un pied dans le Chemin de Traverse sans être assailli par des posters parlants et des drapeaux ondulants exaltant les qualités de l'un des participants. Le vainqueur, désigné par le vote du public, recevait ce que Draco considérait comme une dérisoire quantité de Gallions et le genre de notoriété qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Regardant Harry avec dédain, il leva de nouveau le nez devant son offre. "Ais-je l'air de faire parti du prolétariat, Potter ?" dit-il d'un ton méprisant. "Ce magazine est plein de photos édulcorées de mariage de gens à peine célèbres et de photos floues de joueurs de Quidditch à moitié nu faisant des choses qu'ils ne sont pas supposés faire."

"C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu aimerais," ricana Harry malicieusement en retournant les morceaux d'ananas qui rissolaient.

Draco lui sourit, prenant un immense plaisir à le voir cuisiner. "Tu n'as pas besoin de gaspiller ton argent," dit-il pendant que le brun éteignait le feu et répartissait les tranches de fruit dans deux assiettes qu'il apporta à table.

Pendant qu'il répandait du yoghourt sur les fruits chauds, Draco ajouta, "Patricia l'achète et le cache sous son bureau. Je lis le sien quand elle n'est pas là."

Le rire choqué et ravi du Gryffondor emplit non seulement la cuisine mais aussi tout le reste de l'appartement.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner sans se presser, lançant des plaisanteries aux dépends l'un de l'autre et riant beaucoup. Alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise à regarder Harry battre la pâte pour le pudding et peler les pommes de terre pour le déjeuner, Draco pensa, _C'est ça ma vie_. _Le reste de ma vie ne sera que ça – partage mon espace avec Harry, passer du temps avec lui_. Il n'avait jamais développé un tel attachement pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les contraintes imposées par une telle intimité l'avaient toujours terrifié mais maintenant qu'il avait sauté le pas, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que c'était une mauvaise chose. Il ne se sentait pas enfermé. C'était plutôt le contraire en fait. Le temps sembla ralentir autour de lui. Il regarda Harry s'afférer dans la cuisine et lui lancer des sourires de temps en temps. La façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient et les fossettes qui se formaient sur son visage lorsqu'il riait d'une blague stupide firent comprendre à Draco à quel point il était extraordinaire à regarder. Tellement pur malgré toutes ses expériences. Il y avait simplement… quelque chose de spécial à son propos. Une qualité que même une vie passée à l'étudier ne pourrait jamais définir.

Ils finirent par se doucher et s'habiller, Harry essayant de soudoyer Draco pour qu'il revête leurs dernières acquisitions, lui promettant des faveurs sexuelles s'il portait les vêtements que le brun avait choisi pour lui. Comment pouvait-il refusé ? Mais le meilleur moment et de loin fut d'être habillé par Harry. Etre déshabillé par quelqu'un était une chose mais Draco n'avait jamais été habillé par quelqu'un d'autre avant ce jour. Enfin, pas depuis qu'il n'était plus un enfant et c'était totalement différent. Harry joua avec lui pendant qu'il l'essuyait après la douche, s'attardant sur tous les endroits propices à la taquinerie. Le Gryffondor réprimanda son amant pour son excitation mais ce dernier voyait bien qu'il était content, se sentant de plus en plus rassuré sur le plaisir que ses caresses produisaient. Au fur et à mesure de l'essuyage, il prit de plus en plus de liberté avec le trajet de la serviette. Passer les jambes dans le boxer que Harry lui tendait s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu mais pas autant que d'essayer de placer correctement l'élastique sur son érection (NdT : je confirme, c'est super inconfortable). Il supplia Harry de lui donner un peu de répit mais ce dernier rit de façon espiègle et lui répondit d'apprendre à se contrôler avec la promesse non formulée que s'il n'apprenait pas, le brun se ferait un plaisir de lui enseigner. Et cette leçon pourrait s'avérer particulièrement frustrante étant donné le stupéfiant contrôle qu'avait Harry sur lui-même.

Agenouillé devant lui tout en lui présentant son jeans, Draco prit appui sur l'épaule que lui présentait son amant pour l'enfiler. Il agita les hanches pour aider le vêtement à remonter et son mouvement fit rire le brun qui recula la tête pour que l'érection du Serpentard ne lui tape pas dans le nez lorsque lui-même se releva. Mais la partie la plus agréable dans cet habillage d'un autre temps fut de se faire boutonner le pantalon par Harry. Se tenant de nouveau debout face à lui, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond et se promenèrent de façon suggestive sur sa peau nue alors qu'il le contournait et le serra un court moment contre lui. Draco pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du torse de Harry pressé contre son dos. Il aimait la chaleur de sa peau. La sensation n'arrangea en rien l'état de son érection, comme à chaque contact du Gryffondor. Finalement, la main de Harry descendit enserrer ses testicules à travers son jean et Draco ne put s'empêcher de bouger pour raffermir le contact. Le brun ne se laissa apparemment pas tenté. Son autre main se dirigea vers sa braguette et en entama très lentement la fermeture, frôlant à peine l'érection de Draco. Fermer le bouton du haut fut une torture. Pas parce que le jean était serré. Il ne l'était pas. Non, c'était la façon qu'avait Harry d'habillement déplacer sa verge sur un côté pour faciliter la fermeture puis de poser sa main bien à plat sur le jeans ainsi fermé, infusant encore plus de chaleur dans l'érection du Serpentard. Mais le moment le plus terrible, le truc qui fit couiner et gémir Draco, fut la façon dont Harry passa son pouce sur le gland humide, faisant sortir encore plus de liquide. Le blond avait l'impression qu'un simple courant d'air suffirait à le faire jouir. Comme celle d'Harry, la verge de Draco dépassait de trois bons centimètres de l'élastique lorsqu'elle était érigée en gloire. C'était une torture, mais l'une des plus agréables qu'on puisse imaginer.

S'appuyant sur le corps solide de Harry, Draco murmura, "S'il te plait, Harry." Il en ressentait le besoin dans chaque fibre de son être, de ses tétons dressés aux muscles tendus de ses fesses.

Le Gryffondor se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla doucement dans le cou de son amant en lui murmurant à l'oreille, "Si tu as la force de t'en passer maintenant, je ferais en sorte que ça en vaille la peine cet après-midi." Draco soupira, frottant sa tête contre celle du brun, sa frustration ayant déjà atteint sur son échelle personnelle, le niveau 'Insupportable'.

"Il y a intérêt," parvint-il à répondre d'une voix étranglée.

Harry sourît dans son cou. "Oh, ça le sera," promit-il.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton du brun, des tourments érotiques attendant simplement de jailli. Draco le crut. Il pouvait à peine attendre.

Blaise fut le premier à arriver mais de seulement quelques minutes. Draco regarda avec perplexité Harry et Blaise se saluer comme de vieux amis. Il se demanda s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés quand il n'était pas là. C'était probable. Blaise arqua un sourcil dans sa direction en voyant ses vêtements. Il montra son appréciation d'un signe de tête. Il l'attira dans une surprenante embrassade et murmura, "Tu as l'air heureux," à son oreille, faisant virant les joues de son ami au rose.

Draco regarda suspicieusement sa mère lorsqu'elle arriva. En fait, c'était plutôt le sac qu'elle tenait à la main qui attira son attention. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il titillait son fils car elle refusa de le poser, le gardant avec elle pendant que Harry l'emmenait poliment vers le salon. Elle avait un comportement bizarre. Elle lui fit subrepticement une grimace lorsque le brun eut le dos tourné en désignant le sac d'un coup d'œil et en souriant de façon déplacé. Blaise était clairement dans le coup, nota Draco, car il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec ce qu'elle avait prévu. Cela devenait une évidence chaque fois que Narcissa dirigeait son sourire vers lui.

Dès qu'elle eut un verre dans l'autre main, elle demanda à Harry de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire de sa voix la plus séductrice. Toujours un gentleman, le Gryffondor accepta et lui fit les honneurs de son appartement ('loft', comme il en informa Narcissa). Draco suivit Harry et sa mère, ses yeux fermement accrochés à l'arrière-train de son amant qui se contractait au rythme de ses pas sous son jean délavé jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui donne un coup de coude et s'éclaircit la gorge en guise d'avertissement. Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. "Tu baves," l'informa son ami avec un clin d'œil complice. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il avait été repéré.

Narcissa émit de nombreux 'ooh' et 'aah' aux choses qu'on lui présentait. Elle posa énormément de questions sur l'immeuble (une ancienne usine de textile, apparemment) et approuva les choix décoratifs de Harry. Elle fit le tour de la cuisine, clairement fasciné par les artefacts Moldus. Draco la voyait faire une liste de ceux qu'elle préférait dans sa tête. Il savait que Pippin en serait quitte pour une journée de lecture de manuels d'utilisation.

"Ah," soupira Blaise doucement. "La bonne vieille table de la cuisine." Il fit courir ses doigts que le plateau et lança un sourire à Draco. "Avez-vous ?" demanda-t-il avec audace en arquant un sourcil pour appuyer sa question.

Draco regarda la table et la considéra un moment. _Suffisamment robuste. Juste la bonne hauteur_, pensa-t-il. "Non, mais maintenant que tu en parles…" il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Harry. _Mmm, juste là,_ pensa-t-il. _J'imagine parfaitement. Rentrant du travail, le pantalon autour des chevilles, le cul en l'air, recevant mon traitement de bienvenue à la fin d'une dure journée de labeur._

Avant de quitter la cuisine, Draco caressa la table en chêne avec révérence, imprimant l'image dans son esprit, la rangeant précieusement pour une utilisation ultérieure.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Blaise murmura à l'attention de Draco uniquement, "Alors c'est là que tout se passe, hein ?" Draco se tourna et lui lança le fameux regard qui tue Malfoyen mais ce dernier ne s'excusa pas. "Pour qui sont les menottes, Draco ?" le taquina-t-il.

Le Serpentard sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Evidemment, il y avait les deux paires, pour l'heure jamais utilisées, qu'il avait envoyées à Harry. Elles brillaient de façon menaçante contre le bois foncé de la tête de lit, à peine caché par la pile d'oreiller et les couvertures. La bouche du blond s'agita quelques instants mais aucune explication n'en sortit. Blaise rit doucement de son inconfort. La seule réplique que parvint à avoir son ami fut, "Seuls les pauvres abrutis limitent leurs activités à la chambre, Blaise. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour être créatif dans les jeux du sexe, je prendrais du temps dans mon agenda pour tout t'expliquer."

"Un brin susceptible on dirait," ricana Blaise en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la salle de bain attenante avant de suivre Harry et Narcissa. Draco resta un moment seul dans la chambre, refusant de croire que sa mère avait pu voir les menottes. _Mortes couilles. Qui croyait-il berné ?_ Rien ne lui échappait. Il résista à l'envie de déplacer les draps pour cacher les menottes. Il préféra sortir de la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui avant de rattraper ses amis et sa mère.

Tous les quatre s'assirent dans le salon et discutèrent un moment avant que Harry ne se lève pour finir de s'occuper des légumes. Draco souffrit pendant cinq bonnes minutes des plaisanteries de Blaise et de sa mère sur un début de mise en ménage avec le Gryffondor. Mais malgré tout ça, Draco voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux pour lui. Il était évident qu'ils approuvaient et encourageaient cette liaison. Narcissa laissa échapper une ou deux fois qu'elle avait bon espoir que leur couple dure. Draco rit et décida de mettre fin à son supplice en lui avouant ses propres plans avec Harry.

Entrant dans la cuisine pour remplir de nouveau son verre, Draco prit une seconde pour regarder Harry cuisiner. Il était en train de faire épaissir la sauce pour ensuite la faire réduire, faisant tourner la cuillère en bois dans le récipient en étain pour mélanger correctement la farine qu'il venait d'y ajouter. Le Serpentard posa son verre sur le plan de travail et s'approcha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. Harry soupira de bonheur et s'appuya contre Draco, frottant sa tête contre la joue de son amant.

"Merci pour ce que tu fais," dit Draco en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule.

"Pas de problème," répondit Harry. "Ils sont tous deux très gentils. De bonne compagnie ?"

Draco regarda la sauce épaissir sous la main ferme de Harry. Elle frissonnait doucement et dégageait un arôme délicieux qui mit l'eau à la bouche du Serpentard. "Ils t'aiment bien," dit-il au brun. "Ils t'aiment vraiment beaucoup."

Harry rit juste assez fort pour que Draco l'entende. Ce dernier le sentit résonner dans le dos de son amant et dans sa poitrine. Il le serra plus fort, se nourrissant de ces vibrations.

"Que pourrait-on ne pas aimer chez moi ?" demanda Harry, sa voix chargée d'autodépréciation.

"Rien," dit doucement Draco. "Rien du tout."

Harry se tourna dans ses bras, se tordant pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. "N'est-il pas mignon ?" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Mmm," soupira Draco. "Je le suis."

Harry étira le cou et Draco fit l'autre moitié du chemin pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un tendre baiser.

Le son d'une ébullition ramena Harry à sa sauce. Draco le lâcha à regret et se détourna. Sa mère et Blaise se tenaient silencieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte, la même expression de joie sur leur visage. Le blond ressentit une pointe de contrariété gênée en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu voir de sa démonstration d'affection. Arrivé à l'admettre était une chose, mais l'afficher en présence de tiers en était une autre. Draco ne se pensait pas prêt pour ça. Puis il regarda le visage de sa mère et vit la chaude couleur de ses joues. Il ne s'imaginait pas la priver de la fierté de voir son fils unique s'installer. Il leur sourit timidement et se sentit rougir jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers le sol, son sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres et se transformant en un sourire idiot.

"Je vais bientôt servir," dit Harry, totalement inconscient de la proximité de ses invités. Draco les regarda s'éloigner et s'assoir à table juste avant que le Gryffondor n'y entre.

Le déjeuner de Harry était sans nul doute le meilleur repas fait maison que Draco n'ait jamais mangé. Ils avaient eu droit à un excellent rosbif ainsi qu'un succulent pudding. La tentation de manger plus que de raison avait été la plus forte. Sans retenue, le blond s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise juste après avoir avaler sa dernière cuillère du dessert à base de crème glacée à la noix de coco. Il se sentait gonflé et inconfortablement plein. Mais chaque bouchée avait été délicieuse. Il allait devoir se surveiller sinon il aurait des poignées d'amour dans moins de six mois.

Ils burent leur café, confortablement affalé dans le gigantesque sofa de Harry. Ils le complimentèrent à plusieurs reprises sur son habileté culinaire. Narcissa fit grand cas de l'absence d'un elfe de maison chez le Gryffondor, faisant de son mieux pour lui vendre les mérites d'avoir un aide chez soi. Draco aurait pu éclater de rire devant l'expression de sa mère lorsque Harry l'informa l'air de rien qu'il avait bien un elfe de maison mais qu'il était parti en voyage à la recherche de lui-même. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment choquant en soi, Harry poursuivi en lui disant que son elfe c'était … Dobby. Draco faillit recracher son café par le nez alors que sa mère lâchait un rire nerveux et changeait rapidement de sujet.

Le Serpentard commença à se sentir nerveux lorsque sa mère ramassa son sac et le posa lourdement juste à côté de Harry. Il serra les dents en la voyant sortir deux grands livres qu'il reconnut comme étant ses albums photos de bébé. "Mère, s'il vous plait," dit-il atterré. "Harry n'a pas envie de regarder ça," ajouta-t-il avec irritation. Il espérait fortement que ledit Harry n'ait pas envie de les voir. Il y avait une ou deux photos plutôt embarrassantes et il savait qu'il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Oh, ne sois pas idiot, chéri," dit-elle de façon hautaine, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il pouvait toujours essayer d'argumenter autant qu'il le voulait, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. "Tu étais l'enfant le plus magnifique et je pense que Harry doit voir la qualité de notre patrimoine génétique."

"Mère !" cria-t-il, choqué. "Aucun de nous n'a de foutu utérus, stupide femme ! Quel importance cela a-t-il ?" Il se sentait trembler d'indignation et d'humiliation.

"Une de mes amies m'a raconté que de remarquables progrès avaient été faits dans le domaine de la fertilité, Draco chéri," dit-elle, plutôt surprise par la violence de la réaction de son fils. "De plus," continua-t-elle sur la défensive, "Tu étais vraiment le plus bel enfant du monde et je veux que Harry le sache."

Les yeux de Draco croisèrent ceux de son amant et le courant passa entre eux. C'était simplement l'une des choses que faisaient les parents fiers de leur progéniture, une de ces choses que Harry n'avait jamais connu et ne connaitrait jamais. Ce simple regard apprit à Draco que sa beauté efféminé d'enfant ne serait pas un sujet de plaisanterie jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Il fit donc un petit geste de la main pour indiquer à sa mère qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Narcissa tournait lentement les pages, régalant Harry de menues anecdotes sur leur famille, ne négligeant ni les ancêtres Malfoy ni les siens. Elle prit le temps de parler de chaque membre de la famille Black et d'expliquer les relations entre tout ce beau monde, elle-même et Sirius. C'était un geste plein de tact. Draco n'écoutait pas vraiment sa mère, connaissant par cœur toutes les histoires de famille. Il observait plutôt Harry, tout ouïe et avide d'en apprendre plus sur la famille de son parrain.

La plupart du temps, Harry restait silencieux, écoutant Narcissa parler, ses yeux fixés sur les images mouvantes. Il posait occasionnellement le doigt sur une photo où un mini-Draco trottait dans le cadre et faisait des grimaces à l'objectif. Le Serpentard regardait ses images familières de lui-même avec un détachement étudié. Il avait l'air d'un petit ange, ses cheveux tellement pâle qu'ils en étaient presque blanc et ses yeux gris innocents grands ouverts sur les mystères du monde qui l'entourait.

Sa mère s'attarda sur ses photos préférées. La première représentait Draco à Ste Mangouste, le jour de sa naissance. C'était un mignon petit bébé rose, gazouillant et faisant de drôles de tête tandis que son père le tenait face à l'objectif. La photo recommença encore et encore pendant que Narcissa la fixait et, chaque fois, Lucius avait la même expression prudente. Draco s'agitait et sortait de sa couverture de sorte qu'il apparaissait un bref instant nu avant d'être de nouveau couvert par la main de son père. Elle leur raconta que c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait vu Lucius le plus heureux. Ils se turent tous un moment pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses émotions et cachait sa douleur derrière une autre histoire heureuse.

Son autre photo préférée était celle d'un petit Draco vêtu d'une robe miniature parfaitement arrangée, montant sur un grand fauteuil en cuir noir derrière un immense bureau laqué. Le haut de ses cheveux apparaissait lentement au-dessus du bord du bureau et montait jusqu'à ce que ses grands yeux surgissent suivis du reste de son visage. Draco pouvait presque entendre son rire enfantin mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été pris en photo ou d'avoir eut le droit d'entrer dans le bureau de son père.

L'album montrait autant l'évolution de Draco que le changement d'atmosphère au sein du Manoir Malfoy. Cela devint plus qu'évident lorsque le joyeux petit bonhomme qui courrait partout et sautait sur les genoux de sa mère se transforma en un petit garçon au visage tendu. Cela commença avec une série de photos prises lorsque l'héritier des Malfoy débuta l'école. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans, immobile, raide comme la justice, inexpressif. Un petit fantôme dans les robes de son père. Narcissa essaya de tourner les pages plus vite en s'excusant pour les visages sombres mais Harry arrêta sa main. Une ride se forma entre ses sourcils tandis qu'il regardait un petit Draco vivant dans la terreur dans sa propre maison, soustrait à l'aide de sa mère qui était impuissante face aux obsessions de son mari.

Après que la dernière photo ait été regardée et que l'album soit refermé, ils restèrent assis un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. L'atmosphère devenant triste à pleurer et plus qu'oppressante, Narcissa brisa cet état de fait en affectant d'être excitée par le récit qu'elle leur fit de ses activités prévues pour la semaine suivante. Draco lutta pour faire disparaître les sentiments déplaisants ramenés à la surface par les photos, se demandant un court instant pourquoi sa mère avait fait ça. Son enfance était étalée devant Harry et la seule conséquence en serait une pitié dont il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait perturbé. Il remarqua à peine Blaise et Narcissa se lever pour partir. Harry dut lui tapoter le genou pour attirer son attention. Il s'extirpa lentement du sofa, tressaillant car son corps protestait.

Harry et Draco se tenaient côte à côte dans l'entrée, partageant embrassades et baisers avec Narcissa et Blaise avant leur départ. Quand ils furent partis, tous deux restèrent un moment à fixer l'âtre vide. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant un long moment.

Draco fini par se tourner et regarder Harry, remarquant l'expression indéchiffrable qu'il lui renvoyait. Il semblait pensif, troublé même. Se sentant inexplicablement inquiet, il le serra fort contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et déposer un baiser léger sur son oreille. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. En fait, c'était moins un câlin qu'une façon de se raccrocher à la dernière chose solide et stable de son existence, essayant de ne pas glisser et disparaître à jamais. Aussi perturbé qu'il était, Draco voulut tout de même le réconforter, le rassurer, le protéger. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et pourtant l'atmosphère était palpable. Le Serpentard se sentit de plus en plus inquiet à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord et, plutôt que de le regarder, Harry baissa la tête, lui prit doucement la main et le ramena silencieusement dans le salon.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, collés l'un à l'autre, la tête du Gryffondor reposant sur l'épaule de son amant, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Après de longues minutes d'immobilité et de silence, Draco murmura, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?" Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, "Ce sont les photos ?"

Harry bougea pour se mettre sur le côté et poser une jambe entre celles de Draco, s'accrochant à lui un peu plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans ce geste qui toucha le blond, lui donnant envie de protéger Harry de tous les maux du monde.

"Ouais," répondit-il doucement.

Draco soupira, sentant la pointe trop familière de douleur lorsqu'il pensait à son enfance. "Elle n'aurait pas dû les apporter," dit-il. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait mais elle n'aurait pas dû."

"Elle voulait que je sache," répondit Harry d'un ton égal, sans tremblement dans la voix.

Draco se frotta le front, sentant poindre une émotion proche de la frustration. "Sache quoi ?" demanda-t-il abruptement, le ton employé bien malgré lui, n'était nullement dirigé à l'encontre de Harry. "Que je ressemblais à une fille étant petit ?" dit-il à la fois embarrassé et perturbé.

Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils." Bien sûr que non !" dit-il rapidement avant de se réinstaller, son corps toujours légèrement tendu. Il ajouta, hésitant. "Tu étais vraiment heureux quand tu étais petit," dit-il. "Ta mère et toi étiez si parfaits. Elle voulait que je vois à quel point elle t'aime. A quel point elle t'a toujours aimé, malgré ce que j'ai pu penser par le passé," soupira-t-il malheureux avant de redevenir silencieux.

_Oh. Ca,_ pensa Draco en arrivant à la conclusion que l'humeur de Harry était due à l'oppression et au malheur que Lucius avait apporté dans sa propre maison.

"Mon père est mort, Harry," le gronda-t-il doucement. "Et puis une fois que j'ai su comment le géré, la vie n'a pas été si dure." Il serra Harry plus fort, voulant lui prouver que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devrait pas perdre son temps à s'inquiéter de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, touché au-delà des mots qu'il se préoccupe d'un problème qui avait trouvé très récemment une solution définitive.

"Ce n'est pas ça," dit Harry d'une voix inégale et légèrement haut perchée. "Ou plutôt," clarifia-t-il, "ce n'est pas que ça." Puis il retomba dans le silence. Sa tension jaillissait littéralement de son corps et Draco fut alarmé de son incapacité à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Prenant son temps, Harry dit, "Sais-tu combien de photos de mon enfance je possède ?"

_Oh Merlin. Sa famille_, grimaça Draco, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt et pour le coup d'avoir arrêté sa mère.

"J'ai deux photos de mes parents et moi quand j'étais bébé," dit-il d'une voix dure. "Deux photos."

Avant que Draco ne puise répondre, Harry poursuivit, ses émotion bouillonnantes balayant le barrage de sa réticence. "Hagrid me les a donnés. Elles sont tout ce que j'ai. Ma famille," Harry rit durement, l'amertume et la solitude emplissant sa voix.

"Je suis tellement désolé," murmura Draco.

"Ce n'est pas bien de ma part d'être jaloux de ta famille alors que je peux à peine imaginer ce qu'y t'est arrivé," ajouta-t-il, sa colère dirigée contre lui-même. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du Serpentard, fermant et ouvrant les yeux de sorte que ses cils chatouillaient Draco. "Je pouvais voir ta peur," dit Harry. "Je pouvais voir ce que Lucius vous a fait à tous les deux et pourtant je suis jaloux. Nos mères nous ont protégés, Draco," soupira-t-il. "Mais la mienne a donné sa vie pour ça et depuis j'ai toujours été seul."

Draco voulait pleurer. Il voulait le faire pour Harry car il était évident que ce dernier était incapable de le faire pour lui-même. La perte, les ravages, tout était là mais ils étaient noyés dans une rage impuissante qui aurait dû mourir avec Voldemort mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

"Harry…"

"Bien que maintenant je sais que ta vie passée ait loin d'avoir été parfaite et bien que je sache ce que ton père a fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir dans ces albums les preuves de ce que je n'aurai jamais. Je veux des racines, Draco. Je veux une histoire, des ancêtres, une famille autour de moi. Je ne t'envie pas ce que tu as, rien de tel," dit-il rapidement, les mots sortant tous seuls. "J'en ai envie car tout enfant a le droit d'avoir une vie de famille heureuse."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se tut, offrant à la place le réconfort et la chaleur de son étreinte, disant à Harry qu'il était aimé par ce simple contact.

Cela sembla fonctionner car il y eut une notable décontraction du corps du Gryffondor. Ce dernier parla de nouveau. "Les autres photos sont celles prises à Poudlard, quand j'avais onze ans. Comme la photo de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il y a un trou de onze ans dans ma vie et je veux le combler même si je sais que je ne peux pas."

"La vie est injuste, hein ?" dit Draco, se trouvant ramené en arrière, à l'époque où il était un petit garçon, tremblant devant un père toujours en colère sans raison apparente. "Je pense que nous désirons toujours ce que nous n'avons pas," ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry s'agrippa à Draco jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'enfoncent presque douloureusement dans ses côtes puis il le lâcha. "Je souhaiterais simplement avoir quelque chose, tu vois ?" Il y avait une plainte cachée dans la voix de Harry, presque plus qu'un besoin de lui faire comprendre. "Des photos de moi ouvrant mes cadeaux à mes anniversaires ou en train de faire éclater des pétards le soir de Noël. Je sais que les Weasley ne sont pas les personnes que tu préfères le plus au monde mais c'est ce que j'ai qui ressemble le plus à une famille."

Draco resta silencieux. Il s'imagina Harry dans sa cuisine en train de fourrer la dinde pour le réveillon et passant du temps avec un Arthur Weasley un peu éméché. Il le voyait entouré d'une mer d'enfants Weasley roux, se battant pour attirer l'attention d'Oncle Harry car il les gâtait, leur glissant des Gallions au Chocolat quand leurs parents ne regardaient pas et cachant les papiers de bonbons comme un gamin. Il comprenait exactement pourquoi Harry aimait les Weasley même s'il ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Il n'était pas Harry Potter pour eux. Il n'était qu'un autre membre de la famille, traité exactement comme tous les autres et partageant les vraies joies des vacances. C'était simplement être ensemble et apprécier la compagnie de chacun sans se préoccuper de qui avait le plus de cadeaux ou quel était leur prix. Il voyait les images très nettement. Le seul cadeau que Harry souhaitait vraiment était une famille. Se sentir à sa place. Se reposer sur quelqu'un et que des gens se reposent sur lui, se sentir considéré comme acquis à la façon d'un membre de la famille. Draco réalisa soudain que, comme tous les enfants, Harry n'avait pas choisi sa famille. Mais les Weasley étaient là.

Le Serpentard sentit tellement de douleur dans la voix de Harry qu'il sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui donnerait une famille. Il tiendrait sa langue et ferait ami-ami avec les Weasley pour qu'il n'ait pas à choisir. Il devait tous les avoir. De bien des façons, Draco se dit que ce serait également une bonne chose pour sa mère d'avoir, pour changer, des gens autour d'elle. Draco et elle passaient habituellement leur Noël, seuls, dans le Manoir Malfoy et, bien qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, il y avait un sentiment de solitude qui n'avait peut être plus sa place dans leur vie. Plus, maintenant qu'il y avait Harry.

Draco s'entendit dire, "Les Weasley sont comme ta vraie famille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après un moment, Harry répondit, "Oui. Oui, c'est le cas."

Il y eu un changement manifeste en Harry. Ce qui restait de tension quitta son corps et il s'installa contre Draco pour une sieste.

Draco resta étendu là, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gryffondor, à réfléchir. Non, pas simplement réfléchir mais à comploter. Le bonheur de Harry ne se résumait pas à du sexe et de la luxure, le rendre pleinement heureux voulait dire penser à ses autres besoins et pas simplement écarter les jambes.

_Je suis en train de changer_, réalisa-t-il. _De grandir. Une vraie relation demande du travail. Mais je suis prêt à m'y consacrer corps et âme._ Il ferma finalement les yeux et sourit pour lui-même. _J'ai acquis le droit au bonheur,_ songea-t-il. Mais il savait que ça ne viendrait pas tout seul et il se dit qu'il n'en avait cure.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 9 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Bonjour printanier et printanière,

Nous avions parlé d'une semaine … quelques jours de plus se sont rajoutés …

Comme expliqué dans la précédente NdT, ceci est le dernier chapitre que nous sommes autorisés à poster avant la nouvelle série de publication qui ne commencera qu'à la fin de l'année voir début de l'année prochaine. Ils doivent d'abord paraitre dans le Troisième Œil. ^^

Si vous désirez plus d'informations, armez-vous de courage et relisez les précédentes notes concoctées par nos soins T_T.

Ce chapitre est un délice. Comme tous les autres me direz-vous ! Et vous auriez raison mais celui-ci a ce petit truc en plus … je sais lui aussi … Draco rencontre des personnes très importantes pour sa relation avec Harry et admet certaines choses devant les-dites personnes. Evolution, Evolution …

Profitez, prenez votre temps, délectez-vous et rendez-vous en fin d'année en esperant que vous ne nous aurez pas oublié.

Heu... un ti truc. Normalement, nous serons à la JapEx cette année encore avec, si tout va bien, la suite et fin de cette histoire, alors au plaisir de peut-être se croiser au détour d'un stand.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Leur après-midi paisible fut brisé par l'insistante sonnerie du portable de Harry. Il n'atteint pas assez rapidement la cuisine pour répondre mais Draco l'entendit rappeler immédiatement son correspondant. Il cria le nom d'Hermione avec joie lorsque la connexion s'établit. Le Serpentard l'écouta rire, plaisanter et poser une foule de question à Hermione. Lui restait étendu sur le sofa, n'écoutant pas vraiment la conversation mais se délectait du ton de la voix de son amant, rempli une fois de plus de bonheur et d'excitation.

Après dix bonnes minutes, le Gryffondor passa dans le salon et baissa les yeux sur Draco, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Il haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuses. Le Serpentard lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, souriant son acceptation de l'interruption, heureux au-delà des mots que l'humeur de son homme soit de nouveau légère. Puis il repartit dans la cuisine.

Un peu plus tard, il surgit dans la pièce, le téléphone loin de sa bouche. "Que fais-tu jeudi prochain ?" demanda-t-il vivement.

"Soir ?" demanda Draco. Il reçut un vigoureux acquiescement en retour. "Rien. Pour l'instant…" Il se tut, attendant que Harry poursuive.

"Envie de venir boire un verre avec une ou deux personnes ? Il est temps que tu te fasses cuisiner par mes amis," rit-il en agitant le téléphone.

"J'aimerais voir ça," ricana Draco en acquiesçant.

"Bien," dit Harry en remettant son téléphone à l'oreille. "Il a dit oui, 'Mione. Dit aux jumeaux de laisser les Crèmes Canaris à la maison, veux-tu ?" Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco en disant ça. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils en pensant à une soirée passée dans un enfer roux.

Harry se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé et l'embrassa rapidement et bruyamment sur les lèvres. "Amène Blaise comme support moral, si tu veux," dit-il au Serpentard.

Draco rigola. "Blaise et moral ne vont pas ensemble, Harry," le sermonna-t-il, "sauf si tu veux parler d'un manque de celle-ci."

Harry rit et décoiffa joyeusement les cheveux de son amant avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la cuisine pour poursuivre sa conversation.

Chronos continuant immuablement son œuvre, Draco se décida à prendre la Gazette du Dimanche et à lire les pages financières. Il s'installa pour une lecture sérieuse, allongé une fois de plus dans le canapé, la tête posée sur une pile de coussins. Une Plume-à-Papotte inscrivait dans la marge les notes qu'il lui dictait mentalement ainsi que ses réflexions sur les prévisions du marché. Complètement absorbé par son travail, il ne remarqua pas le retour de Harry dans la pièce mais il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous son journal lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un monter sur l'accoudoir et commencer à lui caresser le tibia.

Lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, le Gryffondor lui saisit les genoux et les écarta au maximum. Le journal glissa et tomba à terre.

"Hé ! C'est malin, Tu m'a fais perdre mon passage !" s'exclama Draco légèrement irrité.

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il se pencha entre les cuisses écartées et s'y installa, frôlant de son sexe celui de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient écrasés l'un contre l'autre. Alors que le Gryffondor s'allongeait, son amant enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et serra fermement. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson à la fois de contentement et de leur début d'excitation.

"Et bien," dit Harry avec chaleur, les yeux à moitié fermés. "J'ai trouvé le mien." Il s'approcha et embrassa doucement Draco, un simple avant-goût de ce qui était à venir. Ils se séparaient à peine que le brun l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, le Serpentard saisit l'arrière de sa tête pour l'empêcher d'arrêter tant que lui ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Le baiser cessa enfin. Ils restèrent là à se regarder.

"Allons au lit."

Après un moment chargé de tension érotique, le blond répondit, "Mmm, allons-y."

Et une fois arrivé, Harry tint sa promesse et le récompensa de sa patience.

Le jeudi soir suivant trouva Draco, Harry et Blaise marchant tranquillement vers un Pub à l'extrémité du Chemin de Traverse, 'Les Cent Cinquante Chevaliers'. C'était un Pub que l'on pouvait aisément ranger dans la catégorie 'rustique', préservé amoureusement dans le plus pur style Tudor Pub. Cette soirée serait la présentation officielle de Draco au cercle d'amis de Harry. Ce dernier étant quelqu'un de loyal et de fidèle, la plupart étaient ceux qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard. Pour Draco, cela ne changeait rien. Il se sentait nerveux et il était heureux que Blaise soit là.

"Les voila," dit Harry avec enthousiasme en jouant des coudes dans le minuscule endroit et faisant signe à Draco et à Blaise de le suivre.

"Ca va ?" cria à demi Blaise pour être sûr d'être entendu par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Le blond se tourna et acquiesça avant de plonger dans la fosse, derrière son amant. En approchant de l'alcôve, il fit de son mieux pour se composer l'expression du J'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-si-vous-me-détestez. S'arrêtant aux côtés de Harry, il fit un signe de tête aux visages accueillants de Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longdubat, Fred et George Weasley ainsi qu'un Weasley plus âgé qui s'avéra être Charlie et Luna Lovegood, qui était assise sur les genoux d'un Asiatique à l'air hébété. Elle agita sa baguette à leur vue et couvrit la table de bulles qui explosaient humidement dès qu'elles touchaient quelque chose.

Draco les observa avec un sourire prudent, réconforté par le poids du bras de Harry entourant sa taille. Blaise, d'un autre côté, était penché au-dessus de la table et serrait les mains de tout le monde avec enthousiasme, les désarmant de son sourire contagieux.

Harry et Draco prirent des chaises libres l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que Blaise se tassait entre deux Weasley.

Un barman énervé mais à l'air jovial s'approcha d'eux et attendit patiemment que l'inévitable discussion sur ce que chacun désirait boire se conclue par une commande claire et ferme.

"Tu a envie de quoi ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire. La réponse évidente ne fut pas prononcée mais flotta néanmoins entre eux, faisant monter la chaleur aux joues de Draco.

"Oh, une coupe de champagne, ce sera parfait" dit clairement le blond, faisant immédiatement cesser les discussions à leur table.

"Heu," dit le barman en regardant Harry pour qu'il l'aide. "Nous sommes en rupture" ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. "Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour goûter l'une de nos fameuses bières ?"

Draco soupira. "Un verre de vin blanc, alors," déclara-t-il, remarquant avec quelque inquiétude les ricanements à peine cachés autour de la table.

"Je suis désolé, _Monsieur_," dit le barman doucement, mais avec néanmoins un sourire irrité sur les lèvres. "Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de Pub."

_Quel genre de Pub ?_ pensa Draco, confus. Il soupira, sentant sa frustration grandir. "Et bien," dit-il sèchement. "Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?" jetant ainsi son défi au barman. Il vit se dernier prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'énumérer sa liste maintes fois répétées, ce qui lui laissa supposer qu'elle était longue. "La version abrégée, si ça ne vous dérange pas," ajouta Draco, conscient que tous les yeux autour de la table étaient fixés sur lui avec une espèce de fascination.

"Les spiritueux habituels," commença le barman. "De la Guinness," poursuivit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Seamus qui le lui rendit avec un sourire appréciateur. "Et cent cinquante vraies bières à la pompe," termina-t-il fièrement. "Une pour chaque chevalier d'Arthur. Si vous pouvez me décrire votre palet, je serais plus qu'heureux de vous suggérer celle que vous serez le plus à même d'apprécier."

_Oh Merlin_, grogna Draco pour lui-même. _Je suis en enfer et il y a des poutres en chêne._

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre la même chose que moi ?" dit Harry. Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur lui. Il semblait honnête et doux donc il acquiesça à cette proposition. "Deux pintes d'Epée de Mordred, s'il vous plait," demanda poliment Harry.

"Je ne veux pas une pinte !" s'écria Draco, surpris. "Cela va faire trop," clarifia-t-il plus gentiment, remarquant l'expression déconcerté de son amant. Se tournant de nouveau vers le barman, il dit, "Je prendrais un demi, s'il vous plait."

Le volume des ricanements retenus augmenta autour de la table. Draco fit le tour de celle-ci du regard, sourcils froncés. Même Harry regardait ses genoux, se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire.

"Tu ne prendras pas un demi," dit fermement Seamus, ses yeux brillant d'hilarité.

"Et pourquoi non?" répondit Draco, borné.

"Car les demis c'est pour les tapettes," répondit Seamus dans un fou rire, provoquant encore plus l'hilarité autour de la table.

"Cela t'a peut-être échappé, Finnigan," commença Draco hautainement, "mais je suis une tapette, comme tu l'as si éloquemment exprimé."

"Je sais," répondit Seamus, rouge de rire. "Mais ce n'est pas la peine dans faire tout un plat, non ?"

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent à demi tandis qu'il cherchait quel serait le meilleur sortilège à jeter au 'comique' irlandais assis en face de lui.

"Doucement, les enfants," dit Blaise en essayant de faire tomber la colère de Draco par un clin d'œil. "Un demi ce sera," dit-il au barman, qui fit une drôle de tête mais nota la commande avant de prendre celles des autres.

Tandis que le barman s'éloignait, George, tout excité, se pencha par-dessus la table et demanda vivement à Draco, "Tu aimes le shopping ?"

"Euh, oui. Evidemment," répondit-il, plutôt surprit par la teneur de la question.

"Merveilleux !" s'exclama le jumeaux Weasley, en tendant la main pour serrer celle du blond. "Tu es, indubitablement, le sauveur de la santé mentale de toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table." Draco se vit lever le bras pour serrer la main offerte. "Et vous tous !" cria George. " Terminé les après-midi shopping avec Harry !"

Un long cri de joie émana de toutes les gorges. Le Serpentard les vit tous vouloir lui serrer la main ou lui taper dans le dos. Il rit malgré lui, se sentant plus accepté qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible.

"Bande de branleurs !" cria Harry devant leur amusement, fendant la tempête de sous-bocks que ses amis envoyaient dans sa direction.

Lorsque le barman revint, il arborait un énorme sourire. Il déposa les verres de tout le monde et garda Draco pour la fin. Avec ostentation, il lui présenta sa demi-bière décorée d'une ombrelle, d'une cerise et d'une paille. "Et voila, chéri," lui dit-il même si Draco eut des difficultés à entendre la fin de la phrase au milieu des hurlements de rire et des applaudissements qui naissaient autour de la table.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait se joindre à l'hilarité générale ou être vraiment offensé. Il se tourna vers Harry pour avoir une indication et le vit lutter pour contenir son fou rire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Harry le suppliaient à fendre le cœur de ne pas se fâcher et il fondit. Son sourire un peu chiche du début se transforma en un rire haut et clair en voyant l'expression de son amant changer et lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Se penchant vers lui, Harry plaça l'une de ses mains haut sur sa cuisse et se contorsionna pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Draco se sentit vibrer de joie. Son visage et son cou virèrent au rouge tomate. "Des gens nous regardent !" dit-il prestement, conscient du nombre d'yeux qui les suivaient depuis leur entrée dans le Pub.

"Je sais," murmura Harry au creux de son oreille, sa frange lui caressant la joue. "Ils n'arrivent pas à croire que tu sois si beau."

Luttant contre son allégresse et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se transformer en gélatine, Draco se ressaisit et dit, "Qui aurait pensé que tu avais une langue si suave ?" Il arqua un sourcil en souriant, sachant pertinemment que ce simple mot ferait naître des images dans la tête de Harry sur tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cette dernière. _De préférence,_ pensa Draco, _une activité qui impliquerait le retrait de mon caleçon._

"Par la barbe de Merlin !" s'exclama Charlie. "Prenez une chambre !" Malgré ses mots, son ton était plein d'affection.

"Allez," dit Seamus. "Essaie une gorgée d'Epée de Mordred et dis nous ce que tu en penses."

Draco sentit poindre un début de doute. "Je suis très pointilleux sur ce qui peut pénétrer ma bouche, je vous préviens," dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour passer outre son manque d'enthousiasme. Il y eut quelques rires et commentaires graveleux, la plupart à destination de Harry.

Il retira la paille et l'ombrelle de sa bière et la porta avec précaution à ses lèvres. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, attendant son verdict. En se forçant il prit une toute petite gorgée. _Beurk ! Elle n'est même pas assez fraiche !_ pensa-t-il en fronçant le nez. Le goût puissant et légèrement amer frappa sa langue et il songea, _Buvable mais difficilement agréable_. Il l'avala d'un coup pour ne pas trop avoir le goût.

"Alors ?" le pressa Harry.

"C'est bon, je suppose," offrit généreusement Draco, se jurant de se rincer la bouche à la première occasion.

"Mais ce n'est pas une vraie boisson," dit Seamus en poussant sa Guinness à travers la table et lui faisant signe d'essayer.

"Ca ressemble à la boue au fond de ton chaudron de Potion," dit Draco avec dégoût tout en regardant Harry.

"Essaie," ordonna Seamus avec un sourire extatique sur le visage devant la possibilité d'introduire un novice aux délices de la Stout Irlandaise.

Répétant l'opération du goute-et-avale sous les regards avides de la tablée, Draco dit finalement, "Ouais, Ca a le goût de boue de chaudron."

Seamus se sentit à la fois insulté et amusé. Il récupéra son verre et marmonna quelque chose à propos de la perte de bonne Guinness dans le gosier d'un cas aussi désespéré.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco. C'est un truc plutôt infâme," lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Je peux faire revenir le barman si tu veux quelque chose d'autre," lui proposa-t-il en indiquant son demi. _Sa façon de le dire était presque chevaleresque_, pensa le Serpentard. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait à être une femme en présence d'un vrai gentleman.

Il lui fit un petit sourire mais totalement sincère, le remerciant d'un regard pour son offre. "Je vais rester à l'eau de vaisselle pour l'instant. Merci," dit-il. Harry lui tapa sur la cuisse et émit le même bruit dégoûté que Seamus quelques instants plus tôt.

"Bois," lui dit Blaise. "Plus que cent quarante-neuf à essayer."

"Ne sois pas stupide, Zabini," lui répondit Draco sur le même ton. "Personne ne peut espérer toutes les essayer."

Un rot puissant l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers Seamus qui s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main après avoir descendu sa pinte, souriant de son propre comportement grossier. "Je me dois d'être en désaccord," dit ce dernier. "Non seulement c'est totalement faisable, mais ça a été fait plusieurs fois par au moins trois personnes à cette table."

Draco eut l'air et se sentit horrifié. "Tu plaisantes ?" murmura-t-il en regardant tour à tour toutes les personnes autour de la table, se demandant lesquels avaient un puits sans fond à la place de l'estomac ou s'étaient débrouillées pour ne pas avoir à utiliser leurs papilles gustatives.

"Si tu peux deviner qui ils sont sans te tromper," proposa Seamus, "et sans utiliser la Légilimencie, bien évidement. Je te ramène une caisse de champagne en moins de trente minutes et je ferais en sorte que le barman la garde précieusement sous le comptoir pour ta consommation personnelle," termina-t-il d'un ton assuré. Draco le regarda cracher dans sa main et la lui tendre pour sceller leur accord. De sourds "Pas encore !" résonnèrent autour de la table. Le blond eut l'intuition qu'il avait un parieur invétéré face à lui. Il sourit intérieurement.

"Ok," dit clairement Draco en crachant dans sa propre paume avant de serrer fermement celle de Seamus.

"Tu as cinq minutes, Draco, dit l'irlandais. "Et aucune question."

L'ex Prince Des Serpentards fit son choix durant les vingt premières secondes mais décida de les faire transpirer un peu. Il les scruta un par un, créant une intéressante série de réaction, entre ceux qui essayaient de lui faire détourner les yeux (échouant lamentablement) et ceux qui ne supportaient pas son regard plus d'une ou deux secondes. Et puis il y avait Harry qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas flirter avec lui lorsqu'il l'observa, voulant clairement le voir gagner son pari.

"Dix secondes," annonça Seamus, confiant dans sa victoire.

Draco entremêla ses doigts et les étira, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il sourit à l'irlandais. Le doute commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de ce dernier. "Luna, Neville et Harry," dit Draco en se réinstallant dans sa chaise et en croisant les bras, persuadé qu'il avait vu juste.

La table était totalement silencieuse et des mâchoires commencèrent à tomber. Puis Harry éclata de rire et commença à battre des mains.

"Ben merde," murmura Seamus, totalement étonné. "Comment as- tu fais ?"

Draco plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant son adversaire vaincu. "Tu n'as pas besoin de la Légilimencie lorsque tu sais déchiffrer les gens," lui dit calmement le blond. "Et je me dois d'être doué pour ça dans mon métier. Les Weasley ici présents," il les désigna d'un geste, "ont des habitudes. Ils aiment ce qu'ils aiment et ils s'en tiennent à ça," dit-il, s'attirant des hochements de tête approbateurs des trois rouquins. "Wai," poursuivit-il en souriant au compagnon de Luna, "est aussi intimidé par ces 'vraies bières' que moi."

"J'étais certain que tu me choisirais," dit Seamus en secouant la tête, incrédule.

"Tu étais le plus évident du lot," lui répondit Draco avec un sourire. "Tu en as essayé plusieurs en maintes occasions mais tu reviens toujours à ton unique amour. Exact ?" dit-il en montrant le verre de Guinness.

"C'est flippant," dit Seamus. "Tu es doué. En fait, tu es vraiment incroyable."

"C'est exact," dit Draco. "Maintenant arrête de perdre du temps et va me chercher mon champagne." Il était hautain, comme autrefois, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu et il allégea son commentaire d'un grand sourire.

Tandis que Seamus quittait son siège, les jumeaux jetèrent un sort de Compte-à-Rebours pour être sûr qu'il reviendrait dans les trente minutes qui lui étaient allouées. Draco se tordit sur son fauteuil et le vit disparaître dans la foule avec une chaude satisfaction. "Je ne crois pas que tu sois flippant," murmura Harry à son oreille, lui faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. "Totalement incroyable, oui," ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. Draco soupira de contentement et se tourna vers l'objet de son affection. "Maintenant bois ton liquide vaisselle et tiens-toi bien jusqu'à ce que Seamus revienne."

"Tout ce que tu veux," lui dit tendrement Harry. "Tout ce que tu veux…"

Presque une bouteille de champagne plus tard, Draco dut répondre à l'appel de la nature. De retour des toilettes, il vit que sa place était prise et qu'une rousse faisait de son mieux pour grimper sur les genoux de Harry. Ce dernier, remarqua-t-il, avait une expression d'ennui résigné sur le visage. De l'autre côté de la table, Charlie avait la mine sombre.

Ginevra Weasley. Draco se figea. Il prit le temps d'expirer très lentement, calmant ainsi sa respiration. Ce fut une très bonne idée. Sans cet effort pour se relaxer, il aurait été plus que probable qu'il lui aurait arraché le visage à mains nues pour le lui faire manger. 'Haine' décrivait à peine ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Charlie et Neville le regardèrent faire les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de la table. Il voyait que Blaise arborait une expression proche de la peur. Ce dernier le connaissait suffisamment bien pour reconnaître la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Draco était prêt à parier n'importe quelle sommes en Gallions que, sous la table, il avait sorti sa baguette et était résolu à s'en servir.

"Oh ! Regardes Harry," commença Ginny en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou en une macabre imitation d'un flirt alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle. "Voila ton Seigneur et Maître !"

Draco observa son regard manipulateur et calculateur avec indifférence. "Ginny," parvint-il à dire en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête en signe de bienvenue. Il vit Harry placer ses mains autour de ses poignets et faire de son mieux pour décrocher ses bras sans la blesser. _Il est tellement poli_, pensa Draco. Lui aurait utilisé un couteau à viande pour les retirer.

"Rends son siège à Draco, Ginny," dit Charlie d'une voix dure avec une pointe d'avertissement.

"Pas la peine," s'entendit dire le blond en une parfaite illusion de bonnes manières. "Je ne me permettrais jamais de prendre le siège d'une Dame." Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il ne lui avait pas craché dessus en disant cela. "Je trouverais une autre chaise." Il fit rapidement le tour du Pub du regard. Le voyant toujours aussi plein, il constata qu'il ne restait même pas un tabouret de libre. Soupirant intérieurement, il accepta de devoir rester debout le reste de la soirée.

"Je suis surprise qu'il ne te fasse pas lever," dit lourdement Ginny à Harry. "C'est ce que font en général, les Maîtres avec leurs esclaves, non ? Te donner des ordres et te traiter comme de la merde, je veux dire." Sa bouche était tellement pincée que ses lèvre en disparaissaient presque. Elle tenta de sourire mais elle ne parvint qu'à se donner l'air de la harpie qu'elle était devenue.

"Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi si tu ne sais pas te tenir," lui dit Fred sèchement. Elle se contenta d'un rire suraigu mais ne lui répondit pas.

"Je pose sincèrement la question !" s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort. "Je suis vraiment intéressé de savoir comment fonctionne ce truc 'gay'." Elle plissa les yeux pendant que son regard malveillant allait de Harry à Draco. Elle était clairement en train d'évaluer la quantité de dégâts qu'elle pourrait provoquer. Harry, quant à lui, se battait toujours tranquillement contre elle, faisant de son mieux pour éloigner ses mains de lui. Draco était furieux de voir à quel point le brun était obligé de se contrôler.

Regardant directement Harry, Ginny pencha la tête d'un côté et s'approcha de sa jugulaire. "N'as-tu pas honte d'écarter les cuisses pour un sale Serpentard ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, faisant tout son possible pour paraître étonnée en disant cela.

Draco ne ressentit rien à ces mots. Il se souciait comme d'une guigne des propos qui sortaient de sa bouche. Tout se qui importait était Harry. Et il était évident même pour un aveugle que le Gryffondor était à la limite de la rupture. Les choses pourraient tourner très mal très rapidement.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, feignant la détresse. "Je veux dire, Bill, je peux comprendre. C'est un Weasley et il est clair que tu aimes nos cheveux roux. Mais comment es-tu passé de simplement curieux de sortir avec un mec à la pute personnelle du fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Il n'est pas ma pute," dit Draco d'une voix basse et dangereuse malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les autres Weasley se tendre attendant l'inévitable violence qui allait se produire. Il se demanda distraitement de qui ils prendraient le parti.

"Mais être sous toi…" dit-elle en fixant Draco, luttant à peine contre Harry maintenant car elle essayait d'avoir leur attention d'une autre façon. "C'est malheureux de voir le Héros du Monde Sorcier se donner du mal pour toi. Comment pourrait-il s'humilier plus que ça ?"

"Je te préviens, Ginny," dit Harry. Il y avait de la violence dans sa voix. Charlie se leva et commença à se frayer un chemin hors de l'alcôve. Draco avait une furieuse envie de pointer sa baguette sur la gorge de la rouquine. "Ne dis plus rien sur lui. Jamais."

"Par Merlin, souviens-toi de qui tu es !" insista-t-elle. "Tu ne devrais pas être obligé de faire la fille. Ce n'est pas juste. Et lui," grogna-t-elle en ne quittant pas le Serpentard des yeux en parlant, "ne te laissera jamais le prendre. Il a trop peur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne voudra de toi que tant que c'est lui qui sera l'homme."

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le devança. "J'aime être dessous," dit-il tranquillement. Le blond le regarda, confus. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaise qui haussa les épaules. "Il est doux et gentil et il me touche comme tu ne l'as jamais fait."

_Aïe. Elle est sur le point d'exploser_, se dit Draco en voyant le visage de Ginny s'empourprer de rage.

"Il est temps de partir, Ginny," dit rapidement Charlie en faisant de son mieux pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Mais elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

"Il veux juste te baiser," cracha-t-elle comme si ses mots étaient du venin et, en un sens, c'était le cas. "Puis il te larguera," termina-t-elle triomphalement. "Tu ne représentes rien pour lui. Juste une autre conquête."

"Assez," dit doucement Harry, ses yeux dénués d'émotion. Draco constata qu'il était dans cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qu'il avait dû se créer au temps de la guerre pour pouvoir gagner. Il avait vu la même expression sur son visage à Little Hangleton juste avant que Voldemort ne tombe. C'était l'endroit où il se réfugiait lorsqu'il allait devoir vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un et, tout d'un coup, toutes les baguettes jaillirent autour de la table. Draco fut soulagé de constater qu'elles étaient toutes pointées sur Ginny.

"Il ne voudra jamais être souillé en laissant quelqu'un pénétrer son précieux petit corps," dit-elle, totalement monomaniaque.

Charlie la mit debout sans ménagement. Elle se débattit mais George sauta de son siège et vint l'aider. Ils la tinrent fermement tandis qu'elle bouillait de rage et lançait des regards meurtriers à tout le monde. Ils entreprirent de la tirer loin de la table mais elle planta les talons juste à côté de Draco et ils se trouvèrent arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent des siècles. Le blond n'était qu'à moitié furieux, tirant sans doute force et réconfort de la voir perdre totalement les pédales. Il observa la haine façonner les traits de son visage et lui voler tout ce qu'on avait pu juger un jour comme beau.

Penchant la tête sur le côté et parlant clairement, il dit, "C'est moi qui suis en dessous, espèce d'abrutie." Il constata qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres en penseraient après avoir passé sa vie à être convaincu qu'il était faible.

Il la regarda comprendre que c'était la vérité. La peur remplaça la haine sur son visage. "Tu mens," murmura-t-elle mais il savait qu'elle n'y croyait pas non plus.

"Je suis heureux de dire qu'il y a de nombreuses différences entre toi et moi, Ginny," di-il. "Mais la plus importante est que tu veux Harry Potter alors que je ne veux que Harry."

"Non…" dit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. On lisait la défaite dans son expression et Draco savait qu'elle savait. Lorsque Harry vint se placer à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, la première larme coula plus vite qu'un sortilège quittant une baguette.

"Laisses-nous tranquille, Ginny," la prévint tranquillement le brun. "Car si tu ne le fais pas, je devrais m'occuper de toi et je te garantis que tu n'aimeras ce que je te ferais."

Draco vit les deux Weasley se tendre sous la menace mais ils tinrent leur langue et tirèrent leur sœur avec eux, la faisant sortir du Pub, laissant les autres se rassembler dans un silence choqué.

"Elle a besoin d'aide," dit Fred en attrapant le manteau de ses frère avant de les suivre. "Nous allons demander à maman de discuter avec Hermione pour qu'elle trouve un psychomédicosorcier. Laisses-nous faire, d'accord ?" Draco entendit la supplique dans la voix du rouquin et réalisa à quel point le soutien d'une famille pouvait te rendre fort. Il s'entendit souhaiter bonne chance aux Weasley. Fred lui tapota l'épaule en remerciement avec de se détourner et de partir.

Harry laissa retomber son bras et Draco se vit tendre la main pour serrer brièvement la sienne. Son geste était chargé de milliers de questions mais, plus que tout, il voulait simplement savoir si tout allait bien. Ils se sourirent faiblement en retournant à leur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et mesurant l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé à leur table.

Seamus, clairement le marrant de la bande, brisa l'atmosphère par un brusque éclat de rire. Tous le regardèrent, surpris.

"Bordel, Malfoy," dit l'irlandais avec son accent profond. "Top là," continua-t-il en tendant la main par-dessus la table.

Draco lui serra la main pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, heureux de l'absence de salive cette fois mais se demandant pourquoi ils le faisaient.

Seamus lui retint la main et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à un souffle l'un de l'autre. "La bite de Harry est légendaire dans la Tour de Gryffondor," dit-il avec un énorme sourire. "Je suis grave surpris que tu puisses marcher sans aide."

"Seamus !" cria Harry, totalement choqué. Mais c'était trop tard. Des ricanements et des rires naquirent tout autour de la table jusqu'à ce qu'ils rient tous à gorges déployées, relâchant finalement la tension qui s'était accumulée.

Lorsque Draco se rassit sur sa chaise, il sentit la chaude pression du bras de Harry autour de ses épaules. Il s'y cala, savourant le réconfort et l'affection que ce contact lui apportait. Il se pencha vers son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se sentant de nouveau calme et en sécurité.

"Je pense qu'il nous faut plus d'alcool," dit rêveusement Luna en envoyant une fontaine d'étoiles en l'air et en l'agitant en direction du barman.

"Envois la sauce," dit Harry paresseusement.

"Désolé pour tout ça," dit Harry plus tard pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, main dans la main, dans un labyrinthe d'allées près du Pub, à la recherche d'un endroit pour se dire 'Au revoir' en privé avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté.

"Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme," répondit Draco, un léger sentiment de culpabilité en lui. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'elle," ajouta-t-il, acceptant l'importance de dire cela à haute voix.

Harry le força à s'arrêter et ils s'enlacèrent avec l'aisance que confer l'habitude, se serrant fort pour que le contact franchisse la barrière de leurs vêtements hivernaux.

"Tu aurais dû me laisser leur dire que j'étais dessous," l'admonesta gentiment Harry. "C'est quelque chose de très privé que tu leur as dit. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé. Je n'aurai jamais rien dit," ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Draco soupira. "C'est pour ça que je devais le faire," lui répondit-il. "Car tu aurais été heureux de leur laisser croire que tu t'étais donné à moi. Cela m'a fait réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être dessous. Absolument aucune."

"Mais nous sommes bien plus 'versatile' l'un et l'autre," dit Harry. "Je crois que nous avons toujours alterné et cela me va parfaitement." Il leva les yeux vers son amant. "Tu m'émeus," dit-il doucement. "Comme jamais personne auparavant."

Il avait peut-être d'autres mots à dire mais Draco lui vola un baiser avant que ce dernier ne puisse les prononcer. Ce n'était pas un baiser polis et aimant. Il était affamé, réclamant impérieusement une suite. Le blond gémit du fond de sa gorge en se sentant grossir au-delà du point d'inconfort. Il se frotta contre la cuisse de Harry, ayant besoin de sentir la moindre pointe de douleur pour calmer son excitation. Les mains du Gryffondor combattirent les boutons du manteau de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à en défaire quelques-uns pour se glisser dans la douce chaleur qui y régnait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils furent pantelants, brûlants, au contact de l'autre, incapable de faire autre chose pendant un instant. Leurs mains se battirent frénétiquement avec les boutons, les fermetures éclairs jusqu'à ce que chacun atteigne son but et touche de la peau nue et grogne de satisfaction.

"Viens à la maison avec moi," parvint à dire Draco entre deux baisers. "S'il te plait."

"Et le travail demain ?" répondit Harry, plaçant fermement sa main sur le devant du caleçon de Draco et enroulant sa chaude paume autour de la hampe palpitante. Le Serpentard combla à reculons les quelques centimètres qui le séparait du mur et se battit avec les sous-vêtements du brun jusqu'à ce que sa main parvienne à saisir ses délicieuses testicules poilues.

"J'ai envie de toi," plaida Draco en plantant doucement ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de Harry.

"Dis-le encore," marmonna le brun contre sa bouche, en faisant monter et descendre sa main jusqu'à ce que le blond imagine que ses genoux allaient se dérober sous lui tant son plaisir était violent.

"J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de toi…" murmura-t-il encore et encore, sentant une vague d'émotions sur le point de lui couper le souffle.

"Attends une minute," le prévint Harry.

Draco sentit la main du brun s'arrêter et serrer son érection. Il prit conscience des picotements annonçant leur Transplanage imminent. Il s'accrocha à Harry, se demandant vaguement si leur présente intimité n'allait pas les Agglomérer ensemble. Il était tenté par cette idée, devenir encore plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Puis ils Transplanèrent et la main du Gryffondor devint fantomatique. Mais tout allait bien car il savait que c'était son amant et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

* * *

**See you soon ...**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Avant-propos** :

Il n'est pas simple de faire cette Note du Traducteur. Pas parce que je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans. Bien au contraire ! La question était plutôt de savoir si un avant-propos n'était pas plus judicieux, pour que vous, lecteur, puissiez apprécier cette histoire en toute connaissance de cause.

Mais pas qu'un peu, une vraie conscience de la nature des écrits qui suivent.

Mon état d'esprit est le suivant …

Je suis un peu saoulé en fait. Un peu marre de répéter certaines choses et de voir certains comportements perdurer. Pas que les miens soient exemplaires loin de là et mon ego n'est pas encore trop démesurer pour que je puisse me croire bien bien supérieur aux autres.

Mais bon, lorsqu'un auteur prend le temps de préciser que son rating est M voir M+ à tendance relations homosexuelles (quelque soit le sexe décrit), pourquoi continuer à lire si vous savez que vous n'aimerez pas ?

Et d'abord, pourquoi avoir cherché des couples et/ou histoires qui vous dégoutent ? Un petit côté masochiste en vous ? Attention parce que ça aussi c'est du M ou M+ …

Et pour couronner le tout, vous allez pleurer auprès des grandes instances dudit site parce que votre esprit est tout tournebouler … Ben fallait pas aller lire un truc qui vous répugne autant sinon faut assumer ! Ses choix, ses actions, ses sombres pensées, ses désirs … inconscient, refouler ?

Trop facile après de dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Les auteurs qui écrivent des fics à ne pas faire lire par tout le monde le précisent, TOUS !

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie …

Donc l'histoire que j'ai traduis parlent de gens qui se détestent, puis qui s'aiment après avoir découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne le pensaient et comme tout un chacun tente l'expérience de la vie à deux …

Vous voyez rien de bien compliqué à cela. Oh excusez moi j'ai oublié de préciser une petite chose … LORSQUE CE COUPLE VA AU RESTAURANT OU AUTRE LIEU PUBLIC SI LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR, ILS UTILISERONT TOUS LES DEUX LES TOILETTES POUR HOMMES !

Parce que oui cette traduction parlent d'un couple du même sexe qui s'aiment … Donc également de leurs relations sexuelles … Et, pour le coup, l'un des protagonistes aiment vraiment ça et l'autre est plus que bien pourvu. Oui, la nature a été extrêmement généreuse avec lui. Donc c'est … EXPLOSIF, EXPLICITE, DECRIT, PRECIS … pour que nous n'en perdions pas une miette et, ce qui ne gâche rien, c'est très bien écrit (là je ne parle pas de moi mais de **Calanthe**, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

J'arrive à la fin de ce que je voulais vous dire.

A encore une chose … Agatha a foi en l'espèce humaine et pense que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour rebrousser chemin après avoir lu cette mise en garde si vous savez que cela ne vous plaira pas … moi pas … et je le prendrais très très mal si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer ces écrits parce qu'ils trouvent ça sales, dégoûtants, dégradants et que sais-je encore. Si nous prenons le temps de vous prévenir, la moindre des corrections est de prendre le temps de nous lire.

Alors, à tous ceux qui partent, bonne continuation et à tous ceux qui restent, merci et bonne lecture !

**Auteur** : **Calanthe**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Warning** : Lire l'avant-propos !

**Pairing** : Mon pairing est un HP/DM totalement … OOC. ^^ HARRY POTTER et DRACO MALFOY. Le premier est un garçon et le second est aussi un garçon. Vous pouvez donc en conclure très facilement que leur relation dépassera le stade de la simple camaraderie. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à nous.

**Information informative** : C'est la traduction que nous faisons pour le TO, le Troisième Oeil. Ceci en est la première partie. Elle comprend 9 chapitres, mais compte tenu de la longueur de certains, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord avec nous-mêmes de les couper en deux. A voir dans un temps certains mais surtout dans un certain temps les 11 autres … sinon l'update sera hebdomadaire … normalement, llooll

**NdT**: _**(Et oui comme certains auront pu le constaté mon avant-propos est aussi sur ce chapitre. Il le sera également sur les suivants; Pour ces mêmes raisons qui lui ont donné naissance…)**_

Ami (e) cyber lecteur, j'imagine très bien ta mine déconfite et ta bouche en coeur tordue par un vilain rictus à la lecture de cette NdT qui n'annonce pas vraiment un nouveau chapitre mais donne plutôt de nos nouvelles ...

En premier lieu, nous allons commencer par te souhaiter une très bonne année 2012. ^^

Ensuite, je pourrais réitérer que **NON** nous n'abandonnerons pas nos trad' ! Je sens bien que tu doutes après des mois voir des années pour certaines sans aucune nouvelle. Je te dirais bien de nous faire confiance mais ... en fait, nous ne nous connaissons pas, donc ... Nous pourrions néanmoins te donner quelques noms pour valider notre parole mais faut pas déconner non plus.

A vrai dire, il y a un truc assez imparable pour parfois être obliger de mettre certains projets plus du tout en hauts de ses priorités : IRL (aka La Vraie Vie pour les anglophobes et les non-geeks).

La Mort, la famille au sens large, la longue maladie, l'hôpital, le taff, les collègues à flinguer rapidement et ceux à torturer lentement, la fatigue, les prises de tête de merde, le ras-bol de tout et surtout de rien sont nos justifications. Et nous trouvons qu'elles sont valables parce que c'est nous qui avons vécus toutes ces chiasses ces deux dernières années où même se plonger dans une des choses qui nous plait le plus était devenue aussi pesante que le reste.

Bref, c'est 2012 la fin de beaucoup de choses et donc du renouveau ! Nous souhaitons avoir notre part de "coolitude".

Je te rappelle ami(e) cyber lecteur que pour la trad de BDCQ, nous avons un chef, comme précisé régulièrement dans nos NdT que tu lis avec avidité et tu retiens avec autant d'empressement.

Il est indiqué que nous lui devons, en exclusivité pour le TO, nos mots et que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à les exploiter totalement avant au moins trois mois après sa publication !

Et bien en 2011, pas de TO donc pas de nouveau chapitre disponible : CQFD.

En revanche, et parce que tu le vaux bien, voici quelques lignes du chapitre 10 (version TO) pour te faire baver d'impatience encore plus si c'est possible et surtout ami(e) cyber lecteur pour que tu nous attendes encore un peu ...

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il devint assez rapidement évident pour tous, du simple sorcier lambda aux amis les plus intimes, que la relation entre Harry et Draco était sérieuse. Les invitations à dîner, aux bals et autres galas de charité continuaient à arriver comme auparavant mais maintenant, elles étaient de plus en plus souvent adressées au couple plutôt qu'à chacun. Ils en riaient à chaque fois que le sujet venait dans la conversation. Ils préféraient cette reconnaissance publique à celles qui parlaient d'eux comme des 'compagnons'. _Bordel ? Compagnons ? Oh, par pitié._ Draco, en particulier, détestait ce mot, se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre que des 'compagnons' avaient une relation platonique et qu'ils ne s'enculaient, ne se suçaient et ne se branlaient pas à la moindre occasion. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'étant inondé d'invitations en tout genre, ils n'ouvriraient même pas celles qui étaient adressées à Harry Potter et son compagnon ou Draco Malfoy et son compagnon. C'était un bon moyen de limiter le nombre de leurs obligations sociales.

Au cours des premières semaines de leur relation, les sollicitations pour deux s'étaient plutôt faites discrètes. Draco avait été extrêmement excité en voyant leurs noms devenir synonyme si rapidement. Il avait également apprécié à sa juste valeur le côté glamour et les gentilles intrigues qui allaient de pair avec ce genre d'évènements formels. L'idée de côtoyer la Société Sorcière bien pensante en tant que couple, et avec Harry de surcroit, était merveilleuse pour Draco. Il ne savait pas quand il cesserait de s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient mais il était ravi du changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

Bien que dans l'incapacité chronique de lui refuser quoi que se soit, Harry trouvait quand même son immersion dans la vie publique plutôt fatiguante. Il ne se plaignait jamais ni n'inventait d'excuses pour se défiler mais Draco savait toujours à quel moment de la soirée son amant atteignait le point critique de non retour. Il faisait alors en sorte de mettre rapidement un terme à la dite-soirée et ramenait encore plus vite Harry à leur Home, Sweet Home. Ce dernier faisait toujours preuve d'une très chaude reconnaissance face à ce genre d'attention pour le bien être de sa petite personne. Draco en vint à anticiper la récompense sexuelle toujours magnifiquement dispensée. Harry semblait avoir un stock d'idées toujours plus innovantes et coquines les unes que les autres mais le point vraiment fort c'est qu'il semblait inépuisable dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe. A tel point que Draco prenait des congés lorsqu'il voulait être avec Harry toute la sainte journée, lui faisant don de son corps pour toute utilisation et abus qui pourrait passer par la tête du brun. L'ex Serpentard savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir un réfrigérateur sans voir à l'intérieur quelque chose n'ayant été utilisé durant l'un de leurs jeux intimes.

Les choses se passèrent à merveille jusqu'à Halloween. Et puis, comme dans tout bon et parfait scénario, ou presque, un vilain se pointe, provoque des vagues, brouillant la surface calme du bonheur.

Ils participaient à une soirée très huppée au Glastonbury Tor Festival Hall, qui avait pour but premier de créer une coopération internationale en vue de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quand un Monsieur, grand, noir, totalement imbu de sa personne et pour qui de surcroît 'non' n'était pas une réponse jeta son dévolu sur Draco

Carlos Cavalliera, mielleux hidalgo (1), en plus d'être Ministre des Sports de la nation hôte, l'Espagne, flirta outrageusement avec Draco, jusque sous le nez de Harry. Il lui caressait le bras dès que l'occasion se présentait, tout en essayant de murmurer coquinement au creux de son oreille. Il alla même, une fois ou deux, jusqu'à déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux, finissant à chaque fois son geste en traçant une ligne qui se voulait chargée de sensualité sur son visage. Harry faisait preuve d'un flegme tout britannique et semblait plutôt bien supporter l'intriguant. A un moment, le presque Serpentard, glissa même à Draco qu'il était à peine surpris qu'il suscite une telle admiration. Il lui murmura à mots couverts à quel point lui aussi le trouvait superbe, provoquant immédiatement l'apparition d'une légère teinte rosée sur les joues de Draco. Carlos n'aimât pas ça du tout. Le Serpentard n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant. Quiconque ayant un tant soit peu de jugeote l'aurait remarqué. Mais Carlos tout à son outrage ne vit rien.

Après les multiples refus très polis d'un Draco totalement désintéressé et absolument pas affecté par cette cour plus qu'appuyée, Carlos franchit finalement le pas en lançant un Charme sur Draco. Celui-ci, pour le moins original, produisait une douche perpétuelle de pétales de roses blanches en ne tenant aucun compte du lieu où le "charmé" pouvait se trouvait. L'Espagnol le suivait de près, faisant des yeux de biche au blond qui écrasait les pétales, indifférent. Le Ministre lui professait son amour d'un ton plein d'adoration.

Draco se sentait embarrassé et très en colère d'être involontairement devenu le centre de l'attention générale. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au milieu d'une tempête qui fleurait bon. Il était absolument impossible pour Harry de le perdre dans la foule. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire ? Rechercher la pluie de pétales qui tombaient doucement au sol et il trouvait immanquablement le visage fermé de son amant au milieu, devenant de plus en plus irrité à chaque seconde qui passait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1) **Hidalgo** : désigne les nobles d'Espagne peu fortunés. Ce mot est la contraction de l'expression espagnole "hijo de algo", qui signifie littéralement "fils de quelque chose", par opposition "aux moins que rien".


End file.
